Mortals vs Supernaturals
by Trisforce
Summary: Joshua and Neku, along with the rest of Shibuya, are thrown into a game until one side, either Supernaturals or Mortals, wipe out the other side. No time limit, but can Josh and Neku do it this time? There is no turning back in this game. Josh/Neku, and others but they aren't the focus. [Note- I kinda gave up on this but I'll finish it someday]
1. The Supernatural's Rules

Note: I've been wanting to put a note here for a while.

This Fic is called 'Mortals VS Supernaturals/The World Ends With Us' (like how TWEWY is called 'The World Ends With You/It's A Wonderful World'.

Really, there is almost **EVERY. SINGLE. SHIP.** The main one is Neku and Josh, but there are a lot, depending on your mind. There's a light Neku/Shiki, some Neku/Lizzie (she's a new character.) Josh/Lizzie, Neku/Josh/Lizzie (yep that's correct), Beat/Eri, Beat/Lizzie, Josh/Hanekoma (okay, yes. but...it makes sense) Sho/Konishi, Sho/Neomi (another new character) and really, a few others. **IT DEPENDS ON YOUR MIND! I tried to make it like that, like TWEWY. **

This fic has implied sex and actual sex. so uhm yeah. The fic starts out T, maybe even a K+ or something, but then _BOOM ! _Yaoi. So yeah.

This also has US measurements, so you might have to google them if you aren't from America. I was going to change it, but then I seen most of the views are from the US.

Oh, haha, yeah, I mention different songs and stuff.

I also mention a place in Ohio, and if you've been there, I'd love you forever 3 but chances are if you have you like Cedar Point better...

LONG NOTE DONE:

* * *

"I didn't do anything wrong!" said a very pissed off Joshua as he stared at the man in the pink cloak with dashing golden eyes. "Yes, Sir Joshua, you have violated our rules of resurrection. You must be punished, you and all of this pitiful city you call Shibuya. You were also biased against all other Players; what does some emo scum have that interests you, anyways?" The man said as he chuckled, as in satisfaction.

"YOU SHUT THE HELL UP ABOUT MY DEAR LITTLE PROXY!" Joshua blew a gasket now, he was craving something, and for once since after the last game, it wasn't Neku. "Besides, why are you a Supernatural, oh was it your dearest Violet, was it? The girl who perished because she messed with me, the Composer, all mighty Jesus of Suburbia? Face it, Valentine, she's dead, like the rest of your family, you're just trying to avenge _her,_ as if hatred will help in _your_ case." He was practically spitting out the 'hers' and 'yours' as if the thought of every Supernatural, dark or light, demon or angel, disgusts him.

"I still have almost as much power as you-""Of course, like a noise commander knows how to use such great power. Supernatural of death? Pfft, more like Supernatural of Barbie dolls. And you're scaring me in that pink cloak of yours, you look like a fucking prostitute. And with a name like _Valentine, _well, why _wouldn't_ it be true?" Josh was on a roll, or so he thought.

"This _isn't_ over, Yoshiya. You and all of Shibuya will be put in a game: Supernaturals VS mortals. Rule: wipe out the other side. Finding _your_ 'king' shouldn't be hard at all, considering he's you, _Jesus of Suburbia_. Finding _our_ 'queen' will be much a challenge, I don't even know where she is-""Because she's a pussy in hiding. I guess the clock is ticking, you should go and protect her. After all, you are her little _guard dog_. So be a good little puppy and scamper, before I make _you_ my first kill."

* * *

Neku is strolling out of Wildkat, with a coffee, decaf, with caramel on top, the usual, with new clothing; this is because the laundry is down, of course. He's bought new headphones, he's now wearing a black jacket that's fake leather, an indigo wife beater-like shirt, longer shorts, and low top Converse shoes. His 'phones' are rimmed black and the insides indigo, and his shorts are all indigo. His converse are black rimmed (instead of the usual white) and the textile is indigo, and his laces black, because white is too mainstream.

'**BEEP!**' The annoying sound on his phone rings. It's obviously a text from Shiki, saying, "It's _OVER_! You're scum, you rat!" As a shocked Neku spits out his coffee, a suddenly shocked Sanae yells, "Phones! _DUCK!_" And as he does, he hears a ninja star whirl past him, just over his head. He turns to see a red haired- golden eyed, pink cloaked _sociopath_ giggling at him. Giggling! '_He looks like a Valentine's day present'_ Neku thought, as he even started giggling. Then it hit him: _'SHIT I'M GONNA DIE! WHAT THE FUCK IS HAPPENING?!'_ Suddenly, as Neku is preparing for death, an exasperated Joshua is running past him, and pointed a finger at this loon. _'DID HE JUST….zap HIM?!'_

"Come with me, Neku." Joshua said calmly, but knowing him, he was either about to wipe out part of Shibuya or break into tears. _'Should I?'_ Neku thought curiously_, 'He did just save me...'_ "Okay." Was all that Neku could mumble. '_WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?!'_ Neku was confused as ever.

"You're prolly wondering what's going on, dear, so here's a condensed version: All of Shibuya is in deep shit, especially me, and people are using you as a pawn. So uhm yeah."

"WHAT THE FUCK, DUDE?! I WAS JUST LISTENING TO GREEN DAY AND THEN A SCHIZO COMES AND ATTACKS ME! THEN A PEDO COMES AND TELLS ME TO FOLLOW HIM. I'M ALREADY UPSET, SHIKI'S BEING A BITCH, AGAIN, AND THEN NOW SHIBUYA IS IN TROUBLE!" Neku is yelling, obviously, and very _very _confused. "Welcome to my world, dear. Been livin' it ever since I was 15 and became Composer. You should consider yourself lucky, you don't have big shoes to fill." Joshua blankly stated, being that prissy-ass kid Neku met just less than 8 months ago. "To the UG!"

* * *

Author's Note: I hopefully explained this well enough, If not, contact me, and I'll explain it through PM or in an upcoming chapter. Thak you for reading my first fanfic and I hope you liked it! Also, recommended: Listen to Jesus of Suburbia by Green Day, it makes so much sense for Joshua in this fanfiction! Except for the drugs...maybe. IDRK yet so, Thanks again!


	2. Mean Boy

Note: Neku and Josh are a little OOC in all of my fic. So heads up! ((p.s. I didn't know what to save this chapter's name as...))

* * *

Neku and Josh finally get to the UG Shibuya, through the sewer, because Josh said, "Not as many Reapers will be there" and all that. They stop at Josh's apartment. "I never knew you had an apartment…?" Neku said, curious. "There's a lot of stuff you don't know about me; I love to roam the streets at night, I love bands like Green Day; not just Japanese pop, my favorite season is autumn, if I were female I would have so much pink in my closet I'd be the next Regina George, oh, and I love chick flicks like _Mean Girls_." Josh rambled on... '_When is he going to stop all I did was mention an apartment?' _Neku thought, very pissed.

"So about the city being in turmoil?" Neku said, obviously trying to change the subject. "Okay, okay, I'll explain. You know how you went into the game 3 times? Well, that's supposedly 'against' my doing, although I am Composer, I don't have _every _rite, and well that's bad I did that. Even planes have rules. It's like the universe, or like, the circle of life, or something. Things beyond my control. The Supernaturals: rulers of planes, are pissed at me because I gave you more chances. Their rules are one game per player, and well…" "I played _three _times." Neku said, finishing Joshua's sentence.

"Exactly, and Mr. PrickDick, noise commander, is out to get me, along with the rest of the Supernaturals. Only few people are on my side, Sanae, You, and possibly Uzuki. My plan is to get all the past players and people of Shibuya on my side, but the fact is, if I go to the RG, I won't be in my player form, so I'll obviously be spotted and obliterated."

"So what do we do? And who is Mr. PrickDick?" the orange-haired boy asked. "Well, the guy that tried to kill you is PrickDick, aka Valentine, and well, I don't know yet. That's why I came and got you, with such a strong Imagination. Hopefully you can think of something, right?" The blonde was really being, well, _blonde_ and it was obviously showing.

"So about this game….?" The black clad boy asked. "Ah, yes. This time, there is no time limit, no entry fee, such and such." Joshua was happy about the entry fee thing, because he knew, Neku would be his, and he would _not _give up Neku without wiping out all of Molco. "Shiki breaking up with me, that wasn't your doing..?" Neku said in melancholy, already knowing the answer. "Sorry, dear, it wasn't." Joshua blankly replied, hiding his satisfaction that with Shiki gone, he could have Neku all to himself, for all this possible time, even forever.

* * *

Note: Thanks for reading the very short chapter 2! I really hope you liked it and heads up, Neku and Josh really become close in the next chapter. So far the rating was definitely T, but the next one is totally M. It's not too bad considering I am only 13... so heads up, there are some sexual scenes and later in the fic it talks about molestation. Also, I talk about showers a lot. They don't fuck in a shower...yet, so if I have Neku or Josh take a shower twice in the same day, please understand, because they are just short little ways to break up awkward dialogue. Thanks again! X


	3. Rock me, Regina

Note: Here it is! Just so you know, sexual. And, I talk about the movie _Mean Girls_ a lot and about Regina George...If you don't know Regina she's basically a basic bitch whore cunt who fucks everyone and wears way too much pink... I thought she was perfect as a female Joshua. I also reference to other things like _Black Butler_ and stuff...so uhm yeah. Onto the fic:

* * *

They passed out after talking for about another 2 hours, Neku went to sleep and Neku and Josh somehow ended up on the bed… Neku got up to use the bathroom, but when he woke he found Josh's arms around his waist. "AH! WHAT THE HELL?! DUDE WHAT THE FUCK, GET OFF OF ME!" Neku was obviously upset, wouldn't you be if you found a strange male's arms around your waist, on his bed, knowing you didn't do anything but sleep?... "What's wrong, dear?" Josh's arms weren't off Neku yet. Neku replied, "If you don't get off me in about 3 seconds, you're going to have a bloody nose!" Josh obeyed. Suddenly Neku didn't have to use the bathroom anymore…

* * *

About after 3 hours later, Neku avoiding the Composer every chance he got, Josh was the one to speak up. "Dear, I'm sorry. But I can't sleep on the floor, this is _my_ apartment you know." "You could put me on the floor, you know." Neku replied, mocking Josh's '_you know_'. "Then what kind of host would I be to my dear, bittersweet partner?" Joshua replied, with his signature giggle. "Hey, Neku, if we're going to survive this thing, you've gotta let me take you to other planes." "That's it?" The boy said, believing it was. "Yeah." "Cool."

After dinner at Ramen Don, Neku decides to take a shower, only to find one of his eyes purple. "JOSH WHAT THE HELL?" Joshua, being in the other room, replied with a non caring "what? Something wrong, dear proxy?" As Neku is stomping into the living room, Joshua is sitting there, just eating donuts, and watching anime. Neku points to his eye "Dude?" "So what?" "So what?! That's all you can say?" "Of course, dear little proxy. Most Supernaturals have unique eyes anyways, and the less you blend in as a Shibuya child, and the more a Supernatural, the better." Joshua replied. '_You know Josh, you really are an asshole sometimes…is that why I don't mind hanging with you so much?' _"Besides, Neku, I could do worse, now I didn't make your penis any smaller now did I?" '_Damn you Joshua. Wait you can do that? Oh well, besides the fact.'_

"Besides, Neku, things like looks are a waste anyways." "Funny you say that..." was all the fragile boy could mumble out at the moment, knowing where this conversation was heading. '_Hmm… looks like this should be fun. Wonder how J will react after I turn out to be a beast at this little game… Oh well, surprised emotions make the game all the sweeter.' _

As Josh lays down on the couch, pushing Neku off, Josh's hair still not dry from his shower, and Neku too lazy to hair-gel his hair, Josh bluntly states, "Well, being so sexy _can _be a sin, but it does come in handy quite often. I'm sure that you would know that by now, _Neku." _Joshua was purring out his name, ready to pounce. '_This should me fun' _Josh thought wildly. '_Not only is he manipulating me into this crime…I want to do this.' _Neku thought, holding back the fear of, well, _this_.

"Look me straight in the eye, dear, and tell me you've never envisioned us screwing each other's brains out…" Joshua was ready for this, he just knew it. "I have." Neku said, feeling the sweat on his palms. Why wouldn't he? After all, Joshua is so damn…_sexy._ "So what is stopping you?" Neku was about to reply, '_your clothes' _but Josh, being Josh, always two steps ahead, continued. "Is it my intoxicating fragrance is too much for your mundane brain? The fact you think your dick would be no match for mine? Or maybe..." Joshua says, getting off the couch, as Neku could feel the sinister heat in Joshua's eyes, "You're scared."

Neku has had enough with Joshua's mind games, so he pulled Joshua's lips to his, actually breathing Josh's scent for once. '_He smells so damn… amazing' _Neku thought, as they toppled onto the couch. "That's…more like it, dear..." Joshua was gasping for his own breath, trying to form a sentence. "Shut...up and… rock...me, Regina." Neku moaned, himself mimicking Josh's tone. "Way ahead of you." Josh started moving to Neku's neck as Neku started unbuckling Josh's pants. '_I can't take much longer… of just… kissing…'_ Neku thought as his tongue was still in a dance with Josh's.

"Who's an…impatient…little proxy?" Josh mumbled. "That…would be me. And...I'm proud of it…" Neku rapidly replied, as Joshua started giggling. Josh stopped and stared for a moment into Neku's eyes, seeing the lust in them. '_This isn't…his first time…' _a disappointed Joshua thought. Joshua then started unbuckling Neku's shorts, pulling them off. Now, the only thing in their way was each other's shirts and underwear. Neku started unbuckling Josh's shirt, and then pulled off his own wife beater. Joshua started working on his own underwear, and by the time Neku had his shirt off, he was completely exposed. He then ripped off Neku's underwear and said, "You know…I could get used to this…" so then Neku stated, "Now is now."

Josh then slithered his tongue down all of Neku's chest, and Neku moaned in pleasure, just stopping right above his erection. He then covered the tip of it with all the saliva the Composer could form, which was, in fact, a lot. Neku let out a very loud moan at the touch, and as Josh's tongue was idling in circles, his heart raced for more. '_Damn…could he be any slower? Do I really have to take matters into my own hands in front of the Composer?' _ Josh then started moving up and down Neku's shaft, enough to make Neku happier, but not a lot happier. '_dammit Josh! You're too slow! Really? Would have thought being at least 100 could you more experience in making your dear, bittersweet partner happy.'_

Neku then suddenly got up, and Josh is sitting there stunned, thinking '_Shit, he's going to avoid me. I crossed our line.' _When Neku, suddenly picked Josh up, he was pleasantly surprised. _'Oh, uhm… okay.'_

Neku then put Josh and him on the bed, this time Josh being the bottom. Thankfully, the bed wasn't far away because Josh's feminine body was really, really heavy. "Josh, I've had enough!" "What..?" Neku then slammed his tongue down Josh's throat, surprising Joshua even more. Joshua, on instant reflex, bit Neku's lower lip, and Neku chuckled. Neku then tickled his fingers down Josh's sweaty chest, down to his cock, and started playing with it. Joshua let out a moan and closed his eyes in pleasure. Just then, when Neku had where he wanted him, he rammed a finger into Josh's penis, just to hear a yelp of pain from Josh.

They stayed like that for a long time, switching roles, moaning and panting.

* * *

After it was over, Neku got dressed in a pink wife beater, light flared jeans with holes at the thighs, and well, _everywhere_ else, and rainbow socks. All courtesy of Josh's closet. Josh was in his usual shirt, but in green, with Neku's shorts on and black socks on. They were just bunched together, giggling and laughing, still sweating from what happened about 30 minutes ago, and watching _Mean Girls_. '_I don't understand his __Mean Girls__ fetish…' _Neku thought, still breathing in the scent they formed together. Neku's sweaty head was on Josh's chest, and they were holding hands, Josh's thumb moving over Neku's fist.

"**KNOCK, KNOCK!**" The door was beat. "Delivery for Yoshiya!" a man said.

All you could hear was Josh mumbling "SHIT!" before the door slams open, with a male figure, who has teal hair, piercing green eyes, and a whole leather ensemble, holding a gun.

* * *

Note: Was that too bad? I could try worse. But I have my reasons for not getting too terribly descriptive... kinda. As I mentioned, it will talk about molestation and other fandoms, but it's not a crossover. Just a basic idea is all you need to understand the references. Maybe google. Example: when Neku's eyes are purple and blue: "I look like fucking Ciel from _Black Butler_!" Because Ciel's eyes are blue and purple...

Thanks for reading so far! X


	4. The Perks of being Neku the Wallflower

Note: heads up, this is the molestation chapter. I'm sure a few are going to be like 'Why? Just..?' but I'll explain later.

-Mentions _The Perks of Being a Wallflower, The Hunger Games,_ and _The Notebook._ Reasons: The Perks: because Charlie was molested and it just makes sense, in case you've ever read/watched it (okay I've never read it, so what?) HG: I couldn't think of another movie. TN: Because it's like the most romantic story EVER! C'mon, why wouldn't it be in Joshua's movie case?! Hello, this is Joshua we're talking about!

* * *

Joshua yells, "Neku! Move!" As he does, the man starts running to Joshua. Joshua suddenly changes into Composer form, and lunges to the man, grabs his throat, and lunges him into the wall. Neku, standing at the corner at the room, is shocked, staring at the couple. '_Okay, never piss Joshua off. Or never put myself in a situation like this.' _The man goes up in flames, and the ashes float upwards. '_Gravity, huh? Nope'_

"Now that that's taken care of, what do we do?" Joshua asked. "How should I know?" Neku asked, trying to keep calm. "Dear, please, be cool, only one Supernatural found us, and ya know, he's dead now." Josh replied, trying to console Neku's pussy ass.

"Part noise, wasn't he?" The blue and purple eyed boy asked. Joshua, after a moment of hesitation, said, "Yes, and a lousy one at that. Level one twat. Only mission: kill." "Oh, that makes_ me_ feel better." Neku said it sarcastically, but it really did comfort him knowing it was gone. After a moment of hesitation, Neku added, "Why us?"

"Why us?" Joshua parroted, "Because I'm a _dauntless bastard_, and I fell for my dear, little, bittersweet proxy, knowing he's the _only one_ that understands my loneliness, knowing he knew my pain and suffrage, my rage and hate, and has the most powerful Imagination in all of the planes I've ever visited. And with my high frequency, right now, to be exact, I can travel to any plane that's ever existed."

'_He really does care for me… love me, even. I love him too. But he can't know that yet. Someday, when the time is right. Oh Yoshiya, it's what you do to me…' _Neku's mind was clouded with thoughts. Even some '_Wow he's such a romantic.' _And, '_I am so horny right now. Wait, what?' _Joshua then switched back into his player form.

* * *

"On the other hand, you should be proud." Josh said, trying to fool Neku. "Of what?" Neku confusingly replied. "Well, nailing me to the bed was a nice touch, and biting my damn nipple was…_amazing_. Left me speechless, truly. Loved it, I mean for your first time, you seemed like a pro. Tell me your secret, _Neku. _How much porn have you been watching?" Joshua said, doing his signature hair flip. '_Ah ha, got him right where I want him. Hook. Line. And Sinker.' _Josh thought to himself, preparing to break his lover, in a good way, wanting to know every single detail possible of this enigma the world calls _Neku Sakuraba._

"It wasn't…my first…time…" Neku replied, ashamed in himself, and the world. _'Dammit Joshua…this was a secret you had to rip out of me? You're never going to look at me the same way again...'_

"Oh so Shiki-"Joshua started, disappointed, but never finished. "No. Not Shiki." Neku was quiet now, as if hiding something, which he was. It was a scar on his skin he could never fix, literally. Josh's signature smirk faded away. He wanted to know, but he knew this story was going to be unexpected. '_Why is Neku acting so unusual? He's got something to say, but he's not getting it out. I can't just cut him open and find out… Poor Neku.'_

"I-I-I was mo-molested." The boy stuttered, hoping that he was so quite the blonde couldn't hear him. Joshua was quiet too, and shock replaced his player face instead of the usual 'Aha I'm a jackass' look. All he could say, stunned was "What?" He was genuinely concerned for his little bittersweet proxy. Neku thought, '_dammit I'm helpless now.'_

"When I was about 7, my father had got a new job, and so did my mother. They hired a babysitter. His name was N-Nate, and he was a fucking stoner. H-he thought I was cute, and wanted to play a game, and he duck taped me to the floor, and pulled my pants down, and well, yo-you know. He told me if I told anybody he'd kill m-me. Of course, I had to return the favor… If I fought back, he'd cut me where your thigh meets your torso. Excruciating pain. It lasted until I was about 10. I kinda,... in a twisted way,... started liking it. I thought he cared for me,... you know?"

Josh's face could have never been more stoic, it was unbelievable. This is what happened once in Shibuya, and Neku couldn't be the only victim. But truly, he felt the pain Neku was speaking, the fear, the confusion… How could a man be this…_cruel? _"Neku Sakuraba, I am truly sorry for the pain you've encountered. That is messed up, I can't even…"

"Hey, don't sweat it, I guess what happened gave me skills needed later, right?" A hopeful Neku said, trying not to seem helpless. '_How can I be able to hold back my tears? I just want to fall into Josh's arms and cry…and cry…'_

All of the sudden, Josh pulls Neku to the couch, where he guides Neku into his arms, much similar like how they were a few hours ago, but instead of a lust feel it's a melancholic gothic feel. Neku then grips Josh's shirt and begins crying. No, not just crying, _bawling. _

They stay like that for a few more hours, until Joshua is asleep, and Neku looks into Josh's movie shelf. '_Hmmmm… what should I watch? The Notebook? Eww. The Hunger Games? Nah. Great movie, but no. The Nightmare before Christmas? Love it, but no. Oh, what's this? The Perks of being a Wallflower?. Huh. Sounds like my kind of movie.'_

* * *

Sadly, that only made Neku cry worse, being in Charlie's shoes, but knowing exactly how he's feeling… It did help his senses though. '_How did my life turn to this? At first I was the troubled and bullied kid, then the victim, then the guy who lost his best friend, then the emo, then the guy who died but came back to life but saved his whole city with it, then bisexual.' _He kinda always knew about the bisexuality, but just how much one single life can change in nearly 16 years? '_Who knew the person I'd sleep next to was Joshua Kiryu, the man that killed me, not once, but twice? Ha, YOLO doesn't even apply in my dauntless life.'_

He stayed like that, communicating with himself until Josh woke up. He ended up watching _The Hunger Games_ and _The Notebook_ in that time. Actually, Josh woke up right when Neku was in the middle of the movie…

* * *

Note: that was really feelsy okay? So why did I make Neku be molested? Who here _has_ written about Neku being molested? I'm sure quite a few, but I've never read 'em. You don't have to know The Perks that well to understand Charlie was molested by his Aunt Helen and he cared for her and he thinks that he's the reason for her death. He meets friends and they help him, they just don't know it, and similar happened to his friend (but I am not making Sam Josh, okay?!) and so uhm yeah.. I even saved the chapter as 'The Perks of being Neku the Wallflower' for a good laugh. Thanks again for reading! c: x


	5. Sexy is a sin

"Oh _Neku,_ I never knew you were such a _romantic._" Joshua purred, not actually intending to say that out loud. _'Oh well, what's the worst Neku will do? Punch me? During The Notebook? Doubt it…though I never know with him'_ "Oh, shut up Josh. It's not my fault you don't own any good movies. May have to go back to my house and grab _8 Mile _or _Jackass_ or something." Neku said, defensively. Joshua chuckled as he grabbed a ponytail holder off the coffee table.

"BAHAHAHA!" Neku started, and obviously, couldn't stop laughing. Just the sight, and thought, of Joshua's hair in a ponytail, was just… Neku grabbed his phone and took a picture, although he knew he'd see Josh's hair like this often, the first time though…He didn't want to lose it. '_ Joshua stop…I can't even…'_

"Fine, if I can't get any appreciation from being this sexy and only half clothed, I will go admire myself in my bathroom mirror. You're welcome to join me, dear." Josh was still a jackass, no matter how sexy he was. '_Not as sexy with a high ponytail though._' Neku started laughing, again. "No thanks, the thought of having an orgasm in your bathroom disgusts me." "Two kinds of people. Oh well, to each is own." Joshua always had a comeback for everything.

When Joshua came back out, he was in a teal shirt with a white wife beater underneath and white skinny jeans that faded into the same blue on his shirt near the ankles. "C'mon dear, we're going to Wildkat." "Now? I need a shirt, this one is covered in tears…" _'As much as I hate to say it, it's true. Dammit Josh.' _Neku was still partially upset about last night.

"Here" the purple eyed boy says as he tosses a black sleeved shirt to Neku as he puts it on. Joshua actually gasped at Neku's bare chest, as if only some hours ago he didn't just screw his brains out. "What? I guess I do see why sexy is a sin." Neku said, walking past Josh, as he smacked Joshua's bottom. _'Damn…he still gives me butterflies…' _Josh thought, realizing Neku's already halfway down the hall. "You coming, Josh?" Neku yelled. _'Oh, I'm coming, Neku…'_ Even his thoughts purred in his head.

* * *

At Wildkat, after Neku buying the usual, Sanae asks Josh, "So how can Producer serve you today?" and all Neku heard was "I need my apartment floor protected" before Neku started having an orgasm with his coffee; could Mr. Hanekoma really spike his coffee? All Neku could taste was…buttershots. "Mr. H? Uhm…did you put alcohol in my coffee?" _'Shit is it just me or is the room spinning?' _Neku couldn't even think straight. "Oops. Gave him the wrong coffee…" was all Neku heard before passing out on the floor. "Oh well, he'll wake up, eventually. Buttershots can't hurt him too much, right? So about the protection…?" "Oh yes, I need my whole floor protected. Think you can do that, Producer?"

"Sure thing, Boss. On one condition: go out on a date with my niece Lizzie." Sanae was used to these conversations. "Ugh, but why?" Joshua was getting whiny, something Sanae himself hadn't seen in a while. "She needs dating advice, and I'm trying to tell her guys are jackasses. So, I thought of you." "Oh, thanks, Sanae." Joshua was kinda pissed now. "Of course, she'd bring her partner, too, therefore Neku would have to go on the date, also. Lord only hopes the partner is female…" Sanae said. _'Damn. I got stuck in this, and now Neku too? Hmf.'_

"Meet them at 8 at Ramen Don tonight."

* * *

"You sure about this Josh? Our first date, but us not on the date…" Neku asked, with Josh's instant reply, "Why, you gonna get jelly over Hanekoma's niece? Please, dear, I know I'm sexy, but just hold your orgasm in, we'll be in the apartment in more or less than 2 hours, then we can fool around…" Josh said, as he is leaning into Neku's ear, and says seductively, "the _whole night."_ Along with his signature giggle. '_Really, had to have a boner now?' _Neku thought, embarrassed, even though Lizzie and her partner haven't even shown up.

"Oh, I think I see them!" Lizzie said, pointing to Josh and Neku. '_Whoa, she actually is kinda cute. Not Japanese cute…like tourist cute. Long blonde hair, slender chest, nice hips, nice legs, nice butt…' _Neku let his mind ramble for a minute…until he seen her partner.

_Shiki Misaki. _

* * *

Note: Thanks for reading my story so far! I haven't even finished, and its already like 5 chapters in...whoa! I didn't think I had the attention span for that...I wanna give a shout out to my friend Autumn who deserved this shout out a long time ago. Thanks for being a great best friend and reading the fanfics you aren't even in the fandom with. I'm sure you switch Josh and Neku with Kurt and Blaine, right? I wouldn't know, I'm not in the Glee fandom.

Blue Rainbow Love Beam 5evah! Sexy is a sin it hooks you up with your ex gf infront of your current bf...So here's a tip; don't ever be as sexy as Josh or Neku! 3 Thank you for reading...again. I don't think I'm gonna post the next chapter till tomorrow... and I'm sure this won't become an overnight sensation so... x


	6. All The Right Moves

Note: Here's the date! By the way, I'm gonna start adding lines from songs for almost every chapter. There have been songs that I don't know how to add into the story, so the beginning is a perfect place, right?

"**All the right moves, in all the right places**"

OneRepublic, All the Right Moves

* * *

"Shit." Joshua mumbled over his breath. _'I didn't think he was over her. Hopefully he proves me wrong… or punches that whore in the face…'_

"N-n-neku. I didn't think I would see you here…" Shiki mumbled, trying to sound confident. _'What happened between them, anyways? Calling Neku the rat? What'd he do?'_ Joshua was confused. Although he knew he had no right to call Shiki a whore- wait, yes he did, '_she's the only thing in my way of making Neku mine'_ Josh thought, long and hard. '_But, what can I do? I can't erase her, that's a waste of a perfect life, and gives the Supernaturals one. Hmmm…. Maybe she doesn't want Neku back? Hopefully. If not, she's still gonna see the Composer side of Yoshiya, whether she likes it or not, bitch!' _Joshua added the 'bitch' part because, well, _all_ of Shibuya are technically peasants to him. Even his dear, little, bittersweet proxy. Although he could read their thoughts, why would he? Invasion of privacy much?

Joshua thinking distracted him, he didn't even notice Neku _flirting _with who was supposed to be _his_ date. Wait, flirting? _'Oh, hell no.' _

"So, _Lizzie_, was it? What's your favorite band?" Neku asked. _'Hmmm… maybe I can kill two birds with one stone… I'll have hell to pay later, but who cares? Josh can't stay mad for long…give him a blowjob, and I'm sure he'll be fine…' _Neku was actually being sadistic for once. _'Besides, it will work, too. She's totally hot and totally sweet. They would both be fooled. I'll just buy her a necklace or something later… Too bad she's a pawn in my game…' _Neku was truly going through with this. He could already seeing the anger on both of their faces, especially Shiki's.

"Sick Puppies. As you can tell, I'm not from around here." Lizzie replied, and Neku, actually curious, asked, "Are you like, Australian, or something?"

"No, I'm American. I just like other culture's things to offer. Uncle Sanae is the only one in my family born here." Lizzie said, enthusiasm sparked in her voice.

"Things to offer?" Joshua butted himself into the conversation, like always. "Yeah, like TV and books. For example, I love your _Black Butler_ and I love England's _House of Anubis. _My list could go on forever. The only thing I like from America is my favorite theme park, Kings Island. Drop Tower is my favorite ride."

"D-d-drop Tower? Sounds scary…" Now Shiki was on the conversation. _'This isn't working. It's like we're all on a date with her…' _ Neku impatiently thought. _'Maybe if I flirt with Lizzie a little more obviously, then that will trigger an anger shitstorm…'_

"It is. 315 feet straight down." Lizzie said, everyone seeing the thrill in her eyes. "DAMN!" Josh said, and all Neku could say was, "That's _sexy _and _dauntless_." _'That should make both of them pissed.'_

"Uhm, thanks… _Neku_." The way Lizzie said Neku in her soft but low octave tone was about to send both Josh and Shiki over the edge. '_WHAT THE FUCK IS NEKU DOING?! That...' _Before Josh could finish his thought, he heard Neku ask Lizzie for her number. '_WHORE!' _Josh finished his thought.

_'Josh is pissed, and Shiki's only embarrassed… I guess I must flirt with Shiki now. Ugh, like I want to talk to that slut…' _Neku thought, wondering how he's going to flirt with two girls in one night. '_It may start out with dead silence, or yelling, but it could work…'_

_"_So, Shiki…how's your life been?" Neku asked. "Better without you." Shiki replied, with an "_Ouch_" From Lizzie. "I'm serious, S. I care about you still, though it may not be as much as it was, I still wouldn't," Neku was cut off by Shiki, pissed, saying, "Wouldn't mind knowing my mental state, my feelings for you, if I'm still a virgin or not?!"

Neku reached for Shiki's hand, laughing, "C'mon, S, you know only one of the above would be the answer." Joshua thought, '_He'd better not mean the virginity option, or else, well, it's not going to be pretty. Maybe dear, little, bittersweet proxy will meet his Master, the fucking Composer.'_ Joshua was keeping his calm pretty well, knowing that if he did this now, not only would Neku deny it, they'd see him as a helpless little…_proxy. _

Neku thought, Shiki, being Shiki, would pick one of the two. A, being the feelings, B, being the virginity. If she chose A, well, he could play her like a pawn. If she picked B, he could flirt with her, and convince her otherwise.

Shiki ignored him for a minute, and Josh seen his opportunity to strike at all 3 of them, and Josh, being Josh, took it. "So, Shiki, Lizzie, what have you done since you partnered up? Oh, _Shiki_, have you been filling her up with our finest food, or has Lizzie been filling you up with American customs? Or, maybe you've bonded by going bra shopping?"

Oddly enough, he took his chance to turn the conversation around to something awkward, that even though he hated, he knew his dear, little, _bittersweet_ partner would hate _even more. _

"Joshua, stop being a pervert. They both know that you'd get in their pants every single chance you got." Neku said, trying to reassure the girls. '_DAMN IT NEKU!'_ Joshua thought. "Shiki, Lizzie, I'm sorry, please excuse my partner for his actions. He's not used to this many sexy people around him." Neku said, always knowing the right words.

"Oh, _Neku, _stop." Shiki said, finally opening up to him. _'All the right moves in all the right places…' _Neku thought, mimicking OneRepublic's way of singing that line. "Well, it's true." Neku said, giggling. _'Well, it is true. I'm here, so is Lizzie, although she's an 'I'm dauntless but selfless' sexy and Shiki's an 'I'm going to be in the fashion industry' sexy. Who wouldn't mind flirting with these people?'_

"I've obviously seen myself in the mirror, silly Neku." Joshua said, only to make the conversation silent, because Neku didn't want to insult him because well, Joshua is, indeed, _very sexy. _Shiki was silent, only for Neku to guess, that she didn't want to be mean, like Lizzie.

"So, _Neku, _how'd you and Joshua become partners again?" Shiki asked, continually purring Neku's name, like how Joshua usually does when flirting or being an asshole. Joshua couldn't ever tell which role he was playing anymore… "Well, _Shiki,_ Joshua here, long story short, made me spill my coffee and forced me into the UG and well, here we are." Neku replied.

"So why are we here?" Shiki asked, and Joshua butting in, replying, "It's a game to test Shibuya's weaknesses, like a science project. So if you get attacked by noise, do NOT bounce. Are you both on my side?"

"Sure, anything for a friend." Lizzie said, making it official.

"Oh shit! It's 9:30! I must be going home. It was nice seeing you guys, especially one of you." Neku said, hoping both would take it personally, as he got up and started walking away from the table. As soon as he passed Shiki, she grabbed his arm, pulled him close, but not to close, and asked, "Neku, before you go, can I ask you something? I want to give, you know, _us, _another shot. How about it, Neku?"

Neku released his arm from Shiki's grip, and replied, calmly, "I'm sorry Shiki, but I can't do that. I like someone else in this room." And before Shiki could ask who, Neku winked at Lizzie and started walking away…

* * *

Note: Thanks for reading that awkward story. If you don't get why Neku was making Shiki and Joshua jelly, well, it will be explained. Also, if I can't think of a name for the chapter, I'll name it after the song/s that go with the chapter. So, this one, All the Right Moves, well, ya know, Neku's moves... they are _very _right. Oh yeah, I sadly don't own Kings Island, it's owned by Cedar Fair (I think...?) And well, it's one of my favorite theme parks in America, specifically Ohio. The Drop Tower, is really awesome! It's the second tallest ride there, next to the Windseeker. So uhm I don't own Kings Island, sadly :( I just needed a topic from America... x


	7. Neku's a genius

Note: this is the most disturbing fic I've ever written. Neku is very horny in this so like, all the sex is like really violently fast... okay? It ended up being terrible but oh well, they had sex.

"This city never sleeps, I hear the people walk by when it's late."

Ed Sheeran, The City

"You take me for a ride and I don't even know the setup  
Get into a fight just to make the sex better  
You got a hold of me but there ain't nothing here that's holding you down"

Sick Puppies, Should've Known Better

"My whole existence is flawed, You get me closer to God."

Nine Inch Nails, Closer

* * *

Shiki sat still in shock. "I must be going now too. Nice meeting you, Lizzie, and Shiki." Joshua says as he strolls past them, and after he get out of the restaurant, he flies to his apartment, knowing that will get him there faster, knowing Neku would be walking. '_I'm going to kill him. I'm going to fucking blow a gasket, Neku fucking Sakuraba!'_ Josh thought, anger showing on his face.

* * *

As Neku is walking to the apartment, he turns his mp3 player, and starts listening to 'The City' by Ed Sheeran. He normally doesn't listen to that type of music, but Ed was different. It kind of reminded him of Shibuya at night.

'_I got Joshua flaming… my only hope is he doesn't backfire and won't talk to me… Never know with the Composer…that's one of the reasons I love him…oh, my god. It's just…him…his attitude, his looks, his feelings…he is one beautiful creature. Angel or not, he's mine.'_

* * *

"NEKU FUCKING SAKURABA! WOULD YOU LIKE TO EXPLAIN YOURSELF?!" Joshua was yelling at Neku like an overprotective mother, except when his mother said that she would usually leave out the 'fucking' and use it for later, and repeat it 1,000 times, like how Joshua would repeat it. Neku ripped his shirt off, as if to change, but Neku hopefully expected other things to happen with his clothes.

"Whoa, nice to see you too, Joshua." Neku said sarcastically. "I AM NOT KIDDING, NEKU." Joshua yelled, lunging at Neku, pinning him by his neck to the wall, like he did with that Supernatural, but only 2 differences: 1. He's not in Composer form, 2. if this was going to be the end of him, he'd die happily.

All Neku did was wrap one arm around Joshua's neck, violently pulling Josh's face to his, shoving his tongue down his throat. Luckily, Joshua couldn't resist, so he shoved his tongue down Neku's throat, also. Neku started violently ripping Joshua's shirt off, getting off in a record time of about 1 second. Joshua did the same to Neku's pants and underwear, and then Neku with Josh's pants and underwear. Neku hopped up on Joshua's waist, Josh feeling Neku's obvious erection near his belly button. Josh turned around and was nailed to the wall, but even he didn't want to move.

They were playing tonsil hockey and sucking face for a few minutes, until Neku started giving Josh a pretty deep hickey and Josh, intoxicated by Neku's lips, was having trouble walking to the bed. _'Oh my... OH MY GOD…' _Neku thought, just being satisfied by their violent kissing. _'How did I know this would work? I'm a fucking genius. I even had him having an orgasm at the restaurant and I didn't even touch him…damn.'_ Neku knew this would be rough, just the way he wanted it.

_'Did Neku…manipulate me into this? Damn, kid's turning into a master. My dear, little, bittersweet proxy. Luckily, he tastes bittersweet too.'_ Joshua was kind of stunned on how Neku managed to do this.

"Hey…Josh…can I get up for…like…two seconds…?" Neku asked, out of breath, just as they were on Joshua's bed. Neku got up, and Joshua sat at the edge of the bed, wondering what Neku was doing. Neku grabbed a CD and put it in the CD player. Before it could play, Joshua started chucking.

"What, are you laughing at my sexy mole right on my butt? You know, my grandma always told me where you have moles is where the Lord kissed you. Any explanation on that, Josh?" Neku was still turned around, not hitting play yet on the player.

"I do remember that, actually, Neku. It sounds crazy, but a few times I got bored and kissed babies. Usually their upper right forehead, but few exceptions. Yours just so happened to be your butt… I didn't plan to fall in love with that baby…oh well. Besides, wouldn't you just love it if I kissed that part of your body over and over…?" Joshua replied, being serious at first, but he was really horny and wanted to know what CD Neku was planning on playing.

Neku pushed 'PLAY' and ran to Joshua, like, at cheetah speed, slamming Joshua on the bed, the surprise making Josh come, and then you could hear a song Neku knew ever since he was like 5: Closer by Nine Inch Nails. Joshua was very familiar with this song also. No special reason, he just liked the sound. He hadn't heard it in so long: at the time when he first heard it, he didn't give a fuck about what it was about. Now, he literally does give a fuck.

They played tonsil hockey for about 3 seconds, then Neku slithered down to Josh's erection, but not before biting his nipple. Joshua let out a very loud moan as Neku started sucking and licking Josh's erection. The pleasure made the Composer ejaculate, and Neku swallowed every last bit of it was he moved up and down Josh's hard penis. He slithered his tongue in a thousand circles, each one getting faster and wetter, with a mixture of Josh's cum and Neku's saliva. The faster Neku licked, the more he sucked, the more saliva, the more cum, the more moans.

"Oh, _GOD, __**NEKU**__, _YES! HARDER! I WANT YOU TO MAKE ME FEEL...**_OH_**… FEEL..." Before Joshua could finish, Neku quickly slid up the Composer's chest, looked him dead in the eye, and said, "Alive!" and rammed his penis onto Josh's. 'UMF.' Came out of both of the boy's mouths as Neku slammed his penis onto Joshua's rapidly and repeatedly. "oh-oh-oh-Oh-OH-_OH-__**OH, NEKU!**_" Joshua kept mumbling and squealing Neku's name. '_Oh, my god. I haven't even received anything and I'm breathless. It's been like half an hour! __**THIS IS AMAZING!**__' _A bunch of thoughts clouded Neku's mind. His priority: fuck Josh so senseless he won't even be able to walk for 3 whole days. Surely, he's got at least one, if not two, down in this half hour.

"Jo-josh. Turn over. **_NOW!_**" Neku rasped, venom practically foaming out of his mouth. The blonde obeyed, and suddenly, Neku's dick slammed into his bottom, hitting his prostate. Neku was moving up and down in violent motions, like he has all night.

"Al-alright Neku, I'm starting to feel numb…I want this to last forever, but sadly, it can't. Plus I'm tired." Joshua pleaded, knowing Neku would ignore him.

Neku did slow down, and finally came to a halt. "Awh, just a few more hours? A person would think someone like you could last a full night. Hmf. Disappointment." Neku was teasing, but he did want this to last longer, and in the whole, two hours, maybe? Neku hadn't received a damn thing. All he wanted was to make his partner happy, but the horny whore in the back of his head is saying _'Damn! You made Joshua go numb! You go, you whore you! YAYYYYY! GIVE HIM MORE.'_

_"_Joshua, you will pay me back for this. Understood?"

"Trust me, dear, little, bittersweet partner, I'll go all out; monsters, Jack, brownies, horny music, and not to mention every position and oils. I might even wear lingerie if you asked me."

* * *

Note: okay. that wasn't awkward for me to write at all. x


	8. All Around Me

Note" This is the most romantic chapter I've ever written, and it makes my heart melt when I read it, okay?

"The angels singing say we are alone with you  
I am alone and they are too with you"

Flyleaf, All Around Me

* * *

"How could one argue with that?" Neku said, giggling. '_Josh… dude, like, I'm almost 16, and I don't think I need any drugs…or to see you in lingerie…' _Neku thought, with fear, although he did enjoy the thought of Joshua giving him _something_ in return.

Josh already passed out, but Neku was still awake. '_How am I doing this? If this were about 8 months ago I would've been totally grossed out…when did this horny bitch come out of me? Or is it hormones? Or both? Hmmm…'_

* * *

They cuddled all night, and Neku realized Joshua really, really likes to cuddle. Although Neku wasn't fond of it, who could complain? This is Joshua…

They let almost 10 hours pass them by; if it wouldn't have been on Mr. H barging in on them…

* * *

"Joshua, open this door!" Sanae yelled, knocking very fiercely on the door. Finally, after a few minutes, he beat down the door, only to see the two boys asleep on Josh's bed, naked.

"Urggghhh, sorrreee. Rougghhh…" Joshua mumbled, like a zombie.

"WHAT THE HELL?!" Sanae asked, shielding his eyes with his arms.

"MR. H? WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!" Neku asked, shielding himself with a blanket he grabbed at the foot of the bed.

"I came…to uh, talk to you and Josh…Put some damn clothes on first…" Hanekoma said, not even bothering to keep his tone even.

As Joshua props himself up, he sees Sanae, and he was ignoring the conversation going on. '_Awh, he has the best case of bed head…d'awww.' _Neku thought.

"Well, are you going to turn around Sanae, or drool at our sexy bodies all day?" Joshua said, giggling, and Neku managed to chuckle too. As Sanae turned around, Neku stole a quick kiss from Josh and made the cliché 'mwah' noise.

"Are you two going to make love when I'm in the room, because if you are, I would be happy to-"Sanae got interrupted from Josh, saying, "Watch us? Oh, Sanae, I never knew you were _that kind of guy._"

"Are you two dressed yet?" Sanae asked, impatiently.

Neku got up to grab some clothes, and he tossed some to Joshua. Josh got stuck with his usual flares but Neku's black wife beater. Neku grabbed Josh's black skinny jeans and an orange ¾ sleeved shirt.

* * *

"Sanae, you can turn around now." Joshua said. He hadn't brushed his hair yet, so his hair was all frizzy. Neku was having a hard time not laughing, although he knew his hair probably looked as bad as Joshua's.

"Thanks for scaring the shit out of me, Boss." Hanekoma said, not hiding the anger in his voice as he turned around. "So what did you want to talk to us about?" Neku asked, falling on the couch with the microwavable ramen he got from Josh's cabinet. "Well, see Neku, my Lizzie thinks you like her." Sanae said.

"Oh yes, Neku was leading that on. He was also leading into the same boat with Shiki. He is the womanizer, isn't he? And then he sleeps with a guy. It's quite comical, actually." Joshua said, the sarcastic asshole coming out of him again.

"This is true?" Sanae asked, and before Joshua could butt in again, Neku replied with a "Yessir." "Why?" Sanae asked, obvious anger on his face.

"Why not? He wanted to get me jealous. He wanted to manipulate me into fucking him. And, if you must know, it worked." Josh said. "Too much info, Boss. Phones, that's just…not right…" Hanekoma said.

"I know, Mr. Hanekoma. I intend to fully apologize to Lizzie. What does she like? All I know is rollercoasters and I can't just magically make an amusement park happen in Shibuya. I'm sure Josh could but I still think he's holding back a grudge…" Neku said, trying to explain.

"She likes jewelry. And doughnuts. And if you don't apologize to her, Phones, not only will you see Uncle Sanae's wrath, but the Producer's as well." Sanae said, threatening Neku.

"J-jo-josh? You're going to let him do this?"

"You're the one who wanted to be a man whore." Joshua said. "To get in your pants!" was all Neku could reply, obviously proving Josh's point.

"C'mon, Neku, you know it doesn't take much to do that. Just some-"

"WITH YOUR HONEYMOON ASIDE, I hope you know, Neku, I am one hell of a Producer. And, I have given myself training, so my noise form is _much_ harder to beat."

* * *

"Lucky me getting Lizzie's number, right?" Neku said, trying to reassure Josh. "So lucky." Josh replied. "C'mon, Josh, you know I only did that to make you angry." "But Shiki too?" "If she was mad at me, how is she ever going to be on the Mortal's side?"

"So why did you hit on Lizzie?" Joshua asked. "To see if Shiki still had feelings for me, okay? We can use that! I thought you would understand!" Neku said. Joshua looked down at his shoes and chuckled. "You are one complicated human, Neku Sakuraba." was all Josh could say. "And you love that about me." Neku replied.

"That is true, but no matter the fact of that, you used me." Joshua said, and right after it came out of his mouth, he knew there would be hell to pay. "Sounds like 8 months ago, doesn't it? You know, the time you shot me, pulled me into a nightmare where feelings are a weakness, was a jackass to me, sent me on a wild goose chase, then shot me _again_?! I don't think what I did was even _that _bad." Neku said, tone changing to each word.

Joshua walked closer to Neku, who was sitting on the couch. He sat down on Neku's lap, brushed a piece of hair behind Neku's left ear, and stroked his cheekbone with his thumb and moved it down to his chin.

"Neku…" _'Can't believe for once I'm not kissing him…' _Josh thought, still fighting the urge. "Joshua." Was all Neku could say in reply to the blonde. "Joshua… I'm sorry for what I did. It was unhuman. Unneeded. But you did enjoy it, didn't you? I guess you're not the only asshole here."

Josh leaned to Neku's face, and kissed him, just slightly. Neku didn't push into the kiss, so Josh did. Not much, and he didn't feel as if he needed to violate Neku with his tongue. Joshua tried to find Neku's hand, and when he did, he squeezed it as hard as he possibly could. _'Neku… I'm sorry…' _Is what Joshua hoped Neku would think the kiss said. Joshua closed his eyes and started crying, softly. Neku wouldn't have even noticed, but a tear dropped on his hand.

_'Is Joshua…crying? Oh my god, he is sorry. It's just unruly for him to apologize as the Composer, right?' _Neku thought. Josh's hand started shaking, still joined with Neku's. Neku let go of the kiss, kissed Joshua right at the edge of his jaw, right under his ear. It was a very light kiss, and after Neku was done, he whispered in Josh's ear, "I love you, Yoshiya."

Josh started bawling. "I've never been…loved ever before…" Josh mumbled, hoping Neku couldn't hear it. Neku wiped Joshua's tears with his thumbs, and Joshua whispered, "I love you too, Neku." And Joshua hugged Neku, and it was the first real time Neku was hugged by Josh. It was unusual for Joshua's arms around Neku unless he was sleeping.

"Joshua, look at me."

And so he did, and looking into Joshua's tear-driven eyes was beautiful. It was like looking at a purple, midnight lighted ocean, filled with exotic mysteries and fears. Neku hadn't really planned what he was going to say.

"Josh, it will be okay. I won't let you go."

Joshua was looking into Neku's eyes, especially the one purple one. Nobody acknowledged it ever since Neku got it, only Neku. Joshua pressed his palm on the boy's eye, softly, but with pressure, and the boy's eyes were back to normal. How they should be. Looking into Neku's normal eyes was all Joshua wanted. His eyes were like the sky, where Joshua liked it best. It reminded him of what his true home was, only now filled with hell. He knew looking into Neku's eyes would be the only place where the perfection was.

Joshua bit his lip, out of reaction of seeing Neku's eyes, and grabbed his other arm. He looked down at the ground and chuckled.

"You know, if I could, I would make this moment last forever." Joshua said, looking into Neku's eyes again, knowing that now was his favorite place on Neku's body. His second was his mole. _'Hey, eyes are the key to the other's soul right?' _Joshua thought, remembering what Sanae told him when they first met as Composer and Producer.

Joshua slipped his hand under Neku's shirt, putting his hand where his heart was. It was beating faster, now that they had some actual contact, skin to skin. Neku started tracing his finger over Josh's collarbone.

"Neku, do you want to go on a real date with me? Sadly, it would be here, but I can make dinner or…something." Joshua said, biting his lip, preparing for the worst, although he knew Neku couldn't refuse. After all, Josh Is the kind of person who gets what he wants.

"I would love that, Regina." Neku replied, chuckling.

* * *

Note: D'awww wasn't that cute? :3 Thanks again for reading, I've worked really hard on this fic so far, and I'm still going! I haven't even got to the noise...uh, surprise. x


	9. Somewhere Josh and Neku Belong

Note: This is just super cute to me too. I'm sorry it's just-

This song goes with the chapter but yet it doesn't...

"I wanna heal, I wanna feel like I'm close to something real  
I wanna find something I've wanted all along  
Somewhere I belong"

Linkin Park, Somewhere I Belong

* * *

"So, my dear, little, bittersweet proxy, when shall our date be?" Joshua asked, not really sure how he's going to do the whole 'date' thing.

"I don't really care, Josh. As long as it's just me and you." Neku said, his face blushing. "Awh, Neku, that's so sweet." _'Damn. Exact same thing Shiki said to me once…and same tone…'_ Neku thought, wanting Shiki to be the last thing on his mind.

Joshua kissed right under Neku's chin, making him blush even more. Neku bit Joshua's ear playfully, and after he was done, he started fixing Josh's hair. Trying to maintain some of the curls in the correct place. "There." Neku said, ensuring Josh's hair was right where he wanted it. Joshua got up and looked at himself in the bathroom mirror, coming out laughing. "Wow, Neku, I didn't know you could do hair so well. I couldn't have known, with your hair always gelled." Josh said as he was walking back to the couch. Neku threw a pillow at Josh, mumbling a playful "shut up."

Joshua giggled, and sat down right next to Neku, facing him in a crisscross-applesauce position. "You know, Neku, you're the closest I've ever had to… a family…" Joshua said, lifting weight off of his chest. "W-what do you mean?" Neku asked, hoping the answer wouldn't be something as melancholic as his molestation story.

"When I was little, my dad, well, didn't really care about life. And my mom, she just…left. She thought my dad spoiled me and poof! Gone. I didn't think I was spoiled, it was just my personality, you know? My dad became a big gambler and drunk, and one day he told me to leave and never come back because he said I was a piece of shit that he didn't want…so I did. When my mom left, I started seeing the players, and I was fascinated… so when my dad told me to leave, I became Composer… the only friend I had was Sanae... I had been living the same life over and over, and so I made a deal with Megs… and then I saw you. You made, I mean, make, my life more interesting. You're like…really there, for me, Neku, and I wanted to thank you. Somewhere along there, I feel for you. Then you fell for me, and I just couldn't believe it…it was like it was a dream, Neku."

Neku was smiling and blushing like a tomato. He just couldn't help it. _'Josh…stop, you're going to make me cry…'_ Neku's mind was clouded, '_This is the same Josh I met at Hachiko. Oh damn…' _Neku got up to sit on Josh's lap. Neku touched Joshua's jaw with both hands to make sure Josh would face him.

"Friends are overrated, anyways. All we need is each other." Neku said, being very cliche, and leaned in to kiss Josh, playing tonsil hockey for a few minutes. Neku pulled back at the kiss, and Joshua took an extra moment to open his eyes, breathing in Neku's scent.

"Joshua, how many times have you had sex before me?" Neku asked, preparing for something unexpected. He knew Joshua's done it before, obviously. Josh was hesitant at first, but then he replied, "About…twelve." He flinched, as if Neku was going to smack him. Neku never did.

"How's come you were so slow the first time, and didn't really take charge the second time?" Neku asked, almost in a whisper. "Well, Neku, I was afraid I was going to cross an imaginary line between us. How did I know if it was your hormones making you attracted to me? As for your second question, well, I'm so used to being in charge…" He flinched again.

"How many people was it?" Neku asked, wanting to know more about Joshua.

"…about 5. I did have some life before I became Composer, Neku." Joshua said.

"Who?" Neku asked.

"You're going to laugh, okay? One was my friend's sister, she laid me like 4 times, and then a girlfriend, about 3 times, and a boyfriend, about 3 times, and then a hooker, once, and then…well, let's just say a friend. I paid a few times in between those. I somewhere realized at about #5 that it didn't matter unless you had a special connection with them. I learned later my boyfriend and girlfriend were just using me."

"Wow Josh, you have _quite _the history." Neku laughed. "Look at you, Mr. V- never mind too soon." Joshua started, then stopped.

"It's okay, Josh, I can deal with it, I'm not a child." Neku said.

"Well, to me, dear, you are." Joshua said.

"Oh yeah, that reminds me, how old are you?"

"I don't know, I stopped counting when I was like 100. So, triple that, maybe? Years pass by so fast. In fact, Angel time is different from Shibuya time. That's why I'm about 300, but only like 16 here. I look 15. It's a fucked up science, I don't exactly get it. Like Sanae, he's like 380, because he was like 40 when he became Producer, and I met him 40 years later, so he looks 40 and holy mindfuck, I don't get it, okay?" Josh and Neku chuckled.

* * *

"…I think tomorrow we should start fighting." Neku said. "We can't fight with Composer form and guns all the time, now can we? Will our attacks even be the same? Like, can we do fusions and stuff?" Neku asked.

"Yeah, but it will be different. Our attacks should be very similar, but since we care about each other our bravery will increase, our sync will be like 1000, and your HP will be like at +2000." Joshua said. "Triple all of that if I'm in Composer form."

"T-t-t-triple?!" Neku said, "Then we'll be like, _unbeatable._"

"No we won't…Supernaturals are the one thing stronger than a Composer. Their about double that triple, unless they are just Noise combats."

"Damn." Neku said, disappointingly. "But a gun kills them? That's jacked up."

* * *

They talked for a while after that, and Neku decided to take a shower. After he got out, he seen Josh in a black button up shirt and dark straight leg pants, lying on the couch. Neku couldn't find any clothes to wear…

"Josh, did you do the laundry for once?" Neku asked, impatient, with a towel around his hips. Joshua replied with a "Yeah."

"So where's the clean clothes?"

"I am wearing them." Joshua replied with a smirk and his signature hair flip.

"Really, you didn't leave me any socks, or you know, _underwear?"_ Neku asked as he walked past Joshua and his anime into the bedroom. Joshua snapped his fingers and suddenly Neku's towel fell off.

"You know, you should be more careful on who you show your ass to." Joshua said with a giggle.

"You know, you should be more careful in who you be an ass to." Neku said, picking up his towel.

"Awh, I can't just have a little peek? C'mon _Neku_, since when did you get so sensitive about your body?"

Neku couldn't find anything to put on, and he hated walking around with just a towel on, but if Joshua was going to tease him all day, then what choice did he have?

Neku sat down right next to Josh, still watching _Soul Eater._ Joshua crawled on top of Neku immediately, and giggled. _'Awh, Neku's so adorable when he's intimidated like this. Just look at his pupils dilate._'

"_Damn_, _Neku_, you smell so…_amazing_." Joshua said, nose to nose with Neku, and Joshua put the biggest seductive-like smile on his face, without the teeth. He felt if he showed teeth he'd look like a pedophile.

"Now let's lose the towel, why don't we?" Joshua seductively said.

* * *

Note: d'awwww

x


	10. Insecurities and Values

Note: uh hey guys so...there wasn't really a song for this fic, but here's a song I like that kinda describes Josh and Neku, but more Josh.

"I did my best to try and be  
A mirror of society  
But we both know the mirror's cracked  
And everybody's in the act"

Sick Puppies, So What I Lied

* * *

The next day, Neku texted Lizzie to come meet here at the Scramble, alone. Lizzie was dressed in a black laced shirt, a pink camisole, and a grey miniskirt. Luckily, she came alone. _'How could Mr. H be offended if I wanted a piece of this? I don't, but damn, she's only 14 and she's that hot…'_ Neku let some thoughts soak in his brain.

"Hello, Lizzie." Neku said, with a reply of "Hi, Neku!" She obviously wasn't offended by Neku's actions. "See, Lizzie, I'm sorry for what I did to you, you know, flirt with you and Shiki…to be honest I don't really like either of you, in like a sexual way, not like a friendship way."

"Hehe, no dude, it's cool. It's okay because I like someone else back home anyways…" Lizzie said, drifting her last words.

"Do you want to like, go shopping, or like, buy a chili dog, or something?" Neku asked, kindly, _'Please don't pick shopping, please don't pick shopping, please…'_ Neku thought.

"You know, I'm starving. I would love a hot dog." Lizzie said, just the thought of food making her mouth water. When wasn't this girl hungry?

"Great." Neku kind of turned the conversation awkward. "So, Neku, I've been wondering, how did you and Shiki break up, anyways?" "Well, I think it's because I got super jealous over her and Shooter's brother, but I'm not exactly sure. She could have just gotten tired of me, which happens a lot. Like, I only had kissed her once in that 5 or so months we were together."

"Why only once?" Lizzie asked, "Well, I felt as though I didn't want to break anything we had. It was okay, because I started falling for someone else in the last weeks we were together, although I knew I'd probably never see them again." Neku said.

"Did you ever see them again?" Lizzie was genuinely curious, and they were almost at Mexican Dog.

"Yeah. In fact, we're together now. It's a lot to take in, I don't even get it…" Neku said, drifting away.

"Joshua."

"WHAT? How'd you know that?" Neku asked, shock on his face.

"C'mon, why else would you try to get Shiki and me jealous? Shiki's still oblivious to that fact, but I could see it. The way he looks at you, the way you look at him, the way you guys kind of compete for affection, not just with us, but yourselves. I'm 14, Neku, not a little kid. Besides, I love homosexual couples, they are just sooo cute! Always the hot guys, but the one always being more girly than the other."

"That is true, isn't it?" Neku chuckled, walking into Mexican Dog.

* * *

They talked inside the restaurant, just laughing about how much they have in common.

"Favorite video game?" Neku would ask questions like this.

"Kingdom Hearts. I ship RoxasxNaminé"

"Favorite TV Show?"

"Black Butler. I ship SebastianxCiel."

"Favorite…uh, sport?"

"Volleyball, maybe cheerleading."

They went on like that for a few minutes.

"I must stop to see Uncle Sanae. Sorry Neku. You know, you're not a bad guy, after all. It's nice to finally have a real friend here." She got up and hugged Neku. It wasn't like Shiki's hug- always hugging. It wasn't like Joshua's hug- never hugging. It was like a hug from a person who doesn't like hugs, or give them, for that matter. Kind of like how Neku would imagine his hugs on somebody else.

* * *

"So Neku, how was the _date?"_ Joshua was being sarcastic, and Neku could tell.

"It was great, she didn't want jewelry, so it was much easier. I didn't have to go through 'pearls or diamonds? Aquamarine or Ruby? Earrings or bracelet?'" Neku said, falling on the couch, wrapping one arm around his knee.

"So what did you do?" Josh asked, curious. "Well, we went to Mexican Dog and talked. Geez, that girl ate 3 hot dogs! She paid for one of them, thankfully. That girl…she could literally be my sister." Neku said, exaggerating.

"Really? Do tell details." Joshua said.

"She eats chili dogs, loves roller coasters, loves video games, and loves anime. If her hair was orange-ish, you would think a brother-sister right then and there."

"So you have a lot in common with her…" Joshua said. "Yeah, but trust me, I don't like her. 2 Years in this world, well, that's puberty and not puberty right there. Just too much in common though, it's like she's a female, well, me. I could never date myself. That's…ew."

"Nice to hear it. Onto other business," Joshua scooted up to Neku, "how'd you like our sex last night?" He said it with that seductive smile again.

"Is it possible for their not to be words?" Neku giggled as Joshua started kissing Neku's neck.

"Oh yeah, that reminds me…were you trying to keep us a secret?" Neku asked, afraid of the answer. Joshua bolted from Neku's neck and looked him in his favorite place, his eyes. That was Neku's favorite place of Josh's body, also.

"I really, don't know…"Josh said.

"I was asking, because Lizzie said she seen some chemistry between us…" Neku said. "What did you tell her?" The blonde asked.

"I told her, yes, we were dating. She said she kind of knew it, too." Neku said. "Did you tell her to keep it a secret?" Joshua asked, afraid the answer was yes.

"No, I didn't. I figured if I told her to do so, she would tell somebody. The worst person she could tell is Shiki, anyways, and she's on our side." Neku said.

"Heh, and I was just starting to think you were dumb, Neku. So tell me, do you still have feelings for Shiki?"

_'No. Yes. Maybe? No…' _Neku thought. He didn't like the thought of her in his mind now. All he could think about was Josh, with his proximity so close, him practically breathing on his neck, him smelling so damn good.

"No." Neku said, debating if it was true.

"Great." Josh said, closing the distance between his lips and Neku's.

Neku kept smiling throughout the kiss, and eventually Josh was too. Josh finally leaned far enough to make Neku lie down on the couch, and they were still just kissing. Neku wrapped his arms around Joshua's waist, with his hands at the small of Joshua's back. The touch made Josh giggle, and soon they were kissing again.

After a few moments, Joshua looks at Neku, straight in the eye. "Do you forgive me?" Joshua asked, talking about the Reaper's Game.

"Don't get your feathers in a bunch." Neku says, leaning up to kiss Joshua again. Joshua turns his head to reject him, and Neku looks hurt in his eyes. Joshua leans off of him, sitting in a crisscross applesauce position. "I'm serious Neku." Neku brings his knees to his chest, and looks down at the ground.

"I-I'm in serious trauma, but I think so." Neku says. Joshua lets out a sigh.

"I'm sorry Neku. I used you as a pawn. And I am so sorry that words can't even describe."

"Don't sweat it. After all, I am a hero because of it." Neku says, trying to reassure Josh. "We're okay, Joshua."

"Are we, really?" Joshua asked, looking at a pimple forming on Neku's jaw. It wasn't big, it was small and red. Like a mosquito bite.

"Yeah, we're good." Neku said, smiling at Josh's insecurities.

"You know, Neku, I'm surprised you're not freaking out." Josh said, chuckling with a hair flip.

"Why would I?" Neku asked, confused. "Because that pimple on your jaw is huge." Joshua said. "Eh, one pimple is going to kill me? I saved Shibuya, I would think you shouldn't be worried about one of_ my_ damn pimples." Neku said, giggling.

* * *

Neku and Josh were sitting there, watching _Black Butler _for a while. '_I ship SebastianxCiel'_ is what Neku remembered Lizzie saying. '_Was Lizzie even her real name? Or did she tell her family to call her that because of BB? Hmmm… we've all got values. I'll let her keep hers to herself.'_ Neku thought.

Neku got up to get something to eat, like a candy bar, and when he walked back into the living room his shirt disintegrated into thin air.

"Really, Josh? If you keep this up, you won't have nobody to fuck." Neku said, sarcasm in his voice.

"Oh but_ Neku_, your chest is so _sexy._ It almost makes me want to lick it." Joshua said, eyeing Neku's chest over and over, licking his lips.

Neku crawled over and leaned on top of Joshua, who was already laying down with his head on the edge of the couch, and whispered,

"You know, the one thing that would make this better would be if you were only half-clothed also." Neku said, a seductive smile coming across his face.

"That can be arranged, my dear, little, bittersweet proxy."

* * *

Note: I'm sorry I'm not getting into the sexual scenes and letting them cliff-hang... I'm just too lazy and I don't write them very well anyways... thanks for reading my story so far!

It's kinda funny how I based Lizzie off of me, and how I put in things that my family has told me all of my life. Ex: when you have a mole, it's where the Lord kissed you. (It's from my gma...she's insane, lol) and stuff like that...idk really. x


	11. It's too late for coffee

Note: I was gonna put Josh in lingerie here, but people end up getting drunk, so...int the next chapter you get to see Lizzie and Joshua drunk, and maybe Sanae...? This song really doesn't match the chapter, but...it kinda does, or will, maybe?

"I'm in the de-details with the devil  
So now the world can never get me on my level  
I just gotta get you off the cage  
I'm a young lover's rage  
Gonna need a spark to ignite"

Fall Out Boy, My Songs Know What You Did In The Dark (Light 'em Up)

* * *

"Josh, wake up." Neku says, "Josh. Seriously, wake the fuck up."

"Oh, Neku… stop you're embarrassing me, oh stop. I don't like it when you tickle me…" Joshua murmured, half asleep. You could tell he was dreaming because Neku wasn't tickling him…

"Nekuuuuu…oh yeah, I'll do anything for you…" Joshua murmured.

"Then wake the fuck up." Neku said, although he knew Josh was asleep. _'Is he fake sleeping or not? Is he trying to be like Sleeping Beauty? Should I kiss him or pour milk on him? Urg, he's not a morning person, now is he? And I really like J of the M so I don't want him to destroy it…'_Neku crawled on top of him and kissed him. Joshua's eyes lit up for a few seconds, then closed, leaning into the kiss.

"Good morning, Sleeping Beauty." Neku said sarcastically.

"Next time you do that can you be naked?" Joshua smiled, propping himself on one elbow, although Neku was still on top of him.

"I don't know, maybe." Neku said, smiling, taking Josh's jaw with both hands, and kissed him. Joshua pulled the small of Neku's back closer to him, making both of them giggle. After a few minutes, Neku pulled back from the kiss and got off the bed.

"Thanks for proving this wasn't a dream, dear." Joshua said, sarcasm obvious in his voice.

"Oh, you're welcome. You know it could be a nightmare." Neku giggled.

"How so?"

"Well, I could be Satan, or worse, Sho, ass raping you with every STD you could think of and my penis could be so large it wouldn't fit in your ass and you were having a period through your penis and you would be giving birth to Johnny Depp's heshe as I was ass raping you." Neku said, making randomness up.

"Johnny Depp huh? Yus."

"Shut up." Neku said, sitting back down on the edge of the bed, right next to Joshua.

"Hey, Josh…" Neku and Josh looked at each other in the eye, Neku's eyes glowing from awkwardness. "Can we have that 'date' tonight?" Neku asked, blushing and smiling, which, in turn, made Joshua smile and blush.

"Sure thing. I was thinking movie marathon and dinner? Maybe a little sex?" Joshua giggled.

"No sex on the first date." Neku smiled, remembering what his mom told him once.

"We'll see about that." Joshua replied, smiling.

"So, what movies were you planning on making me watch? Please don't tell me like _My Little Pony _or like _The Little Mermaid _or something." Neku asked, smiling, although he was being dead serious.

"I was thinking _The Hangover, Ted, What's Eating Gilbert Grape, _and one of your choice." Joshua said.

"I've already seen all of those. I'll watch them again though, it's not like they were bad…" Neku said, being truthful.

"Good, I thought you were going to yell at me. I've seen most of them too, but I needed movies we could bond over, and those were it. I could've chosen something like _Titanic _that could really get us to bond, but I don't think fucking each other's brains out before the show is a good idea…"

"What's 'the show'?" Neku asked.

"You'll see." Joshua said, and winked at him, making his stomach get butterflies.

"Just one problem, Neku…" Joshua said. "I don't have anything to cook for you…"

"Do you have spaghetti noodles?" Neku asked.

"Not enough to feed both of us…" Joshua replied.

"Macaroni?" Neku asked, hoping he would say yes.

"Yeah, but I don't have any sauce…"

"Do you have any kind of cheese in here?" Neku asked.

"Yeah, who doesn't have cheese?"

"Well then, there you go. Melt cheese on the cooked macaroni and boom! Redneck first date!" Neku said, ripping off _Ridiculousness's _'Redneck Good Times' skit.

"That's it? All you want for a dinner is some redneck macaroni?" Josh asked, stunned.

"I'll go look in the cabinet then. Seems easier than asking…" Neku got up, and looked in Joshua's cabinet. "Nope, nothing here…" Neku peeked into the fridge. He gasped at the sight of vegetables in Josh's fridge.

"Here. Spinach, lettuce, tomato. Redneck salad." Neku said.

"You seem all redneck today. Did you go to the Angel plane without my permission?" Joshua giggled.

"I might have picked up a few things from Lizzie…She's from Ohio so she said she 'knows everything about rednecks', or something like that. She seems very civil from knowing a lot about rednecks…" Neku said, giggling at the ingredients for their first date. Neku sat down at the table, but Josh was on the couch.

"Hey Josh, come here." Neku said, not caring about Josh's anime.

"Okay, just don't rape me." Joshua said, moving to Neku at the table.

"I want to take a picture of us." Neku said, although he hates pictures of himself. "Okay." Neku pulled Josh in a friendly headlock as Josh kissed his cheek. Neku took the picture. "Awwwh, aren't we so cute!" Josh said. "Adorable." Neku said, smiling at the picture.

* * *

Neku only laughed a few times watching _The Hangover _and Joshua knew something was wrong because Joshua loved that movie. And this was _Josh, _the guy who loves _The Notebook_.

"Neku, what's wrong?" Joshua asked, making Neku look at him.

"I don't know…It's just, our first date, and we can't go _anywhere. _Like, we can't even go holding hands at the Scramble…" Neku said. _'Or else we die…'_

"I know. But I promise, on Composer's honor, after this Supernatural game, we will do that. Okay, Neku?" Joshua said as he pushed some of Neku's hair back. Neku giggled, although he was still in a bad mood. _'Is this my hormones? Urg. Sometimes I hate being a teenager. Wait, that's almost all the time…must fight…emo urges..."_

"Josh? Is it okay if we don't watch any more movies?" Neku asked, hoping Joshua would agree.

"Awh, it looks like my bittersweet proxy needs some cheering up to do." Joshua smirked, hoping Neku would challenge that thought.

"I'm serious Josh." Neku said, as Josh dropped his smile.

"Okay. Do you feel like you want this date tonight, Neku?" _'Yes. No…maybe? Urg.' _Neku couldn't think. He wasn't in any mood today; just a bad one.

Joshua leaned to Neku's ear, whispering, "I can wait a thousand years for this, Neku. Please just think about it…" Joshua kissed Neku's neck, circling his tongue slowly and continually. Neku let out a heavy sigh, and he couldn't tell if he wanted more or not. Neku lifted Joshua off of him, with both of his hands on his chest, Josh's eyes almost pleading.

"I'm sorry Josh. I can't tonight…" Neku said, growing the balls enough to say it. He loved Joshua, yes, but tonight his brain was all foggy. He felt like he needed to sleep.

"It's okay, Neku. I'm sorry for rushing into our relationship…"

"Don't beat yourself up, okay? Besides, I'm not saying I'm breaking up with you, am I, boyfriend?" Neku tried to smile, but he still wasn't quite in the mood.

"Right." Joshua said as he kissed Neku's forehead, hoping Neku wouldn't be like 'what the fuck' and more 'awwhhh'.

Neku didn't mean to, be he ended up falling asleep rather quickly.

* * *

It was still kind of early, so Joshua decided to leave to go to WildKat.

"'Ey, Boss! What can I get you? It's a little too late for coffee, isn't it?" Sanae said, chuckling.

"You know your secret Jack you've been hiding under the counter? I want some of that." Joshua said, sitting on the stool.

"I can't do that, Boss-" Sanae couldn't finish because Joshua gave him a death stare from hell.

"Here you go, on the house." Hanekoma said, knowing Josh was in a bad mood and if he charged him WildKat would just be a memory. And he couldn't let that happen to his precious beans.

Just then, Lizzie walked out of the 'personnel only' door. "Hey Joshua, how's it going?" Lizzie asked, propping her elbow on the counter right next to Josh.

"Good I guess." Joshua couldn't tell her that he was in a bad mood.

"Hey, Uncle Sanae, give him some more Jack." Lizzie said, smiling, knowing Sanae would flip.

"EXCUSE ME, YOUNG MISSY?" Sanae replied.

"I said, give him some more Jack. He needs it." Lizzie said, giggling at Joshua's face.

"Why thank you, Lizzie. You should get some too." Joshua giggled.

"Oh, I don't drink." Lizzie replied.

"Damn right you don't." Sanae said.

"Uncle Sanae, chill. I just said I don't drink, not that I haven't before." Lizzie said, as she picked up Joshua's drink and sipped it.

"…" Sanae's face was more than just angry. He was furious, but he knew he couldn't yell at Lizzie with a friend in the room, especially one more powerful than himself.

"Sanae, why don't you get this poor girl something to make her happy?" Josh said, smiling.

"Shut up Joshua, you're not in this."

"I think I am, after all, I am out of Jack." Joshua giggled.

"Yeah, Uncle Sanae, chill, okay? Just get the man his drink, and get me one too." Lizzie chuckled.

"Not only are you telling me to sell to a minor, you are my niece." Sanae said, twisting her words.

"Who said about selling? Hell, this is your home, and I'm not leaving here, and I sure as hell ain't paying for shit. So, who gives a fuck what you do? This is your roof." Lizzie said, cursing as much as she could.

"And, I am here, and if you remember, I am God. I say, hell, you're only a teenager once, right? Plus there's nobody here, it's closed. So I think I can make a few adjustments just to show one girl how to have fun." Joshua chuckled as Sanae started pouring both of the drinks.

"Oh, Joshua, don't be so cocky. I already know how to have fun." Lizzie said, chugging down her drink.

"Do you now?" Joshua challenged.

"Sanae, go grab the rum. I'll show this prissy asshole what an American looks like."

* * *

Note: ohhhhh Lizzieeeeeeeeee (shes a badass, i don't know if you've noticed that yet. well you have now because i told you.) I didn't know what to name this chapter, okay? I can't name it 'Redneck First Date' because, _well, _there was no date.


	12. Chug it, bitch

Note: haha Joshua is blasted. Still no good song to go with this, so I leave you this:

"Breaking my back just to know your name  
Seventeen tracks and I've had it with this game  
I'm breaking my back just to know your name  
But heaven ain't close in a place like this  
Anything goes but don't blink you might miss"

The Killers, Somebody Told Me

* * *

"Well, why don't we turn this into a little game, why don't we?" Sanae said, slamming the rum on the counter.

"Oh, Sanae, you know how much I love games." Joshua smirked.

"If you touch Lizzie first, she doesn't have to return the favor. If she touches you first, fair game. This should be quite the challenge, because, well, Joshua here is a 'sexual predator' drunk. Lizzie, on the other hand, is from my family, so she knows how to party and manipulate people. If you too start ripping off each other's clothes, know that I will leave the room, but I have surveillance cameras, so if one of you claims they got raped, I will have proof." Hanekoma said, pouring himself a drink.

"Damn right I can manipulate people." Lizzie said, picking up the rum and chugging it.

"Can you now? I'm quite the manipulator myself, so we can see how this game turns out." Joshua smirked, taking the rum out of Lizzie's hand, chugging it himself. He didn't chug quite as much as Lizzie, and he already started getting tipsy.

"Sanae. Grab the vodka." Lizzie said, her eyes glowing with pride.

"On it." Sanae slammed the vodka on the counter. Lizzie grabbed it and chugged it. "H-how can you…be drinking this straight from the bottle?" Joshua asked, stunned.

"I am from Sanae's family, Joshua. Awh, the pretty boy gives himself too much credit…" She sarcastically pushed some of Joshua's hair behind his ear. "Too bad for you. Plus, I'm from Ohio. This shit ain't nothing."

"Sanae, do you have any Margaritas?" Joshua asked. He got an "I don't Boss. Too pussy for this guy." Sanae giggled.

"Ready to give up Josh?" Lizzie giggled. _'Damn, this 14 year old packs a punch. And I've only had like 3 drinks…What's her secret? I know Sanae's family are drinkers but damn…' _Joshua thought.

"The question is, are you Lizzie?" Josh asked, and Lizzie giggled. "As if." Lizzie said.

"Uncle Sanae, grab the tequila, the limes, and the salt." Lizzie said, smiling as she pulled her shirt off. Her breasts weren't that large, and Joshua was wondering how she isn't insecure on showing her bra into a boy she met a couple days ago. She laid down on the counter, pouring the salt Hanekoma gave her into her belly button and the cleavage that she had. She dropped the lime in her mouth and Sanae handed Joshua an 8-oz cup of tequila.

"Do it." Lizzie demanded, Sanae covering his lips with his hand, trying to hold in the laughter because Josh hesitated. "Uhh…" Joshua stammered. He finally did it, and Lizzie complained. "That's it? You're supposed to chug the whole damn thing!" Lizzie dumped some of the alcohol in her cup onto her body and said, "Joshua, don't be a pussy this time and chug that shit." This time, Sanae starting laughing hysterically, because he thought Joshua wouldn't do it. Joshua did it. Joshua almost fainted. '_I'm drunk, and I'm licking a 14 year old…Where's Neku? This was how I imagined our date…' _Joshua's thoughts started slurring.

"About to give up, prissy boy?" Lizzie chuckled.

"Are you?" Joshua took off his shirt and his pants, and placed some tequila on his underwear. He chuckled. _'No way this 14 year old's doing this. Haha.'_

"What, no lime or salt? Boo you whore." Lizzie said, slamming a lime into Josh's mouth and poured salt all over his chest and stomach. Joshua was surprised and stunned: She's watched _Mean Girls _and she's going to take a body shot off of his underwear.

She did it, making her tongue circle very slowly on Joshua's chest, almost giving him an erection. '_How the hell is she doing this? Does she know something I don't?' _The Composer had to ask himself.

"I don't get any extras? Boo." Lizzie said with pride. "Yes you do. Here's my 8-oz cup. Chug it, bitch." Joshua said, emphasizing the word _bitch. _"Now is that any way to talk to a lady who's less wasted that you?" Lizzie said, before chugging the 8-oz. _'Damn…what's it take for this girl to crack? Maybe it's my underwear…But I sure as hell ain't stripping for a 14 year old.'_

"Sanae. Get the Jager, Monsters, and Red Bulls. This is going to make Joshua crack into full on drunk." Lizzie said, as Sanae handed her a 24-oz cup. She filled it half with Jager, and then the other half with half monster and half red bull.

"Chug this, bitch." Lizzie said, mimicking Joshua's way of emphasizing the word _bitch._ Joshua did, and he did spring onto full on drunk mode. His drunk mode was the sexual predator drunk. He fell backwards, onto the floor. He kept murmuring things nobody could understand. Lizzie went to check up on Josh, and he pulled her close to him, kissing her. She quickly pushed off and quietly said, "Sanae, get out."

He did, only to worry about Joshua fucking Lizzie. He wouldn't do that when he was dating Neku? Right?...

* * *

Back behind the door, Lizzie was working on getting Joshua even more drunk. She managed to keep him doing body shots, and she grabbed the whiskey from behind the counter and managed to kill ¼ of that. She started sliding he boobs across Joshua's bare chest, although she still had her bra on.

Joshua kept giggling, only managing pushing her closer to him, in turn, made her push off of him. She finally started playing tonsil hockey with him, and eventually lost her bra. She started giggling, too. She still had her pants on, and Joshua still had underwear on. He started groping her, and she started kissing his neck. Although she didn't like him, and he doesn't like her, you're only a teenager once, right?

The door knocked, and soon Neku walked in on Josh's and Lizzie's love-fest.

"Oh, Neku, you're here, just on time." Lizzie walked over to Neku, handing him various 24-oz drinks. "Chug them, Neku. You know you want to." Lizzie persuaded, and Neku chugged all of them. They happened to be whiskey, tequila, rum, and Jager bombs. Although Neku wasn't wasted yet, he was drunk after talking 20 body shots off of Lizzie's bare , he wasn't going to have a threesome without answers.

"Why is Josh here?"

"He was in a bad mood. Sanae and I set him up, and now he's drunk as fuck."

"Why?"

"He needed to have a good time. Like you."

"Can't argue with that." Neku said, as he pushed Lizzie closer to him, ripping her pants off in the process. Neku ripped off his own shirt and pants, and Lizzie hopped on his waist.

"Wait. If we're all going to fuck, you need to take body shots off of both of us, naked." Neku said giggling, as Joshua fumbled to get up.

"Hey Neku…where am I?" Joshua asked as Lizzie hopped off Neku, and as Joshua fell in his arms.

"Shhhh. Relax yourself, Joshua." Neku said, pulling off Joshua's underwear. "Oh, Neku…" Joshua said, reaching for Neku's underwear. He managed to get it off.

"Hey guys, I'm still here." Lizzie said.

"I know. Get out." Neku said.

"Happily." Lizzie giggled.

"What?" Neku demanded.

"I was just setting you guys up. I knew you'd come here eventually, Neku. It's just in your human nature. The part of me getting naked, well, that was just a bonus." Lizzie said, putting her clothes back on.

"Lizzie. Thanks."

"No problem, Neku."

Neku set Joshua on the ground, and walked over to Lizzie. He kissed her, not from him liking her, just thanking her. She, being drunk, or so Neku thought, slipped her hand down to Neku's penis, and started giving him a hand job, and when he least expected it, punched him.

"I'm not drunk, Neku. And that's what you get for kissing me." Lizzie giggled, walking away. In the room, Sanae was passed out on the couch, an empty shot glass in his hand, and drooling. "Men." Lizzie scoffed and walked away.


	13. Face Wash and Transformations

Note: It's getting harder to find songs... I put " because one part is male and one part is female.

"All this time I can't believe I couldn't see  
Kept in the dark but you were there in front of me"  
"I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems  
Got to open my eyes to everything"  
"Without a thought, without a voice, without a soul"

Evanescence, Bring Me To Life

* * *

Neku turned around, remembering is boyfriend is naked and drunk. _'Can have fun with this. Yus.'_

"Joshypoo! Come here. Come here baby." Neku giggled, proving he was the 'emotional' drunk. Neku crawled onto Joshua's lap, grabbing the tequila, the limes, and the salt. He set up body shots on himself, Josh immediately obeying.

"You know Neku, I'm still part sober." Joshua said. "It's been over an hour since I had my last drink. Sobriety does come back partially in time."

"Oh, so now you're more sober than me." Neku challenged. "I didn't say that." Joshua smirked, getting rid of the last body shot.

Joshua leaned in to kiss Neku, and he started grinding his hips with Neku's, desperately. Neku let out a moan through the kiss, and shoved his tongue down Joshua's throat. Neku started thrusting upwards onto Joshua's hips. Joshua let out an out-of-breath gasp and came. Joshua got up and grabbed what was left of the whiskey and poured it onto Neku's erection and leaned down and started slurping it up. Joshua started moving his tongue in circular motions, agonizingly slowly. Josh started moving up and down Neku's member, sucking and licking in circles. Neku giggled, and Joshua stopped. Joshua shoved the whiskey bottle to Neku's mouth and said 'drink.' Josh chugged it, and poured it onto Neku once again. "Are you close, Neku? If you are, let it go." Joshua giggled, and Neku did. Joshua swallowed it all, and back to what he was doing before. Neku moaned as Joshua picked up his pace and more saliva came out of Joshua's mouth. _'Oh Neku…' _Josh thought. _'Joshua, you're going to be the end of me… god, yes! Yes!' _Neku thought. Neku let out a gasp and a loud and heavy moan. Joshua kept getting faster with each breath, knowing his proxy wanted more.

Joshua trailed his tongue up Neku's chest and started making out with his neck. Neku's head leaned back, and he moaned in pleasure. Joshua skated his hands down to Neku's penis, and started giving him a violent hand job. He did that for a few minutes, before sticking his finger into the boy gently. Neku gasped, and Joshua let his second finger crawl into the boy. "So…tight…Neku…" Joshua stammered. Neku loosened up, and Joshua thrust his fingers deeper into the boy, making him let out such a load moan.

"Neku…you're so silent…Aren't you enjoying this? I know I am." Joshua giggled. "Maybe it's your drunk. Here." Joshua handed Neku the whiskey, which had a little less than half left, and Neku chugged the rest of it. Joshua let his fingers out of the boy, and slammed his hips onto Neku's once again. Neku was moving his hips left and right, and Joshua started thrusting into the boy. Neku let out a moan, and Joshua picked up his pace.

"Neku…do you feel…alive?"

"Ye-ye-ye-yessss." Neku managed to say through his shortened but hot breaths.

"Good." Joshua said, grabbing the monsters, chugging one, and handing one to Neku.

"With all the alcohol in me, I'm gonna be dead by morning. Plus with you…screwing my brains out…" Neku said, chugging the monster and passing out.

"Well my work here is done." Josh said, one hand falling onto Neku's sweaty chest.

* * *

Lizzie walks into Josh and Neku, still naked, on the floor.

"Hey guys, wake up. Sanae will be up any minute, you better get dressed." Lizzie said, handing the boys their clothes.

"Thanks, Lizzie." Neku said.

"No problem." Lizzie said as the boys put their clothes on.

* * *

"So, Lizzie, how was it you drank a lot but didn't get all that tipsy?" Joshua asked, remembering what the thought to himself before he got blasted.

"I don't know. It's something I inherited." Lizzie said.

"There's something different about you, Lizzie." Joshua said. "You're a 14 year old who can drink without getting drunk, you aren't insecure about your body in front of two guys, hell, you almost laid both of the guys, and you don't have feelings for us." Josh finished.

"I don't know… I thought I inherited that with seeing everybody fuck everybody in my family. I once seen Sanae fuck a hooker. Don't see Sanae fuck a hooker." Lizzie chuckled.

"Hooker not like him?" Neku asked, smiling.

"He didn't like the hooker." Lizzie said. "He even got her blasted." Joshua giggled.

"Lizzie, is there anything you find odd about yourself? Like, do you love things teens hate?" Joshua asked. _'You're very different from the average teen…' _Joshua added, not actually speaking it out loud.

"I have this like, obsession, with Aqua. The color, the stone, the water…" Lizzie said.

"Hmm…that's unique." Joshua said.

"Let's see, Lizzie. You like roller coasters, almost fucked two guys, aren't insecure, are very dauntless, but selfless…" Neku started.

"You're fearless." Joshua ended.

"Yeah, I am." Lizzie said.

"Jump off the ceiling of this building." Joshua demanded, knowing Lizzie would do it. "When you do, focus all of your energy to your back"

"Okay." Lizzie said, going upstairs. Neku's just dumbfounded. _'She's going to jump off the house. What the hell kind of sadistic twist is this?'_

_'She will have wings. I can just tell. They are probably going to be black too, with all of her unique-ness.' _Joshua thought.

* * *

Josh and Neku walked outside, Josh preparing to catch Lizzie although he knew he didn't have to.

Lizzie leaped off the building, focusing all of her energy to her back, and black feathered wings appeared.

"WHAT THE FUCK?!" Neku asked. "WHAT IS HAPPENING?!"

"That, my dear Neku, is a transformation. It happens if one is meant to be a Supernatural, on the good side. Lizzie's just came late." Joshua said.

Lizzie made a safe land, eyes glowing in excitement. "That was so awesome!"

"Come inside, Lizzie. There's something you need to hear."

* * *

"When did you die?" Joshua asked, drinking a half drunk monster from last night.

"When I was 12." Lizzie replied.

"Oh, so you're a puberty baby." Joshua smirked, Neku sitting on a stool, dumbfounded.

"That's right. I didn't die, just some random day I was in the UG." Lizzie said, as if having a flashback.

"I wonder why it took you that long to get your wings…" Joshua said. "When did you get your first period, if you don't mind me by asking?"

"When I was 12, why?" Lizzie said, eyes still glowing from 20 minutes ago.

"Because it shouldn't have taken that long for you to get your wings…" Josh said, in deep thought.

"Hey, I don't mean to interrupt, BUT WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE?!" Neku screamed.

"Calm down, Neku. Lizzie here is now one of the most powerful Angels, next to me and Sanae. We're just trying to figure out why it took so long for her to get her wings. She should have got them the day she died, when she finished puberty, the day she got her first period." Joshua said, covering his chin with his hands, like when he was in thought.

"...Maybe she didn't know?" Neku suggested.

"It's not a known or not known thing. Like how it's not a stop and on thing. It's exactly like puberty, something you can't control." Joshua said, eyeing Neku's pimple.

"Unless you put face wash on it…" Neku mumbled, lifting a hand up to his pimple.

"FACE WASH! THAT'S IT!" Joshua said, surprised, and kissed Neku on the cheek.

"Lizzie, did anybody, a few weeks before or the day you died, give you anything to wear, or drink, or eat, or anything, that would counter act your transformation?" Joshua asked Lizzie. He got a 'no.'

"Wait…Uncle Sanae did give me an elixir thing. He said it was soda. It tasted terrible. It defiantly wasn't soda." Lizzie said.

"Neku, wake up Sanae, NOW." Joshua demanded.

"I'm not taking orders from my boyfriend." Neku said, smirking.

"You would if he transformed into the most powerful Angel and threatened to erase you." Joshua said.

"He wouldn't do that-" Neku was cut short from Joshua transforming into Composer mode.

"On it."


	14. Commander of Fear

Note: how hard is it to find a song to match with this?!

"All the other kids with the pumped up kicks,

You better run, better run, outrun my gun

All the other kids with the pumped up kicks,

You better run, better run, faster than my bullet"

Foster the People, Pumped Up Kicks

Here's a quote I thought of when writing this chapter in honor of Lizzie. It's from Veronica Roth's _Divergent. (Lizzie would be Divergent, by the way.)_

**"Becoming fearless isn't the point. That's impossible. It's learning how to control your fear, and how to be free from it." **

* * *

Neku came downstairs, with Sanae right behind him.

"Hey, so which one of you is Captain Moaner?" Sanae chuckled. Neku blushed and Lizzie started laughing, and Joshua just smirked and replied, "That would be my dear, pimple faced Neku. But Captain Moaner is perfect." Neku's face turned red.

"On the other hand, to spare Neku's sanity, Sanae, how's come you never told me that your niece here is a Commander? Got something to hide?" Joshua said, his face being stoic.

"Well, Boss, I didn't think Lizzie was ready…But on the bright side, she's now more powerful than ever." Sanae said, scratching his neck.

"But that would require a lot more training." Josh said, putting a hand to his chin.

"Isn't that good? We can train Neku here to have 2 partners. Besides, a Composer and a Commander and a Imaginer don't sound like a bad team. With the right training, you can kill any Supernatural, and train Lizzie to be #2 on the most powerful list, next to you." Sanae said.

"Imaginer?" Neku asked, curious. "See Neku, you have the most powerful Imagination, therefore you are the legendary Imaginer. But, with Lizzie and I on your side, it would be much more psychological pressure. I can teach you how to deal with that though." Joshua smirked, winking at Neku, making him blush again.

"Neku, if you keep blushing, I'm going to have to put a bag over your head." Lizzie said, sternly, but sarcastically.

"Think you can handle it, Neku?" Sanae asked.

"Save Shibuya a second time? Well, if I couldn't do that, well, then what kind of Imaginer would I be?" Neku said, smiling.

"So making me #2 on most powerful?" Lizzie said, curious. "You see Lizzie, you can overwhelm fear onto anybody in any way, other than myself, of course. Any Supernatural can't block out fear, like how any Mortal can't block out fear." Joshua replied. "Make Neku afraid to kiss me. It's not hard, Lizzie, just use your brain."

Lizzie looked at Neku, him dumbfounded at what was going on, as Joshua leaned up to kiss him. Neku rejected, and replied with a soft, "I'm sorry, Josh, I can't kiss you…I'm afraid."

Lizzie broke her gaze off of Neku, and he was back to normal.

"What was that for?" Neku asked. "Do you really think I'm afraid to kiss my boyfriend in front of you people? I did just have sex with him on that floor!"

"Chill, Neku, I was just testing my power." Lizzie replied, proud of herself.

"Now, let's work on your weapon. Clear your brain, and hold out your hand. Hopefully, your weapon would appear in your hand, or be a psych, like Neku's. I don't think your weapon would be a psych, though, I think your manipulation would be, but that's different." Joshua said.

Lizzie did that, and a gun and a throwing knife appeared in her hand. She gasped at the metal, and Josh did too, because she had two weapons.

"Two weapons…that means you could use any weapon. Bow and Arrow, sword, _anything._ That's truly one of a kind." Joshua said, examining her weapons. "But, gun and knife are your soul weapons. Stick with those."

"Now, Lizzie, remember when you overwhelmed Neku with fear? Did you hold out your hand, or squeeze your palm, or anything?" Joshua asked.

"No. Why, should I?" Lizzie asked.

"It's just in best nature. I read something where one person did a peace sign for hope." Josh said, in deep thought. "Try Sanae. Make him afraid of coffee, and come up with a signature hand pose."

Lizzie did, making Sanae drop his coffee, flipping him off. Neku couldn't hold his laughter.

"Well that worked." Lizzie smirked.

"So about me training with Lizzie and you?" Neku asked.

"Well, Neku, with Lizzie you can charge your psychs with her manipulation, to make the attacks last longer, heavier damage, blah, blah, blah, things that aren't too hard to comprehend. But with me, you charge your psychs the same way as before. The fusions should be unpredictable though. We'd, by ourselves, be at like a level 10, but with Lizzie it might even be a level 30. And maybe at a 60 if I was in true form, and, assuming Lizzie has a true form, a 90."

"90?!" Neku asked.

"Well, yes, but it is on such rare occasion I could be in true form, and both of us…would be risky. If she even has one." Joshua smirked, challenging Lizzie.

"How do I know?" Lizzie asked.

"You clear your mind, and focus on the word 'true.'" Joshua said.

Lizzie did, but it didn't work. "Uh, Josh…"

"Try 'fear.'" Joshua recommended, but it didn't work.

"Try 'dauntless'." Joshua said. It worked.

A 20-or so year old Lizzie appeared in front of them. She wore black knee high boots, black fishnet tights, a black dress that formed to her body, with the sleeves being triangular, ending at the forearm, and had purple lip liner and black lipstick, along with purple eyeliner and black eye shadow. Her hair was streaked with black, also. She had her gun in one hand, and a knife in the other. She actually had her knife holding hand on her hip and she had one leg out, like a casual pose. Only on her, it wasn't casual.

All the boys gasped in shock. They simultaneously said, "_Damn."_

"There you have it boys, Lizzie, Commander of Fear!" Joshua praised.

* * *

Note: Here's a quote I thought of. It is from Veronica Roth's _Insurgent_. It reminded me of TWEWY...

**"People, I have discovered, are layers and layers of secrets. You believe you know them, that you understand them, but their motives are always hidden from you, buried in their own hearts. You will never know them, but sometimes you decide to trust them." **


	15. Valora, the Dauntless

Note: again, no good song to go with this chapter. But, I gave you a song for the next chapter and, I gave you a song about Joshua...yay

"I used to roll the dice  
Feel the fear in my enemy's eyes  
Listen as the crowd would sing  
"Now the old king is dead! Long live the king!""

Coldplay, Viva la Vida

"Let's do this (fight, fight, fight…)  
Lock and load  
Rock and roll  
Bitch it's all over  
You're going down  
You're going down"

Sick Puppies, War

* * *

"Where's Lizzie's wings?" Neku asked, only to get a very angry reply from Josh.

"Don't summon your wings, at all. I need to get you in full preparation. After all, don't you want to have some sparkling white and black wings?" Joshua said, flipping his hair.

"YES." Lizzie said, anxiously.

"Then don't pull out your wings unless advised by me. Or if you fall off a building. But you're not going to do that, right Lizzie?" Joshua smirked.

"Right." Lizzie said, still in her Commander form. She thought she had seen a fly behind her, and without thinking she flung her knife towards it, it landing on the fly and Sanae's wall.

"Sorry, instant reflex." Lizzie apologized.

"Don't be sorry, Lizzie. That's good, right Joshua?" Sanae said, reassuring Lizzie.

"Perfect. But if we ever startle you, do not throw knives at us. I don't think Neku would appreciate it if you chopped off one of his spikes without his permission…" Josh said, flipping his hair, as Neku blushed.

"Shut up, Josh." Neku finally mustered.

"What's with you being so silent? Usually you have everything to say. I guess people change, Captain Moaner." Joshua giggled.

"I don't care if you _are _my boyfriend, I will _not _hesitate to punch you in the face." Neku was being dead serious. Josh has embarrassed him too much today. _'Seriously.'_

"Will you now? Hmf, that sounds like the Neku I know. Unless he's under the pimple faced mute stranger." Josh was challenging Neku. Neku lunged to punch Josh in the face, only for Lizzie to hold out her hand, making Neku stop.

"Thank you Lizzie." Joshua said.

"What did you do that for?!" Neku asked.

"Stop you? I don't want Josh to mess up his hair." Lizzie smirked.

"I hope you know Neku, I just tricked you into punching me. I knew Lizzie would help, and if she didn't, well, I get punched in the face by my boyfriend. I've been in worse situations." Joshua giggled.

"So how do I get out of this form? Sure I love this outfit, but, I'm not used to a dress this tight and I feel like my ass is hanging out of it." Lizzie said, only for Neku to look behind her and say, "Nah, you're good."

"Think of 'dauntless.'" Joshua said, thinking it was obvious.

She changed back into the girl in basketball pants and an aqua blue wife beater like shirt.

"Better." Lizzie said with a sigh.

"You know, Lizzie, it's best you get an alias. I mean, my real name is Yoshiya, but that's too…_odd._ So I stick with Joshua. It means God. Lizzie already sounds like a nickname, but when you're in real form you might want to change your name into something that relates to your power." Joshua recommended.

After a few minutes of thought, Lizzie said, "How about _Valora. _That's odd _and _it relates to my talent."

"Valora. I like it." Sanae said.

"Well then, when I'm in Commander form I shall be known as Valora." Lizzie said.

"And I will be Yoshiya, the Composer." Joshua said.

Neku kind of blushed, insulted he doesn't get a special name.

"Oh, Sanae, we need to call you by your _true_ name." Joshua smirked, thinking of Neku's embarrassment.

"Not thanks, Boss." Sanae replied.

"Come on." Joshua persuaded.

"Fine. Call me Aristo." Sanae said.

Neku couldn't hold in his laughter. "Aristo? As it Aristocat? Let me guess, that was your favorite movie, like, ever?"

"Yeah. Aristo, Aristocat, CAT, WildKat, Cat Street, my name can transform into Neko, meaning cat, Panthera Cantus…" Sanae couldn't finish.

"So you have a fetish for cats?" Neku chuckled.

"Duh." Sanae smiled.

* * *

"So, where's Shiki?" Neku asked. He had been wondering about it all day. Not about her, but Lizzie _did _have a partner. '_Could she be partner less in this game?'_

"She left me." Lizzie said, disappointingly.

"You can be partner less?" Neku asked Josh.

"Yeah. There aren't many rules, Neku. Just one: live, or die." Josh said.

"You don't worry about her taking vengeance on us?" Neku asked both Lizzie and Josh.

"Nah, trust your partner, remember?" Lizzie replied.

"Yeah, Neku. You should know that by now." Joshua smirked, flipping his hair.

Neku walked up to Josh, whispered in his ear, "I can still hurt you." And bit, no, not bit-_ chomped_ his boyfriend's ear. Joshua let out a girlish squeal-squeak, and Neku hadn't let his teeth off of Josh.

"Get off of me!" Joshua squealed.

Neku did, and kissed Joshua's jawbone, right under his ear. Neku whispered, "Don't tempt me, either way, okay, _dear?_" Neku mimicked Joshua's way of saying _'dear.'_

Joshua twisted Neku around him, bringing his face to Neku's, forgetting Lizzie and Sanae were still in the room. Neku almost lost his balance when he kissed Josh back, because he was twisted in an awkward way, like dancing in the movies, and only one of his legs was in the air. Neku finally put that foot on the ground, regaining his stance, and making Josh lean his neck straight instead of leaning it down.

"I'm getting out of here." Sanae said.

Lizzie just stood there, watching Sanae leave, and then back to watching Josh and Neku devour each other with their lips.

Joshua looked behind Neku, seeing Lizzie still standing there, and let go of Neku for two seconds, and asked her, "Are you going to watch us all day?"

Lizzie didn't expect that question, and walked away, blushing. Neku giggled and pulled Josh to him, and pushed Josh to the nearest wall.

"Wow, Neku, I think moaning and walls are your fetish." Joshua giggled, out of breath.

"Shut up and kiss me already." Neku whispered.

"You went from Captain Moaner to Impatient Little Proxy." Joshua said as Neku started giving a hickey to Josh's bare neck.

After a few moments, Neku let go of Josh, because he heard somebody walk in.

"Look who's here, the little love birds." A male said.

"Too bad a Composer and a Proxy couldn't be together." A female said.

"Uzuki and Kariya." Joshua said, sternly, transforming into Composer form.

* * *

Note: ohhh cliffhanger... lol not for long. Like 12 hours tops? At 155 views, I think one can wait a few hours for this girl to get some sleep. Night! x


	16. Imagine and Misconceive

Note: okay Neku's a Commander too I just couldn't have him be forever alone

"Sat around  
Going down  
How about a little reaction, man?  
You can barely stand  
Bitch slap, slow attack  
Man, that was practically suicide  
Next in line"

Sick Puppies, War

* * *

"SANAE! LIZZIE!" Neku yelled as Joshua turned into Composer form.

"Whoa, that's what the Composer _really_ looks like…" Uzuki said.

Sanae and Lizzie run to the room, where Uzuki is holding a gun. Lizzie quickly transforms into her Commander mode, and mumbles, "Shit."

Lizzie holds her hand out, to persuade fear into Uzuki, and Uzuki pulls the trigger at Lizzie. Joshua quickly sticks out a hand to act as a force-field to the bullet that would have hit Lizzie. Neku quickly sets Uzuki in a frame of ice. Kariya is stunned, and Neku does the same to him.

"Didn't know I could do that…" Neku mumbled.

"Damn, Neku. I guess you don't need pins." Joshua said, relaxing himself into his familiar player form, draping one arm over Neku's shoulder.

"How could I do that?" Neku asked the boy leaning on him.

"Well, I don't really know. Try something else. Like, teleport Sanae's coffee in his hand onto the counter." Josh said, and Neku did just that. "Hmf, maybe you are more than an Imaginer after all. Imaginers need pins." Joshua smiled at Neku's face.

"That's good?" Neku asked.

"That's fantastic." Joshua said as he pecked Neku's cheek. Joshua then whispered, "Can you change Lizzie's form?" He said it like that to make sure Lizzie didn't interfere. Neku did, and Lizzie was surprised.

"Hey, why'd you do that?!" Lizzie asked, angrily.

"You, my dear Neku, are a Commander of Misconception." Joshua giggled, pecking at Neku's cheek again.

"A…what?" Neku asked.

"Well, Misconceptioners and the power of an Imaginer, and can make anything think, feel, act, look, or etc. differently. Make Sanae act insane." Joshua said.

Neku did just that, and Sanae went haywire.

"Yep, you're defiantly a Commander of Misconception." Joshua said, pecking at Neku's cheek a third time. "You're defiantly the most useful out of all of us. Not the most powerful, but useful. You, my dear Neku, are one of a kind. And you're mine." Josh said, kissing the edge of Neku's jaw this time.

Neku giggled.

"So, Boss, are you going to keep your lips on Neku all day? Because I would be happy to leave the room, again." Sanae said.

"Nah, I think I just need a coffee." Joshua said, letting his arm off of Neku.

"On it, Boss." Sanae said, preparing Joshua's coffee.

"Can you get me one too?" Neku asked, "You already know how I like my coffee."

"Defiantly not spiked, learned that the hard way, didn't you, Phones?" Sanae chuckled.

"So, does Neku have a special form?" Lizzie asked, propping an elbow on the counter as she got herself a coffee.

"I don't know, do you, Neku? I've never met a Misconceptioner before, or fucked one, for that matter." Joshua challenged. "I think your word, out of hypothesis, would be Imagine or Misconception. I could be wrong though, a Composer isn't always 100%." Joshua said, sipping his coffee.

_'Imagine and Misconceive…' _Neku thought, and he changed into this taboo-looking Neku. He still had his shoes, but he had black straight leg jeans with holes in them, a loose black shirt with a scratch in the center, showing Neku's flat stomach, and had a jacket that was floor length that flared upwards, like Uzuki's, but with holes in them. His jeans had holes up to the thighs, so you could see Neku's red Hanes through them.

"I can get used to that. Dammmmmmnnnn." Joshua said, practically eye raping Neku.

"Wow. I didn't know I could get any sexier." Neku said, looking at his clothes.

"Neither did I." Joshua said, still eye raping Neku.

"Out of curiosity, Phones, what was your transforming word?" Sanae asked.

"It wasn't a word, it was a phrase. _Imagine and Misconceive._" Neku said.

"A phrase. Well, that's new." Joshua said, _still_ eye raping Neku.

"Are you liking this outfit too much, Josh? I feel like I'm wearing lingerie." Neku said, impatiently.

"Trust me, this is _way _sexier than lingerie." Josh said, still having his eyes roll up and down Neku.

Neku transformed back into his usual form, and Josh was disappointed.

"Why'd you do that?" Joshua asked, angrily.

"One, because it's uncomfortable for you to eye rape me with people in the room, and two because I don't know if Pinky and Lollipop can see us." Neku replied, taking a sip of his well-deserved coffee.

"What are we going to do with them?" Lizzie asked.

"We can kill them." Neku suggested.

"Or…" Joshua said.

"Or what?" Neku replied.

"Paralyze them with fear…" Joshua said, looking at Lizzie.

"What should they be afraid of? Telling our location?" Lizzie asked, almost pulling all the bravery from the Harriers.

"You're the Commander of Fear, not me." Joshua giggled.

Lizzie did just that. Uzuki and Kariya broke out of the ice, and sprinted out of WildKat.

"Hey, Josh, are you the Commander of anything?" Neku asked.

"I'm the Commander of Shibuya. But that's too… It's shortened to Composer. Like how Sanae's is shortened to Producer." Joshua replied.

"Oh." Neku replied.

"Does Neku get any wings?" Lizzie asked.

"He should…" Joshua said, scratching his neck.

"How do I summon my wings?" Neku asked.

"Just think 'wings.' It's the same for everything." Joshua said.

Neku did just that, and some black Reaper wings popped up behind him, except in the spaces, there was indigo feathers.

"Nice wings, Phones." Sanae giggled.

"As of now, you guys will never see wings on me, like, ever again." Neku said, removing his wings, blushing.

"Awh, but I liked them. You looked like a mix between a playboy and a Reaper." Joshua giggled.

"You shouldn't hope I was a playboy. You'd have STDs." Neku said. "How's come everybody gets badass wings and I'm here looking like I belong with the Carebears?" Neku asked angrily.

"Neku, shouldn't you be able to misconceive our view on your wings?" Lizzie asked.

"Shut up, Lizzie!" Joshua screamed.

"Sorry!" Lizzie yelled back.

_'Chrome wings with black thorns at the end.' _Neku thought.

"Ah!" Joshua said as Neku's wings popped out.

"I like these better, don't you, Josh?" Neku chuckled.

"No." Joshua said, crossing his arms.

"I do." Lizzie said.

"It's a nice look on you, Phones." Sanae said.

"Whose side are you two on?" Josh asked, looking at both of them.

"Defiantly not your pedophile side." Lizzie replied.

'_White Reaper wings with black thorns and chrome feathers.' _Neku thought.

"Is this better, my dear partner?" Neku asked, parroting Joshua's _'dear'._

"Needs rainbow." Joshua replied.

_'Black Reaper wings with black feathers and white skulls on them.'_ Neku thought.

"This?" Neku asked.

"No." Joshua replied, arms still crossed.

"Am I ever going to please you?" Neku asked, impatiently.

"Maybe if you changed into your Commander form." Joshua smiled.

"Ah, no." Neku said.

"Okay guys, isn't it time for you to go home? You have been here for like 3 days." Lizzie said, although she liked their company, they _really_ needed to take a shower.

"Okay." Neku ran out the door and flew to the apartment, Joshua right behind him.


	17. Prissy Kid

Note: I just love Josh's temper tantrum XD

"Let him know that you know best  
'Cause after all you do know best  
Try to slip past his defense  
Without granting innocence"

The Fray, How to Save a Life

"(Help me) I broke apart my insides, (help me) I've got no soul to sell

(Help me) the only thing that works for me, help me get away from myself"

Nine Inch Nails, Closer

* * *

As soon as Neku and Josh got to the apartment, Neku and Josh started swallowing each other's faces. Josh rammed Neku into the wall, and hopped on Neku's waist.

"Wow…who's the wall rammer now?" Neku said, out of breath.

"Me." Josh said, looking into Neku's eyes. "Am I too heavy for you?" Joshua just knew Neku had a problem with him, and Neku wasn't all that strong.

"…maybe." Neku replied as Joshua got off of him. Joshua walked to the couch and turned on some anime.

"I didn't say I wasn't about to screw you inside out." Neku replied, cross armed, standing in front of Joshua's tv.

Joshua was silent. "Well then, I'm going to take a shower." Neku said. "You're welcome to join me."

"It's so nice of you to offer." Joshua said.

* * *

Neku was almost done with his shower, literally about to turn the water off, when Joshua stepped in.

"Decided to take me on my offer, eh?" Neku chuckled.

"Shut up and kiss me." Joshua replied, pulling Neku's face to his. Neku slumped down, pulling Josh with him. Neku couldn't exactly lie down in Joshua's bathtub completely, so Neku had his legs wrapped around Josh.

Josh giggled and started making circles with Neku's neck. Neku moaned, and craned his neck back as far as he could- which wasn't far, he didn't fit in Josh's bathtub.

"Back to Captain Moaner?" Joshua said, looking at Neku's eyes.

"You do realize that you can't exactly suck my dick in this bathtub, right?" Neku asked, running out of breath.

"But," Joshua said, running his hands down Neku, "I can do this." He stuck a finger in the boy below him. Neku let out a loud moan, and lifted himself upward.

"So you like that?" Joshua giggled.

"Love it." Neku replied.

"Want to know what you're going to love more?" Joshua challenged.

"What?" Neku smiled.

"This." Joshua said as he stuck two extra fingers inside the kid.

"YES. Oh, Josh... J-j-joshhh" Neku said, breath-fully repeating Josh's name.

Joshua pushed his fingers further up inside Neku, making a groan escape from Neku's mouth.

"Maybe…having an orgasm…in your bathtub…isn't so bad after all…" Neku said, desperately searching for air.

"I knew it wouldn't be, my dear, little, bittersweet proxy." Joshua said, making out with Neku once again.

After a minute or so, Joshua let his fingers out of Neku.

"Come, Neku…" Joshua mumbled.

Neku did, and replied, "Did that make you happy?"

Joshua started grinding his hips onto Neku's, and Neku did the same to Josh. They were both desperate for more friction, but they seemed to be glued to the bathtub. Neku's erection was against Josh's and Josh giggled.

"You know, you are one of a kind, Neku." Joshua said as he looked Neku in his sky eyes.

Neku glanced up as Joshua's midnight eyes. "You are too, Joshua."

"Stop it, you're going to make me blush." Joshua remarked.

"Well then." Neku said, before wrapping his arm around Josh's neck, and kissing him.

Neku stopped when he heard a knock on the door.

"Why is the fucking world out to get me?" Joshua mumbled.

"Well, do I have to check the door?" Neku asked.

"Would you?" Joshua pleaded.

"You know you can be a whiny ass sometimes…" Neku said as he tried prying himself off of Josh.

"I try." Joshua said, smiling at his partner's bare body. "You know Neku, you have a few stretch marks on your ass."

"Do I?" Neku said as he turned around, trying to see if he could find them. Neku couldn't so he just put on some of Josh's underwear and some basketball pants. He put on a white wife beater and answered the door.

"Beat?" Neku asked, looking at his friend.

"Neku…you've got to help me. Rhyme's gone insane." Beat says.

"Well, where is she? Wait, scratch that, HOW DID YOU KNOW I WOULD BE HERE?!" Neku asked.

"I always see you come up into this building. I took a guess it was your new apartment. And Rhyme's probably on my tail. I ditched her on floor two. I think she can locate me though." The skull capped kid replied.

"Hey, Beat, shut up for a second." Neku said.

"Josh! We have a problem!" Neku called out, hoping Josh could hear him from a few rooms over. Josh walked out of the bathroom with orange jeans and a black wife beater on. "What is it?" Josh replied, seeing Beat at the door.

"Oh, it's your _friend._ How did he enjoy being a Reaper? I never got to ask." Josh said, flipping his hair.

"No time for that. Rhyme's gone insane, or so Beat says." Neku said.

"Well, puberty-" Josh couldn't finish.

"Whhaaaaat's going on…?" Beat asked.

"Uh…" Neku stammered.

"Neku here is my roommate, and you came here telling us your sister is insane. May I ask if she is part noise?" Joshua said. It _was _true. He wasn't lying.

"YES." Beat replied.

"Get in! Quick!" Neku said, pushing Beat in the door.

* * *

"So, your sister is part noise. What else is new?" Josh said.

"Josh, don't be rude. My friend needs our help and you're just being an asshole." Neku said.

"I have my reasons-"

"DON'T YOU THINK I DON'T KNOW THAT?! BUT YOU DO KNOW, WE'VE GOT A WAR ON OUR HANDS." Neku replied.

"Whatever." Joshua replied, crossing his arms.

"Whatever my ass." Neku said.

"I'm still here, guys." Beat said.

"Sadly." Josh said.

Neku walked up to Josh and slapped him.

"YOU'LL GET IT TOMORROW, DAMMIT. STOP BEING AN ASSHOLE AND HELP MY FRIENDS!" Neku yelled at Josh, who fell on the floor.

"As much as I enjoyed that, yo, I don't think slapping this prissy kid will help." Beat said.

"Who you calling prissy kid?" Joshua said, getting up.

"Shut up, Joshua!" Neku said.

"Fine. I will be in my bedroom. Call me if, I mean, _when _you need my help." Joshua said, already walking to the bedroom.

"Okay, so Rhyme is noise?" Neku asked.

"Yeah. She's like, trying to kill me, dude. She's like, taboo noise, yo!" Beat replied.

"Does that sound normal, Josh?" Neku asked, knowing Joshua is just having a silent hissy fit.

"Depends, did Sho come and pay you guys a visit?" Josh asked.

"No. This guy with gold eyes and a pink cloak did. He gave Rhyme some water." Beat said.

"VALENTINE." Josh said, stomping into the room.

"I thought you didn't want any part of this." Neku said.

"When Shibuya is in trouble, it's different." Josh said.

"Aren't you the guy that almost destroyed Shibuya?!" Beat said.

"Well…" Joshua said, grabbing his arm, "Somebody changed my mind on that." He said, looking up at Neku, biting his bottom lip.

Neku and Josh looked at each other from a distance, and it finally stopped with Josh looking at the floor, breaking the awkward eye contact.

"So…" Neku said.

"So after that, Rhyme turned into a noise." Beat said.

"Not squirrel noise, right?" Joshua asked.

"No, she's still human-ish. Like how Sho was." Beat said.

"Hmmm…" Neku said.

"I wonder if Sho and Valentine teamed up…" Josh said, looking at Neku.

"Might as well, they both hate you." Neku said.

* * *

Note: How could Beat not notice the romantic eye contact. Well, Beat _is _stupid. 'Not lyin' yo! We all know it!'Thanks again. x


	18. Can't Sleep?

Note: This chapter is just so _adorable. _I'm sorry if I'm like in a hardcore yaoi mode and then hopeless romantic but... (sorry for the rock to county twist, too!)

"I'm only up when you're not down  
Don't wanna fly if you're still on the ground.  
It's like no matter what I do  
Well you drive me crazy half the time;  
the other half I'm only trying to let you know that what I feel is true.  
And I'm only me when I'm with you"

Taylor Swift, I'm Only Me when I'm with You

* * *

Beat, Neku, and Josh were talking like that for a few hours.

"What do you two want to eat? I got to feed you guys." Joshua said, because he was hungry. "Did you get anything when you went out to Wildkat?" Neku asked.

"I got drunk and laid." Josh replied, forgetting Beat was in the room.

"BWAAAHHHH! Too much information!" Beat replied.

"Cereal it is." Joshua said.

"That's it? Cereal?" Neku replied, with Beat laughing.

"What's so funny?" Neku asked.

"You guys…act like a couple." Beat said.

Neku scratched his neck and Joshua grabbed his arm.

"Please don't tell me…you're _dating._" Beat said.

"Uh…" Neku said, looking at Josh.

"Uh…" Josh said, biting his lip.

"Oh, God…" Beat fell on the floor laughing.

"Get up, Beat!" Neku said.

"You two…dating. I can totally see it." Beat got up, smiling.

"Then what's so funny?" Josh said, pouring the milk.

"Neku…I didn't know you were…uh, what's the word…homosexual…" Beat said. "Wait, weren't you just dating Shiki?"

"I'm bisexual, Beat. And weren't you just dating Eri?" Neku replied with Josh laughing in the background.

"What's so funny?" Beat asked Josh.

"I always thought…you were…" Joshua laughed.

"It doesn't feel so good, does it Beat?" Neku said, crossing his arms.

"I'll have you know, we could make it _even more _uncomfortable when you stay the night, assuming you are." Joshua said, winking at Neku.

"Damn right I'm staying the night." Beat said.

"Well then, don't piss us, or should I say Josh, off too much, and you won't have to hear us moaning and panting all night." Neku said, winking at Josh.

Beat pretended to vomit. He actually did vomit the tiniest bit of bile, but he swallowed it.

* * *

"So how do we know Rhyme's not gonna come up here?" Beat asked, eating a frozen dinner. (Josh decided on frozen dinners, because cereal was making Neku too whiny.)

"This floor is protected by Mr. Hanekoma." Neku said.

"Wow, you're the only one here Neku who doesn't call Sanae by Sanae." Joshua giggled.

"I could call him Mr. Pussy, considering his cat fetish." Neku giggled.

"Mr. Pussy. I like that. If you ever call him that though, I don't think he'd let us have sex on his floor again." Joshua said, knowing it would make Beat uncomfortable.

"Can you guys make me any _more_ uncomfortable?" Beat said.

"We've fucked on the couch you're sitting on like 4 times." Joshua said, and Neku laughed very loudly.

"Okay, nice to know…" Beat said, getting off of the couch.

"I hope you're not planning on taking a shower when you're here either." Neku said.

"Why, did you guys have an orgasm in the shower?" Beat said sarcastically.

Josh and Neku both simultaneously replied, "Yes."

"In fact, Beat, that's why I was angry. You interrupted our fun time in there." Joshua said.

"I wouldn't recommend doing that again. For my sake, because, uh, obvious reasons, for Joshua's sake, because of obvious reasons and his bitch meter, and your sake, because I'm sure you like Wild Boar, and Josh would bow a gasket and it would just be a memory." Neku said.

"Okay. Is there any place you guys haven't had an orgasm where I can sleep?" Beat asked.

"Uh, the dining room table." Josh said.

"Nope, did it there too." Neku replied.

"How's come I don't remember it?" Josh asked Neku.

"You were drunk." Neku said.

"Can I just sleep on the floor?" Beat said.

"Not if…" Joshua said.

"Ugh…" Beat said.

"What about the butt chair?" Neku asked.

"Butt chair?" Beat asked.

"My butt chair. It's kind of obvious. I'll go get it." Joshua said, literally pulling out a butt chair.

* * *

Beat fell asleep in the butt chair, and Neku and Josh are lying there in Josh's bed, Josh's arms around Neku's waist. They have been laying down for at least a half an hour, and Neku impatiently props himself up with his elbow.

"Can't sleep?" Joshua asked Neku, as Neku lied back down only this time to face Josh.

"…Yeah. What if Beat's a traitor?" Neku asked the blonde right beside him, looking into his midnight eyes.

"I don't think so. But the floor is protected." Josh said, rubbing Neku's shoulder.

"The windows…" Neku added.

"Those too." Josh said, smirking, trying to reassure Neku.

Neku curled up onto Josh, wrapping his hands around Josh's waist, resting his head on Josh's chest, and wrapping one of his legs around Josh's.

"If you're that concerned about Beat, read his mind. Or I will." Josh said.

"I can do that?" Neku asked, without looking up.

"You don't need pins. I'm sure you can." Joshua said.

"...Why don't you do it?" Neku asked.

Joshua did. He didn't see a trance of Supernatural, other than noise Rhyme.

"Rhyme…she can be cured. But she has Supernatural on her brain. It would have to be after this game." Joshua said telling 100% truth.

"Okay." Neku said, shifting his head to make it more comfortable.

"Is this…awkward…to you?" Joshua asked.

"No. Why?" Neku said.

_'Because I'm getting attracted to this. Damn boners.' _Joshua thought.

"You're attracted to this, aren't you?" Neku chuckled.

"Pfft, no." Josh lied.

"Liar. You're body tensed up right before you asked if it was awkward." Neku chuckled.

"Okay, I lie sometimes. So what. I'm attracted to my boyfriend." Joshua said.

"Does this make you more attracted to your boyfriend?" Neku asked as he started trailing his tongue on the edge of Joshua's jaw.

Joshua let out a soft sigh. "Don't tempt me…when we have company…"

"Fine." Neku said, before pulling up Josh's shirt and tickling him.

When Joshua is tickled, his giggle is _even more _girly.

"Stop!" Joshua squeaked.

"You're no fun." Neku said.

"Oh yeah?" Joshua said before pulling Neku's head upwards to kiss him. Joshua bit Neku's lower lip, and Neku started to wrestle his lip out of Josh's grasp with his tongue.

"Neku…" Joshua finally said after letting go of Neku's lips. "…you never told me…was I your first kiss?"

"I kissed Shiki once…but it wasn't even on the lips. It was the corner…" Neku said, looking into Josh's glamorous purple eyes.

"Oh." Joshua said, looking into Neku's water eyes.

They stayed like that for a minute, before Neku pulled Josh close to him. He gave him a very light kiss- it was barely a touch. Joshua breathed a hot breath, and kissed Neku again like that, but added some pressure. They did that for a minute, then finally just settled for a regular kiss. No tongue or biting- just a kiss.

After then were done, Joshua looked at Neku's eyes and said, "I love you, Neku."

Neku replied with a soft, "I love you too, Yoshiya." And did a crooked half smile. Neku settled back onto Josh, in that twisted position Josh adored, and whispered, "Good Night, Joshua."

Joshua closed his eyes, and whispered, "Good Night, Neku."

* * *

Note: like d'awwwwww

they are so cute omfg

it makes me want to punch something.

Thanks again, x


	19. Twinzies

Note: I'm running out of songs ah. I have songs but they are reserved for certain upcoming chapters. (I'm going to use more Sick Puppies, some Green Day, maybe some of The Script, maybe some The Fray...It depends, I kinda wing my writing...) holy I don't know what to name this chapter o.O... please tell me you know what** twinzies** are (twins...with a z...and then an ies...twinzies...it's what people call thier 'twin'...outfit, actual, it doesn't matter... I know I cant be the only one that knows it...)

"I hate you when you're gone,

I hate you turn me on,

I hate the way I need you when I don't know where you are,

I love it even more when I find you on the floor,

I know you think you hate me but I will always hate you more"

Sick Puppies, I Hate You ( **DON'T LET THE TITLE TIP YOU OFF! ;) **)

* * *

"Yo, guys wake up! You slept in!" Beat said, holding in the laughter of the sight of Neku in Josh's arms.

"Beat…it's only like 9. Chill…" Neku said, smuggling back up to Josh.

"It's noon!" Beat yelled.

"Oh well." Neku said, smiling.

"What's going on…?" Josh asked, lifting himself up.

"You lovebirds need to wake up." Beat said.

"Ugh…" Joshua said, getting up, looking through the laundry basket. "Do you need to borrow a shirt, Beat?"

"Do you think I'd fit in clothes that fit both of your scrawny bodies?" Beat said.

"You did wear one of Shiki's shirts in the game…" Neku said.

"Shut up." Beat said.

"I'll take that as a no." Josh said, tossing a black and grey plaid shirt to Neku, with grey jeans with holes in them. Josh grabbed a purple and black plaid shirt with black pants.

"Haha, you guy's gonna match just to freak me out?" Beat asked sarcastically.

Joshua looked up, offended, and calmly replied, "We're gay. It's what we do. We're always twinzies."

Neku could tell Josh was genuinely offended, because if he wasn't he would flip his hair and smirk. Neku had to bite his tongue to not laugh, though. _'Josh…you crack me up when you're serious. We don't do that… Unless I haven't noticed… Holy fuck we always wear plaid underwear, polar opposite colors…' _Neku thought.

"Well, are you the gay one now, Beat?" Neku asked.

"Yeah, get the fuck out of here." Joshua smirked.

Beat walked into the other room, and Joshua giggled and Neku was shaking his head.

"Hypocrite." Joshua smiled.

"Awh, now don't be mean, he is our _guest._" Neku smiled, being sarcastic at the word 'guest.'

"He did date a guy…" Joshua said, almost whispering.

"How do you know?" Neku asked, pulling off his shirt.

"I'm like God, Neku. He must not have liked it very much." Joshua said. "Two kinds of people."

"Agreed." Neku smiled, putting on his grey pants.

"Aren't you going to put on new underwear?" Josh asked.

"Don't need to. Are you going to change?" Neku asked.

"Yeah. I just wanted to wait until you were done." Josh said.

"Why? Since when are you ashamed of your body?" Neku said, remembering what Josh asked him about a week ago.

"I'm not. But having both of us naked…it's toxic." Joshua said, looking at Neku put socks on.

"You're addicted to toxins? Next thing I might see is you with an ounce of cocaine and weed." Neku chuckled.

Josh had to bite his tongue, hiding back something that happened a long time ago… "More like you in your Commander form and a playboy magazine."

"I couldn't be a playboy?" Neku smiled as Josh started putting on his shirt.

"I didn't say that. I think you could pull off a bunny tail and ears." Joshua said, putting on his pants.

"I would think you would like a cat tail and ears…" Neku mumbled, hoping Josh couldn't hear him.

Josh grabbed Neku's arm, and pulled him on the bed, Neku being on top.

"Either one would work…" Joshua smiled before trailing his tongue on Neku's jaw, not giving a fuck what Beat sees.

Neku smiled and whispered in Josh's ear, "You just did that because you wanted to see me change my underwear, didn't you?" Before making circles with his tongue under Josh's ear.

"Precisely. It worked didn't it?" Joshua smiled before letting out a quiet moan, hoping Beat wouldn't hear. If he had to go through more gay sarcastic remarks, not only would he make Beat play another round of the Reaper's game, Wild Boar would be done.

Neku let off of Josh's neck, and whispered, "Absolutely. I'm attracted to my boyfriend. So what." Before sticking his tongue into Josh's mouth, wrestling with his.

"Uh…how long does it take for you too lovebirds to get dressed?" Beat asked, not daring to walk to the door.

Neku shifted a hand to the door, and it slammed shut. Neku then leaped off of Josh, put new underwear on, put his pants back on, and walked towards the door. Before he opened it, he asked Josh, "You ready?"

"Hang on." Joshua said, as he walked to Neku, still holding on the doorknob, and whispered into Neku's ear, "You…make me so…horny…sometimes…" Before wrapping his arms around Neku's waist and started kissing Neku's neck.

"Oh…it's not all the time? Perhaps when Beat leaves we should fix that…" Neku said, before kissing Josh, wrestling with his tongue again, and slid down to the ground, pulling Josh with him. Josh was on his knees, and if the boy had boobs, well, they'd be all in Neku's face right now. "Josh…you smell…so damn _good…"_

"Shut up and kiss me before Beat has a hissy fit." Joshua said, pulling Neku to his lips again.

"Gladly." Neku said, lifting Josh's shirt just enough for his fingers to grind onto the small of Josh's back.

Beat knocked on the door and said, "Yo, I know it's your apartment and everything, but if you're going to have an orgasm, I can meet you guys at Hachiko."

"Beat, you're no fun." Joshua said, leaping off of Neku, grabbing Neku's wrist, and opening the door to come face fist with Beat.

"Josh, you're an idiot, Beat just knocked on the door." Neku said.

Josh turned around, and had a deer in the headlights look. Josh whispered, "damn he's got some muscle…"

"Don't think about it." Neku said, right as Josh pulled Neku out the door.

"So do you guys have any plans?" Beat asked, mainly to Josh.

"We're going to WildKat." Josh replied.

"We are?!" Neku asked.

"Yeah. I think Beat needs to see what a fun time I…I mean we…can give him." Joshua smiled and winked at Neku.

"Oh. You mean us and Lizzie?" Neku asked.

"You're going to love Lizzie, Beat. She's…a, unique. Besides, I know you need to get Eri off of your mind, and what is better way to get off of someone else, you ask? Well, it's having some redneck good times, right here in Shibuya. Right Neku?" Joshua said.

"Absolutely." Neku said. "I don't think Lizzie would like Beat as much, though. He is a prick."

"Oh, and this prissy asshole isn't?" Beat asked, pointing at Josh.

"Not with 50 body shots and half a whole alcohol mart in him." Neku said, winking at Josh.

"I even fuck better when I'm drunk too. It's just a science. Neku does too." Josh said, winking at Neku.

"That's 100% true." Neku replied.

"…" Beat was just confused, like always.

* * *

Note: So will Lizzie like Beat, you ask? Well, you'll find out tomorrow. I had to go to my niece's bday party that's why their was only 1 today. I'm not supposed to be up this late...

but I'm not actually supposed to write yaoi either

fuck logic. Thanks again for reading my fic! It's hard trying to keep a relationship and a death match going on at the same time...I think I'm doing a good job though...IDK, You tell me. I'm always happy to get reviews or hit me up with a PM :) x


	20. Beat the Pawn

Note: theres so many chapters because most of them are just dialogue...

"I wanna be drunk when I wake up  
On the right side of the wrong bed  
And never an excuse I made up  
Tell you the truth I hate  
What didn't kill me  
It never made me stronger at all"

Ed Sheeran, Drunk

* * *

Neku, Josh, and Beat walked into WildKat. Sanae hasn't seen Beat at WildKat since the day Neku and the gang reunited.

"Hey, Beat. Hey, Phones. Hey, Boss." Sanae said, cleaning the counter. "Wachu fellas need today?"

"…Nothing. I can't come and visit my Producer?" Joshua said, one hand on his hip, smiling.

"Not unless you're gonna get drunk…" Neku mumbled, only to get a peck on his cheek from Josh. Josh lingered around Neku's ear before whispering, "That's right, Neku. You like it when I'm blasted, you little bitch. Don't lie to me…" before nibbling Neku's ear lobe.

Neku giggled, and just then Lizzie walked into the room. "I thought I heard the couple flirting…Who's your little friend?" Lizzie said, not really giving a shit about Beat.

The way her hair bounced, the way her hips shook…Beat was memorized. "I'm Beat. I'm sure you're Lizzie. The asshole and the emo have told me a lot about you. Damn you're pretty."

"Thank you. But I'm not interested. I hope you know the asshole and the emo are my best friends, uh…Beat." Lizzie said.

"Same here. Well, not the asshole…" Beat said, scratching his neck.

"He's not so bad." Lizzie said, looking at Josh as he sat down at the counter.

"Not so bad? He threw me in a death match!" Beat yelled.

"I can hear you, Daisukenojo. And I'll do it again." Josh threatened, sipping his coffee.

"BWWAAAAAAHHHH! Don't use my real name!" Beat yelled.

"It's nice to know that you're not all wannabe badass." Lizzie chuckled.

"Badass? Beat? My sock is more badass than him." Neku said, sipping the hot coffee Sanae handed him.

"You're wearing rainbow socks, dear." Joshua said.

"Exactly." Neku said.

"Well, as much as I love being compared to a sock, I want to take you out on a date with me." Beat said.

"Not going to happen, but thanks for the offer." Lizzie said, with Neku and Josh chuckling in the background.

"What's so funny?" Beat asked, anger flushed.

"Not only did she tell you she didn't like you…" Joshua couldn't finish because he was laughing so much.

"…you didn't even ask her out correctly." Neku laughed.

"I'm new at this." Beat said.

"So, you just go, 'you're mine.' And you expect her to obey?" Josh said.

"Uh…Josh?" Neku said.

All Neku got was a playful "Shut up. I knew for sure you liked me. I could see it almost burst out of you pants." While doing his signature hair flip.

* * *

After Neku and Josh finished their coffee, Beat was still hitting on Lizzie.

"Dude, you're nice and all, but I'm not interested." Lizzie said.

"What will it take for you to go out with me?" Beat started pleading, Josh, Neku, and Sanae have been laughing for 20 minutes.

Neku snickered, "Beat really is desperate…"

"Sure is. Poor guy. My niece has always been a tough nut to crack. And now that she's got a confidence boost…" Sanae started.

"What can impress you?" Beat asked.

"I don't know." Lizzie said.

"Would it help if I told you I was a Reaper?" Beat said.

"Oh no." Josh said.

"This isn't going to be good." Neku said, looking at Josh.

"Not really. Reapers are just mixed with the Players in a Reaper's game. It's like chess. They're just pawns. Sure it's named after the Reapers, but the Composer is really the king in charge. Like in chess, how there's a king and a queen. The king is the Composer, and anybody could be his queen. Whether that's a Producer, a Conductor, a proxy, a Commander… It's really the same game every time. It's the other teams chance to rebel, but they never do. It's exactly like chess. So what." Lizzie said, twisting his words.

Josh started laughing very loudly, with Neku and Sanae chuckling. Beat gave Josh a death glare from hell.

"She's not wrong, Beat. She's a smart cookie. Maybe next game I'll make her my queen." Joshua laughed.

Neku_ then_ gave Josh a glare.

"Don't worry, dear, you were already a queen. Sanae's been my queen before, also. Don't get your cat tail in a twist." Josh said, flipping his hair.

"Oh, so I'm the pussy in this couple?" Neku asked, with Sanae snickering.

"It's either. I thought you would've caught on to our conversation earlier today…" Joshua said, smiling at Neku's embarrassment.

"…So you're really not interested." Beat said, disappointed.

"Not really. You're sweet and everything, but…" Lizzie said.

"Here, Beat. Have a sip of this." Joshua said, handing Beat a glass of Buttershots.

"Kay." Beat did, and he started chugging the rest. He passed out on the ground, and Lizzie started snickering.

"Men." Lizzie said.

"Oh, so we're just all little shits to you, I get it." Neku said, refusing the shot glass Sanae handed him.

"Exceptions." Lizzie said, also refusing to drink. "I told you, Uncle Sanae, I don't drink."

"You didn't say that when you gave be a blowjob." Josh said, smiling, making Lizzie's cheeks red.

"Or when you gave me a hand job." Neku said.

"Well…there are exceptions." Lizzie said, face still red.

"So…what did happen that night?" Sanae asked, afraid of the answer.

"Nothing." Lizzie said.

"Well, Lizzie gave me a blow job, then Neku a hand job, almost fucked Neku, and me, and then almost had a threesome, all when claiming she wasn't drunk. She's quite the 14 year old, Sanae." Joshua said, flipping his hair.

"After that…?" Sanae asked.

"Nothing. I went to bed." Lizzie said.

"I wouldn't say nothing." Joshua said, winking at Neku.

"Yeah, Josh fucked me senseless. You know, the usual, except my blood was drowning in alcohol." Neku said, winking at Josh. "Josh is _quite_ the fucker when he's drunk."

"Ha. That is true." Josh said, managing to sit on Neku's lap, and grabbing the Buttershots bottle. "You sure you don't want some, _Neku_? There's enough of it to go around." Josh lifted the bottle up to his mouth.

"I'm sure." Neku replied.

"Boo, you whore." Josh said, taking another sip.

Lizzie started laughing. "Of course, it would be Josh to bring up _Mean Girls _references with some shots in his hand…"

"You know it." Josh said, before tipping the bottle to his mouth again.

"Let's get home. I don't think you with Buttershots is a good idea…" Neku said, prying the bottle from Josh, and picking him off of him.

"_Fine._ You're no fun." Josh said.

"Not my fault buttershots don't agree with 15 year olds." Neku said, grabbing Josh's wrist, and bolting out the door.

* * *

Note: ;3 I'm not even at the Noise surprise yet omfg


	21. Neko is Tri-Polar

Note: haha i'm a terrible cunt at the end of this chapter c: and the next one c: I did get Josh to play Regina and Neku to be Neko so...

I know I did some of these songs cut me some slack. There's a lot of songs too, so uhm I'm not doing the songs I did use/planning to use. Holy shit its a lot of songs that's why this chapter is HUGGGEEEEEE dammmmmmmmmmmmnnnn

"I leave when others stay

I never re-decide

I don't mind if you wait

But I don't waste my time  
Crazy is just fine  
'Cause I like where I'm going"

Sick Puppies, Riptide

"If you want to know how far to go to hell  
Just ask me  
If you want to see the view from your knees  
Come down and join me  
I'm the final straw  
The nail in the coffin  
Just by being who I am  
Is so Goddamned"

Sick Puppies, Master of the Universe ( **THIS IS NEKU'S SONG, NOT JOSH'S! KEEP THAT IN MIND! ;) **)

"Maybe I'm a dreamer  
Maybe I'm misunderstood  
Maybe you're not seeing the side of me you should  
Maybe I'm crazy  
(Maybe I'm crazy)  
Maybe I'm the only one  
(Maybe I'm the only one)  
Maybe I'm just out of touch  
Maybe I've just had enough"

Sick Puppies, Maybe ( **Again, Neku's song! **)

"Odd one, you're never alone  
I'm here and I will reflect you  
Both of us basically unattached  
To anything or anyone unless we're pretending  
You live your life in your head  
Some call it imagination  
I'd rather focus instead on anything except  
What I'm feeling  
What I'm feeling  
Odd one..."

Sick Puppies, Odd One ( **Like d'aww this is totes Neku and Josh's song! 3 listen to the whole song **)

"Help me you make me perfect, help me become somebody else"

Nine Inch Nails, Closer ( **dude this is their fuck song listen to it already **)

"And your heart's against my chest, your lips pressed to my neck  
I'm falling for your eyes, but they don't know me yet  
And with a feeling I'll forget, I'm in love now"

Ed Sheeran, Kiss Me

"Give a little time to me or burn this out,  
We'll play hide and seek to turn this around,  
All I want is the taste that your lips allow,  
My, my, my, my, oh give me love."

Ed Sheeran, Give Me Love

* * *

"…what's the real reason you brought me home?" Joshua asked, impatiently. "You ruined my chance with the Buttershots."

_'Because…I don't know…I…don't like alcohol…' _Neku couldn't say that in front of Josh. Neku sat down on the couch, and Josh is standing in front of the tv, hand on his hip.

"What? You bring me home, just so you can be a lazy ass. Neku, you're such a…_cunt _sometimes…" Joshua mumbled, knowing he'd have hell to pay. _'Dammit. Why did I say that? Neku's going to yell at me…fuck.'_

"Whatever. Go back to WildKat and get wasted. Smoke some weed and go to a strip club. I don't even give a fuck anymore." Neku said, giving Josh a death glare.

"…What?" Josh said.

"I know you'd enjoy it. Getting drunk _is _your trademark." Neku said.

"Neku, I never meant to offend you." Josh said, managing to sit next to Neku, putting an arm on his shoulder, pulling him close. "If it's any worth…" Joshua couldn't finish. He had to get Neku's clothes off…_now. _Josh started nibbling Neku's neck, and Neku turned, and Josh pushed Neku down on the couch.

"…Neku… I want you sooo bad…" Joshua mumbled.

"Josh… I'm not in the mood…" Neku said, pushing Josh off of him.

"…did I do something? This isn't about my drinking problem." Josh said.

"…It's just…hormones…or something. I'm sorry Josh." Neku said, sighing.

"It's okay. I love you, Neku." Josh said, before kissing Neku's forehead.

"I love you too, Yoshiya." Neku smiled and gave Josh a light kiss.

"…do you want to watch a movie or something? Or we can go out to Ramen Don…" Joshua suggested, stomach rumbling.

"Can I just stay here and you get me some take out?" Neku asked, smiling. He knew Josh couldn't refuse.

"Fine. Be back in say…20 minutes." Josh said, walking out the door.

Neku curled up into a ball, and grabbed a blanket.

"What the fuck is wrong with me? I can't even fuck my boyfriend…" Neku started mumbling to himself. "Like, what the fuck? I took him here so he could fuck me. Then I go into fucking hormonal emo mode. I'm worse than Shiki. Maybe I need some music."

Neku got up, and put in his Sick Puppies CD. The album was Tri-Polar, and he usually doesn't sing, but he did this time. He had to fix himself before Josh came back. Neku didn't have a terrible voice. Some values you just keep to yourself, right?

Neku put the CD on random, and he sang each song. He walked into the bedroom, and he sang I Hate You, Riptide, So What I Lied, Survive, Should've Known Better, Master of the Universe, and Maybe.

Josh walked into the ending of Master of the Universe, and stayed silent, because he thought his ears were lying to him. Neku didn't notice Josh, so he went on to Maybe. Josh listened to Neku sing, and that song really related to Neku, it was unbelievable. Josh almost started crying Neku was so great.

"…Neku…That was amazing." Josh said, making Neku turn around with a deer in the headlights look.

"…Josh…you're home." Neku gulped, stating the obvious.

"Neku. That's talent." Josh said.

"…how long were you here?" Neku asked, looking at his shoes.

"I heard the end of Master of the Universe and all of Maybe."

"…Oh." Neku said.

"Let me sing something to you." Josh said, turning to track 5, Odd One.

"…Okay." Neku said as Josh sat on the bed, across from him, crisscross applesauce, and started playing with Neku's hair before the lyrics started.

Josh could sing. Neku started smiling like a ninny. He had to let Josh finish. '_Josh…do you really think this?'_

"…Neku. That's what I truly think of you. I'm glad someone put it in words for me. I love you." Josh said.

Neku couldn't say anything, he was flabbergasted. He just pushed himself onto Josh, their lips forming, and Josh didn't expect that much enthusiasm, and he toppled backward.

"…Josh…make me yours tonight. Don't hold back. I won't either…" Neku said, gasping for breath as he started kissing Josh's neck.

"…Is this a bad time for me to say I have to pee?" Joshua said, embarrassed.

"Yes." Neku said, getting off of Josh, crossing his arms.

"Oh well." Josh said, running to the bathroom.

'_Yes. I'm glad I hid something in the bathroom. Point Josh. Hehe you're a whore. You know that? I know that.' _Josh thought to himself as he ran to the bathroom.

* * *

Josh came out with red stiletto heels, fishnet tights, a black thong, no shirt, and bunny ears.

"…What the fuck?" Neku was…surprised? Confused? Attracted?

"What? The outfit not suit you?" Josh said, turning around.

"…I don't know… I thought you were gonna pee." Neku said, already feeling the erection forming. _'My brain says this is stupid, but my dick says 'yeah pound this motherfucker hard.'' _Neku thought. '_I just love being a hormonal 15 year old sometimes.'_

"I did." Josh said as he climbed onto Neku, rubbing his chest onto Neku's, knowing there's still a layer of bothersome cotton between them.

"Let's get rid of this." Joshua smirked as he ripped off Neku's shirt.

Neku grabbed Josh's bunny ears, and put them on him.

"I don't think those suit you." Joshua said, leaping off Neku and grabbing his cat ears.

"Purrrfect Neko. I mean Neku." Josh started purring as he put the ears on Neku.

"Shut up you cunt and fuck me." Neku said, ripping off his pants and underwear.

"Hold on Neko… we need music…" Josh said, getting up, shaking his ass in Neku's face, bunny tail twerking up and down, before he got up and put a random CD in. Josh new it wasn't random though. It was just romantic songs like Closer and Kiss Me and others.

"You going to call me Neko all night, Regina?" Neku giggled as Josh hopped onto him.

"That depends. Are you going to call me Regina all night?" Josh said, rubbing his ass on Neku's erection.

"…take off your thong. Now." Neku said, pushing Josh backwards onto the bed, not giving him a chance to do so himself.

"…Neku…" Josh managed to say before Neku slammed himself onto Josh.

"Yeah Regina?"

"…Don't kill me."

"What?" Neku asked, surprised.

"You fuck me like an animal…it will kill me one day…" Josh said before Neku slammed onto him a 7th time.

"Umf. Neku! Neku! YES! Right there…" Josh closed his eyes, soaked in pleasure.

Neku slid his tongue down Josh's chest, not before doing his trademark of him biting his boyfriend's nips, and put his mouth on Josh's erection. Neku started trailing his tongue down Josh's shaft, devilishly slowly.

"Faster dammit! You're slower than Sanae!" Josh yelled, wishing he hadn't. "Fuck."

Neku leaped off of him, looking in his face with a death glare from hell, with his teeth clenched, and he looked like he was about to choke Josh.

"What the fuck did you just say?!" Neku sternly said, voice raised.

* * *

Note: hahahahahahahahahahahahaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaa


	22. Neko and Regina

Note: haha poor neko. i mean neku.

"My shadow's the only one that walks beside me  
My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating  
Sometimes I wish someone up there will find me  
'til then I walk alone"

Green Day, Boulevard of Broken Dreams

"I watch how the moon sits in the sky in the dark night  
Shining with the light from the sun  
The sun doesn't give light to the moon assuming  
The moon's going to owe it one  
It makes me think of how you act to me  
You do favors and then rapidly  
You just turn around and start asking me  
about things that you want back from me"

Linkin Park, A Place for My Head

"Don't walk away  
And leave me without a reason  
When there's too much to say  
That hasn't been said  
I know I was wrong  
And I'm sorry for making the same mistakes  
Don't walk away"

Sick Puppies, Don't Walk Away ( **This is told in Josh's POV ;) **)

"See I would go through all this pain  
Take a bullet straight through my brain  
Yes I would die for ya, baby  
But you won't do the same

Black, black, black and blue

Beat me till I'm numb, tell the devil I said hey  
When you get back to where you're from"

Bruno Mars, Grenade ( **hehe black and blue :D i'm hilarious. **)

* * *

Neku got off of Josh when he got no reply. "I'm going to take a shower, you _cunt._" Neku walked to the shower, and Josh stopped him to talk.

"We need to talk. There's still things you don't know about me." Josh said, looking into the sky eyes that were almost crying.

"Like the one where you fuck an old man? Oh, maybe you'll tell me about your night with Lizzie, or maybe I don't _know, _tell me about why you love alcohol so much?" Neku said, yanking his wrist out of Josh's grip.

Neku turned on the shower and hopped in.

* * *

Halfway through the shower, Neku sat down and started crying silently. _'Joshua is such a cunt. How could he not tell me he fucked my friend? That asshole…and I tapped him. And I'm dating him…'_

Joshua walked in the bathroom, which Neku didn't notice.

"Neku…We need to talk. When you get out, talk to me. Please Neku. I'm begging you. I can't lose you." Joshua was on the verge of tears, but Neku couldn't hear that part because he was in the shower.

* * *

"Neku…sit down." Josh said.

"…Why should I?" Neku said, putting on his new headphones he kept forgetting were at the foot of Josh's bed.

Josh got up and took Neku's headphones off. Josh tossed them on the couch, grabbed Neku's waist with both arms, and pulled him to the couch with him.

"Get off of me, pervert." Neku said as he was forced to sit down.

"Neku…look at me." Josh didn't get any form of response.

"Neku…look at me, please." Josh begged.

"Neku! Look at me! Look at me dammit!" Josh's voice was wobbling.

"NEKU! LOOK AT ME!" Josh started bawling. Neku finally moved his head to at the very least acknowledge Josh.

"…Joshua." Neku said. "…Did you enjoy it?"

Josh wiped his tears with the back of his hand. "…I was drunk, Neku…" Josh still let a few tears fall. He never meant to hurt Neku with his past. Not even a hormonal teenager and he's still a spoiled child.

Neku couldn't take any more of Josh's crying. "I'm going to take a walk."

"Hurry back." Joshua said, managing to smile. "I don't know how much more I'll break, and if I do, I want you to be there."

* * *

Neku started walking around Shibuya, like he's done before. He blasted his mp3, managing to grab his headphones, and turned on Boulevard of Broken Dreams by Green Day.

_'This song is so me right now. Dammit Josh…how could you not tell me you fucked your Producer? Maybe I'm blowing this out of proportion…after all, you did fuck his niece...there's gotta be a reason, right? You only seemed to regret it when it hurt me…' _He switched his mp3 to A Place for My Head by Linkin Park.

_ 'Damn…'I was drunk.' Maybe…just maybe…he really was drunk, and Mr. Hanekoma was too…pfft, he ain't no Mr. Hanekoma any more, Mr. Pussy!' _Neku's mind clouded with too many thoughts.

His mp3 automatically switched to Don't Walk Away by Sick Puppies. '_Dammit…maybe I shouldn't walk away on Josh…at least he did tell me…dammit Josh…you're such an ass…I love you, no matter how many times your gun gets pointed at me…but Mr. Pussy? Why? How'd you get so drunk? Date-rape?' _He just so happened to walk by WildKat. _'Do I go in or not? Beat's prolly there with Lizzie…my friends.'_

Neku walked in, and Lizzie was there at the counter instead of Hanekoma. _'Good. One thing is right.'_

"What's wrong Neku? You look like you need a hug." Lizzie walked over to give Neku a hug. He doesn't like hugs, and she doesn't either. But her embrace made Neku _break._

Neku started bawling in Lizzie's arms, and she was confused. "Josh is being an asshole, Lizzie." Neku hugged her tighter. "I need a friend. Tell me you'll be there, Lizzie."

"I promise." Lizzie said, feeling the boy's arms tighten around her tiny waist. "What's wrong? You can tell me."

"Where's your Uncle?" Neku asked, not letting go of Lizzie.

"Upstairs watching some movie. What is it, Neku?" Lizzie asked, feeling an overwhelming amount of sympathy without knowing what it is.

"Josh…he fucked your uncle."

"WHAT?!" Lizzie pried herself from the boy's arms.

Neku looked at her. He never realized the height difference between her and him. She was about 5 foot 3 and he was about 5 foot 6.

"Yeah." Neku said, letting Lizzie wipe his tears off of his face.

"…what are you gonna do?" Lizzie asked.

"I was planning on getting drunk, but you're here, so…" Neku said. "…Do you have another tv here?"

"Yeah." Lizzie said.

"Do you have a movie?"

"All I have is Jackass movies." Lizzie said.

"YES! SOMEONE WITH COMMON SENSE!" Neku hugged Lizzie, and picked her up and twirled her around.

"…'Ey, Phones…whacu doing?" Sanae said, walking into the room.

Neku and Lizzie couldn't reply. Neku would punch him, or something, and Lizzie was going to chew him out. They just held eye contact, ignoring Sanae.

"We're going upstairs to watch a movie." Lizzie said it so quietly she was sure her uncle couldn't hear it.

"No you're not." Sanae said.

"Why not?" Lizzie said, trying her best to look at him.

"I'd be afraid to leave you with Neku by yourselves."

_That _gave Neku the chance to blow. "AND I WOULDN'T LEAVE YOU WITH MY BOYFRIEND BY YOURSELVES!"

"Whoa, Phones, whacu talking about?" Sanae asked, confused.

"THE TIME YOU LAID MY BOYFRIEND, YOU MOTHERFUCKING PUSSY!" Neku started walking to Sanae, but was stopped by Lizzie.

Sanae scratched his neck. He didn't deny it, and that's what made Neku pissed. "How could you guys not tell me?!"

Just then, Joshua walked in. "Bad timing?" _Then _he seen Lizzie's hands on Neku. "Get off of my boyfriend!"

"Josh, it wasn't like that." Lizzie said, resisting the urge to punch him.

"Back to ME! _WHEN _WERE YOU GUYS GOING TO TELL ME?! AND WHEN DID IT HAPPEN?!" Neku asked, angry.

"It was about 13 mortal years ago." Josh said.

"I WAS ALIVE?!" Lizzie and Neku said simultaneously.

"Apparently." Sanae said.

"…" Neku was frustrated. Lizzie whispered to his ear, "Neku…if you still care about Josh…when I pull my uncle out of the room, you'll kiss him. He's broken too. I can sense it. Promise me you'll do it, okay? Please. Help me be calm. I'm pissed too. Just…do it, Neku…"

Lizzie pulled Sanae out of the room.

"When were you going to tell me?" Neku asked.

"Soon. There's other things too." Josh said.

Neku didn't reply. He just walked to Josh, and as much as he didn't want to, he kissed Josh. He had mentally promised Lizzie. Josh wrapped his arms around Neku's waist. This wasn't one of their passion hungry kisses or one of their innocent kisses. This was filled with guilt, backstab, pain, relief, and other emotions. Neku wrapped his arms around Josh's neck and pulled him closer. Neku was the one to let his tongue violate the other-but it wasn't violation. It was acceptance. Josh closed his eyes harder and let a tear hit his cheek. Neku then lifted his hands to Josh's face, feeling the wet tears, and pulled him even closer, although they couldn't get much closer.

Just then Lizzie walked into them, and Neku swung an arm towards her and signaled a 'thumbs up'. Lizzie then put on music, which was some Bruno Mars songs. Grenade started playing, and Lizzie left.

Josh hopped up on Neku's waist, and kissed him harder and more passionately, matching the rhythm to the music.

Even in their broken state, Josh and Neku made it work.

'_Transport…to our bedroom.' _Neku thought it was a long shot, but he found his feet over a rug suddenly.

"Neku…I didn't know you could do that." Josh said, hair falling into his eyes, and it wasn't lust in those gorgeous midnight eyes-it was healing and happiness.

"I've got a bunch of surprises for you, Josh." Neku said before Josh got glued to his lips again.

"As I do for you, Neku...I just needed you by my side when you hear them. I love you, Neku. Don't ever forget that." Josh said.

"I love you too, Yoshiya. Now be a good little playboy and make my night, Regina."

"Oh. Neko's got a feisty side."


	23. Half Breeds

Note: I'm kind of too busy and I left my songs somewhere so there are no songs for upcoming chapters... I'd like to give a quick thanks to Queen Weirdo she (I would think because of the 'queen' part, but not 100% because of the 'weird' part...) keeps giving me reviews that make me crack up XD

* * *

The next morning, Neku woke up to find himself wrapped in Josh's arms the way Josh loved it.

"Good morning, dear." Joshua smiled.

"Good morning." Neku replied, kissing Josh's forehead.

"It's noon again…" Josh said.

"Oh well. We're going to lay here all day." Neku said, snuggling up to Josh.

* * *

"Hey guys get up! It's two o clock!" Lizzie said, shaking their feet.

"Lizzie…how'd you get here?" Neku asked, realizing him and Josh don't have clothes on.

"You know when you two got blasted? You dropped an extra copy of your keys. Men." Lizzie said, scoffing Men again.

"Oh." Neku said.

"…hi Lizzie." Josh said, lifting himself up.

"Get dressed. We're going somewhere." Lizzie said.

"You're not afraid of Supernaturals coming to get us?" Neku asked, realizing it was stupid.

"Afraid?" Lizzie asked, smiling.

"…Right." Neku said.

"We should train before we go out." Josh said, rubbing his eyes.

"He's right. I need a refreshment of his high-low cards and I need training myself and I don't know your style of fighting." Neku said.

"When I'm in Composer mode my fighting is different. Not much, just an extra manipulation."

"How?" Neku asked.

"Well, I prefer to use clones of myself. You've got to find a way to recognize me in Composer form." Josh said.

"Shake your hips." Lizzie said, smiling. "I need a way to recognize you, too, Josh."

"Fine." Josh said, making Neku smile.

"How do I fight?" Lizzie asked.

"I would prefer you either in player form with wings or Commander form with no wings." Josh said. "If you're in Player form, you're going to have to find your own way, possibly just summon fear to make them not hit us. It can Immobilize enemies. When you're in Commander form, you can do that and summon various knives." Josh said.

"Cool." Lizzie said.

"You don't need much training. You can probably summon knives in Player form. Switch your mode right now." Josh said.

Lizzie did.

"Hit various things on my wall." Josh said.

Lizzie held out a hand, and a knife appeared. She hit Josh's wall, and she started throwing air, making knifes appear over time.

"Nice. Don't grab your gun. Just know in Commander form you can charge it to fire a bullet with fear particles on it." Josh said, with Lizzie switching back to her Player form.

"What about me?" Neku asked.

"Well, you can transport, use psyches, manipulate the senses, and probably others. You don't need training with your psyches, and you may need practice with the manipulation. Considering it's easy for you to transport, you don't need practice. Let's try something with manipulation and transport: put your clothes on with your mind." Josh said, smiling, knowing Neku pulled the blanket over them as soon as Lizzie walked up.

"Okay…?" Neku said. _'Clothes, transport onto Neku Sakuraba.' _The clothes magically appeared on him, even the socks.

"Great. Now put clothes on me." Josh said.

_'Un-dry clothes from the washer, transport onto Joshua.' _Neku thought.

"Why'd you do that?!" Josh yelled, getting off of the bed, soaking wet.

"You didn't say what _type _of clothes. I probably could've put Lizzie's bra on you. Don't complain. I didn't make your penis any smaller, now did I?" Neku chuckled.

"Dammit Neku. Put clean _dry _clothes on me that are in the laundry basket." Josh demanded, arms crossed.

_'As He wishes…' _Neku thought, hoping it would work.

"Great. Now, you guys need to identify me." Josh said, switching into Composer form.

Josh then made 4 doppelgangers, each looking exactly like him.

The Composer and his pets started moving, the real one shaking his hips so weakly that Lizzie and Neku didn't notice.

"Which one am I?" Josh and the pets asked.

"…the second one." Lizzie said.

"…the third one." Neku said.

"You guys may be part Supernatural, but you're also part Mundane. I can see it in you half-breeds." Josh and the pets said.

"He's the last one." Lizzie and Neku said at the same time.

"Correct." Josh said, making the pets disappear.

"Maybe the hip shake isn't working." Josh said.

"Keep your pinkie curled up." Lizzie suggested.

"Won't your doppelgangers avoid that?" Neku asked.

"Possibly." Josh said, flipping his hair.

Josh then made 11 more pets appear.

"Damn." Neku said.

The pets then made a conga line, making Lizzie and Neku laugh.

"Really, Josh?" Lizzie asked.

"Find me." Only half of the pets said that, the first 6.

"He's gotta be in the first 6." Lizzie said, looking at Neku.

"I don't know. I know him. He's trying to trick our 'mundane' brains. He's in the last 6." Neku said, sarcasm in the word 'mundane.'

"Very good, _Neku._" The first 6 Josh's purred.

"He's number 9."Neku said.

"Correct." Josh made the pets disappear again. "Lizzie. What were you thinking?"

"I was thinking 8…" Lizzie said. "Thanks for curling your pinkie, ass."

"We've got to try a different tactic." Josh said. "I'll make my pets flip their hair. I will always have at least 3, so I'll be the third one to flip my hair."

Josh made 19 doppelgangers appear, all laughing. Each started flipping their hair.

"He's number 18." Lizzie and Neku said.

"Correct. I will flip my hair faster depending on the enemy, keep up." The Josh's said.

Josh and his pets flipped their hair, about a 2 nanosecond difference.

"He's number 7."

"Correct. You guys are good at this, for mundanes." Josh giggled.

_'Make the real Composer into Player form.' _Neku said.

"Hey, why'd you do that?" Josh asked, arms crossed.

"You were being an ass." Neku said.

"Well, that's it. My high-low cards, but you know them." Josh said.

"Can we go out now?" Lizzie asked.

"Yeah." Josh said.

* * *

Note: yeah I kinda wrote this yesterday XD


	24. Fandoms and Dates

"So where are we going?" Neku asked.

"To the redneck movies." Lizzie said.

"You made a big deal…about the movies?" Josh asked.

"Duh. Fandoms are more important than us, Josh." Lizzie said.

"What movie?" Neku asked, walking out the door with them.

"_Beautiful Creatures." _Lizzie said.

"That's on DVD." Neku said.

"I didn't say the movie wasn't at my house." Lizzie said, smiling.

"So you're telling me that you expect me to watch a chick flick when you have Jackass?" Neku asked.

"Fandoms." Lizzie said.

"I think it will be good for us, Neku. After all, you have read the book." Josh said, smirking and flipping his hair.

"How do you-"

"Don't tell me you actually read the book, _Neku._" Josh said, purring Neku's name like always when he was being an asshole.

_'Stupid Neku…' _Neku was cursing himself.

"Neku, don't be embarrassed. I think that's really cool. Not manly, but cool." Lizzie said, believing it.

"…Thanks. It's one of my favorite books, actually…" Neku said, scratching his head.

"Awhhhhh!" Lizzie said. "That's so romantic and sweet!"

"…thanks."

"It's a good thing I have no idea what this is about, right?" Josh said.

"I'm surprised you don't Josh." Lizzie said.

"What's it about?" Josh asked.

"Well, it's about this guy who hates where he lives and he falls in love with a girl and she's cursed." Neku said.

"Cursed?" Josh asked.

"She's basically a witch and she gets claimed light or dark on her birthday." Neku said.

"Sounds like a Supernatural." Josh said.

"…kinda." Lizzie said.

* * *

"I think Josh liked that movie." Lizzie said.

"I know. I know we're dating and all but hold your orgasms Josh! I was watching the movie!" Neku said, looking at Josh.

"Oh, so I can't kiss my boyfriend in a romantic movie. Or hold his hand. Or get a boner." Josh said.

"Maybe when I'm not here. I don't mind the kiss and the holding hands but geez, Josh. You went all out." Lizzie said.

"Okay, so a massive boner..." Josh said.

"Pretty much." Lizzie said.

"You're the one that invited me to a romantic movie!" Josh said.

"But, I thought your boner wouldn't explode." Lizzie said, overreacting.

"I'M SORRY I SHIP LINK AND RIDLEY. HAPPY?" Josh said.

"…maybe we should leave…?" Neku asked.

"You don't want to watch _House at the End of the Street?_"

"Not really. It could've been scarier…" Neku said.

"Agreed. But it's still a decent movie." Lizzie said.

"Got anything else?" Neku asked.

"I've got video games…" Lizzie said.

"Which are multiplayer?" Neku asked.

"Uh…Mario." Lizzie said.

"Early Mario?" Neku asked.

"Early Mario." Lizzie said.

"I'm in. Set it up, L. I just got to talk to Josh for a sec." Neku said before pulling Josh out of Lizzie's room, which was surprisingly clean for a 14 year olds.

"What did you want to talk to me about?" Josh said. Neku just pulled him close and whispered, "I'm gonna crush you in Mario."

"Bring it." Josh said, before kissing Neku on the lips. Neku kissed him back, and wrapped his arms around Josh, to where his hands hit the small of his back. Josh put his hands on Neku's face, like last night, only the roles switched.

Lizzie yelled from behind the door, "When you two lovebirds are done kissing, pick up your damn controllers."

"…Kay." Neku said.

"Lizzie, you're no fun." Josh said.

"Says the guy who just ruined his boyfriend's movie." Lizzie said.

* * *

"Lizzie, tonight was fun, but we've got to get home." Neku said, getting up.

"No problem. Plus my uncle's gonna be home any minute." Lizzie said.

"Thanks Lizzie." Josh said, before pulling Neku out the door.

"Wanna get some Ramen Don?" Josh asked.

"Sure."

* * *

"So Neku…does this count as a date?" Josh asked, picking up some noodles.

"You're not sitting next to me, so no." Neku said, smiling.

"How about now?" Josh asked, scooting next to Neku.

"No." Neku said, smiling.

"Now?" Josh said, scooting to where their shoulders touched.

"No." Neku said, smiling even more.

"Now?" Josh whispered into Neku's neck, sending chills up his spine.

"Now." Neku said, pulling Josh close and kissing him. They got a few stares, but pretty much everyone at Ramen Don at this hour minded their own business.

Josh leaned back from the kiss, opening his eyes slowly. "You know…Neku. Now that we've been training we can go out on these 'dates' more often. Would you like that?" Josh smiled widely.

"I would love that." Neku said, smiling, staring into the midnight eyes of Josh.

"Great." Josh said before pecking his boyfriend's cheek.

Neku giggled and started eating again, and Josh did too. When Josh was slurping down his noodles, Neku turned to look at him. '_Wow…Josh really is beautiful…_'

"Staring at me won't make you any prettier, Neku." Josh said without turning his head.

"Shut up." Neku said before giving Josh's shoulder a light push.

Josh giggled, making Neku smile even more than he already was. There was this one brunette lady who was staring at them, though.

Josh leaned up to Neku's ear. "That lady…she's staring at us."

"Let her stare." Neku said as he pulled Josh's lips to his, smiling through the kiss. They kissed for a moment, and then stopped and smiled while looking into each other's eyes.

"…Uhm, excuse me…" The lady said, walking up to them. "How old are you too guys?"

"I'm almost sixteen…" Neku said, hoping he wouldn't have to punch the lady in the face.

"And you?" She asked.

"…A few years older than him." Josh said.

"…I wish I found true love at 16…" The lady said, looking disappointed. "…Don't give up on each other. Don't abandon the other…Okay?"

"…Why are you telling us this?" Neku asked, trying to keep his voice sincere. He wasn't offended, after all.

"I did that when I was 16…I've regretted it ever since…" The lady said.

"If you don't mind me by asking, how old are you? You look like you're in your early twenties." Josh asked.

"I am, that's why I'm telling you this. I'm sure I'll find love again someday, but it won't ever be like my first love…" The lady said.

"Thank you." Neku and Josh said at the same time.

"You're welcome." The lady said, walking away.

After she left, Neku and Josh started talking again.

"That was kind of awkward… but she means well." Josh said.

"Yeah…" Neku said.

"What?" Josh asked.

"It's just…" _'I am only 15… I've got years ahead of me…what's going to happen to us?' _Neku couldn't say that.

"Let's go home, we're done with our ramen anyways." Josh said, pulling Neku out of the store.


	25. Aroused Emo Kid

"What was that?" Josh asked, pulling Neku close.

Neku grabbed his arm. "I don't know…"

"If you don't tell me, I'll read your mind. Now spill." Josh demanded.

"What's going to happen to us after this Game? You're still the Composer, and I'm just some emo kid." Neku said, tearing up, looking into his boyfriend's midnight eyes.

"I can visit you. My frequency lets me travel planes. I'll visit you every day. Someday you should introduce me to your parents…" Josh said, smiling.

"Not likely. I don't think my parents would like it if they knew I was dating a guy." Neku said, wrapping his arms around Josh's neck.

"…plus with me kind of being God and everything."

"That too. Crap! I forgot to tell you, my parents are atheist." Neku said.

Joshua scoffed. "Well then."

"Dude, I'm kidding." Neku said, smiling.

"I hate you." Josh said playfully, leaning into Neku.

Neku leaned back for a few seconds. "I know." He smiled, pulling Josh close again. Josh let his hands slip to Neku's pant bottoms, and slipped his hand in Neku's back pocket, pulling him closer.

"You've never…done that before." Neku said, smiling.

"Never got the chance." Josh said, smiling.

"I like it. It's cliche." Neku said.

Joshua smiled, pulling Neku close again. Josh slipped his other hand down to Neku's other pocket. Neku just smiled and pulled Josh even closer, which wasn't much.

Josh pulled back. "Neku…" He whispered in his boyfriend's ear. "I won't leave you…I promise."

"I promise too, Josh." Neku said, hugging Josh's waist.

Joshua smiled and put his chin on Neku's shoulder, wrapping his arms so his hands hit his boyfriend's shoulders.

Neku leaned into Josh's ear and whispered, "I love you."

Joshua smiled and replied, "I love you too."

Neku let go of Josh, putting on a CD, and regained to that position before. Neku started swaying, and Josh did too.

"You know, Neku..." Josh purred.

"Hmm?" Neku hummed.

"I could get used to this." Josh smiled.

"Me too." Neku said, squeezing Josh tighter.

"Neku…" Josh purred.

"Hmm?" Neku hummed, again.

"There's still a lot about me you don't know…I have to tell you, but you may not ever look at me the same way…" Josh said.

"That's what I thought with my story. It's alright Josh…" Neku started.

"…Well, where do I start? There's a lot." Josh said.

"If it helps we can sit down." Neku recommended.

Josh sat down, and Neku did too, wrapping his arm on Josh's shoulder, Josh enjoying the half embrace.

"This will take a while." Josh said.

"I got time." Neku said, smiling with a half crooked smile.

"The night with Sanae- it was like the night with Lizzie, accept Lizzie was Sanae and Sanae was another friend. That's it, Neku. It wasn't a relationship. One night stand."

"Okay…And?" Neku asked, knowing there was more.

"…when I was a teenager, I was emo." Josh said, hoping not to get a weird comeback.

"Like…?" Neku started.

"Like listening to bands similar to today's Green Day and dying strands of my hair black and getting my nose pierced. Like, how you like bands like that and hair gel your hair like that and avoid people in general." Josh said.

"You got your nose pierced?" Neku asked, arm still around Josh.

"Yeah. Mom and Dad hated it. I loved it." Josh said. "Individuality, bitches."

"I thought you said your mom left…" Neku said.

"Just because I only told you I was emo when I was a teen doesn't mean I didn't get my nose pierced before I was a teen." Josh smiled.

"Oh. So what'd you do?" Neku asked. "You don't have a ring in now."

"Sanae took them before I became Composer…he said it's 'immature.' I didn't argue; I didn't disagree." Josh said, looking at Neku, who regained his normal face.

"Oh. That's it?" Neku asked.

"No…" Josh said, scratching his jaw. "I also…had some problems…"

"Like drinking?" Neku giggled.

"Exactly. And others…" Josh said.

"Others?" Neku asked.

"Drugs." Josh said. "I wasn't too bad, just some coke here and then… I stopped myself, just so you know. I couldn't have been that bad. Addicted people have no hope…I made my hope and stuck with it. I stopped within 2 months."

"That's great…kind of." Neku said.

"I would like to think so. I stopped myself, Neku. That's impossible for other people."

"Yeah, it does take a strong will to even quit, but stopping yourself… That's different." Neku said, smiling.

"Defiantly." Josh said, smiling.

"Is there anything else?" Neku asked Josh, still under his arm.

"I have STDs." Josh said.

"WHAT?!"

"Dude, I'm kidding." Josh said, smiling.

"I hate you." Neku said, smiling, pulling Josh to his lips.

"Josh…" Neku said, pulling back from the kiss. "You only told me about your past…Is there anything present?"

"Not that I know of. Is there anything about you presently that I should know?" Josh asked, concern covering his face.

"That this boner is going to pop out of my pants." Neku said, smirking.

"Let it. Cum while you're at it." Josh said, licking Neku's jawline.

"I already did." Neku said, smiling.

"Good." Josh said, hips swiveling slightly while he crawled onto Neku's lap.

"You like it when my hips swivel don't you? I can feel that boner just getting bigger, and bigger…" Josh said, whispering into Neku's ear while rubbing his ass against Neku's penis, enjoying the friction of 4 layers separating them. "You like this. My huge ass against that big beautiful cock of yours…" Josh said, kissing Neku's neck, tongue moving in circles rapidly. Neku let out a moan, leaning his head back, closing his eyes in pleasure.

"…Loveee ittt…..." Neku moaned.

"You know, the only thing I've got is a kiss. I deserve more than that, don't you think, Neku?" Josh faked a puppy dog face. Even when he was a sarcastic bitch, he could still make a fucking great puppy dog face.

"Yes you do." Neku said, unbuckling Josh's pants.

"Maybe tomorrow." Josh said, getting off of Neku, re buckling his pants.

"You get me all aroused and then go, "eh. Go fuck yourself…I'm too lazy."

"Pretty much." Josh said, smiling.

"Oh whatever." Neku said, pushing Josh's shoulders.

"Well…" Josh said, crawling on Neku in an infant rocking position, "I can kiss you until our lips are numb."

"Better than nothing." Neku said, leaning up to Josh, kissing him violently. Josh giggled and kissed him back, wrestling his tongue with his. They stayed like that for a few minutes, then Neku's phone rang.

"Your ringtone is Calling?" Josh asked, laughing.

"Why not?" Neku said.

"Hello? Aroused Emo speaking. Hmm. Oh, uhm, okay…Why? When? Now? Really? Fine."

"What is it?" Josh asked.

"Lizzie wants do something." Neku said.

"Like what?" Josh asked, brow up in confusion.

"It's a secret only me and her know." Neku said, smiling, hoping Josh wouldn't question it.

"Fine." Josh said.

"Grab the bunny and cat ears, now, Regina." Neku said.

"Oh, Neko. You know how to charm a whore." Josh said, flipping his hair.


	26. VictorianBarbiePlayboy

As a worried Josh and an excited Neku (dressed as Regina and Neko) entered WildKat, Lizzie was standing with her elbow on the counter, hair curled like the girl with her name from _Black Butler._ "Oh, Lady Elizabeth, don't you look pretty?" Josh purred, sarcastically. All he got in return is, "Oh why thank you. And since when do you watch anime?"

Neku started laughing. "Anime is his second love. Next to whore flicks."

"Oh so _Mean Girls _is a whore flick? That makes any Jackass movies a wannabe badass daredevil." Lizzie said, crossing her arms.

"So, anime, whore flicks, and fetishes. Is this an orgy?" Josh asked, flipping his hair.

"Close…We're having a girl sleepover!" Lizzie yelled.

"Neku…agreed to this?" Josh asked, looking surprised.

"She's giving me 500 yen…Why not?" Neku said, adjusting his ears.

"Oh so I could buy you love with 500 yen? Nice." Josh purred.

"So, what do you girls want to do first?" Lizzie asked, sarcasm in the word 'girls'.

"I don't give a fuck…" Neku said.

"…Options?" Josh asked, grabbing his arm.

"Fine…Makeup it is." Lizzie said.

Neku was angry, and Josh wasn't all that excited, but hey, if Lizzie's going to waste her makeup on them, they must be pretty damn special.

* * *

"Don't you girls look so cute?" Lizzie asked, mocking them, knowing it was killing Neku inside, and not knowing about Josh.

Josh was wearing a thin line of purple eyeliner at the top, pink eye shadow that sparkled if put in the right light, red eyeliner at the bottom lid, and black mascara. He had a light touch of peach blush and a cherry blossom lip stain.

Neku looked at Josh and started laughing uncontrollably. Since they were all sitting on the floor, Neku rolled onto his back and was laughing. Lizzie wouldn't let them look at each other until both of them were done.

Josh did the same to Neku, who was wearing thick black eyeliner, shaped like a cat eye, and light orange eye shadow that faded into his skin color. He had navy blue eyeliner at the bottom and mascara like Josh's. He had a darker pink lipstick and no blush.

Lizzie grabbed a mirror for both of them.

"Lizzie…what did you do to me?..." Neku asked, pitifully.

"I just love that." Josh said in a mockery of Effie Trinket's voice.

Neku looked at Josh, and Josh to Neku, and they started cracking up again.

"Wait girls. That's the girly portion. Are you going to stay with your character?" Lizzie mocked, grabbing liquid eyeliner.

Lizzie then put whiskers on Josh and Neku, and made little noses for them also.

"Awh, Neko don't you look purrdy." Josh mocked, purring 'Neko' and 'Purrdy.'

"Awh, Regina, I think you lost your cleavage." Neku said.

"I have balloons." Lizzie recommended.

"Get 'em." Neku said, smiling like a pedophile axe murderer.

"Oh, Neko. I didn't know you loved my tits soo much." Josh purred, keeping his voice steady, although he knew Neku by his chest would only make him hornier than he already was. And he's Josh; when is he _not_ horny?!

Neku grabbed the balloons from Lizzie's hand and started blowing them up. Josh unbuckled his shirt just enough so that the pink balloons would be visible.

Neku giggled and stuffed the balloons into Josh's shirt, inhaling his intoxicating scent. Sadly, he did promise Lizzie that there would be no 'fuck' tonight. A promise is a promise, whether it's here or the apartment.

Josh gripped his plastic breasts, and leaned downward, smiling in a way somebody from Tumblr would photoshop a dick in it, and giggled. Neku laughed along with Lizzie, and Lizzie mumbled, "Did you know Regina made out with a coffee mug?" Mocking Sanae's coffee and Regina's lies.

"That was one time!" Josh said, leaning to a comfy seating position.

"Whatever." Lizzie said, rolling her eyes.

"Whatever my bunny ears." Josh said, flipping his hair like a girl.

Neku was smiling like a ninny and thinking about Josh. _'Damn…he knows how to be a girl…is that bad?...'_

_'Neku…I can hear you…' _Josh sounded, hoping Neku didn't have that skill from the Imaginer part.

'_HOLY SHIT! YOU CAN TALK TO ME IN MY HEAD?!' _Neku thought, looking at Josh, Lizzie confused.

_'Yeah…It takes a lot of power for me to do so. I can always hear your thoughts, but whether I listen to them or not, or even respond to them, is my doing, which requires more power…I always could ever since I become Composer… Like when you got your Player Pin. But you became an Imaginer, and eventually, now I should say, you can read others thoughts. It doesn't take any power, if it does, very little. Again, If you choose to respond or listen, which is you're doing, is your choice or not.' _Joshua responded to Neku, seeing the shock on his face to regain to normal. Josh liked it when his boyfriend was shocked; just the way his eyes went from 'fuck this' to 'the fuck _is_ this?' just got Josh to love it.

'_So, I can read Lizzie's thoughts, respond to them, and you can interfere?' _Neku asked Josh, smiling. '_I think we can have fun with this. You can be Jeffrey Dahmer and I'll be Chuck Norris.'_

_'No, that's ridiculous. We have makeup on, Neko. Let's be her favorite female stars. Which I detect are…Jennifer Lawrence and …Lacey Sturm… Odd combo. But she is with child. So I will be Emma.'_

_'Winter's Bone, Flyleaf, and Sick Puppies. Damn.' _Neku said in reply to Josh.

'_Do I want to know why you know it's Winter's Bone and not The Hunger Games?' _Josh asked.

'_It's just her. Sure Hunger Games is part of it, but Winter's Bone…That's way better.' _Neku said, smirking.

'_Ready to freak the 14 year old out?'_

_'Ready. Clear.' _Neku said, smirking.

'_Hello. This is Jennifer Lawrence.'_

_'And this is Emma.'_

"Guys, stop, I know it's you." Lizzie said out loud.

"Damn." Neku said.

"So Lizzie, Jenn and Lacey. Nice couple." Josh smirked.

"Says the guy with plastic breath sacks for boobs and bunny ears." Lizzie said, defensively, remembering about Josh's fake boobs.

"You wanna touch them?" Josh said, shrugging his shoulders, putting his fingernail on his teeth.

"Oh yeah! NAILLLLSSSSS!" Lizzie yelled.

* * *

Lizzie told Josh and Neku the glue on nails were fake.

But alas, they are not.

"I like these nails, Neko. They match my eyes." Josh said, lifting them up to his eyes in a cliché sexy position.

"Mine do too." Neku said, holding them out. Josh got 'Dashing Midnight Vio' and Neku got 'Sexy Sky Aqua.'

"Sexiiiiiii." Josh hummed in a high pitched girl voice.

Lizzie giggled. "Regina, you're so unique."

"I am." Josh said, flipping his hair like a girl, making sure not to damage his new nails.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON HERE?! FAGGOT GIRL PARTY?!" Sanae yelled, walking into a giggling Lizzie dressed as a Victorian godess, a Barbie Neku with makeup and cat ears on, and _worst of all_, a Playboy Josh with makeup, bunny ears, balloon boobies, and high heels, _enjoying _himself.


	27. Trouble in Paradise

"Duh, only _always. _Sanae, you should _join _us." Josh said in a squeaking fake girl voice. Neku just grabbed his jacket and covered his face shielding from Sanae and his hissy fits.

"…No thanks…Lizzie, can I talk to you?" Sanae said, motioning Lizzie to come over there and talk to him. "_NOW."_

* * *

"Well, that was expected." Josh said, looking at a blushing Neku.

"I didn't expect it…" Neku said, looking at Josh's shoes. "…Are you enjoying this?"

"Eh. It's like a cosplay group… Nice to try for once." Josh said.

"Oh." Neku said, sighing. "I think Lizzie lied to us."

"What would make you think that?" Josh asked, looking confused.

"Look at the nail thing." Neku said, pushing it up to Josh. "It's permanent nails. We're stuck with them for at least a week."

"Oh well." Josh said, playfully pushing Neku's shoulders.

Neku looked at Josh, smiling into his midnight eyes.

"Josh…" Neku started, never finishing.

"Shh…" Josh whispered. "…kiss me..." Josh leaned to Neku, Neku leaning back. Their lips met softly, and Josh moved closer to Neku. Slowly, Neku wrapped his arm around Josh's neck, pulling him even closer, breathing his scent, which was heavily covered with Lizzie's Axe. Josh touched his fingers to Neku's waist, the soft touch making him smile, and adding pressure to Josh's lips. Their tongues danced slowly, making each movement add with pressure.

Lizzie walked in, slowly, and quietly said, "Neku, you promised me…"

Neku looked up. "Just because me and my playboy were kissing doesn't mean I was going to bang him, now does it, Lady Elizabeth?" Neku smirked, making Joshua giggle.

"Correct." Lizzie said, looking embarrassed.

"Exactly, bitch. Now, stop cockblocking me and get back to your affair with your uncle." Josh said, mocking Regina's tone, flipping his hands around like some slut.

"Oh, now Miss Regina, is that any way to talk to your host?" Lizzie said, flipping her hair like Elizabeth.

"Guys." Neku said, butting into this awkward conversation. "I hate to ask this Lizzie…But can we go home? This is getting awkward…"

"Yeah. Sanae wants you out anyways…" Lizzie said, scratching her neck. "My makeup remover is expensive, so good luck walking around Shibuya at night dressed like cross-dressing animal-loving faggots."

"Oh, _thanks." _ Neku said.

"Just 'cuz you look like faggots doesn't mean you are one." Lizzie said, debating Neku.

* * *

They got a few snickers, like 'gay slurs' 'queers' and 'faggots.' Even a 'look Mommy! It's two girls holding hands!"

* * *

When Neku and Josh got back to the apartment, Neku was pissed and Josh was just amused.

Josh plopped himself on the couch, laughing his ass off. "What's so funny?" Neku asked, angry.

"The way Shibuya is so judgmental…I tried to end that."

"Josh…you love Shibuya, don't lie." Neku said, tossing aside Josh's legs to make space for his own.

"You're right." Josh said. "So…what do you want to do?"

"Take off this damn makeup." Neku said, getting up, walking to the bathroom, Josh walking beside him.

Josh looked at their girly faces in the mirror. Neku stared at himself wondering, '_How the fuck did this happen again? Ugh…Sometimes I hate you, Lizzie…'_

Josh turned the water on and got his hands wet and started washing his face. Neku was still being an obstacle, with him just standing there, staring at himself.

"Neku…" Josh said, holding back a few giggles. "You can take that makeup off _today._ But I'd see why you wouldn't want to…"

"Go fuck yourself." Neku said, hip bumping Josh and started washing his own face.

"I might…" Josh said, inching up to Neku's neck from behind him. "If you do."

Josh started lifting up Neku's shirt, Neku happily lifting his arms up to get it off, and smiled.

"Joshua." Neku breathed to the blonde working on a hickey.

"Neku."

Josh's sensual tone put Neku over the edge, Neku ripping off his and Josh's pants.

"Slow down, Neku…" Josh said in a low quiet tone. "Let's try something different…"

"How?" Neku said as he stopped to look at Josh.

"You get in your Commander form, and I'll show you."

Although Neku disliked where this was going, he didn't refuse. He did what Josh wanted, knowing Josh would go crazy for him. The Commander Neku stood there without a shirt, although the actual Neku's pants were already off.

Joshua just giggled as he changed into Composer form, making Neku even more intimidated than he already was.

"Is this too bad?" The Composer purred, making Neku think we was an ass. Neku gulped. "I guess not…"

"How much is different from Neku and Commander?" Josh's question made Neku stunned and uncomfortable.

"Not much…age, clothes…" Neku stammered, knowing Josh would bring _this _up.

"Do you know what happens with age, Neku?" Josh cooed, knowing he was making Neku embarrassed in this new him.

"…yes…" Neku said, looking at his Composer's curly hair, which instead of a blonde like on Player Josh it was a silver chrome in a Composer form.

Josh giggled. "Your dick, Neku…" Joshua knew he was being an ass, just for the spite of setting his dear little bittersweet proxy over the edge.

Neku couldn't reply, knowing Joshua was just being a basic asshole.

Josh walked closer to Neku, since they gained distance over their change in forms. Josh lightly touched his fingers behind Neku's ears, pulling him closer with a kiss. This kiss was different- it was more awkward and uncomfortable, considering they've both never kissed anybody in this form.

Josh pulled back from the kiss. "And that, my dear bittersweet Neku, is why I will always love you." Neku looked confused by Josh's words. "Neku, you're the first person I've kissed in this form."

Neku smiled and chuckled. "Well, ditto." Neku leaned up to Josh this time, breathing in his new scent. It wasn't the intoxicating fragrance like before; this was like a vanilla and cherry blossom, like laundry soap and flowers. Neku thought of Josh prancing in a field of flowers, making him smile throughout the less awkward kiss.

Josh bit Neku's bottom lip, making Neku's tongue twitch while in Josh's mouth. Josh added pressure to Neku's lip, just enough for pain to surface, to make Neku wince. Neku pushed back from the kiss, looking the Composer in the eye.

"I love you, Yoshiya."

"I love you, Neku."

They started kissing again, making each one less awkward and more like their kisses in their Player forms.

Neku pulled back from what seemed like the 7th kiss and said, "You know, Josh, to be honest I don't know if I like this form too much… I love the kissing but…"

"It's because I haven't tapped you yet."

Neku hopped onto Josh's waist, noticing that this Josh is taller and less feminine, which made it harder to leap onto him.

"Oh, Neku, having trouble in paradise? You get used to it."


	28. The World Ends with Us

The next morning, Neku woke up early to find himself tangled into Josh in his Commander form. He smiled at the sleeping Composer, seeing that Josh is beautiful no matter what form you put him in. Neku walked to the living room, turned on the tv, and sat down. He and Josh finished re-watching _Black Butler _for like the 7th time, so now they were watching _Soul Eater._

Josh got up and walked into the living room. "Oh, so got a guilty pleasure you weren't telling me about?" The Composer giggled.

"Nah, just came here to watch some tv." Neku said, propping his legs up in the couch.

"Like at 9 in the morning?" Josh said, cuddling up to Neku.

"You mean, like a normal person?" Neku said, smiling at the man cuddling him.

"C'mon Neku. We'll never be normal." Josh said, wrapping his arms around Neku's waist, which was still thin considering he was 21 now.

Neku started singing, still having his singer's voice. "I did my best to try and be a mirror of society, but we both know the mirror's cracked and everybody's in the act…"

Josh continued, "Faking what they cannot feel, hoping they can make it real, reality is killing me…"

Neku smiled, looking at Josh's eyes. He noticed that the purple was less deep, like a grey, but still very beautiful.

Josh looked at Neku's eyes, seeing that the blue just wasn't the deep sky like before. They were more of an aqua with deep sky flecks into them.

They both said at the same time, "Your eyes…"

Neku looked at Josh in shock. So he wasn't the _only_ one that wasn't fond of the others eyes.

Josh switched to Player form, wrapping his arms around Neku's waist. Neku was still in shock, but switched to his Player form, also.

"Let's not do that again…" Neku stammered.

"Agreed. Although, the sex was _amazing._" Josh said, smiling.

"Biggest. Understatement. Ever." Neku stammered, ticking Josh.

Josh squeaked and giggled, kicking his feet to hit the kid tickling him.

"Neku!" He squeaked. "I command you to stop!"

Neku suddenly stopped tickling his boyfriend, on instinct.

"Whaaaa-"

"Let me explain. When a Composer commands you to do something, you stop automatically." Josh said, looking at Neku's hurt eyes.

"Let's make an agreement." Neku recommended.

"What kind? The kind where you fuck me and then I owe you two? That's not an agreement, that's a relationship. And I wouldn't mind that-" Josh was cut off.

"No. The kind where we don't read each other's minds or command them to do stuff." Neku said in a harsh tone.

"Okay. Deal." Josh said.

Neku lifted Josh's chin with two fingers to lift his mouth to his. Josh allowed it, and shifted his leg to wrap it on Neku's hip. Neku smiled and moved his hand to Josh's leg, pushing them closer. They knew that there was 4 layer of cloth separating them, but they still wanted to have this moment to last forever.

Josh shifted on Neku, putting him on top, giving Neku a deep hickey. Neku grabbed the cd remote that was on the end-table and turned on the cd him and Josh had been listening to almost every time they laid each other, making Josh shift his body up and down, taking advantage of as much friction as he could handle. Neku moaned, leaned his head back, and started taking off Josh's shirt which was his normal one. Neku hadn't even had time to notice he had his normal shirt from the washer, nor did he notice Josh ripped it off to give him the hickey.

"Neku…I can't get close enough to you…"

Neku started working on Josh's pants when his hands started hurting, like a lightning bolt.

"A timer?!" Neku yelled, angry. "Fucking world out to get me!" Neku got up, walked to the bedroom, and picked up his phone. "–Go to the Room of Reckoning. Fail, and face erasure. ~Supernaturals."

"Fail and face erasure? Oh hell naw. I'm the only one that can command missions, or erase somebody, other than the Reapers. Shit just got real." Josh said, anger flush on his face, clenching his hands into fists.

"Shouldn't we go?" Neku asked, curious.

"No. They can't directly erase me, or you, for that matter. Not with our pact and the fact that they can't fullyerase anyone." Joshua said, getting less angry to reassure his partner.

"We should call Lizzie and tell her." Neku said, dialing her number.

"Lizzie! Come over to the apartment now! This is an emergency!" Neku said.

"Use your wings, the Supernaturals have too much power!" Josh said, yelling into the phone.

* * *

"WHAT THE HELL?!" Lizzie said. "WHAT KIND OF A PRANK CALL WAS THAT?!"

"It wasn't, Lizzie. The Supernaturals have too much power. They are threatening to erase us." Josh said, checking his phone for any other spam emails from hell.

"They are?" Lizzie asked.

"You didn't get a mission?" Neku asked, checking her hand. Nothing.

"No." Lizzie said. "I know that the Players get timers, though. But we're _all _Players."

"Maybe not…" Josh said.

"Not?" Neku asked.

"I could make a pact, but I'm Composer. Lizzie and Shiki made a pact, but one left the other, therefore the pact wasn't valid. Therefore…"

"It's just now Lizzie, You, and I." Neku said.

"The World Ends with Us." Josh said, desperately looking at Neku and Lizzie.

"But how's come I don't have a timer?!" Lizzie said.

"Because a true pact is made with only 2 people, and that's the original pact. You were added on, like a plus one. Therefore the mission strikes the original true pact." Joshua said, deep in thought.

"So are you the only ones who got the mission?" Lizzie asked, gripping her bracelet.

"Let me call somebody." Neku said, picking up his phone.

"Shiki, I'm guessing." Josh scoffed right before Neku dialed speed dial #1. "It is!" Josh said, clenching his jaw. "WHY IS SHE SPEED DIAL #1?!" Josh yelled in Neku's ear.

"I forgot to change it…" Neku said, kicking the ground of the apartment.

"Shiki. Have you done your mission? What mission? You know, the one where you have to go to the Room of Reckoning? What's the Room of Reckoning? Shiki, stop playing dumb and tell me! Shiki, shut up, this is more important than us, this is Shibuya! Shiki! Shiki shut up! Oh, I'm a Noise? Tell that to your ass, Stalker. Fuck you. Thanks for your help, cunt."

"That went well." Josh said sarcastically. "Why did you even call her? We can read her mind, Neku."

"I forgot…" Neku said, looking at Josh.

"Delete your speed dial." Josh said. "Before I _command _you."

"We made a deal." Neku protested.

"Do it, now, Neku. Or else you'll see the _worst _part of me that anybody's ever seen."

"Okay fine." Neku said, deleting the speed dial and setting it to Joshua.

"Guys." Lizzie said. "I'm still here."

"Right. Sorry." Neku said, shaking his head.

"So, the Supernaturals are just attacking us, right?" Lizzie asked.

"Pretty much." Josh said, fixing his hair.

"Well, then, why don't we attack them _back?" _The sadistic smile on Lizzie's face grew and freaked the fuck out of Neku, making Josh sadistically smile, freaking Neku out even _more._


	29. Hair is too troublesome

"How?" Neku shuttered. He wasn't just freaked, he was scared. He was about to piss his pants.

"How else? There's many ways, Neku." Josh's sadistic smile was growing out of control.

"Well, what are we going to do?" Neku asked, fearing Josh's smile growing larger.

"I was thinking recruit some Players, make some missions, kill, and boom in 3 days' time 30 Supernaturals gone." Josh said, summoning his gun.

"Three days?" Neku asked.

"Why not?" Lizzie said, summoning her knives and gun.

"Fine. Make me kill people. So what. But, why put them in a game?" Neku asked, remembering what happened to him.

"True. It's too sadistic, Joshua." Lizzie agreed.

"Fine." Josh said.

* * *

After they each killed 12 Supernaturals, they went out to Ramen Don.

"But that's ridiculous. Katniss and Peeta in a Reaper's Game? Nah." Lizzie was arguing the fact that Katniss and Peeta from _The Hunger Games _could never survive a Reaper's Game.

"I think Katniss could. Peeta though, he got loopy." Neku said, protesting the fact that Katniss could.

"I think they both could. Prim would be Katniss' entry fee, and Peeta's would be Katniss. Perfect trap for success. Just ask Neku. It works." Josh protested.

"It does, but Peeta is just a useless Loverboy. He could survive a Hunger Games. Why? Katniss. Katniss would do all of the work, Josh." Neku protested.

"But, Peeta is smart. He's athletic." Lizzie argued.

"Excuse me, but Ramen Don is closing soon. Please hurry up." Ramen Don's new waiter Dustin said.

"Wanna come back to our place, Lizzie?" Josh politely offered. "I want to finish this conversation."

"Sure. I'll just tell Uncle Sanae I went to a friend's house." Lizzie said.

* * *

"Lizzie, you can sit down on the couch if you want." Neku offered, seeing Lizzie was somewhat uncomfortable.

"You guys haven't washed it recently." Lizzie said, hoping she wouldn't have to say, 'dude, I know you've fucked each other here and I know guys cum. So, I'll stand.'

"Neku, Lizzie isn't comfortable with our _manliness. _Please understand, it's a girl thing." Josh said.

"Shut up, asshole." Lizzie said, still standing.

"You afraid?" Josh asked, flipping his hair.

"No. I just got this miniskirt and I don't need cum on it, thank you." Lizzie said, crossing her arms.

"Then take it off, no cum on it." Joshua giggled.

"You'd like that." Lizzie said, flipping her hair.

"Duh. Who am I kidding, _you'd _love it." Josh said, flipping his hair.

"Want to know what I'd love?" Lizzie asked, angry. "If guys would stop being sexist pigs and stop being sexual predators!"

"AMEN!" Neku said, butting into the conversation. "Did I say that out loud?"

"Lizzie, do you have something to hide?" Josh asked, sincere.

"No." Lizzie grabbed her arm.

"It's okay Lizzie, we're your friends." Neku said, reassuring her.

"I don't have anything to hide…" Lizzie said.

Neku hated doing it, but he had a feeling…

'_I can't believe I said that to Josh and Neku…they must hate me now but it's true. That guy…I can't get over it…he abused me…I got over it, but when I talk about it I break. Oh my god...I wonder if one of them is reading my mind...Oh well. I said it. I was molested. Happy?'_

Neku walked to Lizzie and hugged her. Neku started crying, which shocked Lizzie, and squeezed her. "Lizzie…"

"I knew you'd read my mind, jackass." She started crying because it was true.

"I went through the same thing…" Neku said in tears.

"Whaa-" Lizzie stammered.

"Guys I hate to ruin your moment, but this is now a therapy session and I'm about to cry too…" Josh said, really about to cry.

Lizzie wiped off her tears and sang, "The past is in the past, thank God it doesn't last forever."

"That's like the fourth time someone's sang Sick Puppies this whole week." Neku said, cracking a smile.

"Guys…Can I ask you to do something?" Lizzie asked, hoping they wouldn't make it more awkward. "…can you guys fix your hair like each other's?"

"I don't see why not. Wouldn't you love my sexy fabulous curls on that sexy head of yours, Neku?" Josh purred.

"Which curls and which head?" Neku smiled, making Lizzie chuckle.

"Your choice." Josh said, winking at Neku.

"As much as I love to see you two guys flirt, are you going to do it?" Lizzie said, sarcastically and impatiently. She just wanted to see how fucked up it would look.

* * *

In the bathroom…

"This is going to be an epic fail, Neku. No hair gel can have these sexy fabulous curls in one place." Josh said, taking Neku's hair gel bottle. "Plus, I need to straighten it. Thank God Lizzie brought a straightener."

"I have mousse, also. Don't give your hair all the credit. My hair doesn't curl." Neku said, waiting for the curling iron to heat.

"I've got hair spray. How do you know your hair doesn't curl…?" Joshua asked, smiling, genuinely curious.

"He had some odd fetishes…"

Josh knew the 'he' Neku was talking about, and tried to drop the conversation. Josh started hair gelling his hair, and him not familiar with gel, failed.

"Here." Neku said as he dabbed some gel in his hand, and started toying with Josh's hair. Josh giggled at the boy messing with his sexy but uncurly hair. Usually he's very predatory with his hair, but not with Neku. Neku somehow got it in the way he usually wears his hair, making it perfect with mousse. He grabbed the hairspray just to be sure. Neku giggled at his handiwork.

"Now, Neku, _my _style." Josh said, picking up the curling iron. "Although, I'm coming in clueless. My hair is just naturally sexy."

* * *

"Ow!" Neku said for the 9th time. "Josh, are you sure you're doing this right?! You've burned me 12 times!"

Josh mimicked baby cries. "Stop being a pussy. I've burned myself at least 18 times doing this. I guess my hair is just too troublesome for you."

Neku couldn't reply, knowing his neck was going to hurt when he went to bed. Josh burnt him a few times on his neck, right where he likes his pillow.

Josh looked at Neku straight on, perfecting the curls with hair spray.

"Fabulous." Josh said, smiling. Neku wrapped an arm around Josh's waist, pulling him close. "Is it?" Neku whispered into Josh's mouth, centimeters away from it.

Josh gulped. _'Dammit Neku…dammit boners…'_

Neku smiled and wrapped his hands around to Josh's butt, sticking his hand to his waistbands, pushing his hand under them, squeezing his bare ass. The touch made Josh hornier, and he sighed as he touched his forehead to Neku's wrapping his arms around Neku's neck. Neku smiled a half smile and started licking Josh's jawline in the weird way they do to each other. Josh only sighed more.

"I want you…Neku…but I can't have you…" Josh stammered.

Neku got off of Josh, sighing in disappointment.

_Then _they looked at each other in the mirror.

"OH." Neku started.

"MY." Josh said.

"FUCKING." Neku said.

"GOD." Josh finished.


	30. Cotton Candy lover, Jesus of Suburbia

Note: DUUUUDEEE CHAPTER 30! THERE WAS ONLY SUPPOSED TO BE 8

* * *

They walked out of the bathroom, with Lizzie lying on the couch, eating a granola bar, watching _Black Butler._

"Oh, Sebastian. How I want to rape you…You're just so goddamn sexy."

Neku coughed, and Lizzie jumped up off the couch.

"You guys didn't hear that, did you?"

"Oh, you wanting to rape a demon? No. Not at all." Josh said, flipping his hair, realizing his hair is gelled in a Neku fashion, so he failed. Neku giggled.

"WHOA." Lizzie said. "That's fucked up."

"You don't like these curls on my head? I was just starting to get used to them. I think it brings out my eyes." Neku said, flipping his hair like Josh. Josh giggled and said, "Better not get used to it, Sakuraba."

Neku looked at Josh, popping his eyes in a sarcastic fashion. Lizzie chuckled, peeping back at the hanging Sebastian, who she was eye-raping.

"Lizzie. You're not getting off that easy." Neku said, challenging her.

"Oh, How ever will I not?" Lizzie replied, turning from the tv.

"You've got to curl your hair." Josh said.

"Fine." Lizzie said, stomping into the bathroom.

* * *

"Dammmmmmmmnnnnnn" Josh and Neku mumbled simultaneously.

_'She never ceases to amaze us…' _Neku thought to Josh.

_'Haha, I know right? And she's 14, Neku. You're almost 16. I'm worried about you tapping that someday behind my back.'_

_'As if. I said before, she's like a sister to me. I can't fuck my sister.'_ Neku thought in reply to Josh.

_'Some people are morally wrong, dear. People you and her have met.' _Josh thought, wishing his brain hadn't brought it up.

_'I'll give you that, Kiryu.' _Neku thought.

"Guys?" Lizzie asked, flipping her hair.

* * *

They talked for a while, then played a game where you draw a card and it asks you a question and you have to answer it.

"My first date." Joshua said aloud, "Well, it was with a girl, who wasn't very attractive at the time. Now in time she'd be a model. Anyways, we went to a park and had a picnic, eating fruits. Then she seen her ex and ditched me. That's all I remember."

"Nice." Lizzie giggled.

"I was hurt though, when you're 12 and your first date with a girl you really liked, and she ditched you…" Josh argued.

"12?" Neku asked, smiling.

"Yeah. She got pregnant a few years later. Whore." Josh said, smiling. "Of course I didn't become Composer in those few years…"

"Oh, Josh ended up getting the girl preggo in the end." Lizzie said, giggling.

"Kinda. Not my sperm, but my doing. So…" Josh said, being cocky.

Neku picked up a card, turning it around. "First kiss. Hmm."

"This should be interesting." Josh said, covering his smile with his hand.

"Technically I had 3 first kisses. Kinda. I kissed Shiki on the corner of her mouth, does that count?"

"No." Lizzie said, crossing her arms. Josh still had his smile covered.

"Oh, god. My first kiss as amazing. There was heavy flirting, and then I just fucking kissed those sexy lips. Controlling, sexy lips. I felt as if my tongue was going to fall off."

Josh smiled larger, and Lizzie still hadn't noticed.

"As for my second kiss, well…"

"Wait, you had a second first kiss?! That's impossible." Lizzie said.

"How would you know?" Josh finally said.

"ANYWAYS," Neku said, "My second first kiss was as good as the first, but we were both inexperienced. Worked out fine though."

"How can you be inexperienced if it was your second first kiss?" Lizzie asked, dumbfounded.

Neku sang softly, "…you make it hard to be faithful, with the lips of an angel…"

Josh couldn't cover up his smile anymore, because he was smiling like a ninny, and he pulled Neku to his face using Neku's shirt, not kissing him-but nose to nose, and whispered through the smile, "Do you really think that about me?"

"Of course." Neku smiled, enjoying the proximity of their faces. Josh just smiled larger, cheeks growing pink, and leaned to kiss Neku, whose cheeks eventually grew pink.

"D'AWWWWWWWWWW!" Lizzie said, practically cheering for more.

After they finished the short and sweet kiss, Lizzie picked up a card. "Day you got your first period and/ or erection."

"AND?!" Neku laughed.

Joshua chuckled. "You can pass on this one, Lizzie."

"OH THANK GOD." Lizzie said. "I don't think you guys want to know about the day I was in the UG randomly. Hey, I just noticed, isn't it kinda funny how Josh and I have hit puberty and Neku's all like, I'm alone?"

Josh chuckled.

"I have to hit puberty. Just, slowly." Neku said, blushing.

"Your legs are hairless, dear." Josh said.

Neku blushed. "It's not a big deal…" He scratched his neck.

Josh smiled. "It's okay, dear. We're just picking on you. Besides, no matter how puberty inclined you are, you fuck like a beast. Best one I've had." Josh said as he pecked Neku's cheek. _'Ugh. Boners.'_ Neku thought.

"P-p-pervert." Neku shuddered.

Joshua picked up a card. "First dance. Oh."

"This should be interesting." Neku said.

"Well, my hand was all up that ass and then we started dancing to a collaboration of Ed Sheeran, Bruno Mars, Sick Puppies, and Flyleaf. Boy, those feet blew me away. Floating on clouds."

"Awh, that's so sweet!" Lizzie said, smiling.

Josh started singing softly, like Neku, "And your heart's against my chest, your lips pressed to my neck  
I'm falling for your eyes, but they don't know me yet."

Neku smiled and blushed like a tomato. "Kiss Me."

Josh smiled when he seen how red Neku's face was. He kissed Neku's neck softly and covered his mouth so he could whisper, "I'm in love now." Neku looked at him, looking at his eyelashes and his sparkling purple eyes. Neku was breathless, although he knew Josh loved him, and just smiled.

"Awh, you guys are so sweet. Like cotton candy." Lizzie said, and Josh started cracking up.

"What's so funny?!" Neku asked, dumbfounded.

"Cotton candy!" Josh couldn't control his laughter.

"Jesus, Josh, out with it!" Lizzie said.

Josh managed to control his laughter. "Well, there are other planes, you must know. And well, that Josh and Neku, along with their friends, got colors for some odd reason. And Neku's was Blue, and mine was Pink. Although I tried to make Gold catch on, because I'm wise, it didn't, and rainbow failed, so I got Pink…."

"Blue and Pink…cotton candy colors. I get it." Neku said.

Neku picked up a card. "Favorite food. That's easy; anything."

"Except cereal." Joshua scoffed.

"CEREAL IS A BREAKFAST FOOD!" Neku shouted.

"Well, when all you have is cereal, you eat some goddamn cereal." Josh said, glancing at the passed out Lizzie.

Neku looked at Josh, grabbed him by his wrist, giggled, and pulled him to the bedroom.

* * *

Josh wasn't tired, and neither was Neku, so they just sat up on the bed and made out. Neku's feet was near Josh's butt, and the same for Josh. Neku had Josh's face in both of his hands, Josh's slender fingers on Neku's waist.

Neku pulled back from the kiss and looked into Josh's eyes, which sparkled in the moonlight, like how it was now.

Josh looked into Neku's eyes, which was a bright contrast to the lighting, the way they always were. The way Josh liked them.

Josh smiled a crooked smile, and Neku whispered, "I love you, Yoshiya Kiryu, Composer of Shibuya."

"I love you too, Neku Sakuraba, Commander of Misconception. Although you forgot about my second title." Josh smirked.

"Oh yeah? What's that?" Neku asked as he kissed Josh's nose.

"Jesus of Suburbia." Josh said quietly, hoping Neku couldn't hear, knowing he'd think it's ridiculous to have a Green Day song part of your name.


	31. Really, Guys?

Note: fuck yea Neku pound that motherfucker here and now ain't nothing Lizzie can do about it except record it *porn wink*

* * *

"Really?" Neku asked, not daring to crack a smile. He liked Jupiter of the Monkey. "Like, the Green Day song?"

"Exactly like that, Neku. I had to earn that title. So I did. Have you ever listened to the lyrics of that song, really close?" Josh asked, looking at a pimple that started forming on Neku's cheek. Not a big volcano, but a little blemish. Josh smiled.

"Not really. All I know is the first line." Neku started singing, "Like the son of rage and love, the Jesus of Suburbia, the bible of, none of the above…"

"Rage. My mother. Love. My father. God of Shibuya. My 'bible' to keep that from happening again." Josh said, matter-of-fact like.

"So you lived every line of that song?" Neku asked, looking at a curl in Josh's hair.

"I was kinda born with that song. My mother would always play it when I was a child…" Josh said, flipping his hair backwards.

"Oh." Neku said. "Do you have it on a cd? I'd love to hear it from your point of view."

Josh untangled himself from Neku, and put the cd in. _'The worst that can happen is Lizzie yells at us. She'll have to fucking grow some damn balls.' _Josh thought, determined to play this song for Neku.

Josh sat back down to Neku, who was now at the edge of the bed, feet touching the floor, and wrapped his hands around the boy's waist and rested his head on his shoulder.

"Neku…before I turn the song on, I hope you know that this song goes up to 8 months ago…" Josh mumbled, hoping Neku couldn't hear him.

"Bring it on." Neku said, turning his head to kiss Josh's cheek.

* * *

"Whoa." Neku said, smiling at Joshua. "Badass."

"You think so?" Josh grabbed Neku's hand.

"Defiantly. I would've gone crazy." Neku said, rubbing his thumb on Josh's hand.

"…Thanks, I guess." Josh said as he looked at his shoes.

Neku kissed Josh's collarbone, moving up his neck with multiple kisses, right under his ear, and whispered, "If I could love you any more, my heart would burst, Joshua. Damn. It's what you do to me…" Neku started kissing Josh's neck, moving in fast circles with his tongue, nipping Josh just enough to experience pain. Neku wrapped his free and on the other side of Josh's neck, and was having trouble breathing through his nose, breathing in Josh's intoxicating scent.

Josh sighed quietly, and fell backwards on the bed. "You never stop, even when we have company…" Josh squealed quietly, because Neku bit Josh's neck harder, sucking on him like a vampire.

"Needed to state the obvious, huh, Josh?" Neku mumbled into Josh's neck, licking his neck, inching his way up to Josh's jawline, wrapping one of his legs around Josh's, knowing it would make him horny.

"I almost wish…you wouldn't be so enticed to fuck me…when we have company…almost…" Josh mumbled, breathing for air, although Neku hadn't kissed him.

"I'm always enticed to fuck you, dear." Neku said, undoing Josh's pants. Neku let his fingertips lightly touch Josh's stomach, making Josh moan in pleasure.

"Really guys?" Lizzie yelled from the other room.

"Yeah, really! I'm horny as fuck and all everybody has been recently is a fucking cockblock! Watch, yell, record, leave, I DON'T GIVE A DAMN. I'm going to pound this motherfucker under me and give him the best night he's ever lived and there's nothing you can do about it!" Neku yelled, ripping off his shirt.

"Oh, Neku…" Joshua moaned loudly. "Your horny yelling makes this dick hard as fuck…"

"Does it? Well, want to know what else will?" Neku asked, ripping off Josh's underwear.

"Do I. Now make this Composer beg for more, dear. I'm horny as fuck and only you can do something about it." Josh moaned loudly, ripping off Neku's pants.

Neku licked Josh's chest, stopping just short of his erection. "Come, Josh. Do it so I have an extra helping of dessert. Your dick is already so tasty, I'm going to lick that damn perfection stick clean, swallowing every seed that comes my way."

Josh did with a loud moan, and Neku got to work. Neku violently shoved his face onto Josh, moving his tongue rapidly, covering Josh in saliva, and swallowed every bit of it. After about 2 minutes, Neku lifted his head up with an agonizingly slow lick up Josh's hard cock. "I don't mind if you come while I'm sucking that perfection of yours. Tasty…" Neku moved his mouth onto Josh again, Josh letting out a groan. Neku moved his head up and down, making Josh come and growl, and swallowing it. Neku lifted himself up. "Damn, so tasty…"

"Shut up and blow me, you motherfucking dick vacuum. Suck my dick, over and over, until I pass out or die on this bed. I'm-" Josh demanded as he came again, making Neku lean back down, slurp it up, and he moved his tongue down to Josh's ballsack, licking it very slowly, toying with him.

"NEKU! DON'T STOP! OH, UGHHH!" Josh groaned, captivated in pleasure.

Neku moved back to Josh's erection, licking it like it was some ice cream cone. Neku's tongue moved in circular motions up Josh's shaft, violently fast.

"NEKU!" Josh squealed as he came, again. "DAMN. YOU FUCK ME SO… FUCKING POUND ME MOTHERFUCKER! YESSS! DON'T STOP!"

Neku tickled his fingertips up Josh's chest, making him come slightly, then gripped his nipple, making Josh come, hard.

"NEKU! I CAN'T COME ANYMORE… OH, UGHHHHH!"

Neku moved his tongue up Josh's chest, biting his nipple, and kissed Josh's chin.

"Oh, Neku…" Josh said as he grabbed Neku's hair.

"I'm not done yet, idiot. I'm just done being the bitch." Neku said, ripping off his underwear, and pounded his erection with Josh's.

"HMF." Josh practically squealed. "NEKU!"

Neku was still pounding him, and started grinding his hips onto Josh's rapidly, making Josh come.

"Joshua…" Neku mumbled, coming onto Josh.

Josh moaned as Neku slammed himself on him for like the 30th time.

Neku moved his head down to Josh's dick, and swallowed the remnants of their cum. Neku leaned back to Josh's collarbone, kissing it, and wrapping his hands under Josh.

Josh squealed, he's not very used to people around his ass. Neku, though, was always the exception.

Neku slithered his finger into Josh, making Josh moan.

"You like that? I would think a playboy like you would prefer the bitch at the front." Neku said, making two more fingers find his way into Josh.

"Neku…I'm literally about to pass out. You fuck me so damn perfectly, it's a sin. It's called Neku Sakuraba. It's even kinky as fuck, knowing what that body can fucking do to me…Goddammit, tongue rape me, Neku. Do it before I pass out, dammit!" Josh demanded, breathless.

Neku did. He's surprised how their tongues didn't get tangled. The side of Josh's mouth was sore, because he bit it so hard he made it bleed, but other than that their war with their tongues was much more violent than usual.

Josh literally did end up passing out, leaving a horny as fuck Neku exhausted and tired.

* * *

Note: haha sex

what am I going to name this chapter omfg should I name it dick vacuum or perfection stick xD who knows, it may not be named either :P I might save them both for later :3


	32. My Immortal

Neku got up the next morning, untangling himself from Josh, doing his best not to wake him up. He grabbed a purple shirt, and some black straight leg jeans. He walked into the living room, only to see Lizzie on her phone, listing to Evanescence.

"Hey, Neku." Lizzie said.

"Hey Lizzie." Neku said as he sat down next to Lizzie. "Evanescence, huh? I thought you were more of a Flyleaf person."

"I like anything. I was just listening to The Script." Lizzie said, looking at Neku's hair, still curled from last night, but fucked up and messy from their sexual rampage last night.

Lizzie chuckled. "What?" Neku asked.

"Your hair. It's like Josh's, only fucked up."

"Oh. Forgot about that. Sorry about that, Lizzie. I didn't mean to offend-" Neku started.

"Don't sweat it…" Lizzie said, covering a smile.

"Why are you smirking?" Neku asked, confused.

"I'm not." Lizzie said, protesting Neku's assumption.

"You watched us, didn't you?" Neku asked, looking at Lizzie's phone.

"You offered. And I may or may not have it on my phone…" Lizzie smiled.

"You whore!" Neku said, smiling, pushing Lizzie's shoulder.

"Dick vacuum. That was hilarious." Lizzie said, smiling, glancing at Neku's pimple. "Josh totally has a way with words when he's lusting."

"Said the sarcastic whore." Neku smiled, realizing Lizzie was watching _The Notebook._

"Well, I couldn't help but watch. It was that or sleep, and you know, when two horny guys are fucking the brains out of each other, I'd rather watch that." Lizzie said, glancing at the tv.

"Lizzie…Have you even had sex?" Neku asked, trying not to make the conversation awkward. "Besides the whole molestation thing and our drunk night…"

"No." Lizzie said, scratching her arm. "I'm not going to until I'm ready to have a child. It's too big of a chance…"

"But if it was a girl?" Neku asked, remembering this conversation with his mother when he was 14.

"I'm not attracted to girls." Lizzie said.

"But, what if one day, you were? Would you? You can't get pregnant."

"Possibly. But I'm not attracted to girls." Lizzie protested.

"Anything can happen, Lizzie." Neku said, glancing at his shoes. "I mean, I hated Josh. I wanted nothing more to get out of that damn game and run away…But he pulled me back to him, and by the time I liked him, I thought he died. Then he was the reason I died. And then I was disappointed he wasn't at Hachiko…And then this happened. In those months I was dating Shiki, I realized I liked him more than a friend. But I knew I'd never see him again…" Neku drifted.

"That's tragically romantic, Neku. You had someone to lift you off your feet and you refused. And then you were ready, but there was nobody. And then this happened. I'm sure he's sorry for killing you. I read Uncle Sanae's secret reports. You should read them someday."

"Nah. Secret reports. Key word, secret." Neku said, scratching his neck.

"Sanae wrote a note for you in there." Lizzie said. "He knew you'd read them some day."

"Someday." Neku said.

Just then, Lizzie's phone switched to My Immortal by Evanescence.

Neku started crying.

"Lizzie..." Neku mumbled.

Lizzie let the song play, Neku singing every word.

"That song…It reminds me of Shiki… and Josh… It's my confusion song…"

"Neku, I'm so sorry." Lizzie said. "Confusion song? Like, were you choosing between Josh and Shiki in the game?"

"Exactly." Neku said, covering his face. "I'll never be able to choose between them. I'm at a rock in the damn hard place. Seeing Shiki's true face: It shocked me. I was fighting for her confidence throughout the game, but she was pretty anyways. She had a wonderful personality, but she didn't need it, she just wasn't my kind of pretty. And then there was Josh: always flirting with me. I thought he was just being an ass, but he started heavily flirting with me and I realized he liked me. Maybe not as much as he wanted, or I wanted, to believe, but I knew we had a connection. Just, it was the gun. But I realized it was more. I wasn't just a pawn, I saved his way of thinking, and saved Shibuya. I was a rebellion on his side, and I didn't know it. I must have been pretty damn special."

"You told me about Shiki outside the game. What was she inside?" Lizzie asked, trying to help Neku.

"She was a fucking whiny bitch. And throughout the game, I learned to like her, but then I realized she wasn't herself. She was Eri. And then I helped her with her confidence, and she taught me what true friendship was. Josh did too, but we bonded over hating everyone more. Beat helped me realize why Shiki was my entry fee, him losing his sister. Without them, I wouldn't be the Neku I am today…"

"It sounds like you were more conflicted by Josh. Do you know why?" Lizzie asked, already knowing the answer. Neku didn't reply.

"Not only were you in the process of losing a love, you found one. But the mental strain Josh put on you by killing you made your hormones go haywire. And then he flirted with you, as you said, heavily, and he liked you, and was not only pressuring you, but loving you. And you couldn't trust him. Whether if it was killing you or loving you, that was for you to decide. But you forgave him, Neku." Lizzie said, patting Neku on the back. "That's dauntless."

"How do you know all this?" Neku asked, wiping a tear from his eye.

"I took what you just told me. Added some secret reports, but other than that, just yours, and my experience in love. You can't go back, Neku. That's why you love him." Lizzie said. "I think you'll always love Josh more than Shiki. Josh must've realized that in the game. Sanae told me about when he seen you guys meet up in the RG. He said he only had a few regrets, Neku. They must have been…"

"Killing me... and the other, refusing to love me, or loving me." Neku said, looking up at Lizzie.

"Exactly. You'll never be able to figure out other people, Neku. They all have a sanctuary of secrets."

"That's what Josh said to me: Understanding people isn't hard, Neku, It's impossible. And then he said, Everyone has their own internal world- a secret garden only they can enter." Neku said. "I seen hesitation in his words."

"To be honest Neku, I can never tell you that you'll be perfect. But can Josh?" Lizzie asked.

"No. I love his imperfect little butt." Neku said, smiling.

"I hope you know, Neku, I have been leaning on the door hinge this whole time." Josh smirked.


	33. Cherry and Angel

Neku didn't know what to do, so he just threw a pillow at Josh. Neku buried his face in his hands, and put his elbows on his knees, crying. Josh sat next to him, wrapping his arm around Neku's shoulders, pulling him close, and making Neku curl up in a ball. _'Why am I crying?'_

"Neku…It's okay. You can stop crying." Josh said, trying to challenge him, although it came out more as a demand.

Neku squeezed Josh's shirt, crying harder than he ever has in front of anybody.

Lizzie scratched her neck, making Josh notice her. "I've comforted him all I can do, Josh. I never knew Neku had suck a soft side. It's actually kind of adorable."

"I know, right? Not for him, but he's like a little kitten?" Josh said, smiling.

"Did you just call me a pussy, asshole?" Neku choked out, smacking Josh's cheek playfully, but inflicting enough pain to make Josh think twice.

"I guess I better go…" Lizzie said as she walked out the door.

"Neku." Josh said, pulling Neku's face to his, touching their noses, wiping Neku's tears with his thumbs.

"Joshua." Neku stopped crying, but he still kind of made hyperventilation noises.

Josh didn't know what to do. _'Do I kiss him? What do I do? Ugh. Dating is so hard sometimes.'_

Neku leaned in to kiss Josh on the cheek, lingering his lips on Josh's cheekbone. Neku then started licking Josh's jawline, distracting his mind from his crying, which he still didn't know why he cried. Joshua pushed Neku off of him slightly, making Neku disappointed.

"Neku. I love you." Josh said, kissing Neku's chin, which tasted like salty tears.

"Joshua, I love you too. You have to know that." Neku said, hugging Josh.

"Believe me. I do." Josh smirked. "I don't know why you're crying, exactly."

"Neither do I." Neku said.

"Hormones, probably." Josh said, smirking, kissing Neku's forehead.

Neku smiled, looking into Josh's eyes. They were like a midnight sanctuary, glimmering in moonlight, a bright difference to daylight.

Josh looked into Neku's wet sky eyes, perfect for blending in in the day, an extravagant contrast in the night. Josh just smiled back, staring into Neku's eyes.

They were like that for a few minutes, and then Neku hugged Josh. "Josh… Have I ever told you your eyes are my favorite part of your body?" Neku bit Josh's ear.

"Same here, Neku." Josh said, giving Neku a short kiss on the lips, making Neku smile. "Josh…"

"What is it, Neku?" Josh asked, pushing back some of Neku's messed up hair.

"I'm _in _love with you." Neku said, knowing the difference between 'Love' and 'In Love'.

Josh just smiled, looking into Neku's eyes again. "I'm in love with you too, Neku." Josh said the words slowly. "I've never said that before…"

"Neither have I." Neku said, smiling, biting his lip.

Josh kissed Neku's collarbone, leading up to under his ear. "If I could be in love with you any more my heart would burst."

Neku chuckled, kissing Josh's nose. "Same here." Neku leaned closer to Josh so their noses would touch, again. Josh smiled, he didn't know why, but he always loved it when each other's noses would touch.

Josh leaned to kiss Neku again, tongue wrestling slowly but occasionally outside their mouths.

After a few minutes, Neku pulled back from the kiss. "Josh…can we have a date?"

"Of course. Where would you like to do, Cherry?" Josh pulled a random pet name out of his mind. It seemed to work, considering he knew the meaning of almost every name.

_'Awh, Cherry? That's so cute, J. I'll call you Angel.'_

"I don't know exactly, Angel. I was thinking a romantic movie." Neku said, smiling. _'He must know the meaning of his name…Angel. That's kinky and it's my name…Oh. I just did the same thing to him…'_

* * *

"What now, Cherry?" Josh asked after they walked out of the movies.

"Uhm, I don't know. What do you want to do, Angel?" Neku's lips were sore from kissing Josh so much in the movie. Josh and him would kiss each other every time a hot girl waved to the other, which happened a lot at _Monster's University._

"Shop. Considering you just made me watch a kid's movie. Romantic my ass." Josh said.

"Considering you kissed me more than I kissed you, I think that's romantic." Neku said, grabbing Josh's hand. "But I'll go shopping. I need some clothes."

"And I'm running out of underwear." Josh said.

"You're the man in charge of the laundry, Angel." Neku said, pecking on Josh's cheek.

"You're right. I'm a lazy motherfucker."

"Especially in bed." Neku smiled.

"I'll show you, but you won't know when it's coming." Josh said, letting his hand slip from Neku's hand to his pant bottoms, squeezing his butt. Josh kept his hand there, and Neku giggled.

"So, Sunshine first? I'm hungry." Neku recommended, stomach growling.

"You just ate a large popcorn!" Josh yelled.

"With the help of you." Neku protested.

"Point Cherry." Josh said.

* * *

"Can we go to Jupiter of the Monkey now? We've already been to D+B, AMX, _and _to Mus Rattus and you haven't bought _anything._" Neku asked impatiently.

"Calm down, Cherry. I know you. Goes to J of the M, then heads to Molco, then to 104, then plays Tin Pin for two hours and comes home." Josh said, holding up a witch dress to himself. "Does this make my ass look large?"

"That, and it makes you look like a faggot." Neku said.

* * *

"I can't believe you bought that dress." Neku said, taking Josh's bag, looking for the dress.

"Now, now, who's feisty? I got you something, too." Josh said, taking back the bag.

"Shut up." Neku said. "Don't say it-"

"Yep. I got you a Carebears dress!" Josh yelled.

"You better be fucking lying to me, Kiryu." Neku said, threatening him, taking the bag.

"Oh thank god." Neku said, pulling out an outfit that looked like Ciel from _Black Butler _would wear.

"Hey! Now I have to get you another birthday present!" Josh said, putting the outfit back in the bag.

"First of all, I've never told you my birthday, and I don't plan to. Second of all, what makes you think I love cosplay?" Neku asked, stopping, crossing his arms.

"I can find out. And I don't know, I just got bored. Thought that counts, right?" Josh tried to smirk.

Neku smiled and wrapped his arm around Josh's, walking the way to Jupiter of the Monkey.

* * *

"Don't buy any shoes. You still have your Converse, dear." Josh said.

"Fine. But you'll owe me some wine in return." Neku said.

"I thought you didn't like drinking." Josh said, seeing some people in the store turn to them.

"Depends. You've never gave me wine before." Neku said, smirking, picking up a shirt from the discount rack.

_'Neku, people are looking at us. You're not 20.'_

_'Like being gay wasn't an attention grabber enough? Oh well, J. Deal.'_

* * *

"I can't believe you bought that shirt and pants." Josh said.

"Why not? I need clothes, too. Unless you want me to walk around naked…" Neku said.

"Although that would make life much simpler, I don't think your birthday suit is okay for when we go on a date again." Josh said, taking the bag from Neku.

"Then quit complaining, Josh." Neku said, unwrapping a candy bar he bought.

"You've got to share." Josh said, taking the candy from Neku.

"My ass I do." Neku said, taking back the candy bar after Josh took a bite.

"Just in time." Josh said, looking up at the sky.

"For what?"

"Look at Shibuya from the top of 104 at night. It's wonderful, Neku."

* * *

Note: haha Monster's University ha im hilarious why aren't you laughing i am LAUGH WITH MEEEEE


	34. dine 69 wine

"WHOA." Neku said, looking at Shibuya. "This is the city I grew up in. Damn, it's unbelievable!" Neku was obviously excited, and hugged Josh, who was always up here.

"Look at the fireflies, Neku." Josh said, smiling.

"This is wonderful, Josh. Thank you." Neku kissed Josh, making Josh smile.

"Sit, Neku." Josh said, patting Neku a seat next to him.

Neku did, leaning his head against Josh's shoulder. Josh sighed. "Ever since I became Composer I sat up here. Thinking about life, loss, watching the Players. The sight never gets old. Even with the same endless loop there's always a life taken or given, a fight or an agreement. It's like all the lives of these people join. It's always the same, but so diverse. You got me to realize that, Neku. I never got the chance to thank you." Josh looked at Neku, who turned to look at Josh. Neku was speechless. He just grabbed the blonde's hand, and squeezed it.

"I'd like to make myself believe, that planet Earth turns slowly…" Neku sang.

"I started thinking of that song during summer months here. This has been my inner sanctuary for a long time. My cherry garden. My paradise." Josh said, poking Neku's ribs, making him giggle.

"Lizzie said you seen me meet up with my friends, and Hanekoma was with you. Does he sit up here sometimes, and have you seen me from up here since the game?" Neku asked, hoping Josh wouldn't ignore him.

"Sanae does come up here, yes, but mainly to talk about things we can't speak in Wildkat. Specific Game things, sometimes you. He said I was childish because I started falling for you when you fell through my fingertips like sand. And yes, I have seen you since the Game from up here. I can't believe Beat got you to hump Hachiko. Have you no soul?" Josh giggled.

"You saw that?!" Neku asked, blushing. "I did get my 500 yen though."

"Seems like anybody can bribe you for 500 yen." Josh giggled, giving Neku a noogie.

"…So is that why you call this place your cherry garden? Because of me?" Neku asked, feeling like a small child.

"Somewhat. This place reminds me of you, yes, but it also is a wonderful world. Gives me a great view of it, day or night. Better than in the sky. Or in the Dead God's pad." Josh said, wrapping his arm on Neku's shoulder. "Wouldn't you like to think that?"

Neku got distracted by a firefly. "This place is beautiful. See that?" Neku pointed to a building. "My parents live there. Little caddy corner on a shack, they called it."

"You lived there?" Josh asked.

"Technically, I still live there. My stuff is there. My games. My movies. My clothes. I wonder where my mom thinks I am…" Neku said, drifting into space.

"That's it, Neku. I'm going to meet your damn parents." Josh said, kissing Neku's forehead. "I have to. The suspense of who they really are is rotting me inside. Besides, they will know where you are. You're living with me."

"You look 15, Josh. And your Composer form is all awkward looking. And my mom would never agree to let me live with a 20 year old. Who is a guy." Neku protested.

"Fine. You're temporarily staying with me and my parents. And if they ask, you still have your virginity." Josh giggled.

"No, I'm gonna be like, hey mom, this is my sexy boyfriend Josh who fucks me every hour on the hour and we're going to live in his apartment forever. Did I mention he's god and he's shot me twice?" Neku said sarcastically.

"Totes." Josh said, giggling, biting Neku's ear.

"Seriously though, why do you want to meet my parents so badly?" Neku asked.

"I not supposed to know what made my boyfriend?" Josh sarcastically asked. "Okay, I realize it must be hard to come out of the closet, but if you don't, it will haunt you forever. You have to sometime."

"I know…I'm just afraid. What will they think of me? I think my dad would smack me. And my mom would yell at me." Neku said, looking up to Josh. "Might disown me."

"I don't have an answer for this one, Neku. But as I said, if you don't it is prepared to haunt you, lurk deep in your soul, and you try to lock it up, but you can't." Josh said, kissing Neku's forehead.

Neku stayed silent, thinking.

"I never got to tell my parents, Neku. Don't be like me." Josh said, making Neku look at him. "If worse comes to worse, you're bisexual. They might be more likely to agree with that, and it's not a lie." Josh said, kissing Neku's cheek. "And, if they don't, I can always brainwash them. So you can tell them and they won't remember."

"Maybe." Neku said, leaning into Josh. "You know I'd love you either way, right?"

"Of course I know that. Just female Josh wouldn't be as pretty as yours truly." Josh smirked, kissing Neku. Their tongues were violently wrestling, in and outside of their mouths, a smile escaping from one of their faces every so often.

"I almost want to pin you ass to the edge of this building so I can fuck you while your torso is leaning off the building upside down. Doesn't that sound good? Neku? Huh? Huh?" Josh said, voice growing low.

Neku turned so that Josh could. "Well, lay me, motherfucker. I'm not going to wait all night. Fuck me senseless with that big beautiful perfection stick of yours while I vomit on the side of this building."

"You sure?" Josh asked, although Neku wasn't going to refuse.

"Course." Neku said while Josh ripped off his pants and underwear.

_'Was it this breezy when I was clothed? Damnnn it's cold!'_

Josh started up and down Neku, twirling his tongue slowly, so not only would Neku get pissed, maybe beg his name, maybe fall off the building, maybe make his brain go haywire while he's upside down.

Josh was licking Neku's shaft slowly, and he lifted his head up. "Have you ever been upside down this long, Neku?"

"No. Damn it's cold, blow me!" Neku said, already feeling the world spin.

Josh did just that, lifting Neku's shirt up to his nipple.

"COLD!" Neku gasped.

"It's pretty hot down here, Neku. I guess you wouldn't know, your head is upside down." Josh smirked, flipping his hair, which was back to normal.

Josh lifted Neku's shirt to his other nipple, letting his shirt cover his face while he started sucking Neku again, making each saliva filled lick deviously slower than the last.

"DAMN IT JOSH MY NIPPLES ARE FREEZING!" Neku said, defenseless.

"Shut up, you're the uke tonight, Cherry. Or should I say Neko." Josh said, venom practically dripping out of his mouth.

Neku's head started spinning, and the cold was _not _helping.

"What do you want?! I'm fucking freezing and dizzy!" Neku yelled.

"I wanted you to admit that you were the uke for once. Yell it. Make your seme happy." Josh said, blowing cold air onto Neku.

"Fine. I'M UKE!" Neku yelled, loudly, seeing people below him look up to him.

Josh put a hand out and hoisted Neku up.

"You're a jackass." Neku said. "Damn it's cold."

"A jackass who's going to fuck you senseless on this roof. Although I think I've already accomplished that." Josh said, taking off his shirt.

"Y-you're not cold?" Neku asked, shivering.

"I have a chance to bang my boyfriend in public without anybody knowing. I think I'll suffice, Neku." Josh said, taking off his pants. "With you under me I think it'll be hot enough." Josh winked, taking off Neku's shirt. "Although, if you wimp out again I don't think you'll get a 69. Good thing I grabbed wine."

"So it's dine, 69, wine?" Neku asked.

"Wine, dine, 69 is too mainstream."

* * *

Note: haha Neku you're a wimp _and _an uke

that's what you get for being my favorite character xD next to the Sassy Gay Composer, of course.

haha dine 69 wine bitchez


	35. Family Reunion

Neku woke up the next morning on him and Josh's bed, Josh's arms around him, like usual, and fully clothed.

"What the fuck?!" Neku said, propping himself up with his elbow. "It's 8 AM and how the hell are we here?"

Josh got up. "Neku, remember? You put your clothes on and passed out on the roof. I would've stayed there, but the roof isn't protected."

"Did we smash that whole bottle of wine?" Neku asked.

"You did. I didn't get a sip." Josh said, pulling Neku back down on the bed, making him turn to Josh, smiling.

Just then, Neku's cell phone started ringing.

"Hello? Who is this? Oh, hey. Nah, just here at a friend's apartment. You want me to come over? I can't. Because- fine. I'll see you say, noon? Love you."

"Apparently you're meeting my mom earlier than expected." Neku said to Josh, grabbing both of his hands with his own. "Please don't embarrass me."

"Me? Embarrass you? Have you met me, Neku? I'll always embarrass my little proxy, no matter how much I'm in love with him." Josh smirked, kissing Neku on the forehead.

"My parents…well, they aren't very affectionate people. They don't think kissing in public is appropriate." Neku said, blushing.

"Cheek?" Josh asked, kissing his cheek, lingering his lips on his boyfriend.

"A short and sweet one. Not one that makes my dick burst out of my pants." Neku said, smiling, kissing Josh on the lips.

* * *

Neku walked out of the shower, hair dried and gelled, dressed in his regular clothes. "Josh, I never did get to ask- how'd you get my clothes? Headphones, shoes, even underwear?"

"Science." Josh smiled. "Okay so, not so much science. You imagined yourself with those clothes, and then you had them."

"Oh. So why aren't _you _naked?" Neku asked, giving Josh a noogie.

"I can be." Josh said.

"You smell like sex. Shower, now. I'm not going to take you to my parents like _that._" Neku said, pushing Josh to the bathroom.

"Always welcome to join me." Josh winked, shutting the bathroom door.

* * *

"You used all the conditioner, bitch!" Josh yelled from the bathroom.

"This is _your _apartment, Josh." Neku said, walking into the bathroom. "Your hair looks fine."

"But it's not soft, feel it." Josh said, pulling Neku's hand to his hair. Neku started feeling it, and let his hand linger on Josh's ear and jawline, pulling Neku's lips to his. Josh kissed back, and Neku wrapped his arms on Josh's neck, Josh's delicate fingers on Neku's waist. They were tongue wrestling for a minute, and then Neku's cellphone beeped.

Neku ran to get his phone. 'Change of plans, meet us in Molco.'

"Molco? That's odd." Neku said. "I thought they were more of Hachiko people."

* * *

Neku and Josh were walking to Molco, noticing that there was a big crowd.

"Family Reunion?" Josh asked Neku, looking nervous.

"Shit. I knew they would do this…" Neku mumbled, making Josh confused.

"Wha-" Josh was interrupted by a teenage girl.

"NEKU! It's so good to see you!" A orange-haired blue-eyed girl in pink skinny jeans with holes in the thighs and a Flyleaf shirt with studded jewelry and shoes ran and hugged Neku.

"Hi, Neomi. Nice to see you too." Neku said, voice dragging.

"Are you going to talk to your mom? And who's your friend?"

"Yeah, in a second. This is Joshua." Neku said, pointing to Josh.

"Nice to meet you. You are Neku's…?" Josh asked, politely, like always.

"Cousin."

"Really, you two look like brother and sister." Josh stated, smiling.

"But believe me, we're not. Polar Opposites." Neku said, burying his face.

"Now, Neku, is that any way to talk to someone who's older than you?"

"By four months, N." Neku said, protesting.

"Hey everybody, Neku's here! And he brought a friend!" The girl yelled out to the family.

All you heard was people shouting "NEKU!" and a woman running towards him.

"Neku!" She attempted to hug him. She had brown-black hair, blue eyes, and was short.

"Hi, Mom." Neku said, hugging her back.

"Happy Birthday." She said.

Josh was in shock- not only was _that _his mother, it was _his _birthday. His 16th birthday.

"Who's your little friend?" She asked, acknowledging Josh.

_'Do you want me to say it?' _Josh asked Neku, who was looking at his mom.

_'Yeah.'_ Neku said, gulping.

"My name is Joshua Kiryu, and I'm Neku's-" He choked a little bit.

"Boyfriend." Neku finished. '_I had to say it.' _He thought to both himself and Josh.

Neku's mother was surprised, but not much. "Well, Joshua, welcome to the party. I'm sure you knew it was Neku's 16th birthday."

'_No, ma'am, I didn't.' _Is what Josh wanted to say, but how could he? That would make Neku look bad.

* * *

After Josh met Neku's father, which was even easier than his mother's, they walked around, talking to Neku's cousins.

"Hey, Nekky." A man called from behind him.

Neku turned around, annoyed, because he hated 'Nekky' more from his family than anything.

"So you're dating this guy?" The brown headed-green eyed teen pointed to Josh. "I thought you were more into girls that dressed in pink rainbow socks and watched whore flicks."

'_Must not punch Carter…' _Neku thought, fisting his hands into his pockets. Josh just looked casual.

Neku just started walking away from Carter, making Joshua follow.

"Come back, slimeball!" Carter yelled.

Neku walked into Neomi, not noticing where he was going.

"Well Neku. Once a klutz, always a klutz. I don't give a fuck if it's your birthday, I'll still kick you in the balls."

"Same here. Plus, you'd never be able to do that, and then you'd have to get passed Josh here." Neku threatened, making her uncomfortable.

"Please. This pussy ass couldn't shoot someone."

"You'd like to see him try." Neku said.

Josh pulled the short girl up to his face with her shirt. "I can, and I will. Back off my man, Neomi." His eyes were practically in bloodlust.

Neku and Josh walked away.

"Can I put her in a Reaper's Game?" Josh giggled.

"I don't give a fuck. Just make sure I'm at the top of 104 with you when it happens." Neku giggled.

"It's time for cake!" Neku's mother yelled.

* * *

Note: time for a sexy pocky game scene :3

oh yeah. pocky game time bitchez


	36. Pocky

"Yay, Cake!" Josh said, excited.

"Josh, chill. It's a birthday cake, not steak." Neku said.

* * *

After they ate some cake, and an incredibly awkward 'Happy Birthday' song, Neku and Josh walked around again, running into Carter and Neomi.

"Hey, Nekky." Neomi said in her whiny voice. "Come over here. Bring your minion, too."

Neku walked to them, Josh trailing behind, trying to conserve his anger.

"Have you lost your virginity, Nekky?" Carter asked, towering the now 16 year old.

"None of your goddamn business, Carter." Neku replied.

"Awh, your pussy ass of a boyfriend hasn't shown you a good time?" Carter chuckled.

"Of course he hasn't, bro. A guy like him wouldn't take charge. They are both ukes." Neomi giggled.

"You're right, N. They look like they bond over chick flicks." Carter said, chuckling.

_'Can I punch them?' _Josh asked Neku.

'_Nah. Later. Put them in a Reaper's Game or something. Make them get out alive, but torture them.' _Neku said, demented smile coming across his face.

"Nekky, have you even kissed this guy? He doesn't look like a kisser." Neomi asked, giggling.

Neku was just annoyed, along with the furious Josh, who has a damn good poker face.

"Got any pocky?" Neku asked Neomi, knowing she would.

The question shocked her. "Course. Why, are you two lovebirds going to play the pocky game? Please." Neomi scoffed, handing Neku a stick of pocky, and turned away, walking opposite directions of them.

"You know how much I love pocky, Neku." Josh said, winking at Neku.

"HEY EVERYBODY! NEKU IS GOING TO PLAY THE POCKY GAME!" Neomi yelled, making everybody look at Neku shove the stick in his mouth.

You could just hear the cheers from the family, and the strangers.

* * *

Josh kept biting the stick, and Neku did too, making their lips meet. Neku wrapped his arms under Josh's arms, hands on his shoulders, while Josh wrapped his arms to Neku's neck, making out with him.

Their audience got a sexual, 'ohhhhh', as their tongues were becoming intertwined, outside and inside their mouths.

"That's hot." Carter said, getting a punch from Neomi.

Neither Neku or Josh let go of the kiss, saliva forming onto each other's faces, and Neku shoved his tongue into Josh's mouth, making him smile through their passionate kiss, wrapping his left leg around Neku's, making sure swagfag #1 and #2 could see it. Neku moved one of his hands to grab Josh's, and their fingers intertwined. Neku moved his other arm to wrap around Josh's waist, making Josh put his remaining hand in Neku's back pocket, making Neku smile even more than he already was.

Neomi was furious. "Guys! Quit sucking each other's fucking faces! You're going to make me sick!"

Neku was the one to give up. "But N, you were the one who wanted me to tongue rape my boyfriend." Neku said, arms and legs still intertwined with Josh's, wiping his saliva-covered face.

"You're lucky that's not cum." Josh said to both Neku and Neomi. "It was about to be." Josh winked to Neku, squeezing his cheek.

"Want a real challenge? Play the game with me." Neomi said, pulling out some more pocky.

"Fine." Josh said, yawning. "I'll keep my hands off of you because I'm such a gentleman."

"Whatever." Neomi said, putting the pocky in her mouth.

* * *

Neomi started hesitating towards the end, making Josh chomp more.

They finally kissed, Josh's hands behind his back, and hers in her pockets. Her lips weren't very soft, for a girl's, and she was just kissing him, not making out.

Josh leaned in, knowing it would make her uncomfortable, and slithered his tongue in her mouth completely unexpectedly.

She broke off quickly, slapped him, and yelled, "PERVERT!"

"I think you're the pervert here, trying to kiss my boyfriend." Neku said from a distance, sadistically smiling.

* * *

"Last present, Neku." Carter said as he passed Neku his last present.

Josh laughed. It's been 20 minutes since Neku put Neomi's 'Sweet 16' tiara on, and he was still rolling.

"500 yen, Josh." Neku said in melancholy.

"Neku, that's like 5 US Dollars." Josh said.

"It's a redneck date and when am I going to America?" Neku said, opening his present. It was 4,000 yen in total.

"Who got me this?" Neku asked, happily.

"Me." Neku's little cousin said. She was about 12 and had blonde hair, long, in two French braids, and a _Black Butler _shirt on with blue shorts and pink tights. The runt.

"Thanks, Arya." Neku said, hugging her.

* * *

At the apartment:

"That was interesting. Too bad I let the birthday sex come 2 hours early." Josh said, handing Neku a bottle of champagne.

"It's fine, Josh. Really." Neku said, letting Josh crawl on top of him on the couch, Neku opening the champagne, smiling.

Josh took the bottle from Neku's hands, setting it down, looking at Neku.

"I did manage to get you a birthday present, just so you know." Josh said. "It'll be the best present of the night." Josh got up, walked to the bedroom, and came back and handed Neku a big unwrapped box. "Open it."

Neku did, and it had a ton of things in it. The first thing he pulled out was the framed picture Neku took with his cell phone not to long ago.

"I love this, Josh. It's so _us._" Neku said, kissing Josh's cheek.

"The rest is you." Josh said, smiling.

Neku pulled out a DS game, a bottle of expensive hair gel, tights, and a new mp3 player.

"I love the mp3 player, Josh. But tights?" Neku asked, holding up the tights.

"I don't really know, to be honest." Josh said, smiling.

"You seen tights and was like, 'Oh, Neku could use those.'" Neku said, smiling.

"Pretty much." Josh giggled. "Well, are you going to look on your mp3 player?"

"You put music on it?" Neku asked, scrolling through the songs, realizing there was only one song on it. Closer. '_Course.'_

Neku played it, kissing Josh. Josh slowly unbuttoned his shirt, and pulling Neku's sleeveless shirt off in the process, also. Josh put his hand onto Neku's shorts, preparing to unbuckle the button, but lingered on Neku's bulge. Josh eventually ripped off Neku's pants, along with his underwear and his own pants.

Josh started rubbing his hips against Neku's, feeling only a layer of cotton between them. Neku pulled Josh's underwear to the floor, so now they were hot skin to hot skin. Josh started licking Neku's jawline, still grinding his erection to Neku's.

"You amazing little fucker, you are." Neku said, breathing short and hot breaths. "I want that dick inside of me, making me beg and plead for more.

Josh started thrusting on Neku, matching the slow rhythm of the song, Josh humming "I want to fuck you like an animal…"

Neku smiled at Josh's slowness, savoring it for a change. Josh leaned down to Neku's erection, covering it with his hot saliva covered mouth, making Neku come.

Just then their door got knocked down by who else, Neomi and Carter.

* * *

Note: haha they are always cockblocked. XD


	37. Soul Game for the Cousins

Note: mfg Carter is stupid

* * *

"Whoa, Neku gets it good for the first time." Carter said, smiling.

"Carter, you're a fucking idiot. This isn't my first time." Neku said, angry.

"Well, are you guys just going to stand there and watch me pound this motherfucker or not?" Josh asked, leaning his head up from Neku, looking at the cockblocks.

"We need to talk to you." Neomi said, pulling out a gun.

"Can you at least have the decency to wait until we're done?" Neku asked, standing up.

"No. You're going to die, Neku." Neomi said, pointing the gun at Neku. She fired it, and Josh jumped in from to him, activating his force field, Neku crossing his arms.

"Co-co-composer!" Neomi yelled, running back to the door. Neku held out a hand, and shut it, activating a Reaper wall so they couldn't get out.

'_Put clothes on Joshua and Neku.' _Neku thought, making clothes appear on them.

"Fuck." Carter said.

"You guys will tell me why you tried to kill me, this instant. Or, you'll feel the wrath of a Composer AND a Misconceptioner. You hear?" Neku threatened.

"Never." Neomi said.

"Well, I can always do this." Neku said, putting them in a block of ice up to their jaws.

"And this." Neku said, moving Neomi around like a Sexy D pin.

"Fine." Neomi said. "I'm here to kill you. You're a mortal."

"Aren't you a mortal?" Neku asked, crossing his arms.

"I won't be soon, if I killed you." Neomi said, smiling.

"How?" Neku asked, curious.

"My new boyfriend told me all about the Game, noise, and hoopla. He said he'd make me his assistant if I killed Neku Sakuraba and his partner, whoever he is. He just didn't know it was the Composer."

"Sounds like Sho, Josh." Neku said. "What's in it for Carter?"

"Immortality, bruh. I'd love to be a Reaper." Carter said, smiling.

"You guys are such idiots. One for trusting Sho Minamimoto, and two for going to him for Composer worthy advice. You do realize if you kill me you kill every mortal, even yourself, right?" Josh said, crossing his arms, flipping his hair.

"Really?" Neomi asked. "Motherfucker tricked me into losing my virginity for him!"

"Sounds exactly like Sho." Neku said, giggling.

"Neku, I'm sorry I tried to kill you." Neomi said, sad.

"Whatever." Neku said. "Why would you want to be Sho's assistant?"

"Because I would have a taboo noise boyfriend, Composer, and I'd be up in the charts." Neomi said, smiling.

"Why would you want to be a Supernatural? That life sucks." Josh said, frowning at the floor. "Although I love being Composer, it brings me melancholy sometimes. Why do you want that?"

"Because it sounds better than what I have now." Neomi said, frowning at Carter. "For once I could boss this asshole of a brother around. No more him being more important than me. Mom, I got honor roll. Mom, I made you dinner. Mom, hi! No more of that. He can't be the athlete of the family, when I'm the mathlete."

"I can't believe _you _want that, Neomi. I didn't think you were that deprived of attention." Neku said, covering a smile. _'That's what you get; what goes around comes around. Permanent like an STD.'_

"She's not, really." Carter said. "They always tell me how proud they are of you."

"Really? Why don't they say it to my face?" Neomi asked Carter, still frozen.

"Don't ask me." Carter said.

"As much as we love to be therapists, you need to do something for us. In return, you get whatever you want. Of course, I must approve." Josh said, flipping his hair.

"What?" Neomi and Carter asked.

"A little Soul Game. I'm going to send you to the Devil plane. Each of you kill 12 Supernatural Demons, and bring me back their souls. If you can kill Sho or Valentine, I'd be more lenient to what you get in return. You have 7 days. Fail, and face erasure." Josh said.

"No." Carter said.

"I don't need your permission, Mr. Boy Toy. Your clock is ticking. Partner up, and bring me back my goddamn souls in a week. Fail, and face erasure. Simple enough." Josh said, queuing Neku to unfreeze them, and Neku didn't.

_'I want something too. I want an apology from both of them, for ignoring me.' _Neku said to Josh.

_'Bait. I'll wait till the 7__th__ day to do that. Okay, Neku? I promise.' _Josh thought back, smirking, making Neku unfreeze them.

Neomi and Carter grabbed hands, forming their pact. Josh sent them to the Devil plane, to bring them back in 7 days.

* * *

"That went well." Josh said, turning to Neku while flipping his hair.

Neku stayed silent, only for him to pick up the framed picture Josh gave him.

"I'm in love with you, Yoshiya, Seriously. I've never had someone who's…_mine. _Who I've loved so dearly. Who has loved me back. Who has gave their all for me, even put Shibuya in peril once more. I love you, Joshua." Neku said, looking at the photo, then hugging it.

"…Joshua is my middle name." Josh blurted out all of the sudden, making Neku look at him in shock.

"Yoshiya Joshua Kiryu, Angel of Mine." Neku smiled, still hugging the picture.

"Neku…What's your middle name?" Josh asked, grabbing his arm.

"…I don't know." Neku said, biting his lip. "My parents never told me…I didn't think I had one."

"You don't have a school record of it?" Josh asked.

"Nope." Neku said. "I thought it was kind of unique that I was one of few without one."

"Neku Sakuraba, my Cherry Garden."

'_I like the sound of that, yeah, it's got a ring to it don't it. Shh… mama's only gone for the moment.' _Neku thought randomly, out of his head.

"I love that song. I feel as if when my dad cared he made that song pop up in my head. Fake, I know. But I couldn't help but think that…" Josh said.

"Come here." Neku said, holding his arms out to Josh. Josh walked to him, and hugged his tiny waist.

"I love you, Angel of Mine." Neku said, whispering into Josh's ear.

"I love you too, my Cherry Garden." Josh said, kissing Neku's forehead.

"Let's do something we haven't ever done before, Josh. Let's eat a dinner here or have a dance party or something." Neku suggested.

"I think dinner." Josh said. "Do you like spaghetti? We never got to have that before." They both smiled, Neku kissing Josh lightly.

"I'll take that as a yes."

* * *

Note: like d'awwww I'm gonna miss that I mean whut no I didn't say anything shhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

*Chicka Chicka* Slim Shady!


	38. Bullet from a Gun

"You make some killer spaghetti." Neku complimented Josh, sticking a forkful worth of spaghetti in his mouth.

"I didn't know you liked simple foods so much." Josh said, smiling, eating some spaghetti.

"I'm just so used to going out to Ramen Don or Sunshine or something. Not that I don't like them, but stuff gets boring." Neku said, smiling.

"Do you want a salad?" Josh asked, unsure. "I've got actual stuff this time. Not just lettuce."

"I'd like that." Neku said, smiling.

* * *

Neku smiled, finishing his salad. "Dude, you make some killer food."

"Well, thanks. It's not hard to cook sometimes." Josh said, grabbing Neku's wrist, pulling him to the couch. Neku giggled as he plopped right down next to Josh, Josh hugging his waist. "You know, Neku, I would play a movie, but I don't have anything."

"Then let's make our own movie." Neku said, pulling out his phone.

"Huh?" Josh asked, confused.

Neku pointed the phone to themselves, and spoke, "Sup. Cherry Garden here. This is Angel of Mine, right by my side, and we're two lunatics with shotguns. We love PDA and Games. Joshua here likes Reaper's Games, and I prefer Video Games. Ones where you sit around like a lazy asshole and eat Doritos in a bean bag chair, passing out at 7:00 in the morning. His Games include violence, too, and putting people in the Game and taking away their most prized possession in hopes to torture you and destroy the city you grew up in…" Neku's speech slowed down, and he shut his phone slowly, keeping it open enough for the recording to keep going secretly.

"Neku… Did I ever tell you the hopes of the Game?" Josh asked, pecking Neku's forehead.

"Nope…Do I want to know?" Neku asked, looking at Josh.

"The hopes are to get you to realize why you cherished the possession and to help you solve your personal problem, if one is present. Shiki overcame jealousy, realizing she cherished herself, Beat fought for avenging Rhyme, who he cherished, and you overcame your social problems and saved Shibuya, by making me realize that I, myself, had social problems and no hope of the human race, by making you realize Shiki was a true friend, and by making Beat realize he needed to cherish the people around him. You made everyone around you, including me and yourself, heal. Only, I fell in love with the Neku I got to know when nobody else did." Josh smirked. "I understand you are trying your best to forgive me, and you can't forget, but nothing could take away the eternal love I have for you, Neku Sakuraba."

"When you're forgiving but you can't forget, it feels like your drowning but you still got breath. And we've been trying to put this ghost to rest, no, there ain't no getting out of this mess." Neku sang, remembering the song Lizzie played for him a few days ago. "Bullet from a Gun. Name is literal life for me."

"Neku, Neko, Cherry, Phones, Nekky, Orangylocks, Blue, Cotton Candy, Emo Scum…all mine." Josh smirked. "Of course, you must accept the fact of that. I did some terrible things in my lifetime, Neku." Josh purred.

"I'm in love with you, Yoshiya." Neku said, kissing Josh, pointing the phone's camera to them sucking face.

Josh giggled, pulling back from the kiss. "I almost think we're too romantic and sexual." He said it sarcastically, but meant half of it.

"Yeah. I don't think it's right for a man to repeatedly lay a 16 year old." Neku smirked, forgetting he was still holding the camera.

"It is, if the 16 year old loves the man back." Josh smirked, kissing Neku's nose. "Unless the 'man' isn't me."

"It won't ever be anybody but you, Joshua." Neku smiled, licking Josh's jawbone, sticking his hand up Josh's shirt, rubbing his nipple with his thumb.

Josh moaned. "Hwwahhh…Going to… hwaahh…create a porno here Neku?" Josh purred, humming and moaning.

"Depends. What does that dick have for me today? We were already cockblocked today." Neku purred, biting Josh's ear.

"Violating the fuck out of that little ass of yours." Josh said, ticking Neku's waist, making him shut his phone, opening Josh to a deep kiss.

Neku didn't realize he had the cd remote on the couch, so he lost his balance and hit 'PLAY' playing Creep by Korn, making Josh get off of him and start crying.

"What's wrong, Josh?" Neku asked, scratching his head.

"This song…" Josh mumbled. "…It's...like you're singing it to me...Like I'm singing it to you..."

"C'mon, Josh, do you believe that?" Neku asked, trying to perk him up.

"The lyrics, Neku." Joshua said, wiping his tears. "It's okay. We needed to have a dance party anyways. Turn this off and play some Ke$ha. I haven't acted like a whore in a while."

Neku picked up his cell phone. "Lizzie. Got any booze? Yep. Bring your glitter. I know, I can't believe I said that either. C'mon! Party is waiting on you."

"So you called Lizzie over." Josh smirked. "Glitter and Booze. That's not you."

"Shut up, bitch, and tongue rape me." Neku said. "Or I'll just do this." Neku pulled Josh up, and hopped on his waist, kissing his neck.

Josh giggled, pulling back to Neku. "Neku…what is your favorite thing about me?"

The question shocked Neku. He thought long and hard, not wanting to say the wrong thing.

"…I think…it's your personality. The way you can flirt then cry then fuck then be an asshole then love. It confused the fuck out of me before…"

"My favorite part of you is the fact that you do whatever the fuck you want and then don't regret it. Or the fact that you stick up for what you believe in. So- your personality too." Josh replied to the boy on his waist, smiling, looking into his sky eyes.

"Your eyes." Neku said. "That's my second favorite of you. The way that the purple glistens in the moonlight- my favorite type of day, and the way they are a bright contrast to the light in the day, making them even more beautiful with the shape of your face and how it matches your curly hair and how you fucking rock it."

"I like your eyes because if you look into them close enough you see both grey and green, parts of the sky, and how they blend in the sky, where I technically belong, where I like it best, and how they ignite in the moonlight, how they don't match your orange hair, especially spiked, and how they match your clothes and how you fucking parade them around, making them unique." Josh replied, looking into his eyes.

Neku smiled, biting his lip. He leaned to Josh, who happily kissed him back, no tongue, and breathed in each other's scents.

Lizzie walked in. "HAI GUISE! Oh, bad timing."

"Perfect timing, actually." Neku said, hopping off of Josh.

"We were just about to act like whores." Josh said, putting Neko's cat ears on Neku and Regina's bunny ears on himself. Josh tossed Lizzie a pair of dog ears he bought a while ago.

"Do I look like fucking Pluto from _Black Butler?!" _Lizzie yelled.

"You walk around naked most of the time, I wouldn't notice a difference." Josh said, earning a knuckle pound from Neku, chuckling. Lizzie crossed her arms, setting down her purse. Neku ran to grab it and ran into the bathroom, pulling Josh with him.

* * *

Note: Shut up I know Korn did the remake. I just like it better xD

Oh pedo Neku okay *tampon* *whut i didn't say anything*


	39. Pussy Lovers

"Neku. You can't go grab ladies' purses." Josh giggled, watching Neku dump the purse out onto the ground.

"Oh yeah, Watch me. It has the glitter, anyways." Neku said, smiling. "C'mon, Josh, it _is _my 16th birthday." Neku said, starting to be a condescending asshole.

"_FINE." _Josh sarcastically said, spreading Lizzie's items onto the ground.

Neku grabbed the tampon from the ground, and giggled, sticking it in his back pocket.

"Neku." Josh whispered, "Put it back, she probably needs those."

"She has two, Joshua. It's not like she's going to run out. She has one left, right?" Neku said, smirking. "Curiosity killed the cat."

"Literally." Josh whispered. "And the bunny…"

Lizzie started pounding on the door. "GIVE ME MY PURSE BACK!"

Neku ignored it, and started putting the glitter on Joshua, making him giggle. Neku put glitter eye shadow, lip gloss, and blush-type stuff on him, finishing it off by splashing Josh with hair glitter and regular body glitter.

Neku, him being on a glitter high, splashed himself with everything he did to Josh, but did the shape of a cat on his right eye.

"That." Josh said, holding back laughter, "is Swag."

Neku then wrote, 'PUSSY LOVER' on him and Josh's foreheads, walking out of the bathroom.

"Nice." Lizzie said sarcastically. "Give me back my stuff."

"In there," Neku pointed to her stuff.

Lizzie scoffed. "You took one of my tampons."

"No I didn't." Neku protested.

Lizzie reached to Neku's back pocket, pulling it out. "Bitch."

"Awh, did Neku not have the puberty talk with his mommy?" Lizzie asked, sarcastically. She was trying to make Josh laugh, he just didn't.

"Fine. You guys wanna know about girls? Take a seat." Lizzie said, sitting down on their couch.

* * *

"So, what do I need to explain? You guys get the whole period thing, right?" Lizzie asked, holding back a smile.

"I get that." Josh said.

"I don't need an explanation on that, Lizzie." Neku said, sarcastically.

"Then what?" Lizzie asked, confused.

"…Products." Neku said, embarrassed.

"Okay. So, this tampon." Lizzie said, holding it up. "You stick it in your vag and hope it doesn't leak."

"Does it hurt?" Josh asked, even _more _embarrassed then Neku, who was already blushing.

"First one does. None after that, if you do it correctly." Lizzie said, smiling.

"Why only the first one?" Neku asked. "Do you not do it right the first time?"

"No, it's not that. It's just females have a barrier that prevents things from coming in them." Lizzie said, trying to make herself obvious.

Before Neku could ask what, Josh said, "Hymen, Neku. It's the reason females are so paranoid over losing their virginity, even if they have broken it."

"Then there's always the fact that pregnancy." Lizzie said.

"…Can I get a girl pregnant? When I was in health class my teacher told us 15, but how do I know?" Neku asked both of them, embarrassed.

"Yes, Neku. You've came before." Josh said, smiling. "Tastes delicious. But, you shouldn't worry about getting a girl pregnant, right?" Josh smirked, kissing Neku on the cheek.

* * *

"Anything you'd like to ask us, Lizzie?" Josh asked the girl.

"I do have a lot of questions. How does skin taste sweet in the heat of passion?"

"When you found someone, I don't know, it just make them sweeter." Josh said, scratching his neck. "I don't know the science."

"Okay, so, how is coming a sexual attraction? I don't see the big deal about it, every guy comes when he's aroused or not." Lizzie said.

"Because you know for sure that you have the power to _make _the person come. Although it's harder for me to control then Josh, it's an attraction because it tastes sweet, also." Neku said, winking at Josh.

"Please don't find this offensive, but how is it like to be gay? I couldn't imagine me ever being gay. How is it? Does the reproductive parts make a difference in the act? Or love itself?"

"I don't believe so. It's kinda nice, actually, although we're both bi." Josh said.

"Think about it Lizzie- imagine yourself having sex with a man. Would you suck his dick?" Neku asked, smiling.

"Sure."

"See? And men can interpret things the way straight couples can. We're just more sexually frustrated and flirt with each other more. Maybe give a few demands." Neku said, smiling at Lizzie's befuddlement.

"Interpret?"

"Women can give guys hand jobs. Women can give guys blow jobs. Although, gays can do a few things straight couples can't- we can butt fuck each other. But, straight couples have one thing we don't- vaginas. Although the blow jobs are enough with us, mostly. Dammmmmmnn that boy gots the tongue for it. And the dick for it. And the ass for it dammmmmmn." Josh mumbled, making Lizzie smile. Neku whispered into Josh's ear, "I sure do. And I know you want it- I can smell your crotch. I'm going to lick that thing clean tonight." And he kissed Josh's neck, placing a tongue-less kiss on his vein.

"So, how do you project your homosexual-ness in public?"

"Sometimes we go on dates. Sometimes we just act like acquaintances." Neku giggled.

"One time, this manager grabbed a pair of pants for Neku, about to hit on him, and I started messing with his neck, making him smack my hand away. The girl snickered and walked closer, and then he whispered, 'Not Here' and she dropped the pants. It was hilarious, for me." Josh giggled.

"That's what happened? I thought you were just horny." Neku said, scratching his neck.

"When am I _not _horny, Neku?" Josh purred his name.

"So, what brand of condoms do you use?" Lizzie asked, embarrassed, but curious.

"We're supposed to use condoms?!" Neku asked, shocked.

Joshua just scratched his neck, bit his lip, and turned away.

"_JOSH!" _Lizzie and Neku both gasped.

"Neku, I can't believe you didn't know about the condoms!" Lizzie gasped. "And Josh, I can't believe you _let _him fuck you without a condom!"

"_Josh." _Neku gasped.

"I always knew..." Josh stammered. "But it's _so _time consuming…"

Neku clenched his jaw, and Lizzie raised her eyebrows. "But you or I didn't get diseases…plus, it's _your_ fault you didn't know about safe sex…" Josh giggled, Neku punching him just enough to feel pain in the ribcage.

"So, do you ever check out other men?" Lizzie asked, trying to change the conversation. "I know even when people are dating their eyes, wander, I'm not stupid."

"Personally, I don't. I've looked at girls, but mostly ones with_out_ huge boobs." Josh said, making Lizzie cover herself with her arms because she was uncomfortable. "I've always looked at girls like that. Don't worry, Lizzie. I'm _not _into you." He giggled.

"I don't check out men." Neku said. "I mean, yeah, I'm _dating _a man, but that doesn't mean I've ever been _attracted _to a man before."

"So, I was your first man." Josh giggled. Neku covered his head, embarrassed.

"It seems like you embarrass Neku a lot, Josh. Why?" Lizzie asked, smiling. "Personality or does he fuck better?"

"Personality. There's a few ways to get Neku to fuck better: 1. Get him drunk. 2. Get him angry. 3. Get him helpless 4. Get him horny. That's pretty much it." Josh said, smiling.

Neku started blushing, covering his face with a pillow.

"There's no need to be embarrassed, Neku." Lizzie said, smiling, shaking his shoulder. He wouldn't budge, so she grabbed the cd remote and turned it on.

"THAT IS FUCKING CLOSER BY NINE INCH NAILS THAT ISN'T NO KE$HA." Lizzie said, throwing the remote at Josh. "Although I love that song, I don't think we can have dance party to it."

* * *

Note: *DUN DUN DUNNNN* *gasp*

haha Neku you're stupid for a 16 year old I'm 13 and I know condoms prevent diseases.

haha Josh, 'too time consuming'

Me: yeah it's because you're less horny when you see themselves touching themselves don't lie

Josh: No denying that. That's _MY _job.

Me: when did you get here?!


	40. My First Kiss

Josh turned on the Ke$ha cd, and pulled Neku up, dancing.

"Why did I think dance party? I can't dance." Neku said aloud, like it was casual.

"We can always slow dance." Josh said, wrapping his slender fingers around Neku's waist, pulling him closer, dancing still.

Lizzie got up, and walked to the kitchen, grabbing a bottle of Jack, according to the line. She walked back in the living room to an idle Neku and a dancing Josh.

She opened the bottle, making Josh run to it, like girls to guys with Axe. He took a swig, and handed it to Neku, almost managing to spill it. Neku took it and chugged it, only to hear a refreshing 'ah' come from his mouth.

"Neku, if you don't start dancing I'll grind on you." Josh threatened.

Although Neku wouldn't mind that, he started dancing. He failed, but not as much as he thought, and Josh started messing with his arms, and Neku giggled. Neku lost his balance, and would have fallen if it weren't for Josh. Lizzie was dancing too, mostly swinging her long blonde hair. She had taken her leather jacket off, and had the Jack at the moment. She drank some, and danced it over to Josh. He took it, and drank a little bit of it, and handed it to Neku, who chugged it once again.

"Whoa, Pussy Lover 2.0, save some for _me._" Josh said, taking the bottle from Neku.

"Whoa, Pussy Lover #1, who's _16__th__ birthday _is it?!" Neku said, taking the bottle from Josh, chugging it again.

"It's your birthday? Happy Birthday." Lizzie said, pausing.

"Thanks." Neku said, chugging it again.

"Jesus, Neku. I don't have any more!" Josh squealed.

Neku finished chugging it, and Cannibal came on, so Neku bit Josh's neck, making him giggle.

"Neku you're going to swallow glitter." Josh said, giggling at the boy kissing his neck.

Neku started moving his hips onto Josh's, making him smile. Josh pushed Neku off of him, giggling.

'_I don't feel comfortable with Lizzie here when you're doing that.' _Josh said, making Neku walk into the kitchen, grabbing some Buttershots.

"Will this help?" Neku asked sarcastically, tossing the bottle to Josh.

Josh caught it, almost dropping it, and drank it. "Although I do love drinking, I want to be _sober _when I fuck you tonight."

"Whatever." Neku said, passing a shot glass to Lizzie.

"Nah. I've had enough tonight." Lizzie declined.

"How's come on my sixteenth birthday everyone's becoming a wuss?!" Neku asked, taking the bottle from Josh.

"Neku." Josh said, '_Try to control yourself…'_

_'Why? This is my sixteenth birthday.'_

_'Because…I care about you and I don't like to see you drinking.' _Josh thought, embarrassed.

Neku sat the bottle down, sighing, effected by Josh's caring words. Neku grabbed Josh's waist, pulling him close, slow dancing with him. Neku mumbled, "I'm sorry." In Josh's ear.

"Guys, should I leave?" Lizzie asked, concerned they were going to blow each other with her here.

Neku walked to her, and whispered in her ear, "Lizzie. Nothing that happens tonight is personal."

"Huh?" She replied confused.

_'Josh.' _Neku thought, calling him over there.

Just then, My First Kiss started playing, making Neku move behind Lizzie, and started grinding on her. Josh _had _to join the party, so he was behind Neku. Lizzie stood still for a minute, embarrassed, and then started twerking on Neku.

"Excuse me miss, but can I get you out your panties?" Neku and Josh said at the same time, making themselves giggle.

Josh tickled his fingers to Neku's waist, pulling up his shirt. He did the same thing to Lizzie, only not pulling up her shirt.

"Oh, Neku, aren't you _quite _the gentleman." Josh said sarcastically.

"Please." Neku scoffed. "I could pound her here and now if she'd let me."

"I thought you said you couldn't have sex with your sister." Josh said, pulling off Neku's shirt. "Me, on the other hand…"

Neku scooted forward, off of Josh, and groped Lizzie's boobs from behind. She gasped silently, but didn't whack his hands away.

"I see you're not denying anything." Neku said. Neku moved closer to her ear and whispered, "Want me and Josh to show you a good time?" Neku tickled her neck, and then placed a tongue-less kiss on it.

She shivered, breathing in Neku's scent. She was shocked that Neku would touch her like that when he was _sober._

'_Hell, you're only a teenager once, right?_' Josh's voice popped in her mind.

'_Lizzie. Sorry not sorry.' _Neku's voice popped in her head.

Lizzie ripped off her shirt, making Neku unclip her bra.

"Make me _never _forget this night, boys."

Josh and Neku giggled. "Best 16th birthday ever!"

Josh slapped Neku's butt, and then pulled off his own shirt.

Neku slid his hands up and down Lizzie's sides, making her shudder. Josh crept his hands to her waist, and tickled it. She giggled, grabbing his hands and pulling them to her boobs.

Neku slammed himself onto her pants, making her drop her hands.

"Am I going to be a competition, boys? There's enough of me to go around." She teased.

"Josh, do we have condoms?" Neku asked his boyfriend behind him.

"Course. Just because we haven't used them doesn't mean we don't have them." Josh giggled.

_'God, what did I get myself into? I don't want to bang Lizzie. But if I do, I'll be the one to bang her first. Wait, what?' _Neku thought to himself.

"Lizzie, I need to borrow my boyfriend for a second." Josh said, pulling Neku into the bathroom.

* * *

Neku couldn't look Josh straight in the eyes, so he settled on his shoes.

"Neku. You don't want to fuck Lizzie." Josh asked, in sentence form.

"I don't. But I do want to have sex with a girl. I'm just worried." Neku said.

"About?..." Josh asked.

"Pregnancy. That I won't do it right. That she'll have feelings for me. Peer pressure. …Losing you."

"Neku, I can assure you that you won't lose me if you bang a female, as long as you don't have feelings for Lizzie." Josh said. "Do you?"

"No. She's like…a really close sister, though." Neku said, blushing.

"I know we pressured her into this. Do you think she really wants to do this?" Josh asked, "We can always back out."

"I can't do that to Lizzie…" Neku said.

"Now we're on the same page. Although it would make a damn good threesome." Josh said, giggling.

"Okay…" Neku scoffed.

Josh put his hand behind Neku's ear, kissing him lightly. Neku smiled, and pushed his lips into the kiss, sticking his tongue in Josh's mouth. Josh's hand slid down Neku's chest, making him shiver. Josh smiled, and Neku wrapped his arms around Josh's waist, pulling him closer.

After a few moments, Neku pulled back from the kiss and hugged Josh.

"I love you, Yoshiya."

"I love you too, Neku."

They walked out of the bathroom, smiling. Lizzie had put her clothes back on, and said, "I'm sorry guys, I can't do it."

"It's fine." Josh said.

"No worries." Neku said.

"Are we going to resume our party?" Lizzie asked.

"Hit it." Neku said.

* * *

Note: omfg now you know that I love Ke$ha excuse me I don't tell that to people

excuse me miss but can i get you out your pantiesss


	41. Comatose

Lizzie hit 'PLAY' and they all started dancing to Ke$ha's Sleazy 2.0.

"You know guys, I was really considering you guys banging me." Lizzie giggled.

"We could tell by the way you lost your shirt." Josh said, smiling.

"And the way you grinded that big ass of yours on me." Neku smiled.

"Please don't look at my ass." Lizzie said, defensively.

Josh and Neku started clapping sarcastically.

"Finally, Lizzie's insecurity!" Josh giggled.

"Never thought we'd know!" Neku giggled, grabbing Josh's hand, pulling him close.

Lizzie turned bright red.

"My demeanor something special and this dick is so impressive" Josh giggled to the beat of the music, swinging Neku around.

Neku giggled, and Lizzie smiled at them.

Just then, a random Comatose by Skillet came on, making Neku freeze.

"Neku?" Lizzie asked.

"What?" Neku asked.

"You're not dancing." Josh said, smiling.

Neku pulled Josh close, into a slow dance. This surprised Josh, making him blush.

"Oh. Okay." Josh hummed, leaning his head on Neku's shoulder, wrapping his arms around Neku's waist.

"Awwh." Lizzie said, walking away. "I've got to go anyways, Uncle Sanae is probably freaking. Thanks, guys."

* * *

"I don't want to live I don't want to breathe, 'less I feel you next to me…" Neku hummed softly in Josh's ear.

Josh smiled widely, and placed a kiss on Neku's neck, making him sigh softly. Josh moved his finger in a circle on the small of Neku's back, making him shiver a little bit.

"I don't want to sleep, I don't want to dream, 'cuz my dreams don't comfort me…" Josh finished, kissing Neku's neck again.

"Joshua, I love you."

"You've said that tonight already." Josh snickered.

"It's because I love you so much I don't think I can_not _let you know." Neku said, smiling.

"That's so sweet, Neku." Josh said, looking into Neku's eyes.

Neku looked at Josh, and kissed him lightly. Josh smiled, and kissed Neku back, without his tongue. Josh started pressing his fingernails onto the small of Neku's back, making red marks appear.

"I love you, Neku Sakuraba." Josh kissed Neku's glittery cheek.

"I love you too, Yoshiya Kiryu." Neku smiled, kissing Josh on his forehead.

Neku then leaned his head on Josh's shoulder, and grabbed his hands and intertwined their fingers.

"Josh?" Neku asked, whispering.

"Hmm?" Josh replied, humming and smiling.

"What's going to happen to us once this game is over? Like, will I be in the RG and you in the UG?" Neku asked, squeezing Josh's hands tighter.

"…Yes. But I can always bring you to the UG and I can always go to the RG. We'll make it work, like always." Josh said, squeezing one of Neku's hands.

After a few moments, Neku said "Josh?" again.

"Hmm?"

"…How'd you do it? Kill me. Like, what was it that made me so special?"

"Neku…" Josh hummed. "Think about it this way. When you buy a fish, you eat it, correct?"

"Sure."

"Wouldn't it be harder to eat it if you named it and knew it?" Josh asked, looking Neku in his hurt eyes.

Neku nodded his head solemnly.

"Neku…I didn't know _you. _I knew you liked CAT graffiti. I knew you were antisocial. I knew that you had a special connection with CAT, whom you've never met. CAT's artwork has special abilities. I knew I'd find a hell of a proxy there. It's just, when I met _you, _your will, courage, strength, and personality, I related to you, your pain, suffrage, anti-social ness, and I fell for you. I've never had such a true friend before, especially one who made my feelings grow stronger for."

Neku smiled through his pain, and Josh tried smiling too.

"Neku…" Josh stammered. "I'm not sorry for what I did…I'm sorry that it's brought so much pain to you, that I had to fall for you. But, if I hadn't, Shibuya wouldn't be here. The World Ends With You."

"All the world needs is me…" Neku repeated, a tear escaping from his eye. Josh wiped it away with his thumb, concentrating on Neku's eyes.

"Neku. I love you." Josh stammered. "I'm _in _love with you. I always have and I always will be."

"Same here, Joshua." Neku smiled.

* * *

They danced for a while, even after the music stopped playing.

"Josh…how do you do it? Watch the players get erased and win over and over?" Neku asked, making Josh raise his head from Neku's shoulder.

"I don't know. It's probably a sickening thought to you, but it can be quite comical. They died on their own time, too. It wasn't like they had to do a three-weeker. Many have been brought back to life. The game, it has an old saying. 'You don't know what you have until you lost it.'"

"But, that's not true." Neku said, protesting. "You always knew it was there, but you never thought you'd lose it."

"Exactly. That's what the players are supposed to realize." Josh said, smiling. "I know it brings melancholy for you to think like that, but it's really a do-gooder thing."

Neku concentrated on Josh's eyes. For once, they were saying something other than 'I love you' and 'Jesus, I'm so horny right now'. They were saying something along the lines of, 'Trust your partner.'

"Trust your partner." Neku said, a smile growing across his face. He then hugged Josh, leaning his chin to Josh's shoulder blade. "And I do."

Josh smiled. "That too."

"I'm sorry, Joshua. I know this is overdue, but I'm sorry I didn't trust you in the Game. I didn't trust my partner." Neku said, a tear escaping his eye.

"Who would? With their killer next to him, spitting out missions to go to a coffee shop, trying to jack Shibuya? You act like you were _supposed _to. That's why I wanted to be partners with you. See if you would trust me. Luckily, you didn't. And I'm ever so grateful for that." Josh said, smiling, making Neku lean back to his partner's face.

"Did you plan that for week 2?" Neku asked, smiling.

"Nope. I planned it for week 1, to where you _would _trust me. But, everything happens for a reason." Josh smiled.

"So, was your flirting in the game genuine?" Neku said, smiling, biting his lip.

"50% real, 50% fake, 100% to confuse you and piss you off." Josh said, half-smiling. "Okay, so 75% real, but I made it to where you thought it was 75% fake."

"That's so true." Neku said, wrapping his arms around Josh's neck.

"I know." Josh said, smiling.

Neku yawned. "What time is it?"

Josh looked at his clock. "About 3:30 AM. We should probably go to bed. Happy 16th birthday, Neku." Josh kissed Neku's nose, making him blush.

Neku pulled Josh to the couch, making Neku wrap his hands around Josh's waist for the first time. They both seemed to like it, so they just fell fast asleep, one of Neku's legs on top of Josh's.

"Love you." Neku hummed.

"Love you too." Josh hummed back, smiling.

* * *

Note: D'AWW

Like I even go 'awhhhh' when I reread what I write omfg


	42. Rainbow

Neku leaned up, realizing he slept on the couch, with Josh beside him.

"Good morning, Neku." Josh said, smiling, face turned away from Neku.

"Why'd we decide to sleep on the couch? This thing is uncomfortable as fuck." Neku said. "Although, with you next to me it makes it better."

"We should get up. It's noon." Josh said, tickling Neku from behind.

"Fine." Neku said, Josh getting up, pulling him up by the hand. Neku smiled, and dusted off his pants, realizing they both didn't have shirts on.

"You know…" Neku said, scooting himself to Josh, lingering his finger on Josh's sensitive stomach. "…I think I need something."

"Like?" Josh asked, smirking.

"Something…sweet." Neku said, unbuckling Josh's pants, pulling the hem of his underwear under his penis. Josh smiled, and shivered, considering it was cold in here already. Neku bent down, and started lingering his tongue onto Josh, making Josh moan quickly.

"My lips aren't even on you yet and you're close." Neku said, smiling, circling his tongue on Josh's head. Neku leaned himself up a little bit, making his tongue drip saliva all over Josh's erection, making him moan in pleasure.

"Where's _my _treat?" Neku asked sarcastically. "_Yoshiya."_

The way Neku's low octave tone was said sent Josh over the edge, making him come. Neku giggled, and started lingering his tongue on Josh once again, making him come harder. Neku moved his finger to just over Josh's erection, and started twirling his finger in deviously slow circles, making Josh come more. Neku finally put his lips onto Josh, moving himself up and down Josh's erection, making him moan. Neku, still having his finger idle in slow circles, started moving his finger even slower, making Josh come more.

"You…_fucker._" Josh moaned loudly.

Neku was moving his tongue up and down Josh, in faster circles than his finger was moving, and forced himself to swallow Josh's cum, plus his own saliva. Neku put his lips off of Josh, working the fully pleasured blonde with only his tongue.

Josh moaned loudly, "_Neku…" _He choked on his words.

Neku slithered his tongue up Josh's chest, licking his neck. Neku mumbled, "Turn around…"

Josh obeyed, taking his pants and underwear fully off. Neku gasped, taking his own pants and underwear off.

Neku then grabbed Josh's shoulders, and slammed him into the wall, slamming his erection into Josh's ass. Josh gasped, and bit Neku's hand. Neku inched his way into Josh, mumbling, "So…tight…" Josh tried to loosen up, but he didn't do it very well. Neku started licking Josh's neck, and grabbed his erection from behind. Neku started moving his hand up and down Josh, slowly, making him come. Neku then moved his wet hand up Josh's chest, making him moan loudly, and started playing with his nipple while thrusting deeper into him.

"Neku." Josh said. "Ugh…Neku…" He wasn't moaning, which made Neku pause.

"Yeah, Josh?" Neku said, gasping for breath. He was unaware he was even holding it. Neku stopped, and let Josh go, making him turn around looking at him. Josh was all sweaty and hot, just like Neku.

Josh wrapped his hands around Neku's neck, kissing him deeply. Neku smiled, wrapping his hands around Josh's waist.

"I love it when you fuck me so fucking senseless." Josh whispered, kissing Neku's neck, slowly moving his tongue.

"I love it when you get so horny all you can do is beg and plead my name." Neku said, smiling, making out with Josh.

"Damn we need showers." Neku said, smiling.

"Damn I need some coffee." Josh said, kissing Neku on the forehead. "Too bad I need a shower beforehand."

"Not really. We can always shower together." Neku said, kissing the edge of Josh's collarbone. Josh giggled.

* * *

"Why'd we decide to bang in your shower?" Neku asked, gasping for breath.

"Because we're dauntless motherfuckers." Josh said as he slammed himself onto Neku.

"No doubt about that." Neku smiled, wrapping his arm around Josh's neck, pulling him close.

* * *

After they got fully dressed, Neku and Josh in their normal outfits, they grabbed some money on the table.

"A note?" Neku asked, picking up some notebook paper.

'Hey guise It's Lizzie. I came to check on you guys. You guys sleep so adorably. Josh, hope you know Neku drooled on you, haha. That's what you get. Text me or something, I don't give a fuck. P.S. I took some pocky from your cabinet. And Neku should really keep his Converse _out _of the food cabinet. What are you guys, animals?!" Neku read aloud.

Josh giggled. "Lucky her not seeing I keep the condoms there."

"P.S.S. Shoes or Condoms aren't a good idea in a food cabinet. I'm not going to eat at your guy's house any more. Why the fuck are your condoms rainbow?! WTF?!" Neku read.

"Dude, your condoms are rainbow?" Neku asked, smiling. "Now I see why I don't use them."

"She wouldn't know the condoms were rainbow unless she opened one…" Josh said, devious smile growing across his face.

"Ohhhh." Neku said, smiling.

Josh walked to the kitchen, and counted them. "She took two."

"OHHHH." Neku mused, smiling even wider.

"It may be revenge for us taking one of her tampons, which she left here." Josh said.

"Maybe…But probably not." Neku said, smiling.

"Probably not." Josh said, smiling, grabbing one and putting it in his back pocket.

* * *

"Two coffees?" Sanae asked, wiping the counter.

"Yep." Josh said, sitting down on a stool. Neku turned at the door.

"Neku?" Josh asked, concerned.

"…Thought I saw something…" Neku said, sitting down, blushing.

Just then Lizzie walked into the room.

"How'd you like the condoms?" Josh asked, turning around, smiling.

"What?" Lizzie asked.

"She's right- what?" Sanae said, sipping on his own coffee.

"C'mon Lizzie, don't lie." Neku said, smiling, musing an evil tone.

"You took two. You're not fooling us." Josh said, flipping his hair.

Lizzie blushed, sitting down, grabbing Josh's coffee, trying to distract him.

"Lizzie, you're not getting off that easy." Neku said, smiling.

"Tell us." Josh said, raising an eyebrow, scooting uncomfortably close to Lizzie's neck. "Who have you been fucking?"

She pushed him away, and he lost his balance, and fell onto Neku, chuckling.

"Then you wouldn't mind us looking into your purse…" Neku said, grabbing her bag, dumping it out on the counter.

"Neku, you have such a fetish for purses. I should get you one next time we go to Lapin Angelique." Josh giggled.

"We're not going there soon. That K bitch started groping me." Neku picked up the condom, shoving it in her face. "What's this?"

Lizzie clenched her jaw, slapping Neku. He just giggled and smiled like a ninny. Sanae gave her a disappointed look.

"C'mon, you guys took one of my tampons! I can't take something of yours?!" Lizzie asked, squealing.

"Why do you need a condom?" Josh mused.

"Why do you need a tampon?" Lizzie mused, mocking him.

"He asked you first." Neku and Sanae said.

"…Curiosity killed the dog." Lizzie said, blushing.

"Are we sure it's not more? Me and Josh here _can _and _will _read your mind." Neku said, smiling.

"Nothing more." Lizzie said.

"Would Beat say that?" Josh asked, flipping his hair. Lizzie blushed.

"There's no denying it, Lizzie. I saw you two flirting and kissing and holding hands when me and my Neku here was at the top of 104. Spill it." Josh said, flipping his hair.

_'Yoshiya Kiryu, private dick extraordinaire.'_

"It's nothing more. I'm not having sex with him. I only went on one date with him." Lizzie said, clenching her jaw.

"Who kisses on the first date?" Josh asked, flipping his hair.

"Josh." Neku said, butting in. _'Trust your partner. You're not doing a good job of it and she's embarrassed as hell. We probably just got her grounded for 3 weeks.'_

"Fine." Josh said aloud. "What you do in your life is none of my business. But I'm happy to take this back, knowing _somebody _will use it." Josh smirked.

"Thank you." Lizzie said, crossing her arms. "You guys really are dickheads."

"I try." Josh said, pulling Neku out of Wildkat.


	43. That's Us

"C'mon Neku! Hurry up!" Josh said, pulling Neku.

"Where are we going?" Neku asked, curious, because he didn't have a clue.

"You'll see."

* * *

"The mural?" Neku asked, somewhat angry.

Josh looked at Neku's anger. "Look, Neku. How much of it has changed?"

Neku looked at the mural deeper, examining every spot. "…Nothing."

"Look." Josh said, pointing his finger to a spot on it. "That's us."

"Huh?" Neku looked at the mural. He seen a yellow and orange speck, walking right by each other. "It's just our hair."

"Look. They are holding hands." Josh said, grabbing Neku's hand.

"How do you know? They are so tiny." Neku asked, scratching his neck.

"This is CAT's work, Neku. He likes us together. How else would you explain the orange and the blonde holding hands eating cotton candy?" Josh said, smiling, biting his lip.

"I guess you're right. How'd you know it'd be here?" Neku asked, looking at Josh.

"I didn't. I just really wanted some privacy." Josh said, leaning in to kiss Neku softly.

"Isn't this illegal?" Neku asked, worried.

"Nope. But look who's around. Nobody is going to bother us." Josh said, hopping onto Neku's waist, kissing him, making Josh's back hit the wall.

* * *

"Excuse me?" A woman said at the two boys sucking face.

"WHAT?" Josh asked, obviously disturbed by her presence.

"I don't think that's appropriate."

"I don't give a fuck what you think. We could be naked, you know." Josh rasped, ready to erase this bitch.

"That's no way to talk to a lady."

"Walk away." Josh demanded. "Or _else."_

She stood there and crossed her arms, scoffing an 'hmf'.

"I see you like to play cocky bitch." Josh said, holding out a hand.

"Josh, don't do that to a random bystander." Neku protested. "She doesn't know."

"You don't mess with _me, _Neku. Especially when I'm this horny and having a private moment with my _boyfriend."_

"What are you going to do? Shoot me?"

Joshua summoned his gun, making Neku hold out a hand and freeze her eyes open.

"I'm not going to let you kill a mortal. We need all of them." Neku said. "I will, however, make her watch us." Neku smiled, kissing Josh deeply.

"Oh, _Neku, _who knew you'd be the badass." Josh said, slobbering.

"Considering…I've been seme for a while…" Neku said, tongue wresting out of Josh's mouth.

"Perhaps we should fix that." Josh said, sticking a hand in Neku's pants.

"Sure it's not illegal?" Neku protested.

"Who cares?" Josh said, kissing Neku's neck. "I would lick that thing clean. I should. Nnnnnnnekuuuu."

Josh's moaning of his name made him come, making Josh move his hand up and down Neku.

"If your fly is down and I'm sucking your cock is it considered nudity? Because umf Neku…I want that. I want to bang that cock so hard you can't walk, think, or breathe. Just fuck it over and over and over. Doesn't that sound great? Neku? Huh? Huh?" Josh said, leaning his head up to Neku's face.

"…Fantastic." Neku mumbled.

"Or this, maybe?" Josh put his hand behind Neku, sticking a finger in his butt.

Neku moaned.

"You like that?" Josh asked, licking Neku's jawbone.

Neku only gasped, and Josh removed his finger.

"Or this."

Josh moved his finger to the front of Neku, sticking a finger in his erection. Neku yelped in pleasure, closing his eyes, and he slammed his forehead onto Josh's, making Josh smile.

"Dammit Josh!" Neku gasped. Josh stuck his finger in further, making Neku moan loudly.

"Yes, _Neku?_" Josh purred, kissing his neck, idling his tongue in circles.

Neku started searching for air, breathing short hot breaths, making him sweat. Neku glanced back at the woman in the ice. No feelings of regret were found.

"You know, instead of grinding on the mural we could do it on bitch over there." Josh said, lifting his head from Neku's neck.

Neku started walking to her, back against the block of ice. Josh then started rubbing his hips against Neku's, making both of them moan.

"Neku, you're so sexy it's a sin." Josh moaned, pushing himself onto Neku.

"Shut up and rock me." Neku gasped.

Josh started grinding his hips harder to Neku, making him moan.

"Too bad we're in public. I'd fuck that cock of yours so great it wouldn't know what hit it." Josh moaned, kissing Neku.

Neku grabbed the mp3 around his neck, and turned it on. Basically, there wasn't a single song on his mp3 that _didn't _have a sexual theme, so he thought they'd be okay.

"Course, Neku, it would be you to have Barney on your mp3." Josh giggled, still swiveling his hips on Neku's.

"I don't know how that got there!" Neku gasped.

"Lizzie probably. Oh well, let's make _that _our new fuck song. Like it?" Josh giggled, biting Neku's ear, making him moan.

"I prefer Closer, but oh well." Neku said, wrapping his arms around Josh's waist.

"Gotta work with what we've got." Josh hummed, thrusting himself onto Neku. "And I do."

"I know you do." Neku said, kissing Josh, biting his bottom lip.

"Oh, Neku…" Josh said as he wrestled his lip from Neku's teeth. "I want you so bad Neku."

"Then have me. I'm yours forever." Neku said, kissing Josh again, making him thrust onto him again.

"Too bad we have to deal with bitch here. Think you can transport her to our apartment?" Josh asked, looking at Neku.

_'Bitch ice sculpture and us to our apartment. Bitch to living room, us to bedroom.'_

"Hey, it worked!" Neku said.

"Not that I'm surprised, dear. You made her go into the living room, right?"

"Yep." Neku said.

"I need to get something anyways. Be ready for me to pound you." Josh said, smirking.

"I already am." Neku said, smiling.

* * *

Comatose came on, and Josh walked back in.

"What took so long?" Neku asked.

"What? I can't eat a donut?" Josh asked, wiping powder from his mouth.

"YOU ATE A DONUT AT A TIME LIKE THIS?!" Neku yelled.

"I did grab three other things. Jesus, Neku, you can be a bitch when you're horny." Josh said, crawling onto Neku. "Now where were we?" Josh said, kissing Neku.

Josh stuck his hand in his back pocket, pulling out a pocky stick. Neku giggled, and took it from Josh, putting it in his mouth.

Josh chomped it, and finally kissed Neku.

"What else do you have in that magical pocket of yours, _Yoshiya?" _Neku asked, sticking his hand in the pocket. "Rainbow condom and lube?"

"You got that right." Josh said, smiling.

"You know me so well." Neku said, taking off his own shirt.

"I know." Josh said.

Just then a knock came on the door, making Josh get up. He opened the door, seen Lizzie's face, and mumbled, "WHAT…?"

"I just wanted to say I'm sorry." Lizzie said.

"I don't give a fuck about the condom I'm busy."

"But-"

"BUT WHAT?!" Josh yelled.

"Why do you have an ice sculpture in your living room?" Lizzie asked.

Josh pulled her inside the door. "Stay here until we're done, then paralyze her with fear. Bitch." Josh said, running back into the bedroom.


	44. Sidetrack

"Who was here?" Neku asked.

"Just Lizzie." Josh said, crawling onto Neku. Joshua leaned down to kiss him.

"Josh…I don't know if I want to anymore." Neku said, rejecting Josh's kiss.

"Don't you worry, I can fix that." Josh said, moving his finger up and down Neku's chest, making him tingle.

"I can do this." Josh said as he licked Neku's jawline.

"I can do this." Josh said as he idled his tongue up and down Neku's chest.

"I can do this." Josh said as he pulled Neku's pants and underwear off of him.

"And I can do this." Josh said as he twirled his tongue on Neku's head.

Neku shivered, giving in to the pleasure. He moaned, closing his eyes.

"Now you see how torturous that was. I'm going to torture you even more than you did me. _Neku Sakuraba. _You will beg, plead, scream, and bleed for the name _Yoshiya Kiryu. _Got that? Good. Now where was I?" Josh bent back down to Neku, moving his tongue even slower in a circle.

"Jesus, Neku, my lips aren't even on you and you're close." Josh giggled, and Neku came onto Josh's face.

"That's what you get." Neku said. "Now blow me."

"Who's an impatient little proxy?" Josh smirked, making Neku angry.

"JOSHUA. YOU FUCKING AROUSE ME AND THEN TEASE THE FUCK OUT OF ME. ARE YOU GOING TO BLOW ME OR NOT?!"

"Are you going to be nicer to me?" Joshua asked, somewhat offended, somewhat teasing him.

"Blow me, this instant. I don't care if you want me to plead your name, I'll do that _after _I know you _want _me." Neku demanded.

Josh leaned back down, licking Neku's erection. Neku moaned, and Josh lifted his head up to Neku's face.

"Now was that so hard?" Josh smirked.

"Fuck you." Neku said, pushing Josh off of him, putting on his clothes.

"Neku." Josh said. "I was just kidding."

"I'm going to take a walk. _Alone. _I need some me time." Neku said, grabbing his headphones, walking out of the bedroom.

"Lizzie?" Neku asked as he seen the girl watching _Struck by Lightning._

"Hey Neku. What's up?"

"My pissed off level. Tell Josh that I'll be home in an hour, and if it's any longer than that then he'll have to put his big girl panties on." Neku said, grabbing his coat.

"Will do." Lizzie said, smiling.

* * *

_'I can't believe Josh. He's such an ass sometimes. I love him, but damn he's an ass.' _Neku grabbed his mp3, and turned on Numb by Linkin Park.

_'Let's sidetrack my life, shall we? I haven't done that in a while. I woke up here in the UG one day.' _Neku said, looking at the very spot he woke in the Scramble.

_'Here's where I met Shiki and Josh. Where there was noise acting as Hachiko and where I didn't make a pact.'_

Neku walked into Sunshine, buying an orange juice. He walked back to the Scramble, and walked the way to Udagawa Back Streets.

_'Here's that time Josh told me to go the other way to Cat Street.'_

_'What didn't happen here?'_

_'Or here?'_

_'Or even here?'_

_'Oh, the mural. Here's where Yukio was supposed to meet me. Here's where Josh shot me. Here's where Josh shot Sho. Here's where the world was going to end with me.'_

Neku sat down, back against the mural, listening to There's No Going Back by Sick Puppies. Since no one was around, Neku sang the song.

"There's no going back, when life's a loaded gun, you pull the trigger, trigger." Neku let a tear escape his eye.

"Nekky, calm down." A male's voice said, right beside him.

"Huh?" Neku turned to see his friend, who died a while back. "Yukio?!" There was a blue haired, green eyed boy beside him. He had a black shirt on, and black skinny jeans. He had a studded hat, and some checkered Vans on.

"Yea, Neku. It's me. Calm down."

"But…" Neku protested.

"Relationships are hard, Neku. Joshua loves you, you know that right? Act like it. You don't know what you had until you lose it."

"Yukio…I never thought I'd hear those words escape from your mouth." Neku said, smiling.

"That's because they didn't." Yukio disappeared into thin air.

"Neku?" A female's voice called.

"Shiki? What are you doing here?!" Neku asked the black haired girl in front of him.

"I was going to look at the mural, but you're in front of it." Shiki said, kicking Neku's leg. "What's wrong?"

"Relationship problems." Neku said, wishing he hadn't.

"Oh." Shiki said, looking at Neku. "…Want to talk about it?" She was still a friend, after all.

"…It's kind of personal." Neku choked.

"I talked to Lizzie recently. Said you guys are adorable." Shiki said, smiling.

"I'm sure we are." Neku said, pausing his mp3, which was on Comatose, and took his headphones off.

"…Active, huh?" Shiki choked.

"…Yeah. I guess you could say that." Neku said, twiddling his thumbs.

"Is that your problem?" Shiki asked. "Neku, I'm not stupid."

"It is my problem. But, it's none of your concern." Neku said, getting up.

"…Take a walk with me. Maybe we could go to Mexican Dog or something." Shiki smiled.

"Sure. Haven't talked to Beat, Rhyme, or you in a while."

* * *

"WHERE IS HE?! IT'S BEEN THREE HOURS!" Josh said, freaking out.

"Josh, calm down." Lizzie said.

"Lizzie, I'm worried." Josh started tearing up. "There's a war going on, and any Supernatural knows that if you take a Composer's favorite thing, he rots from the inside. If I didn't know better I'd think Neku's in trouble." Josh said, wiping a tear.

"Read his mind." Lizzie recommended. "We've called his phone way too much already."

_'…Joshua… help me…please, Angel…Regina…Yoshiya…help.'_

"LIZZIE, WE HAVE TO GO!" Josh yelled, grabbing her arm, bawling his eyes out.

Josh ran out of the apartment, and spread his wings, making Lizzie do so too.

"Lizzie, don't take anything. Stay behind me." Josh managed to gain his strength.

"What's going on?!" Lizzie yelled, uncomfortable.

"Supernaturals have Neku. We need to save him before they get the serum in him." Josh said, passing out along with Lizzie.

"Stupid hectopascals."

"I KNOW RIGHT?!"

"Hehe. Composer 0 Supernaturals 4."

"Damn, right, princess."

* * *

Note: I've loathed this day. This fanfic was only supposed to be 8 chapters,but I didn't want this to happen, so I just kept writing scenes.

It's here...


	45. Wonderland

"JOSH!" Neku pounded on the glass in front of him, bawling his eyes out. "JOSH!" Neku's knuckles were very red, and he stopped to wipe his tears for a second. _'Josh! Urg. He can't hear me. Here's what I know: I'm in a glass cage. Josh is in a glass cage, about 2 inches in front of me. Lizzie is in a glass cage, right next to Josh. Shiki is in a glass cage, 2 inches to the left of me. Beat…he's beside Lizzie, right in front of Shiki… Sho, Valentine, and Konishi are in another room. We're trapped. But why? They could've just killed us…'_

"JOSH!" Neku banged on the glass again. _'We're animals trapped in a cage…'_

_'…' 'Urg, I can't get through to Josh's mind. Is it because he's asleep? Or is he…dead? No, he can't be…'_

"JOSHUA!" Neku banged, splitting one of his knuckles. "DAMMIT!" He pleaded, bawling his eyes out.

_'Shiki's asleep. Lizzie's asleep. Josh…I hope…Josh…' _ Neku cried.

"Damn my head hurts." Josh said, lifting his head up. "NEKU!" He pleaded once he saw Neku. He tried hitting the glass.

_'What'd he say?!' _"JOSH!" Neku said, banging on the glass, relief washing over him.

_'Why can't I hear Neku?!' _Josh asked himself, crying.

_'Josh…I can't believe you're alive!'_

_'Neither can I.' _Josh replied, smiling, wiping a tear.

_'Why couldn't I get through to you…?' _Neku asked Josh, crying in relief.

_'I don't know. Probably because I was out cold.' _Josh said, leaning his head on the glass in front of him. _'I love you, Neku. This is going to end, soon. I-I-I don't know what you'll think of me…I'll have to do some pretty fucked up things, Neku, I'm sure of it. I-I don't want to lose you. You have to know I love you, more than I've ever loved anything in my life. I've been around for some time. Love you.'_

_'I love you too, Joshua. I'll never reject you. You're my heart, my reason to live. I'm sure you know that. I'm sorry for taking a walk. I'm sorry I yelled at you. I'm sorry I smacked you in front of Beat. I'm sorry I'm the reason you're here. I'm sorry, Joshua. I'm sorry I'm just an inconvenience to everything.'_

_'You're not an inconvenience, Neku. You never have been and you never will. You need to give yourself credit. I don't care if we're all stuck here. I will get us out. And guess who's the man who will save Shibuya a second time? Huh? That's you, Neku Sakuraba. That's my boyfriend, who I love dearly. I love you, Neku.'_

_'…How will we get out of here? Lizzie, Shiki, and Beat will have to wake. We have to get passed Sho, Valentine, and Konishi.'_

_'Leave it to Composer. That reminds me…I have Yoshiya, Lizzie is Valora, and Beat is still Beat. Idiot didn't know he's still part Reaper. Are you still Neku?'_

_'I think I should stay Neku. It fits.' _Josh smiled.

Josh set his hand against the glass, and Neku did too, both of them smiling. They both thought 'I love you.' At the same time, making Neku smile and Josh cry a tear of joy.

'_What do we do when Sho and them come back?'_

_'I'll stay up.' _Josh immediately thought. _'You, pretend to sleep.'_

_'No, Josh. I'm not going to do that. I'm not going to put you in that danger, I love you too much for that to happen.'_

_'Trust your partner.'_

_'Dammit, Josh! Don't pull the whole 'Trust your partner' shit on me. I trust you, you know that. But I can't trust myself to let you go.'_

_'Neku…Fine. Stay up with me. It won't do us any better. Hopefully when that happens Lizzie will be up.'_

* * *

"GUYS?! WHAT'S HAPPENING?!" Lizzie yelled, banging the glass.

_'We can't hear you, Lizzie.' _Josh said, looking at her. _'Me and Neku can read your thoughts. We can respond. We can't read them when they are out cold. Lizzie, when Sho and them come, pretend to be asleep.'_

_'What? Why?' _Lizzie stammered.

_'Because Composer said so. Because we care about the wellbeing of you guys. I'll contact you if something happens. Trust your partners.' _Josh thought in reply to Lizzie.

_'Fine. But you'll owe me.'_

_'Will I? I think saving your life is well enough.' _Josh smirked.

'_Josh!' _Neku interrupted them. _'What about my cousins?! Can't they help?'_

_'Great idea, Neku. I knew you were smart.' _Josh smirked, fist-bumping the glass, which Neku did too.

"Calling Neomi and Carter from the Devil Plane, or any other Supernatural Plane. Kill Sho Minamimoto, Valentine Yuko, and Mitsuki Konishi. Do that, and return out of the Game. This is the Composer. Fail, and face erasure." Josh said aloud, making Neomi and Carter appear.

"Why?" Neomi said, hands on her hips.

_'We can't hear you. Get us out!' _Neku thought to Neomi.

_'Not unless it's a mission.'_

_'Josh, tell them to get us out!' _Neku pleaded to Josh.

_'If you can get us out, that'd be great.' _Josh thought, smirking.

Neomi shrugged her shoulders.

_'How?' _She asked.

_'Get out a bobby pin.' _Neku thought, like he's done this a million times.

Neomi did.

_'Put it to the glass.' _Josh replied.

She did.

_'Diamond.' _Neku thought, making her bobby pin transform into a diamond, making her cut Neku's glass.

She put a circle, to where Neku, Josh, and Lizzie could slip through.

_'Decoys.' _Neku thought, making decoys appear in there.

_'Fix the glass.'_

"How'd you know how to do that?" Josh asked, hugging Neku.

"…I don't know. I just knew I could make anything an illusion.' Neku said, smiling, hugging Josh back.

"That you can." Josh said, kissing Neku's forehead.

"What now?" Lizzie asked.

"Transform into our alternative forms." Josh said, turning into Composer, making Neku and Lizzie do so, also.

"Think you can make us invisible, Neku?" Josh asked, grabbing Neku's hand.

_'Invisible. Composer. Valora. Neku. Carter. Neomi.'_

"Neku, stick with me." Josh said, still holding Neku's hand. "Carter and Neomi, this is an order. Any Supernatural you see, eliminate it. Lizzie, same for you. Lizzie, stay close to Carter and Neomi. If you hit a dead end, go the opposite of where they go. Got it? Good."

"We're just going to leave Beat and Shiki?" Lizzie asked.

"Pretty much. They are mortals with no power. Beat has his Reaper powers, but a Reaper compared to any Supernatural? Try again. See you guys on the other side." Josh said, squeezing Neku's hand.

"How's come we can see each other?" Neku asked Josh.

"Because we're effected by the same incantation." Josh said, pulling Neku out the door.

* * *

_'Don't speak. Only by mind. This is a big facility, and I know it very well. I don't have a clue where the queen is. We'll find out.'_

_'Queen?' _Neku thought, curious.

_'Queen of the Supernaturals. I hear she's cold as the wind blows. Most powerful Supernatural. Never met her.'_

_'Let's try the top floor.'_

_'This isn't like Pork City, Neku. It's twice as tall, wide, and it's a maze. If I were taking refuge here, I'd be on a random floor near the middle. But this chick isn't me.'_

_'What floor are we on?'_

_'13.'_

_'Then let's go up. Only seems logical.'_

_'It's not that easy, Neku. Going up means going down.'_

_'So now it's Wonderland.'_

_'Pretty much. That's any place here in the Supernatural Plane.'_

_'Then, you'll be my white rabbit, and I'll be Alice. Lead the way, and while you're at it, double as the Mad Hatter, because I don't trust a bunny.'_

_'But you'd trust someone who's bonkers, and dresses up like a bunny.' _Josh said, pulling Neku down the stairs.

_'I date you, don't I?' _Neku said, smiling.


	46. Do the Zelda's

_'Floor 14. Here we are.'_

_'Great. So, how are we supposed to kill Supernaturals?' _Neku asked.

_'Guns. Psychs. Please, Neku, you act like you've never played a Game before.' _Josh thought, giggling.

_'Shut up.' _Neku thought, playfully with a smile.

_'I'm not talking.'_

Neku growled in his head.

_'Fine. Guns and psychs. I'll use the pets.'_

_'So, Regina, and Mad Hatter, where do we go now?' _Neku asked, wrapping his arm on Josh's shoulder, smiling.

_'We check every room. What sucks is, if the doors are closed, we have to open them.' _Joshua frowned.

_'We don't have a Lens of Truth?' _Neku asked, giggling.

_'Sadly, this isn't Legend of Zelda.'_

_'Well, excuse me, princess.' _Neku thought, smiling, grabbing Josh's hand with his free one.

_'Dammit, Neku. I want to be all romantic with you, but I can't…' _Josh said, looking up at Neku.

_'We do have some time.' _Neku said, kissing Josh's forehead.

Josh looked up at Neku, and wrapped his arms around his waist.

_'I don't want to lose you, Neku.' _Josh thought, looking up at him.

_'You won't. I promise.' _Neku kissed Josh, lightly, without using his tongue.

_'I always love it when you kiss me like that.' _Josh thought, still kissing Neku.

_'Me too.'_

When they were finally done, they looked at each other.

_'I love you, Yoshiya.'_

_'I love you, too, Neku.'_

_'I love your eyes.' _Neku thought, looking into Josh's eyes.

_'I love your eyes.'_

_'Well, I love your hair.' _Neku thought, biting his lip, glancing at Josh's hair.

_'Well, I love your mole. The one right on that sexy ass of yours.' _Josh said, groping Neku's butt cheek.

_'Well, I love your left earlobe.' _Neku said, biting Josh's left ear.

_'Well, I love your toes.' _Josh said, stepping on Neku's foot lightly.

_'Well, I love it when you tease me enough to punch you.' _Neku said, lightly punching Josh's shoulder.

_'Well, I love it when you sing.' _Josh said, kissing Neku's nose.

_'Well, I love it when you kiss my nose.'_

_Well, I love it when you dance.' _Josh said, looking into Neku's eyes again.

_'Well, I love it when you cook.'_

_'Well, I love it when you don't spike your hair because you're too lazy.' _Josh said, rubbing a fist against Neku's head.

'_Well, I love it when you cuddle with me in bed, even after sex.'_

_'Well, I love it when you take pictures of us.'_

_'I think that we're wasting time.' _Neku said, half smiling.

_'Right…But I need to kiss you before we go looking for victims.' _Josh thought, hopping onto Neku's hips, sticking his tongue in his mouth. Neku smiled and pushed his tongue into Josh's mouth, making him gasp for air. Josh's hands were on Neku's jaw, and Josh was slobbering all over their faces.

After a few moments of making out, Josh hopped off and wiped off their faces with his arm.

_'You ready?'_

_'Save Shibuya a second time? Pssh. Please, you act like I haven't saved this city enough already.'_

Josh looked at a door, nodded his head to Neku, summoned his gun, and opened it.

"Why'd that door open?!" A black haired lady holding a beaker asked a blue haired man in the room.

"I don't know. Wind." He said, taking the beaker. "This will be perfect for Sho. Make the children into mutts, I'm sure."

_'Let's wait a second before we shoot them.' _Joshua thought, gripping his gun.

_'Kay.'_

"Why does he want to torture the children? He can just kill the Composer, or he can take the child. Make him rot inside. Why does he want the serum?" The lady asked.

"Make the child a noise, I'm sure. That'd sure make the Composer rot, now wouldn't it?" The man said, kissing the lady's forehead.

**_BOOM._**

_'That was easier than I thought.' _Joshua thought, picking up the beaker.

_'Noise? Rot?' _Neku asked, grabbing Josh's hand.

_'Neku…If you take a Composer's favorite thing, he rots from the inside. That's why when we fought, first of all Yoshiya couldn't handle it, but then you add Composer and I go haywire…' _Josh said, hugging Neku.

_'Lizzie, where are you?' _Neku asked.

_'I went down the stairs.' _Lizzie replied.

_'Good, so you're on the same floor as us. We need you to come get something. Room 320, west side.' _Josh thought, holding the beaker.

* * *

"Guys?"

_'Shut up! Only talk through mind messaging!' _Neku thought, making her shush.

_'Fine. Pick something up?' _Lizzie asked, walking to them.

_'Don't let anybody have this. It's noise serum. Keep it in your purse.' _Josh said, handing the beaker to Lizzie.

_'That's it?' _Lizzie asked, putting the beaker into her purse.

_'Yup. You can stay with us if you want for now.' _Josh said, grabbing Neku's hand.

_'Sure.'_

_'Don't make any noise, literally.' _Josh said, walking out of the room.

* * *

_'Why is this so easy?' _Lizzie asked, grabbing the knife from the wall.

_'Because we're invisible. Though sometime our cover will be blown, the Supernaturals will notice their recruits missing.' _Josh thought, picking up a rose from a vase.

_'Awh, is that for me?' _Neku asked sarcastically.

Josh handed Neku the rose, and Neku put it in his mouth, pulling Josh into a dance.

_'Guys, this isn't time for sarcastic romance.' _Lizzie thought, pushing them apart.

'_Fine.' _Josh said, grabbing Neku's hand.

_'Are you sure there isn't an incantation to make the doors disappear?' _Neku asked.

_'It will blow our cover. Although I'm sure if we had the right serum we could make a Lens of Truth.'_

_'Oh, so now you're talking Zelda without me?' _Lizzie stopped, hand on her hip.

_'You do the Zelda's?' _Neku asked.

_'Bitch please, I do the Zelda's. My favorite one is either Twilight Princess or Ocarina of Time. Although, Skyward Sword is an awesome one too, and A Link to the Past is cool.' _Lizzie said, making Neku gasp.

'_You wouldn't happen to have a magnifying glass, would you?' _Josh asked.

_'Nope. I got a mirror, though.' _Lizzie pulled out an apple. _'That's my snack.' _She pulled out a mirror. _'Here.' _She handed it to Josh, who looked at his hair.

_'Here, Neku, do something with this.' _Josh handed the mirror to Neku.

_'Like what?'_

_'It's as good as a Lens of Truth if you use it right.' _Josh said, smiling.

_'Okay. Make this mirror into the legendary Lens of Truth…I guess?'_

It appeared in his hand, making Lizzie cover her mouth to hold in her fangirling.

_'SQUEE!'_

_'Jesus, Lizzie, you act as if you've never seen one of these before.' _Josh said, flipping his hair.

_'Let's just move on.' _Neku said, looking at his underwear through his pants.

_'Dude.' 'Dude.' 'Couple.' 'Dude.' 'Couple.' _Neku kept repeating, looking through the doors.

_'It just occurred to me, Neku…This place is like Wonderland…' _Josh said, pausing Neku.

_'Yeah? So?' _Neku said, crossing his arms.

_'I don't know what this queen looks like. I don't know if the lens are truthful. What if your vision is different than what I see?' _Josh asked, taking the lens from Neku.

_'You said that was a couple, right?'_

_'Yeah.'_

_'No it's not. It's a dude.'_

_'Let me see that.' _Lizzie said, taking the lens.

_'It's a girl.'_

_'What? That means…?' _Neku asked.

_'Not only is this place enchanted, the lens aren't correct.' _Josh said, opening the door.

It was two girls, making out on the couch, naked.

"What's with the door?" The blonde asked.

"Who cares? Watch Sasha on the laptop and finish what she started." The brunette said, sticking a cd into the laptop, making out with the blonde.

Lizzie threw a knife at the blonde's head, and Josh shot the brunette.

_'Yuri people…ew.' _Lizzie said, walking out the door.

Josh looked at Neku and raised his eyebrows. Neku shrugged his shoulders and walked to the laptop, taking the cd out.

_'You guys are such…guys.' _Lizzie said, putting the cd in her purse.

_'How'd you know that was porn, Lizzie?' _Josh said, smiling, flipping his hair.

Lizzie blushed. _'You got me there, dammit. You going to pick up their dildo on the table, too?'_

_'No, that's disgusting.' _Neku protested.

_'Plus, we have our own.' _Josh said, winking at Neku.

_'And how's come we've never used it?' _Neku crossed his arms.

_'You are 16, Neku. I didn't think you'd be in to that.'_

_'I can't be 'in to it' until it's in me.'_

_'GUYS.' _Lizzie's thoughts stopped them.

_'Right.' _Neku said, walking out the door.

* * *

Note: Okay, so I know Sasha Grey's name. But, I don't watch porn lol. I was on facebook and I seen a comic on 'I Need a Doctor' the song by Eminem, and the cereal guy is like, 'Hey she looks familiar' and the newspaper dad was like 'you probably recognize her from all the porn you watch' and the guy is like 'oh yeahhhhhhhh' and the comic was supposed to get Sasha Grey and Skylar Grey so uhm yeah I just needed to make that clear.


	47. Poor Plant

_'What now? The Lens doesn't work.' _Lizzie asked.

_'Sidetrack. We're on floor 14, and we're going up towards the sky, right Josh?' _Neku asked.

_'Right.'_

_'So, we need a team going down.' _Neku said, crossing his arms.

_'Neomi, Carter, where are you?' _Josh asked.

_'We went up. So, floor 14.'_

_'No, going up is going down. You must be on floor 12. So, you guys are going to the core of the earth. Keep going down, and kill every Supernatural you see. If you can find any info, that'd be great, and I urge you to tell me.' _Josh said.

_'Well, Valentine is in the room where I broke you guys out.' _Neomi said.

_'What about the others?' _Josh asked.

_'Not a clue.'_

_'Talk to you later.'_

_'Lates.'_

_'Guys, Valentine is in the room where we broke out.' _Josh said to Neku and Lizzie.

_'We need to go back there.' _Lizzie said.

_'But what if they know we're out?' _Neku asked, crossing his arms.

_'Angel with a Shotgun.' _Josh mused.

'_Shut up.' _Neku said, pushing Josh's shoulder.

_'I'm not talking.' _Josh thought, smiling.

Neku kissed Josh on the cheek. _'Fuck you.' _Neku thought as he bit Josh's ear.

_'That hurts, you know.' _Josh said, rubbing his ear.

_'Guys. Are we going down to 13 or not?!' _Lizzie asked.

* * *

"Neku…wake up." Valentine said, tapping on the glass. He turned to Josh. "Oh, Composer. Wakey wakey." He looked at Lizzie. "Oh Ms. Useless, wake up, little darling. I've got something written with your name all over it." He said that in a seductive tone, making Lizzie charade vomiting.

"I'm guessing Composer here wouldn't mind this." Valentine etched a circle on the glass, pulling decoy Neku's face up to the glass.

Neku held out a hand, freezing Valentine.

_'Could've just shot him.' _Josh said, crossing his arms.

_'But where's the fun in that?' _Neku mused, putting a hand up to the glass, making Valentine invisible.

_'Fix glass.'_

Neku tapped on Shiki's glass, waking her up.

"Huh?"

_'I can't hear you, Shiki. Do you have a bobby pin?' _Neku thought, making Shiki pull out a bobby pin, and he transformed it into a diamond. She made a circle, and hopped out.

"What's-"

"Shhh!" Josh said.

_'It's me, Neku, and Josh, and Lizzie. We're invisible. You have to think. Do not speak. Please give me the diamond.' _Neku thought, taking the diamond from her.

He made a circle in Beat's glass, pulling him out.

"Bwahh-"

"SHH!" Lizzie said.

_'Again, be silent. We can't speak. We're invisible. It's me, Neku, and Josh, and Lizzie.' _Neku thought.

_'Invisible.' _Neku thought, making them see them.

_'Fix glass with decoys.'_

Like before, there was decoys.

_'What's going on?!' _Beat and Shiki thought at the same time.

_'Basically, we need to kill Supernaturals. Thank god, Shiki, you have Mr. Mew. Thank god, Beat, that you were once a Reaper.' _Josh said, turning Beat into a Reaper.

_'Dig me now?' _Beat flexed to Lizzie.

_'Back off. I went on one date with you.' _Lizzie thought, pushing Beat away.

'_1,2,3, ME.'_ Josh thought, them all turning to face him. '_Lizzie, you going with Beat and Shiki?'_

_'Sure. I need to…think to Beat.' _She thought.

_'Shiki, stay with Lizzie and Beat. Guys, follow Lizzie. She knows this Wonderland enough. Do not talk, kill. Any info, give to me. Clear? Good. Bye.' _Josh said, getting right to the point.

* * *

'_Damn Josh, you get right to the point.'_

_'Don't want to boggle their mundane brains. You, on the other hand, I can boggle.' _Josh said, pulling Neku close, but not kissing him.

"I love you, Neku." Josh whispered into Neku's ear, playing with his hair.

"I love you too, Josh." Neku choked. Josh pulled down Neku's shirt a bit, and put a light, tongue-less kiss under Neku's jawline, making Neku shiver. Josh then kissed his ear, then his cheek, and looked at his eyes.

_'I can't lose you, Neku. I won't.'_

_'I promise you won't, Josh.'_

Neku smiled, and kissed Josh without his tongue. Josh smiled, and breathed in Neku's scent, making him add pressure to Neku's lips.

_'Josh.' _Neku thought, pulling Josh back from the kiss. _'…What's bothering you so much? I know you too well, don't lie to me.'_

_'Neku…Neku…You're my biggest weakness. The Supernaturals are trying to pry you out of my grasp, turn you into something that I can't fix. Rot me. They're using you as a pawn, trying to make you their king, when you're my queen. Like, when Lizzie insulted Beat for being a pawn. You're all the pawns, either side. I-I-I can't manage to lose you. I need you by my side. I can't let anything happen to the love of my life. My impatient little proxy. My captain moaner. My cherry garden. My Neko. My sin. My Neku Sakuraba.'_

Josh let a tear fall on to his cheek, making Neku kiss it off.

_'That's…' _Neku couldn't finish before he kissed Josh again, squeezing his waist, picking him up a few inches. He spun Josh around, smiling, kissing him.

_'We need to go.' _Josh said, wrangling himself off of Neku.

_'Floor 15?'_

_'Floor 15.'_

_'You know, I hope this can end soon.'_

_'And why's that, Neku?' _Josh smiled, grabbing Neku's hand.

_'Because I'm horny as fuck and we have a porno and we have a dildo. Best day after 16__th__ birthday ever, right?' _Neku smiled.

_'Four days.'_

_'WHAT?!'_

_'We were out for a while, and time flows quicker here. At least, I think it's 4 days. It could be 2 weeks. I'm not exactly the greatest at math, although I do know how to add 74 and 30.' _Josh smiled.

_'Shut up.' _Neku said, punching Josh's shoulder lightly. _'Who knew the square root of 3?'_

_'I wasn't talking. Plus, it was you.' _Josh said, grabbing Neku's hand, on the way to floor 15.

* * *

_'Fifteen.' _Josh thought, smirking.

_'We can't just go home? I need a break.' _Neku thought, exhausted.

_'Awh, does Nekky need a potty break?' _Josh smirked.

_'That and I'm tired.' _Neku said.

_'Go in that plant. Nobody can see you, and I've seen you naked plenty of times.' _Josh smirked.

_'Fine.' _Neku said, pulling his fly down. _'But if any Supernatural can track us by my piss…'_

_'They can't do that, Neku. They aren't that smart.' _Josh said, back against the wall, watching him.

_'Like to watch me piss, Josh?' _Neku smiled.

_'Maybe.' _Josh thought, smiling.

When Neku was done, Josh walked to him and zipped up his fly.

_'You know I can zip my pants up by myself, right?' _Neku thought, smiling.

_'I know. I just needed and excuse to get close to that dick of yours.' _Josh thought, kissing Neku on the cheek.

_'You always have an excuse.' _Neku thought, kissing Josh's hand.

_'I know.' _Josh said, pulling Neku down the hallway.

"ATTENTION." A PSA announcer boomed. It sounded like Sho. "Our numbers are shrinking from unknown causes. The Composer, his Proxy, the former Reaper, the former Player, and the Producer's niece are still in captivity. Valentine is missing, and I'm safe, along with my girlfriend. Our queen is safe here, also. See you, stay safe."

_'Sho is dating Konishi? Awh.'_

_'NEKU!'_

_'Right. You know what that means. Whereever the PSA came from, that's where they are.' _Neku said, earning a nod from Josh.

_'Lizzie, do you know where the PSA came from?'_

_'Nope.'_

_'Any person who looks like they know, wrangle it out of him with fear.'_

_'KK. Peace.'_

_'Neomi, do you know where the PSA came from?'_

_'No. But I do know that Sho and I were on floor 17 when we…'_

_'TMI. Bye.'_

_'Neku, they might be on floor 17.' _Josh thought, grabbing Neku's shoulders.

_'Let's go, then!'_

_'…Neku, it's not that simple.'_

_'Huh?'_

_'Floor 17. 17. Seven-teen footsteps to get to the Room of Reckoning.'_

_'Are you really implying that they could've been there this whole time?'_

_'Possibly. Let's go to floor 17 first.'_


	48. cooties

_'Beat, stop groping her. It's awkward, plus she's a good 2 years younger than you. Plus, YOU WERE JUST DATING ERI. I THOUGHT YOU LIKED HER.' _Shiki thought, rubbing a finger on her temple.

_'She's right. I don't like people too close to me.' _Lizzie said, grabbing Beat's hands and pulling them off of her.

_'Boo.' _Beat mused, frowning, putting a hand in his pockets.

_'Lizzie, don't take this offensively, but Beat, what in bloody hell do you want with a 14 year old?' _Shiki asked, Lizzie frowning.

_'Uh, uh,…She's hot…?' _Beat thought, scratching his neck, hoping he chose the right answer.

_'I'm just hot.? Okay. I'm sure some guy would appreciate me more.' _Lizzie said, crossing her arms.

_'That's not what I meant!' _Beat thought back immediately.

_'Oh yeah, What's my favorite video game?' _Lizzie asked, making Shiki smirk.

_'Crash Bandicoot?'_

_'Nope. Although I love that game. It's Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days, just so you know.' _Lizzie said, pointing a finger to Beat's shirt. _'There's something on your shirt.' _Beat looked down and she flicked her finger up.

_'I CAN'T BELIEVE I FELL FOR THAT!' _Beat thought, embarrassed.

_'Neither can I.' _Lizzie thought back, laughing.

_'I can.' _Shiki said, earning a fist pound from Lizzie.

_'Damn right. …Wait? What?!' _Beat asked, angry.

* * *

'_Here. Floor 17.' _Neku thought, gasping for air.

_'Neku…Do you need a break?'_

_'Nope. Yes.' _Neku said, sitting against the wall.

_'Too bad I didn't bring any water. I'm not letting you drink anything here. It would take forever for me to examine it.' _Josh said, sitting down right next to Neku, whose face was flushed with red.

_'Bagh…' _Neku even made weird noises in his head. _'You don't have anything in that magical pocket of yours?'_

Josh patted his back pocket. _'Lube and condom. That's it.'_

_'It's not okay to drink lube is it?' _Neku asked, hiding his red face.

_'Sorry dear, it isn't. At least I hope…' _Josh said, smiling. _'You can always swallow my saliva and cum.'_

_'…As much as I'd enjoy that, I need some electrolytes. Ugh. Damn teenage body.' _Neku thought, rubbing his neck.

Josh grabbed Neku's hand. _'You're strong, Neku…'_

_'Don't pull the 'you're tough' shit on me. I'm mortal. I need water. Or like, a Gatorade, or something.' _Neku thought, smiling. _'Would Lizzie's magical purse…?'_

_'Demanding Lizzie's purse.' _Josh thought. Making the purse appear in his hand, pulling out a small water bottle. _'I think this is safe. As long as you're not scared of girl cooties.'_

_'I fuck you, don't I?' _Neku said, taking the water from Josh, chugging it.

Josh put the bottle back, and laughed at the ridiculous amount of bobby pins. _'Here, Neku. Take one. We'll probably use it.' _Josh said, putting a pink bobby pin in Neku's hair.

_'Purse return.' _The purse disappeared like it was never there.

_'Better?'_

_'Better. Now let's go check out these rooms.' _Neku said, grabbing Josh's wrist.

* * *

Right before Josh opened the door, he heard a giggle and a moan. _'Neku, I think these people are fucking.'_

_'Well. We got cockblocked so many times, it's only natural that they die in each other's arms.'_

Josh opened the door, to see Uzuki and Kariya groping each other. Neku couldn't help but talk.

"Uzuki and Kariya?! Awhh, that's just…ewwwwww! Disgusting!" Neku said, shielding his eyes, although they knew they couldn't see him.

"Was that…the _proxy?!" _Uzuki said, getting up.

"Uzuki…how nice to meet you on…the _greatest _of bonds." Josh said sarcastically.

"Composer?" Kariya asked.

_'Make us visible.'_

Neku and Josh appeared, Neku blushing and Josh crossing his arms, one eyebrow raised.

"Boss!" Kariya said, jumping up.

"Hi. I hope you know promotion is still open. Now I see why you stayed." Josh said, smirking.

"You didn't take the promotion…because of me?" Uzuki scratched he head.

"…Whatever floats your boat, Yashiro." Kariya smiled.

Uzuki blushed.

"As much as I love interrupting love fests, which I do." Josh smiled. "We're even. BUT, are we on the same side?"

"…" Kariya couldn't reply. He only put his parka on, and walk to Josh.

"That depends, _Composer._" Kariya spat.

"Spit my name like that and you won't be a Reaper no more." Josh said, summoning his gun.

"Fine. Composer, will we get something in return?" Kariya asked, unwrapping a bean paste lollipop.

"That depends. Can you tell me where the queen is? Don't act like you're not her guard dogs. I would know, you guys are mine." Josh said, smirking.

"I do know where the queen is. But, I want my promotion with Uzuki also." Kariya said, grabbing Uzuki's shoulder.

"Any other time, I would decline and erase your asses, but you've been partners for a while…Plus, you're dating…Ugh, dammit, I'm a hopeless romantic…Fine. You have a deal. But find any loopholes, and I will be happy to see you guys burn in the fiery pits of Hell, right after Neku dismantle your bodies." Josh said, smirking.

"Deal. The queen is in the Room of Reckoning. I'm surprised you didn't check there. Anyways, thanks for the promotion." Uzuki said, smiling.

"Wait." Neku said.

"What?" Uzuki asked.

"If we get into some shit, you need to bail us out." Neku demanded.

"Fine." Kariya said. "We'll be here."

"Considering you two were just sucking face, I could see why you'd be here." Josh smirked, flipping his hair.

"Bye, boss." Kariya said, shoving them out.

* * *

"That went well." Josh smirked.

"…" Neku couldn't reply. He didn't trust them damn Reapers.

_'We need to go to the Room of Reckoning. Ready, Neku?'_

_'I guess…' _It didn't help that Neku had memories of _everything _that happened about 9 months ago there. It didn't help Neku got shot by Josh there. It didn't help Josh probably sat on that throne playing _Sims_ or _Animal Crossing. _Or that new _Style Savvy _game. That would be a sight. Nothing helped…

All of the sudden, Josh hugged Neku, hand cupped on his neck, and started crying softly.

_'Neku…'_

_'Yeah Josh?'_

_'I'm afraid I'm going to lose you.'_

_'You won't, Josh.'_

_'…I love you.'_

_'I love you, too.'_

_'This queen…she could be anybody, Neku.'_

_'And?'_

Josh shut up, and kissed Neku's cheek softly. Neku smiled, and asked Josh, aloud, "Let's go."

Josh transported them to the Scramble, randomly, and giggled.

"Scramble?" Neku asked, crossing his arms.

"I figured we could eat. Drink. Prepare. Fuck. You know, usual." Josh said, wrapping an arm around Neku's neck.

"Mommy! Those two boys are hugging each other!" A little girl squealed.

"Yeah. We don't have cooties if we're both boys." Josh snickered back, walking to Ramen Don.

"Mommy, I can kiss a girl and it not get cooties?"

"…"

Neku and Josh sprinted.

* * *

"I can't believe we left them there." Neku said, choking down some noodles.

"Sounds like us." Josh said. "Do you want them here?"

"Only to be safe." Neku said, and Josh snapped his fingers, making Shiki, Beat, Lizzie, and Rhyme appear.

"Rhyme?" Neku asked.

"Yeah. We ran into her. I couldn't just kill her, so I poured some of that noise stuff on her." Lizzie said, earning a fist bump and a 'Good Work.' From Josh.

"So, what's the plan?" Rhyme asked, defiantly all caught up.

"We're going to the Room of Reckoning." Josh said, earning a 'Huh?' from Shiki gripping her cat.

"Yeah, I said that correctly." Josh said, patting Shiki's shoulders.

"I'm not going." Shiki said.

"Me neither, yo!" Reaper Beat said.

"…I would just be a nuisance. It's best I stay." Rhyme said.

"I'll go. I'll save this city I know nothing about." Lizzie said, grabbing Neku's Ramen bowl, which was empty, and slurped the juice up.

"Kay. So, today?" Josh asked, smiling. "Shiki, Beat, Rhyme, stay at Wildkat with Sanae. He'll know what to do."

* * *

Note: I don't know what I want to happen, actually. I have a few ideas, but putting them in to action...halp.

So far, a _lot _of stuff didn't get included, like Josh's lingerie, the Neku Josh Lizzie threesome, Eri. At all. Or a big fight between Neku and Josh. Like, a _fight. _Not one of their sissy fights. Black eye-bloody nose-broken arm-crying-kicked in the balls- fight. It may happen, though. I think that after this little part gets wrapped up, i'll have a series of one-shots and stuff afterwards. Maybe Neku and Josh will go to Kings Island...

Probably not. But it's a nice thought... Thanks, x.


	49. Competition

"So, we're really going to do this?" Neku asked Josh, who was still sitting next to him. Shiki, Beat, and Rhyme left a good 20 minutes ago, so it was just Josh, Lizzie, and Neku, sitting there, looking at their empty bowls, wishing they had more money to buy more.

"Pretty much. Although, it may not be the end." Josh said, grabbing Neku's hand.

"What do you mean?" Lizzie asked, dreading the answer.

"It's…I don't know _what _the Supernaturals are capable of. The missions, the timers, the threats…" Josh couldn't look at either of them, so he settled on a napkin. "…I don't know…" _'If I can defeat them.'_

Neku put his hands up to Josh's face, turning him to look at him. "Josh, if I can kill for three weeks straight, I'm sure I can kill Sho, which I've already done once."

"Neku, have I exactly _explained _the Supernaturals?" Josh asked, already knowing the answer was no. Neku shook his head.

"They are like, the rulers of the planes. Each plane has Supernaturals controlling it. Like, how I have a Conductor, they have a Commander. The Commanders command, like how a Conductor conducts. Commanders have a Score, like I have a Game Master. A musical Score helps keep the Commander in balance. On all of that, there's a little cherry on top of all of those planes; two Composers. There's a queen, for the Supernaturals, and a king, for the Mortals. You hopefully understand the Mortal side enough. When one rebels, there's a war. The queen chose to go in hiding, and she's at the Room of Reckoning. Do you see the problem yet, Neku?"

"There's a war. So what." Neku said, smiling.

"No. The Room of Reckoning is _MY _place. My throne. She took over my throne, Neku. She has to be powerful to do that. She claimed it was because I resurrected you and went against my word, but that's just bullshit. It's because she wants to be the only deity." Josh looked at Neku's hurt eyes.

"Neku, she's planning on making this a Supernatural world _only. _That timer, she was trying to lead you to her, make _me _rot inside. She must not have known I'd partner with you, although it had to be expected when I took you into the UG." Josh glanced at the napkin, getting Neku to let go of his face, set his elbows on the table, and started raking, no, _clawing, _his hands through his hair.

"They are going to kill you, Neku!" Josh wasn't even hiding back the tears. "They are going to make me rot! They know my weakness is you, because I _finally _have something I care about, something I've always wanted, something I never had! Ugh!"

Lizzie was shocked, and Neku was stuck. He couldn't move, he was so flabbergasted.

"Neku, you know my story. Nothing wants me! So when I finally have something that does, they _FUCKING RIP IT OUT AND TAKE IT FROM ME!"_

People started looking around at the hormonal teenage boy throwing a temper tantrum.

"Josh…" Neku choked.

"I CAN'T DO ANYTHING ABOUT IT! Whether they kill you, rape you, lock you in a cage, beat you, take your memories, or take anything else from you, I CAN'T DO A DAMN THING ABOUT IT." Josh said, squeezing his hair, making him cry harder.

"I'll stay." Neku said, tone even.

Josh cried harder. "You can't. You're my partner. You're my protector. You're my proxy. You have to be with me. Plus, I love you. I can't leave you."

"Josh-"

Josh looked up at Neku. "I WON'T!" The Josh Neku saw wasn't his usual self. His hair was going crazy, his eyes were bloodshot, his face was red, tears rushing down, and his jaw was clenched.

Neku shut his mouth immediately, and Josh fell into his arms, burying his face in his shirt, bawling his eyes out. He luckily made sure Lizzie didn't see his face. He's sure he looked like a monster.

"Neku…" Josh mumbled into his shirt, squeezing it. "Neither one of us may make it out alive…Including Lizzie."

* * *

Josh (almost) cried his way into Neku's shirt until closing. Josh somehow gained some strength before Lizzie left. He told her to pack some things they needed- water, food, stuff like that. Neku pulled Josh into Wildkat, since it was closer than the apartment.

"Hey Boss! Hey Phones! Cuppa Joe at this hour? You must be crazy!" Sanae said, drinking some coffee.

Joshua didn't notice Lizzie, Beat, Rhyme, and Shiki sitting with stools at bar-table, and when he did, he settled for a regular table.

"Joshua, there is two stools here. You and Neku can sit down." Shiki said, offering, with a smile. Same old Shiki.

"The girl's right, Neku. Go sit down with your friends." Josh said, smirking through pain.

"But-"

"Before I command you." Josh said, smirking.

Neku sat down next to Rhyme, joining the conversation.

"And then Neku was laughing and fell." Beat laughed.

"Hey, you made me do it! You still owe me, dude!" Neku laughed, pushing Beat.

Rhyme chuckled. "So Neku here is a cross-dresser. Nice."

"Am not!" Neku laughed. They were talking about the time Beat dared Neku to wear heels and a dress to Le Grand on the third week.

"Might as well be, Neku. You do fuck Josh every night." Lizzie said, giggling, sipping a coffee.

"And you let boys grope you for no reason." Neku laughed, taking her coffee.

"Hey. Is that any way to talk to your _partner?"_

"Let me get this straight." Shiki chuckled. "Neku is a cross-dresser, homosexual, and gropes 14 year olds. Why am I not surprised?"

"Technically, I'm not a cross-dresser, sure, I'm bi. So what? And…that was just drunken me. Or 16-year old birthday me."

"Wait, so, you fucked her on your 16th birthday? For shame, Neku. For shame." Rhyme said, laughing.

"Yo, don't talk like that." Beat said, pushing Rhyme's shoulder.

"I am almost 12, Beaty-Boo." Rhyme said, pushing Beat back.

"And yet you use words like Beaty-Boo." Lizzie laughed, sipping her coffee.

"Wanna hear something good?" Josh said, smirking from the table across the room.

"What?" Everyone but Neku asked, directing their attention to the guy with an orange cell phone.

"Neku wearing make-up, dressed like a cat, wearing heels, fishnet tights, booty shorts, a tight shirt, and a tiara." Josh said, getting up.

"Hey!" Neku said, pushing Josh.

Josh giggled.

"I remember that! And then we watched _The Vow. _Hahaha." Lizzie chuckled.

"I wish I don't remember it." Sanae said. "Phones, how can you disgrace cats like that?"

"You guys were there?" Shiki asked.

"Duh. It was my party." Lizzie said, drinking a coffee.

They all started laughing, occasionally looking back at a blushing and pissed Neku.

"Here's one of Josh dressed as that Regina George slut." Neku said, chuckling, pointing the phone to his friends. They all laughed, especially Beat.

"That's even better. Josh in glittery heels, painted nails, glitter tights, one piece showing fake boobs, bunny tail and bunny ears, wearing makeup…Perf." Shiki said, giggling.

"Speaking of glitter…" Neku said, scrolling his phone for a picture of Josh on Neku's 16th birthday.

"Here's the pussy lover 2.0." Neku said, smiling.

"You got a picture of that?!" Josh asked, voice uneven.

"Neku, that's awesome. You can even tell it says pussy lover." Lizzie giggled.

"You said 2.0." Beat asked, smiling.

"Here's #1." Josh said, pointing his phone to Beat and the others.

"Awh, you can even see the cat in glitter!" Rhyme said, smiling.

"Are you sure you're not a cross-dresser, Neku?" Shiki asked, smiling, teasing him.

"I'm positive." Neku said, laughing. "Are we sure Josh isn't?" Neku tried to avoid the conversation.

"And the competition begins..." Lizzie said to herself.

"Oh har har, Nekky. Tell me, how did that thong fit?" Josh said, leaning an elbow on the bar.

"How did that lingerie fit? You know, the one with the chain bra and the garter belt? Oh, don't forget the choker and 5-inch heels. Tell us, Josh, how did that fit on you?" Neku chuckled. Josh clenched his fists in his pockets.

Everyone started laughing. "Ohhh" Lizzie said, making the situation tense with laughter.

Josh gave Neku a death glare.

"Please, Neku. Don't lie- you have pom-poms and a wide collection of silicone boobs in your closet." Josh replied.

"Please. Not only do you have rainbow socks, _but, _you have rainbow condoms. And I happen to know you have one and some lube in your back pocket." Neku said, smiling with victory.

_'Dammit.' _Josh thought, hoping Neku wouldn't reply to him.

"Josh. You just got beat. By your _proxy._" Lizzie giggled.

Neku chuckled, laughing at Josh's red cheeks.

"Please. Sure, I've cross-dressed, but Neku has too. Also, he claimed he was bi. I don't believe that's exactly true." Josh said, flipping his hair. "Tell me, is HT a good fucker?"

"Is Sanae?" Neku quickly replied, making Sanae whistle casually and bury his face in a cup of coffee. Everybody but Neku, Josh, Sanae, and Lizzie gasped.

"Why don't you find out?" Josh asked, flipping his hair.

"I just might, Josh. I just might." Neku repeated, cursing himself that he'd threaten something like that.

"And you claim you're bi. Tell me, how many girls have you kissed before me?" Josh said, raising his eyebrows.

"Technically, I kissed Shiki on the cheek, and after I kissed you I did kiss Lizzie."

Everybody's eyes turned to a blushing Lizzie. "It wasn't like _that!"_

"Sure, Neku, sure." Josh said. He was about to ask, '_How many guys have you fucked before me?_' but he knew that'd be crossing the line.

"Besides, Josh, what does it matter? Don't you prey on innocent, inexperienced, young little boys?" _'I heard your comment, asshole.' _Neku said and thought.

"Inexperienced, you say." Josh said, quickly changing the topic," I know you and HT had a thing."

"You're so jealous of HT, Josh. Got something to hide?" Neku snickered.

"Have you? I know your closet is full of Le Grand clothes." Josh said, flipping his hair.

"And I know you have Sho's normal outfit _and _a Carebears dress." Neku said, smiling, shrugging his shoulders. "Not to mention the rainbow lingerie you haven't worn." Neku's voice came to a whisper at the end of that sentence.

Again, everybody starts laughing.

_'How'd he know about that?!' _"You based your hair off of an Anime character."

"And you shave your pubes, _everywhere._"

"I didn't want you to feel lonely." Josh said, earning an 'ohhhh' from everybody.

"You paint your toenails and you buy women's body wash." Neku said, running out of insults.

"You have stretch marks on your ass." Josh had enough insults. He just needed to use them.

"Your curves are un-manly."

Everyone can't hold in their laughter.

"You can barely carry me from the front door to the bedroom without falling." Josh said, flipping his hair.

"You get an erection just from me looking at you." Neku said, smirking.

"You moan. Isn't that how you got the nickname Captain Moaner?" Lizzie and Sanae started laughing hysterically.

"You're too lazy to take charge." Rhyme was laughing more than she should be, giving _something _away. Neku kind of expected that. She _is _11.

Josh was running out of insults. "You didn't know men had to wear condoms."

Lizzie was laughing, and everyone else gasped.

"I can get you to come while saying your true name. _Yoshiya."_

_"_DAMMIT!" Josh felt himself release.

Lizzie was laughing even more. "Proxy: 2, Composer: 0!"

Everybody laughed.

Josh decided to sit down on Neku's lap.

"Dude, get off of me." Neku said, attempting to push him off.

"Why? Does it hurt?" Josh said, rubbing his ass on Neku.

"No, you're pants are soaked." Neku pushed him off.

"Because of you, asshole." Josh said, leaning himself against the counter.

"Yo, guys, was all of that true?" Beat chuckled.

"Pretty much." Neku said.

"Only thing I lied about was Neku's collection of silicone. That's it." Josh said, following getting a coffee from Sanae.

"And my relationship with HT." Neku said, taking Josh's coffee.

"I still don't believe that was a lie." Josh said, taking back his coffee.

"Neither do I." Beat said.

"Me to." Shiki said.

"Is he that clerk in Cadoi City? He groped me. It was weird." Lizzie said, taking a sip of her coffee.

"IM GOING TO BEAT HIM." Beat immediately said.

"Nah." Lizzie said.

"If you do, make sure I'm there. I want to finish what you start." Josh said, taking a sip of his almost gone coffee.

"Please." Beat scoffed.

Josh held out a hand, and all of the sudden, sugar rained down on him.

"WHAT THE HELL?" Beat asked.

"Could've been coffee." Josh smirked, turning a finger on the edge of his coffee cup. "I'm feeling nice today, so consider yourself lucky."

"You know, Josh. You're not really a bad guy. You're just, what's the word? Uh, sexual-predator-ish." Rhyme smirked.

"Seriously, yo, where do you learn all this stuff at?!" Beat asked.

"Beat, chill, she's 11." Lizzie said. "I knew what sex was when I was 7, so you need to calm down."

"Yeah, Beat, you didn't know what sex was when you were 11?" Shiki smiled.

Beat scratched his neck. "Maybe, I dunno."

"Well, Rhyme, thanks for the compliment. I think." Josh said, finishing his coffee.

Josh set the cup down. "Really, Boss, no shots?" Sanae smirked.

"Nah. Got a big day ahead of us tomorrow." Josh said. "Plus, who can drink in front of my boyfriend's friends? That's wrong."

"I can." Neku said, leaning up to the bar.

"Neku, seriously, you don't need a hangover hanging with the queen. Whether she's a drinker or not, I don't think she needs _another _reason to hate you and take you away from me."

"Fine. But you'll owe me." Neku smirked.

"BJ?" Josh asked, winking at Neku, making him tense.

"BJ."

"Whoa, why get a Reaper involved?!" Beat asked, making Rhyme face-palm.

Shiki giggled.

"It's best he doesn't know…" Rhyme said.

"Yep." Shiki agreed.

* * *

Note: I decided this twice as long as normal, because the reason there is so many chapters is because of **dialogue. **So, I'll just finish the dialogue first. I may even go back and re-write the chapters.

probably not. did you guys like the competition? lol

Can you guys do me a favor? Do you like the dialogue split? Or do you like it like this?

~Please comment ;) ~

x


	50. Grinding Lap Dance

Neku propped himself up with an elbow and looked at the time on Josh's watch.

"3:30? Where are we?" Neku asked, shaking Josh

"Hmf? Oh, we're in Sanae's storage room. I thought he got rid of this couch. Even too lazy to pull it out." Josh said, giggling.

"I think he figured proximity isn't an issue for us." Neku smiled, laying back down.

"Neku…" Josh said, kissing Neku's neck, trying to tease him in a sexual fashion.

Neku just pushed Josh off of him. "Josh, I can't tonight…I hate to reject you, on what could be our last night, _which it isn't, _but I can't." Neku said. "Can you respect that?"

"Sure." Josh said, sarcastically.

"I'd rather just talk." Neku said, sitting up.

"About what, Neku? The fact that we've got no-" Josh was cut off.

"I just want to talk. Like normal." Neku said, smiling, Josh lifting himself up.

"Okay. So…" Josh was making this more awkward than it needed to be.

"So…What's uhm, nope I know that, uhm…" Neku couldn't think of anything to ask Josh. They kind of had a conversation earlier on their flaws.

"I love you." Josh said, suddenly.

"I love you too, Joshua." Neku smiled.

Neku stuck a hand in his back pocket, pulling out earbuds and his mp3 player. He gave an earbud to Josh, him giggling, and stuck it in his ear. Josh then crawled up to Neku, put a hand on his chest, and closed his eyes, as if being consumed in the music that wasn't even playing.

"Any certain song?" Neku asked, sticking the other earbud in his ear.

"Nope. As long as it's not death metal." Josh smirked, still eyes closed.

"Shuffle, then." Neku said, putting the mp3 on shuffle. It first played Lullaby for You, making Neku close his eyes.

Josh's lips moved with the song, but he didn't sing, which made Neku surprised.

Josh looked up at Neku towards the end of the song, and Neku's eyes did open halfway through the song. Neku was observing Josh's movements; his lip quivering, eyes shutting harder, squeezing his shirt. He was fighting tears. When Josh looked at Neku, Neku was smiling and blushing. Josh's eyes were a little watery, but not much.

They stared into each other's eyes for a while, Neku looking into Josh's midnight eyes and Josh looking into Josh's sky eyes. Josh smiled, biting his lip. He wasn't doing it because he wanted to kiss Neku; he was doing it because he, the Composer, was embarrassed. Sure, they had gazed into each other's eyes a million times, but, has it ever could have been the last time? Ever been the only time Neku was looking at Josh, examining him?

Josh leaned to kiss Neku's nose, making him blush.

The song switched to the acoustic version of Life is Beautiful, making Neku sigh. He didn't turn the song off, though.

"I love this song." Josh said, kissing Neku's hand.

Neku half smiled, and closed his eyes. He was drifting into the song, re-thinking _everything _that happened.

After the song was over, there was one thing Neku couldn't remember.

"Josh." Neku took out their earbuds. "How'd we get together?"

Josh smirked. "You, were bait,-"

"I know that, I mean, together _together. _Sure, we fucked, but how did _that _start a relationship?" Neku asked, looking into Josh's eyes.

"Please don't tell me you didn't have feelings before that-"

"No, I did. But, how the hell does that start a relationship? I'm not good at them, yeah, I know, but…?"

"Well, if I recall correctly, we basically just fucked, watched _Mean Girls, _went on a date which wasn't ours, then boom, boyfriend." Josh said, smirking. "But c'mon, does that matter?"

"Kinda." Neku said, kissing Josh. "I'll always love you, you asshole."

"Back at ya, pansycake." Josh said, biting Neku's lip, asking for a way in. Josh's knees were on the other side of Neku's hips, and Josh, being Josh, had to start to shake his girly hips to get Neku aroused.

Neku gasped, feeling Josh's hips move against him, making Josh take the perfect opportunity to get in. Neku's tongue fought with Josh's and, oddly enough, Neku's tongue won this time.

"What do I get for losing?" Josh giggled, hopping off of Neku. There was practically saliva everywhere.

"That's it. Nothing." Neku smiled.

Josh scoffed. "Bitch." He pushed Neku's shoulder.

"I can give you a lap dance." Neku recommended.

"That's _my _thing, dear." Josh said, smirking.

"Not anymore." Neku said, crawling on Josh.

"Are you sure you can even do it right, Neku? You've never-" Josh was immediately silenced as the boy started moving his hips.

"Relax, _Yoshiya..._I'm not going to bite_." _Neku said as he pushed Josh's shoulders back, having him cocked at a lazy angle. He wasn't laying down, but he wasn't sitting up, either. He was like, lying on the couch, eating a doughnut, except the thing he was going to eat was _way _sexier than a doughnut.

Neku started moving his ass on Josh, making him hard as he moved forwards and backwards. He occasionally moved left and right, making Josh mewl quietly.

"Getting hard, aren't we? I'm not even started." Neku giggled.

Josh moaned, biting his lip. He didn't just want Neku, he _NEEDED _him. He needed his filthy teenage boy tongue violating him in every way possible, he needed his dick in him, he needed the lap dance and some humping, he _needed_ this boy.

"Relax." Neku said, kissing Josh's neck. Neku started bouncing lightly on Josh, and he gasped. Each time Neku added weight, eventually making Josh moan. Neku finally just started putting all of his weight on him, making him moan loudly.

"Did you say we're in Sanae's house?" Neku asked, nibbling Josh's ear.

"Ye..a..h." Neku increased his speed, finally getting used to bouncing on Josh. Each time he did, Josh paused his words.

"Did you say you needed me? I could sense your thinking, don't lie to me, _Yoshiya." _Neku smiled, plopping back down on Josh.

Josh couldn't reply in anyway other than a whimper-groan thing. Neku was satisfied in Josh's attitude.

"Still got that condom?" Neku's voice made Josh come, making their pants wet.

"Damn…you know what?...It's okay. I have you here." Neku said, kissing Josh lightly, back to moving his hips in an overly sexualized manner. Josh moaned, and Neku started rubbing his chest against Josh's, felling his hard nipples.

"I want to tear those things apart with my teeth." Neku said into Josh's shirt, making him come again.

"Does that make you happy? Huh, Joshy, huh? Huh?" Neku repeated Josh's tone, tickling his stomach.

Josh moaned, burying his face in Neku's shirt.

"GODDAMMIT! GO HOME IF YOU'RE GOING TO BANG EACH OTHER!" Sanae yelled, hearing a few chuckles.

After Josh gained some breath, he finally asked, "Who's with you still?!"

"Just Shiki and Beat. Rhyme passed out, so she's in Lizzie's room. Lizzie's up, too."

"Well, then, FUCK YOU GUYS." Neku yelled, smiling at Josh.

"Well, then, STOP FUCKING." Shiki replied.

"Well, then, STOP BEING COCKBLOCKS." Josh replied, kissing Neku's chin.

"Hope you know we're like, in the other room, right next to you guys." Lizzie said, and you could hear her giggle.

"Can you hear this?" Josh stood up, taking Neku up with him, and slammed him into the wall that he knew Lizzie and them were listening through, and Neku made a loud 'HUF!' gasping for air.

"J-j-josshhhhh…!" Neku moaned to the boy slamming his erection to Neku's.

Each time Josh slammed himself onto Neku, the wall made a strange noise, and Josh did it purposely, too, because he knew Wildkat enough.

"Josh!" Neku yelped.

"Shut up, Neku." Josh said. "Enjoy every moment with all ya got." Josh mimicked Sanae's tone, knowing he was listening.

"Oh, no he didn't!" Lizzie squealed.

"Knowing it in your head doesn't mean much if you don't act on it!" Neku mused.

"I can't believe you guy are _actually _quoting me to get laid. Predictable." Sanae said, mimicking Josh's tone.

Josh pounded Neku on the wall again.

"Joshhhh!" Neku moaned, practically squealing.

"Do you guys have a camera in this room?" Josh asked.

"LIZZIE, WHAT DID YOU TELL THEM?!" Sanae yelled.

"Nothing!" She yelled back, defensively.

"Just wondering out loud, guys. Calm down. As for you, Neku…" Josh bit Neku's neck, making him yelp. "That's what you get for giving me that torturous lap dance."

"How many lap dances have you gave me?" Neku asked, giggling, already knowing the answer.

All he got in reply was Josh slamming himself against him, making him gasp. Josh took off their clothes.

"Shuddup, Cherry, you love this. Just my perfection stick against yours…"

"Oh, so now he's cherry?" Sanae asked. "And what the fuck is a perfection stick?"

"It's some sort of inside-joke-sexual reference. When I was over they started heavily flirting, getting me mad, and then that came up. I don't really know, exactly." Lizzie said.

"Do you have that recorded?" Shiki asked, ashamed.

"Yup." Lizzie said.

"Neku…we need music." Josh hummed lightly in Neku's ear.

Neku fumbled to turn on his mp3, his hands shaking.

Of course, their _new _fuck song. Barney.

This only made the crew laugh harder.

"Neku didn't delete that?!" Lizzie asked, chuckling.

"Nope." Neku said, a gasp escaping through him.

"Barney is our new fuck song." Josh chuckled.

"What was your last one, My Little Pony?!" Beat asked, laughing his ass off.

"Pft. No." Neku said, Josh wrapping his lips around his neck.

"Here it comes on now, right as we speak." Josh said, Closer coming on.

Everyone said, "That makes more sense."

"Dammit, Josh! Why do you always have to match the rhythm of the music?!" Neku yelled.

Everybody started cracking up.

"Shut up." Josh said, licking Neku's jawbone. Josh lifted his lips to whisper to Neku, "You know, dear, I can always transport through walls…" Josh winked.

"ah…give me a second." Neku gasped, felling Josh pound him again.

"In the meantime, I can do this." Josh whispered, rapidly picking up his pace of slamming against Neku.

Neku gasped each time, and the wall continued to make noise.

"Ever think they are going to swallow each other?" Shiki asked.

"Nah. But they've been kind of silent for a while. Do you think Neku passed out and now Josh duct taped him to the wall?!" Lizzie giggled.

"Shut the fuck up, Lizzie!" Neku said. Comatose came on, making Josh pound Neku even harder than he already was; wait, there was a _harder?!_

Neku yelped and gasped, each movement Josh made against him made him moan.

"JOSH!" Neku yelped.

"Shhh…" Josh said, smirking, covered in sweat.

"Are you guys done yet?!" Beat asked.

Josh pounded Neku rapidly against the wall.

"Does that answer your question, Beaty-boo?!" Josh laughed.

Neku smiled, and Josh slammed him again.

"Damn." Shiki said.

"Are you guys even naked?!" Beat asked.

"Nope." Neku said, lying.

"Liar." Lizzie replied.

Josh pounded Neku again, making him yelp louder than once, ever.

_"JOSH!"_

"Yeah, Neku?" Josh asked sarcastically. Beautiful by Eminem came on, making everybody chuckle.

"Josh." Neku said, even toned.

"Yeah? Oh, you want to take charge?" Josh chuckled, getting off of Neku.

Shiki, Sanae, and Beat chuckled. Lizzie didn't- she knew Neku could. She's _seen _it. Had it recorded, in fact.

"NEKU!" Josh squealed as Neku pounded him against the wall.

"Shush. Neku's turn." Neku laughed as he pounded Josh again.

Josh gasped, and the gang, exception Lizzie, was silenced.

"How many songs did you go through?" Neku asked a gasping Josh.

"Almost three. Why, giving up already, Neku? That doesn't sound like you. Then again, I _am _a beast at this."

Neku pounded Josh again, earning a yelp.

"Does it look like I'm giving up, Angel?" Neku chuckled, pounding Josh again.

"Oh, so Josh is Angel. Where did these pet names that relate to their names come from?!" Sanae asked.

"Out of our asses!" They both said, chuckling.

"NEKU! Oh!" Josh gasped.

"Tired already, Regina? I can always do this." Neku said as he stuck a finger into Josh's erection.

"ACK!" Josh yelped.

"I know you like that from the first time we fucked, don't lie." Neku was torturing him.

"You're right." Josh finally stammered.

"Jesus, will these two go on forever?!" Shiki asked.

"Please, we haven't even done oral or anal. You act like you're surprised. Ha!" Josh said slamming a fist against the wall.

"I KNEW IT!" Lizzie yelled.

"What?" Beat asked.

"That they hadn't done oral. If they had, Josh would be mumbling things that he says in public at Ramen Don." Lizzie said, chuckling.

As if on cue, all you heard was an "Mmm…I'm in paradise."

* * *

Note: yep. longest scene ever. Do you expect me to stop here, though?! HELL NAW

Over 2,000 words and no oral/anal? Is that me?!

WHAT DO I NAME THIS?!


	51. Naturals at Pleading

Whispers in the Dark came on, and Neku was still pounding Josh, hard.

"They are so gullible." Josh whispered into Neku's ear.

"I know."

"NEKU!" Josh yelped.

"Do you want this finger to go in you, in the _front?!" _Neku threatened, but knew Josh would accept it.

"Oh." Shiki said.

"Sounds like Neku to me." Lizzie said, sipping a coffee.

"Please." Josh whimpered.

"Back up, did Josh just say _please?! _Holy fuck!" Lizzie gasped.

"Getting desperate, here, Josh? I almost feel as if I'm not satisfying you." Neku said, sticking the finger in Josh's erection.

"Shut up." Josh murmured.

"Your body says one thing, but your vibe- wait no, you're vibe says the same thing. You _need _me." Neku teased.

"First quoting me, _then _flirting with technical Game jumble?!" Sanae yelled.

"NEKU!" Josh moaned as Neku went deeper in him.

"Plead for me." Neku demanded.

"Excuse me?" Josh asked, out of breath.

"You heard me, Josh." Neku said as he paused.

Josh hesitated.

"Is prissy kid really too much of an ass to do that?" Beat laughed.

"Apparently." Lizzie said.

"Neku." Josh whispered, whimpering.

_'Fine. I'll let it slip.' _Neku thought. _'I'm way too horny to let you finish anyways.'_

"They went silent. Who passed out first?!" Shiki asked, giggling.

"Screw you!" Neku said, pounding Josh against the wall, hearing an 'HMF' coming from him.

Neku trailed his hands down Josh's curvy body, and put his thumbs on the side of Josh's erection, just about a centimeter away, and pushed his thumbs on Josh's skin.

"AHHHHHHH." Josh hummed, wanting more touches.

"Like that?" Neku started making circular motions with his thumbs. "Release."

Josh did, sighing.

"Wait, they hadn't came _yet?!" _Sanae asked. "What the fuck?!"

"Uh." Beat stammered.

Neku giggled, in a dilemma of whether he wanted Josh to turn or him to bend down.

Neku went on bending down, doing the little tongue trick Josh adores.

"Now, _plead_ my name." Neku said, tongue moving with the music, which was Again, and lucky enough the music was semi-fast. (Irony)

"Neku! I can't believe you, asshole!" Josh yelled. He shut up when an agonizingly slow lick came from the bottom of him, all the way to the tip, with Neku's puppy dog eyes on his face.

"NEKU!" Josh yelled as the boy started licking him again, this time his hands on his hips, squeezing the bone.

"_Ahhhhhhhhhhhh! _NEKU! Oh, oh…do that again…_Please?!"_

"Sure thing." Neku repeated himself, this time putting his lips on Josh, sucking him.

"NEKU!" Josh was actually warning him this time.

Josh came in his mouth, and Neku played around with it, and then swallowed it, making Josh gasp.

"You can hear Josh clawing at the wall." Lizzie chuckled.

"Neku! DON'T STOP! _OH, NEKU!"_

"Josh, you're a natural at begging. I don't see why it's so embarrassing to do it." Neku chuckled, Josh grabbing Neku's hair, pushing him back down.

Neku sucked the tip of Josh, licking it in circular motions.

"Ahhhh…" Josh yelped.

"I think that Josh can't come anymore." Shiki said, giggling.

"Josh isn't Neku, though. I'm sure he's not fully releasing…" Lizzie said, teasing them.

"Josh, do you need a break?" Neku chuckled.

"Shut up and blow me."

"Repeating me?" Neku chuckled.

"SHUT UP AND BLOW ME!" Josh demanded.

"I'd rather not." Neku smirked as he got up, toying with Josh.

"Ohhhhh." Everybody behind the wall said.

"Giving up on my already, dear? Hmf. How very _mundane _of you."

"Oh shit." Lizzie said.

"Who says I'm giving up? I'm getting my way, and if that continues, you wouldn't be able to walk for a week. Poor mortals will have to suffer. But oh well." Neku smirked.

"Saying that against your own kind. Very, very, _very mundane._"

Neku turned Josh around, slamming him against the wall.

"OW!" Josh said. "Erections against a wall hurt, Neku!"

"Oh." Everybody was simultaneously disgusted. Well, except for Lizzie.

Neku jabbed a finger at Josh's ass, asking for a way inside. Josh bent just slightly, and Neku went inside.

"I was expecting a finger, goddammit!" Josh moaned.

"Can't handle your impatient, little, bittersweet proxy?" Neku smirked, going deeper.

"AH!...Of course I can. I can handle Sanae, can't I?" Josh chuckled. "…Although he's not much bigger…"

Sanae whistled, and then he heard the last comment. "HEY! I'm sure I am!"

"Wanna bet?" Josh asked as Neku went further into him, hitting his prostate. "HMF."

"…Nope." Sanae calmly replied.

"He _is _moaning, Uncle." Lizzie laughed, patting Sanae on the back.

"AH!...I had lube in my back pocket for a reason!"

"Fuck your lube." Neku said, quickly exiting Josh, then slamming back in.

"AH!" Josh couldn't help but moan.

"I can't believe I almost forgot this." Neku said, wrapping his hand around Josh's erection.

Neku started lingering his hand up and down, making Josh come.

They didn't even realize two songs passed them by already.

"Oh, Neku!"

"That's right, beg you little cunt." Neku smirked.

"Those guys…" Lizzie chuckled.

"I don't want to know what Neku's doing to him to make Josh _beg,_" Shiki said.

"You guys done yet?!" Beat asked.

"Hell no! I haven't even got anything!" Neku yelled.

"Perhaps we should fix that." Josh said, turning around, slamming Neku against the wall to face him.

Josh went down to his knees, toying with Neku. Josh started licking Neku, only faster than Neku was.

"Josh!" Neku yelped.

"That was barely a touch, Neko." Josh smirked, doing the tongue lick up Neku, only faster.

"_Oh." _Neku mumbled, releasing the pleasure that overtook him.

"Problem?" Josh asked.

"No problem at all." Neku said, shoving himself forward.

"Fine." Josh smirked, putting his lips on Neku, encasing almost all of him in his mouth.

"Josh!" Neku moaned. "_Ohhhh…."_

"You should be lucky I don't _make _you beg. You're a natural!" Josh smirked.

"Shut up and blow me."

"Seems as if Josh isn't as good as Neku." Lizzie smiled.

"Shuddup, bitch, my tongue just leaves Neku dear _speechless_. Isn't that right?!"

"Ohhhhhhh…" Neku moaned, leaning his head back, closing his eyes. "….Perfffectttttt…."

Neku jolted out of his haze. "Josh!"

Neku came, making Josh toy around with it. He started moving his tongue circular, only the tip, and then all at once, and then mixed his saliva and swallowed it.

Josh started moving slower, matching the song, which was currently the beginning of Give Me Love.

Josh started going so slow, it drove Neku insane.

"JOSH! YOU'RE DRIVING ME ABSOLUTLY. _FUCKING. INSANE!"_

Josh started sucking on Neku again, only for him to moan loudly.

"JOSH! J-J-J-JOSHHHHHHH!" Neku squealed.

"You're getting tortured for that lap dance, you motherfucker." Josh said with the agonizingly slow lick Neku did on him earlier.

"Ohhhhhhhh." Shiki said.

"When did we all get obsessed with them fucking?!" Beat asked.

"Fangirling!" Lizzie and Shiki said at the same time.

Sanae stayed silent and drank a coffee.

"JOSH!" Neku moaned.

"Stop your whining. Your high pitched voice is giving me a headache."

Everybody started laughing.

"Or is it the fact that I made your ass dizzy before you started blowing me?." Neku smirked.

"As if."

"You're pleading didn't say that." Neku said, winning.

"What and ever." Josh said, getting up to look at Neku's face.

"Try to walk to that couch then. Bet you 500 yen you can't do it." Josh was about 10 steps away from the couch.

"Oh, so now my _proxy _is making the Games." Josh smirked. "You, motherfucker, have a deal."

Josh turned around and guess what. He fell two steps in.

"DAMMIT!"

Neku started laughing his ass off. "I knew you couldn't do it!"

Everybody started laughing.

"Bet you 500 yen _you _can't either."

Neku walked perfectly fine.

"DAMMIT! Stop taking all my yen!"

"Stop going in Games you can't win, motherfucker!" Neku chuckled, lifting Josh up.

"I'll get you for that, Neku." Josh said as he turned Neku around, shoving his dick in his ass.

"Oh…" Neku moaned.

"Why do you have to be so _tight, _Neku?!" Josh smirked, slamming him against the wall.

"Ow! Okay, so I see your pain with the wall thing. I don't see your complaining with this part. It's quite nice." Neku smirked, hands against the wall.

Josh slammed into Neku, hitting his prostate.

"AH!"

"Haha, now shut up." Josh said, smirking.

"Is that all you got? I thought you we're going to make me plead bloody murder."

Everyone started laughing again. Josh slammed himself into Neku, making him lose his balance.

"ACK!"

"Too much, dear?" Josh's sarcastic bitch wasn't helping Neku.

"Fine. I'll go slower to make sure your _mundane _body can handle it." Josh said, groping Neku's left butt cheek.

"I didn't say anything." Neku choked out.

"Your Vibe told me everything. I'm surprised. I know you've been spread wide before." Josh smirked, wishing Neku's friends weren't listening.

"You're an ass." Neku replied.

Josh pushed himself in further. "Trust me, I know."

Josh was on his way out when he slammed himself back in again.

"ACK!" Neku gasped.

"Too much?"

"Not enough." Neku quickly replied.

"Allow me?" Josh asked. Neku didn't exactly know what that meant, so he replied, "Yes."

All of the sudden, Composer form Josh was in Neku instead of his Player form.

"AHHHHHHH! JOSH! J-J-J-JOSH!" Neku gasped in pleasure, fear, and pain.

Josh started moving around, making Neku yelp each time.

"Am I hurting you?" Josh was actually concerned.

"Nope." Neku lied.

Josh got up and switched back to Player form, and grabbed the lube.

"I think you need this."

"Damn you, Joshua." Neku smiled.

"You act so relieved. At least this time I'm not going in dry." Josh said, leaning Neku back against the wall.

"Oh…OH…._oh…_Josh!"

"Better?"

"Better."

Behind the wall, Lizzie was interested, Beat was disgusted, Sanae was kind of listening, and Shiki was interested.

Josh started ticking Neku, making him jump.

"The Hell?! Don't tickle me!"

"Stop!"

"Josh I will smack you!"

Josh finally stopped, exiting Neku, leaving him panting.

Josh wrapped his arms around Neku, hugging him.

"I love you, Neku."

"I love you too, Yoshiya." Neku kissed Josh on the lips.

"You know, you lap dance pretty good. If we make it out alive you should make that a daily habit." Josh smirked.

"What and ever. You can't refuse my ass against you." Neku smirked, kissing Josh on the nose.

"True. God, our scent. I don't think Sanae should walk in here for a while." Josh laughed, looking into Neku's eyes.

"True." Neku said, wrapping his arms around Josh's waist.

"I'm not going to lose you, Neku."

"I'm not going to be lost, Josh. I understand why you panic, but-"

Josh kissed him again lightly. "I don't want to hear it, Neku. Thank you."

"For what?"

"Being good to me. Helping me. Loving me. Being a friend and a family member. _Anything, _Neku." Josh said, biting his lip.

"Thank you, too, Josh. For being my everything." Neku let a tear fall from his eyes, Josh not bothering to wipe them away, hugged Neku tighter, arms shaking.

"Want to confuse the hell out of them?" Josh finally whispered.

"Hell yes."

Josh murmured the instructions into Neku's ear.

* * *

All of the sudden, Neku appeared in a stool, where everyone but Beat was sitting, fully clothed, fully showered, like nothing even happened. Even his hair gel was intact.

"What?" Lizzie asked Neku.

"Oh, I'm fine, I can walk perfectly, thank you." Neku said sarcastically.

"How'd you do that?!" Shiki asked.

"Have you heard of mind your own damn business?" Neku chuckled. "What are you even doing here?"

"Mind your own damn business." Shiki chuckled. "Okay, I just decided to crash here, like you and Josh did."

"And you were still up?" Neku asked.

"Me and Lizzie were having a deep fangirl moment, and then all of the sudden we all heard, "Relax, Yoshiya." And uhm..."

"So, Beat?" Neku asked.

Shiki pointed to Lizzie.

"Hey, okay, so I like having a guy's attention. Never had one before." Lizzie said, blushing.

"I find that hard to believe." Neku said.

"…What?" Lizzie asked.

"It's just that you're really pretty and really nice. _And _you like anime and stuff. Who _wouldn't _want that?" Neku asked.

"Flirting on Lizzie now, aren't we?" Sanae chuckled.

"Neku, you may have forgot, I'm American." Lizzie said.

"So?"

"So, guys don't find it hot for a girl to have small boobs and like fandoms. They just want a slut." Lizzie said, blushing.

"I'm going to America once this is all done. I need to see what's wrong with those guys." Neku said.

"They aren't as in to puberty as you and Beat, probably." Lizzie replied.

"That's not much." Shiki said, giggling.

Neku smacked her shoulder playfully.

"At least _I _have a boyfriend." Neku laughed.

"We noticed. Although, your clothes and smell don't say that." Shiki chuckled.

"Jesus Beams work as really good showers." Neku giggled.

"Is that so?" Sanae chuckled.

"So, where's Josh?" Lizzie asked.

"I think he- speak of the devil."

"Hay." Josh said, in his normal outfit, only his hair held up in a ponytail.

"DAMMIT JOSH, THAT'S NOT HOW YOU DO IT!" Lizzie had a tantrum.

"Huh?" Neku asked.

All of the sudden, Lizzie ran over to Josh's hair, trying to fix the fail of the ponytail.

"Jesus, your curls are _insane!" _Lizzie yelled.

"Let me help." Shiki said, walking to them.

"As much as I love girls fawning over me, _get the hell off of my hair." _Josh's threat made them run back to their seats.

"Wow, Josh, protective over your hair?" Neku chuckled.

"Yeah." Josh said, scratching his neck.

"How's come you let me touch it then?" Neku asked as Josh found a seat next to him.

"You, Neku, are not a teenage yaoi fangirl that loves hair. Least I hope not." Josh chuckled.

"I think me slamming my dick into you proves I'm not." Neku said sarcastically.

"That doesn't get rid of fan_girl. _You could just be a fan_boy._"

Shiki and Lizzie chuckled.

"You ship Sebastian and Ciel, Neku. Don't lie- you're a yaoi fan_boy. _Not saying that's a bad thing." Josh chuckled.

"Whatever." Neku said.

"And the hair…You do gel your hair every day." Josh chucked, messing up Neku's hair.

"Shut up." Neku said, pushing Josh's hand away from him. "I don't trust your hands. You're very grabby."

"Who loves his hair now?!" Josh smirked.

They talked like that and finally fell asleep on the couch again.

* * *

Note: hey, sure it's not the best scene, but it was _long. _Total was 15 pages just for them to bang. I had to do it though ;)


	52. Enjoying life

By the time anybody got up, Neku and Josh were chatting with Sanae, drinking coffees. It was Rhyme to get up before anybody else.

"Mr. Hanekoma, do you have a shower I could use?" Rhyme asked, scratching her head.

Josh snapped his fingers, and all of the sudden a Jesus Beam rained down on her, almost as if purifying her.

"Uh, thanks, Josh…" She said, managing to hop on a stool. "Why do I smell like vanilla?...and cherries?"

"Only because vanilla and cherries are the best combo ever." Josh smirked, sipping a coffee, making Neku giggle.

"Oh, yeah, I forgot, thanks for walking me up at 3:30 in the morning." Rhyme smirked.

Neku gasped. "What are you talking about?" Neku was trying to avoid this.

"Just you two banging the fuck out of each other while talking to our friends. Although, it was pretty amusing to hear the conversations." Rhyme said, Sanae giggling, handing her a pop.

"Damn. You know too much, kid." Sanae chuckled.

"Well, I do have a social life. Although I've never heard two _guys _bang before." Rhyme smirked, drinking her pop.

"…" Josh was a little ashamed of himself.

"No worries. The funniest part was how Lizzie's bedroom shook every time you pounded the other. Plus, Josh's begging. That was hilarious."

"The room shook?" Josh asked.

"Yeah." Rhyme chuckled.

"Damn." Neku said, sipping on his coffee.

"Hope we didn't scar you too much, Rhyme." Josh said, smirking.

"When we couldn't afford the water bill, I had to take a bath with Beat. _Nothing _can scar me anymore." Rhyme shivered.

"Hey, Rhyme, can I try something?" Neku asked, cracking his knuckles.

"…What?" Rhyme said. "Don't hurt me."

"I won't." Neku said as he started moving his fingers in the air. He was braiding Rhyme's hair.

When he was done, she had ribbons and hair chalk in her hair.

"Done." Neku said.

"Did you mess up my hair?" Rhyme asked.

"God, that's awesome!" Josh said, smirking.

"Skills." Sanae said, handing Rhyme two mirrors.

"Dang, Neku. How'd you do that?!" Rhyme asked, happily.

Neku shrugged. "I don't really know."

"Stop lying, Misconceptioner." Josh smirked.

"I just levitated your hair." Neku said, drinking his coffee, which he just finished. "Can I get another coffee?"

"Phones, you add so much creamer to your coffee that it doesn't taste like coffee anymore." Sanae chuckled, handing him another cup.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, whatever." Neku said, sipping on the new cup. "Dear god!"

"Did I hand you _my _coffee again? Oops." Sanae said sarcastically, chuckling.

Neku winced. "Why buttershots?!" Neku was seriously about to fall backwards.

"Not funny, Sanae, we have a queen to kill." Josh said, grabbing Neku's wrist, keeping him from falling.

"Like you can walk correctly, Boss." Sanae chuckled.

Neku laughed. "He's right, Josh, you can't."

"Shut up. Wanna bet?" Josh smirked.

"Yeah. I'll always take another 500 yen." Neku smirked, "You have to walk to that door and back in an absolute straight line. Follow that plank or tile, whatever it is. Follow it."

"Okay." Josh said, plopping out of the chair. He started walking, and when he walked back, he lost his balance and crossed his legs and fell. "DAMMIT!"

"You owe me 1,500 yen, motherfucker." Neku smirked, helping Josh up.

"Here." Josh handed Neku a bag of yen out of nowhere.

"Thanks." Neku smirked, putting the bag in his back pocket.

"Hey, I just realized something. You used Jesus Beams to take a shower. That could have saved me half an hour every day!" Neku yelled.

Josh sat back down on a stool. "But then I couldn't sneak up on you."

"That's what _you _call it? Please." Neku said sarcastically, drinking his coffee.

"And then if I used them, you couldn't sneak up on me."

"Guys, you're not hiding anything." Rhyme smirked, drinking her pop.

"Whatever." Josh said. "Do you want me to put it in _adult _words then?" He smirked.

"Nah, I get your drift." Rhyme said.

Just then, Shiki, Lizzie, and Beat come in the room.

"'Ey." Lizzie said, sitting on the bar-table.

"Rhyme, when did you wake up?!" Beat asked, sitting on a stool next to her.

"Bout 20 mins ago." She replied.

"SQUEE! WHO DID THAT TO YOUR HAIR?! IT'S SOOOO PRETTY!" Shiki obviously loved Rhyme's hair.

"Neku."

Neku blushed and turned his head to Josh, blushing.

"Are we sure Neku doesn't have something to hide?" Lizzie asked, smirking.

"Shutup." Neku mumbled. "Just testing my power."

"Oh, Neku has _powers _now." Shiki giggled.

Neku turned around, looked at her, and put her in Nikes, basketball shorts, a _Black Butler _tee, and a Kool-Aid hat.

Shiki gasped. "THIS IS TERRIBLE!"

"Don't sass me, then." Neku threatened.

"Could have been worse, Shiki." Josh smirked.

"How? Worse than Nikes?!"

Josh pointed to a vein in his arm. Neku somehow got the message. _'Bleed.'_

Neku chuckled and snapped his fingers.

Shiki didn't notice anything for a minute.

Josh started tapping his vein more, and Neku put his hand into a fist, smiling.

"What are you guys doing?" Shiki asked, a hand on her hip.

"Nothing." Josh smirked, tapping his arm faster.

Neku squeezed his other hand, and-

"SHIKI! YOU'RE BLEEDING!" Lizzie gasped.

Shiki looked down to find her pants _soaked _with blood.

"ASSHOLES!" Shiki said, crossing her legs.

Neku and Josh just laughed, along with Sanae and Beat, although they got a stare-down from Shiki and Rhyme.

Neku lifted his hands up, stopping Shiki's bleeding, changing her clothes to her normal outfit.

"Neku, you're an ass." Shiki said, slapping him, making him fall off his chair.

He just chuckled. "You're not actually on your period, so what does it matter?" He was still on the ground.

"I don't get a bitch-slap?" Josh said as Shiki slapped him, him toppling onto Neku.

"Damn, Josh, you hurt me. Hey Shiki, make sure when you slap him, he falls _next _to me, not on me. His feminine body weighs enough." Neku chuckled, looking up at Josh.

"Neku, I'm _under_weight. You're just not strong." Josh chuckled, getting off of Neku.

Everybody started laughing at him, making him blush.

"Damn you, Josh." Neku said into his shirt, sitting on the stool.

"You act like you were once strong." Josh said, giving Neku a noogie.

Neku pushed Josh off of him, and it took all that was in him to use his powers to push Josh into the wall with the air.

Josh hit the wall, falling down onto his butt.

"Damn, Phones. Remind me not to tick you off." Beat chuckled.

"I'll get you for that, Neku!" Josh said as he put Neku in a choke-hold, like Neku did with Shiki.

Neku could still breathe, so he kicked his foot in the air, using his powers to kick Josh in the balls, and Neku fell onto his chair, gasping for some more air.

"Guys!" Rhyme yelled.

"Note: Josh and Neku hate each other after sex." Beat chuckled.

"BEAT! There's ears…" Shiki said.

"Please, Shiki, I was up." Rhyme said, smiling.

"I knew she would be, guys, my room is right above there." Lizzie said.

All of the sudden, you could see Neku dressed in a Mr. Mew suit.

Everybody started laughing.

"Dammit, Josh!" Neku said as he held out a hand, dressing Josh in a Santa costume.

All of the sudden, Sanae put a wine bottle in the middle of them.

As expected, they leaped for it. Everybody, especially Sanae, enjoyed the sight of a cross-dressing Neku and a Santa Josh fighting over some wine.

"Mine!" Neku yelled, grabbing the bottle from Josh, opening it.

"Fuck you, that's mine!" Josh said, chugging the bottle.

Sanae magically made the bottle disappear, and all you could see was Josh's limbs tangled with Neku's.

"You guys are so pathetic." Lizzie said.

Everybody was cracking up.

"Who did that?" Neku asked, pushing Josh off of him. Josh refused, laughing.

"Meh." Sanae said, shrugging his shoulders.

"Damn you." Josh said, looking up at Sanae.

"Looks like you're enjoying it though." Rhyme chuckled.

"Looks like we're enjoying it, though." Josh said, smirking at Neku.

Neku wrapped his arm around Josh's neck, kissing him deeply.

"Awh." The girls mused.

"Note: not hard to get Josh and Neku to make-up." Beat smirked.

Neku, still kissing Josh, freed his empty hand and stuck it into the air, making sugar rain down on Beat.

Josh looked up, giggling.

"Really?"

"Yeah, really." Neku said, smirking. He pushed Josh off of him, and sat down on the stool.

"Jackass." Beat said, shaking out his hat, full of sugar.

Neku chuckled.

"So, are we going to kill this queen or not?" Lizzie asked Josh, who sat down right next to her on the bar-table.

Josh winced.

"We have to kill her some time, Josh." Neku said, looking at Josh.

"But-" Josh protested.

"It's worse to just sit here, Josh." Rhyme said.

Josh looked at his shoes.

"I hate this." He grumbled.

"Do you have an idea on what this cunt looks like?" Beat asked.

"No. I hear that her beauty can blind a million guy's eyes, though." Josh said, not bothering to look up.

"That's it, Joshua. I'm coming with." Sanae said, wiping the counter.

"You can't- if we lose you'll become a Fallen Angel." Josh protested.

"He doesn't know…?" Lizzie whispered.

"Shush." Sanae whispered. "That's a chance I'm willing to take for Shibuya. And a friend."

"You're not going to stay, are you, Sanae?" Josh asked.

"Not a chance." Sanae said, smiling. "Now get off my counter."

Josh and Lizzie hopped off, letting Sanae wipe it.

"So it's me, Lizzie, Josh, and Hanekoma. Sounds good to me, Josh." Neku said, hopeful.

"…But she's more powerful than me." Josh protested.

"We've got the three toughest Angels, and we've got the most useful one. I think we're good." Neku smiled, grabbing Josh's hand.

"Sure none of you want to go?" Josh asked Shiki, Rhyme, and Beat.

"Mr. Mew is so _dangerous." _Shiki said sarcastically.

"I'm not a noise." Rhyme said.

"Actually, Rhyme, I was going to tell you when the time was better, but you are. You're still the squirrel-you have the DNA of it still. You may be a mutant- a hybrid. A mutt. You did have another noise form." Josh said.

"She shouldn't, Boss, Lizzie used the serum on her."

"That was for noise #2. Rhyme, wear this pin." Josh tossed Rhyme a 'Rhyme' pin.

She put it on.

"Now think _noise._" Josh said.

Suddenly, Rhyme was a squirrel.

"Coming?" Josh asked.

She transformed back. "Duh."

"Yo, Rhyme ain't going without me!" Beat said.

"Then transform into a Reaper and come on!" Josh said.

"But, I ain't a Reaper." Beat said. "Sure, I was in that Plane-"

Josh snapped his fingers, annoyed.

Suddenly, there was Reaper Beat.

"Shiki, sure you're not coming?" Josh asked.

"I'll go."

"So we have Yoshiya, Aristo, Valora, Beat, Rhyme, Shiki, Piggy, and Neku." Neku said, giggling.

"HE IS NOT A PIG!"

"Whatever floats your boat, Shiki." Neku chuckled.

"Who the fuck are Yoshiya, Aristo, and Valora?!" Beat asked.

"Josh, Sanae, and Me. Duh, did you miss something?!" Lizzie said, smirking.

"Welcome to Hell. Enjoy your stay, _mundanes._" Josh smirked.

* * *

Note: pooh :( I waited so long because I was waiting for like, a PM or review or something... :( almost feel like you guys forgot bout me.

or you didn't want to see what would happen...


	53. Inferno

They all walked out of Wildkat together, chatting amongst themselves.

"So, Sebastian and Ciel, huh?" Lizzie giggled, hitting Neku's shoulder.

"Hey, it's a legit ship." Neku said, giggling. "Besides, they almost kissed."

"I know." Lizzie said, looking at the ground. "Sebastian would be a good fucker." She mumbled.

Neku chuckled. "If only anime characters were real, ha. But don't give Sebby too much credit- I'm sure Ciel has a few tricks."

"He's 13. I doubt he's got any tricks."

Neku lifted his eyebrows. "Haha, whatever. It's not hard to suck a dick."

Then you heard a "Hey!" from Josh behind him. Lizzie and Neku turned around and chuckled.

Once they turned around again, Sanae whispered to Josh, "Is Neku really bigger than me?"

Josh chuckled. "His is shorter but wider. Not but much either way though." Sanae turned bright pink, embarrassed. "Aw, is Sanae jealous? Neku's just _mature _for a 16 year old with hairless legs."

"What'd you say about me?" Neku turned around.

"Nothing, dear." Josh smirked. "Now go back to talking with your friend about your yaoi."

"You don't like Eri anymore?" Shiki asked Beat, Rhyme right beside her.

"I didn't say that." Beat said, covering his face.

"Well, then why do you want _another _girl, one that you can't have?" Shiki asked, pushing his shoulder lightly.

"I don't know." Beat said, scratching his neck.

"Beat, sometimes I worry about you." Rhyme said, patting her brother's back.

"Hey Josh." Neku said, turning around, wrapping his arm around Josh's. "What's with your obsession with saying _mundane? _Do you get bored of the day sometimes and read?"

"How'd you know _mundane _was in insult from a book series?" Josh smirked.

"I started reading after the Games. My mom thought it would be good for me. Turned me into a loony bird though, stupid fandoms. I also noticed you called me a pansycake."

"Oh, Neku dear reads _good _books. I'm surprised you can read, dear." Josh chuckled.

"Okay, so I don't get good grades. That's because _the grade itself _doesn't determine how smart I am. Those books are at a 7th grade level, and my teacher told me I read at a college level." Neku smirked. "Who reads college books, though?"

Lizzie turned around. "I don't know, people in _college."_

"Sarcastic bitch not appreciated." Neku smirked.

"Thanks for bursting my bubble, dear. I liked being the smart one." Josh said, grabbing Neku's hand.

"It wasn't my choice. I get it from my parents. They are both geniuses." Neku said, blushing.

"What else did you get from your mom? It wasn't looks." Josh chuckled lightly.

"Stamina. That's it. Either I get it from my dad or my grandparents from either side." Neku scratched his neck.

"Is that a good or bad thing?" Josh giggled.

"Stamina- good. Everything else- not so much. You saw my dad. He's a fucking stick. Like me. He's got big feet. Like me. He's-"

"Neku, you're focused on the wrong things. You're one to talk. I got my girly eyes from my mom. I got my hair from my mom. I got my body figure from my mom. I got my voice from my mom. Only thing I got from my dad was the jackass attitude."

"You're not _always _a jackass." Neku smirked.

"The _majority _of the time, I am." Josh smirked.

"I can back that up." Sanae said.

"Me too." Everybody said, smiling.

"You're _not _always one, Josh. You just _act _like one. There's a difference." Rhyme chuckled.

"Sure. We're here." Josh said.

"You said Room of Reckoning, Josh." Neku said.

"We're taking the back way. The one with 17 steps." Josh smirked, leading the group into a tunnel from a scan.

"Steps?" Shiki asked. "I can't-"

"Quit your whining, Shiki. You didn't have to come." Lizzie chuckled.

"Rules: everybody change into their forms when _needed. _No wings, unless _needed. _Oh yeah, sorry about not getting you the sparkling black and white wings, Lizzie. Anyways, don't act stupid. Sho is here." Josh warned. "Do _not _give in to the queen's power. Clear?"

"Yep." Everyone said.

"Neku." Josh said, looking at the worried kid. "Stay with me. You're going to be the biggest toy in there."

Josh lifted his hand to Neku's face, rubbing his cheek with his thumb. Neku let out a weak smile, and Josh kissed him on the nose.

"Love you."

"Love you too, Josh." Neku let out a weak smile, covered in fear.

Josh grabbed Neku's hand, and started walking down the stairs.

The further they all got down, Josh's hand shook harder, and he squeezed harder, resisting the urge to go back to the way this all started. It could have been easier to kill Neku in the Games, yes, but it also meant the fail of Shibuya and his own Game. Not to mention his pride and disappointment.

_'Had to fall in love with the damn proxy, huh, J?' _Josh could remember the conversation him and Sanae had when Neku went to Hachiko before meeting up with his friends.

_'…Damn, it, Sanae. I'm not in love with him!'_

_'Sure thing, Boss.'_

_'Maybe I am. But it's his world, right? Not mine.'_

_'You have the chance to see him every day, why don't you?!'_

_'I CAN'T SANAE! It's…too soon. I don't think Neku would forgive me yet, if ever.'_

_'He might if he saw your face. Maybe tell him you're sorry. Maybe tell him you like him. Well, it's getting coffee time for me. I'll just leave you here to think about him.'_

_'Damn it, Neku. I'm puzzled by my own damn proxy. And I'm just sitting here admiring you from afar…like always.'_

"This is a pit, Josh." Neku said, making Josh escape from his haze.

"I told you. Hell." Josh said, doing a nose dive into the bottomless pit.

"HELL YEAH!" Lizzie yelled, doing a front flip into it.

Neku closed his eyes, spreading his arms as if he was a bird, and Beat pushed him into the pit.

"C'mon, Rhyme." Beat said, pulling Rhyme in, him falling backwards.

"Uh." Shiki stammered.

Sanae jumped in, giggling.

Shiki finally jumped, as if waiting for demons to catch her.

They did.

"Thank you." Josh said, smirking at the demon who caught him.

"Anything for a good guy." The demon was female, busty, and thin. She had brown hair and golden eyes, unusual for a demon.

Lizzie was then caught by a very attractive male demon dressed in a red tuxedo. She was going to say thank you, but he interrupted her.

"How old are you?" He asked. He had brown hair and hazel eyes, and had a square jaw.

"Fourteen." Lizzie gasped as he set her down lightly.

"I can tell by your aura that you'll be back. Here's my card." He pulled a card out of his tux, set it in her hand, and winked at her. "May we meet again…?"

"Valora." Lizzie replied, smiling.

"Valora. Sexy and dauntless. Much like you." He walked away.

In that time, Neku was caught by the demon Josh was caught by, and Beat and Rhyme were caught by a blonde girl and a purple haired girl.

Sanae landed by his wings, and he caught Shiki, who was shaking.

"You okay?" He chuckled.

"Thanks Mr. H." She said, setting herself down. "Where's Mr. Mew?! I dropped him."

"Right here." A purring noise came from the darkness in the room. All of the sudden, a stuffed cat started walking towards them. He was 7 feet tall.

"Piggy?" Neku asked, looking up at the beast.

"His powers were enhanced by the Inferno. He's fine. May catch flame, though." Josh smirked.

"A pig that can talk. Greatttt….." Neku mumbled.

"Watch that mouth with me, faggot." The cat hissed, looking down at Neku like he was fresh sushi.

"Excuse me?" Neku crossed his arms.

"I called you a faggot." Hissed the cat.

Neku held out a hand, and suddenly Mr. Mew's ears were on fire.

"SHITSHITSHITSHITSHIT" The cat mumbled, shaking it's ears.

"What you get, _pussy."_

"Least I'm not whoring around with shopkeepers."

"Least I'm not a cunt." Neku growled back.

"Neku. We need him on our side." Josh mumbled.

"Pft." Neku scoffed. "Can't I just kill-"

"NEKU! SHUT UP! YOU ARE NOT KILLING MR. MEW!" Shiki yelled.

Beat, Rhyme, Lizzie, and Sanae were all cracking up.

"Hey! That guy didn't give me his name!" Lizzie said, just realizing that.

"Probably on the card." Beat said.

"Asmonday." Lizzie said, shrugging. "Sounds hot to me."

"He's one of the only hmm...what is the word…kind demons here. His looks taunt people though." Josh smirked.

"So, aren't you an angel, Josh? Why do you have demons around here?" Shiki asked.

"We're all _Supernaturals. _It's like racism. I've tapped a few demons in my time- not a big deal." Josh smirked. "Even angels have, their wicked schemes."

"Whoa, Josh. You can mimic a female's voice great." Beat chuckled.

"Beat, I command you to shush for five minutes. Anyways, Neku, you were caught by Persephone."

Sanae pulled Lizzie close. "Don't tell Josh that my _real last _name is Mastema."

"Why would I?- Oh, the queen." Lizzie said. "Got it."

"I have a lot of names here, so don't be surprised if Azzy comes and calls me Beelzebub or Bezzy."

"Sounds like you an Asmonday are close." Neku said.

"Best demon servant ever. Don't worry, Neku, he's straight." Josh giggled. "Like his pubes." Josh whispered, making sure Neku could hear it.

"What?." Neku asked, angry.

"Just toying with my little _proxy." _Josh said, flipping his hair. "None of you should be offended if you get a few scowls, especially Neku. But you may get a compliment from Azzy if we run into him again."

"Well, all except for Lizzie." Josh said. "We can all sense her fearlessness vibe. And Sanae. He's been here."

Josh pulled Neku, whispering in his ear. "Loosen up. I can feel your vibe, and you're getting worked up by fear and anger. The queen can sense that. Everybody else is fine, dear." Josh had his face hidden by his hands, so he placed a tongue-less kiss on Neku's neck.

When Josh stopped, he already felt Neku's vibe go back to normal.

"C'mon, guys. We're almost there." Josh said, motioning everybody towards him. "Grim, please be careful."

The cat hissed. "My name is _not _Grimalkin!"

"Whatever. Don't get burnt. And that means no offending my boyfriend, got that? Or else it may be more than burning you have to endure. I'd love to see something worse."

"Like him playing the Reaper's Game?" Neku chuckled.

"It's quite possible. I'd like to see the partner to form a pact with a 7 foot pussy." Josh giggled, flipping his hair. The cat behind him hissed.

"Calm down, you're going to scare the hellhounds. Wait, no you won't." Josh chuckled, walking into a hallway.

* * *

Note: aha Josh has read The Mortal Instruments, Divergent, and Iron Fey aha

aha Mew is 7 feet tall


	54. There's a hole in the wall

"'Sup Josh. What's up?" A tall, red eyed and red haired demon said, addressing Josh.

"Do you ever go and see sunlight, Dan?" Josh giggled, stopping the group.

"Ew? People? I'll pass. So, Joshua, this your new boyfriend? It's about time you got someone to date." Dan chuckled. His chuckle was dark, but soft.

"Shush up, Dan." Josh giggled.

"It's just that I've known you for a good 200 years and the only guy I've ever seen you hold hands with was-"

"TIME TO GO!" Josh yelled, pulling Neku with him.

The crew followed.

* * *

"Oh, if it isn't _my guy." _Lizzie chuckled.

"Azzy, hey." Josh said. "Are you following me?"

"Not you. Maybe your friend." He chuckled. Unlike Dan, his chuckle was light.

"You know how to charm a girl." Lizzie said, blushing.

"I don't know if you looked at my card, but you can call me whatever you like."

"In that case, you can call me Lizzie and I think I'll call you Steve. You look like a Steve." Lizzie chuckled.

"Well, Lizzie, looks like you like to watch movies. I should be insulted that you dub me with a vampire name, but I guess I do look like Josh Hutcherson in a way. Also, your eyes are just to pretty to tear up." 'Steve' said.

"Guys, we got to go." Beat said, finally gaining his voice.

"See you around, Lizzie." Steve said, grabbing her hand and kissing it.

"See ya." Lizzie said, walking away.

* * *

"Are we there yet, Josh?" Neku asked.

"Almost." Josh smirked.

"You said almost 7 minutes ago." Shiki said.

"Well." Josh said.

"It's not too far from here, if my calculations are correct." Sanae said.

"Fine." Beat said.

"Rhyme…you've been quiet. Are you scared?" Lizzie asked, concerned.

"No. It's just-"

"What?" Beat asked.

Rhyme pulled Lizzie lose to her ear. In that freak second, Neku could have sworn they were sisters. They did look quite alike, other than Lizzie's waist and hips and Rhyme's outfit.

Lizzie chuckled. "Demon got your tongue."

"Does not!" Rhyme crossed her arms.

"Awh, does Rhyme have a little _crush?" _Shiki asked, chuckling.

"Rhyme, does it help that some of these demons are older than me?" Josh smirked, still walking.

"Does it help that one of my 16 year old friends banged a 300 year old? Please, Josh. I'm not a baby." Rhyme said, smirking.

Lizzie was resisting the urge to shut this girl up. She was literally about to grope her and see if she'd run away to Beat's arms.

Josh turned, making everybody follow him.

* * *

"Why do you have a separate way of getting to the Room of Reckoning?" Neku asked.

"Because anyone who can scan can get in the front way. This way, only the pure of heart can enter and exit." Josh said.

"Aren't demons impure of heart? Hence the name _demons?_"

"Not if they swear allegiance to me. Besides, that makes _angel _sound all perfect. There are fallen angels, too. They are like demons. Just angel-like. They have to do something that's against the Supernaturals, though." Josh smirked.

"But aren't you an angel?" Neku asked.

"Yeah, why?" Josh moved his thumb in a circle on Neku's hand.

"Nevermind." _'You said 'all perfect'.' _Neku said to Josh.

_'Yeah. None of us are perfect.'_

_'But you are.' _Neku blushed. Even communicating with him in _somewhat _private was still embarrassing.

Josh froze everybody in place, closing their eyes. Even the demons lurking around.

Josh blushed. "Do you really think that, Neku?" His voice was uneven.

"To me you are."

Josh put his hand on Neku's cheek, kissing him lightly. Neku pushed in to the kiss, not willing to let go.

"We're not going to lose." Neku said, hopeful.

"If we do, I'm dying right beside you. How it should be." Josh said, wrapping his arms around Neku's neck, pulling him closer, biting his lip, making him moan lightly.

Neku smiled, playing tonsil hockey with Josh. "Are there any walls around here?" Neku giggled.

"Here." Josh said, making a brick wall appear behind him, about 6 inches away.

Neku pushed Josh lightly on the wall, leaning his hips onto Josh's.

"My effect is going to fade." Josh said momentarily. The brick wall vanished, and everybody started to blink. Neku grabbed Josh's hand, back to the original way they were standing.

"C'mon. There's a place downtown where the freaks all come around, it's a hole in the wall, it's a dirty free-for-all." Josh sang.

"Faggot." The cat hissed.

"You wanna go, pussy?" Josh threatened.

The cat hissed. "Nope."

"I think you love Ke$ha too much, dear." Neku said, giggling, wrapping his arm around Josh's shoulder.

"I'm serious. We're going to walk into a strip club that's from a hole in the wall. See it?" Josh pointed to a hole in the wall.

"Oh." Everybody mused.

"Azzy works there, Lizzie." Josh mumbled. Then, you could barely see a blonde whip her way past her friends into the wall. "Predictable."

"Do we have to go in?" Rhyme asked.

"It's a shortcut. Or if you want to walk another 20 minutes…" Josh hummed.

"Fine. Is it too bad in there?"

"It's demons. I have my own rules for that club. If anybody violates them, guess what? The _die. _They go into a Game. I think everybody follows my rules." Josh said, smirking.

"Why not?" Beat asked himself.

"I like Hell." Shiki mused.

"Haven't been in here since Lizzie was 2. Damn. Time flies." Sanae murmured to himself.

Everybody gasped as they seen Shiki, Beat, and Rhyme walk in.

"Don't worry, they are with me." Josh said. Nobody paid attention to Neku, like always.

Josh walked up to the bar, and the bartender handed him a shot.

Neku smirked.

"What? You want one?" Josh smirked, expecting a 'no.'

Neku nodded his head.

"You sure, Yoshi?" The woman mused.

"He can handle Sanae's coffee." Josh said.

"Damn. You got some props, there, kid." She said as she handed Neku a shot. "If you don't mind me by asking, how old are you?"

"I'm sixteen. Why?"

"Wondering how in Hell does a 16 year old drink one of Sanae's coffee's without passing out."

"I don't know. I couldn't before I turned 16." Neku said, slurping the shot up. "Tangy."

"Yep. My favorite." Josh said, getting another shot, and slurping it. "Ah. That should be enough to keep me going."

Neku didn't realize this place was _huge._

"You made these rules?" Neku asked Josh in surprise.

"Pretty much."

"No shoes, no shirt, and _still _service?" Neku chuckled.

"Can't take all the rights away. These people are in Hell for a reason." Josh smirked, sitting on the bar.

"So you don't really give a fuck what they do?" Neku giggled at the couple making out.

"Not really. If you look closely, I serve minors." Josh chuckled.

"No." Neku gasped sarcastically. "How is there a 9 year old here? Doesn't that make people, like, _sick, _or something?"

"Oh, Neku. You're never too young to have an STD." Josh giggled.

"What do _you _do here for fun? Besides pole dance."

"Oh, so now you associate me with pole-dancing." Josh giggled. "I usually just come here and get drunk and watch. If anybody loses a bra I kick them out. Anything worse is death."

"Harsh for a drunk man." Neku chuckled.

"Eh. They know they are tempting the Composer." Josh chuckled, crawling into Neku's lap.

"I guess I can be a hypocrite though." Josh said as he spread his knees on the opposite sides of Neku's thighs.

"How?" Neku asked as Josh wrapped his arms around Neku's neck.

"Any lap dance has to be almost 3 centimeters apart." Josh said as he started grinding himself on to Neku.

Neku smiled as Josh started shaking his hips, feeling the 4 layers of clothing that was separating them. Josh could feel his erection against Neku's, and he didn't give a fuck if anybody watched. Neku, on the other hand…

"Josh, people are starting to watch."

"You didn't care when our friends heard us banging against the wall they were listening on last night."

"I knew them people."

"I know these people. And if they bother us, not only will they die, _I will rip their bodies into a million tiny shreds." _Josh said, sadistic smile growing across his face. "But no one is going to do that."

Josh started rubbing his ass on Neku's erection, making him moan.

_'I won't flirt with you or anything.' _Josh thought to Neku.

_'Okay. Do that again, Josh. Oh, that feels so nice….so damn nice…'_

"Phones!" Beat yelled.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT?!" Josh and Neku yelled at the same time.

"I can't find Rhyme!" Beat looked worried.

"Look for Sanae and find her that way, we're busy." Josh lifted himself about an inch, only to be slammed back down by Neku.

"Oh, Neku. I didn't kno-" Josh shut up immediately. He said no flirting.

Neku smiled as Josh started rubbing his chest us and down with Neku's making him groan softly.

Josh pulled Neku's collar down a bit, placing a tongue-less kiss just under his ear. Josh started moving left and right on Neku's clothing.

_'Don't worry, I'm only going to hump you lightly.'_

Josh added the tiniest bit of pressure, and to any normal eye, it looked like Josh was just rubbing against the teenager.

But in their eyes, Josh was humping Neku softly, but in just the right places, making Neku gasp lightly each time.

_'Too hard?'_

_'No. You just do it in the right spots.'_

_'Nice to know.'_

Josh looked up at Neku, looking into his pleasure filled eyes, pounding him a little harder.

_'I'm sorry! I don't know what-!'_

Josh was cut off by Neku pulling Josh into a passionate kiss, making both of them smile.

"Josh!" Sanae yelled.

Josh sighed and hopped off of the bar table. "What is it?"

"We've spent too much time here. Rhyme is terrified."

"Oh, so this is her first time seeing cleavage?" Neku chuckled.

"Man-thongs, Neku." Lizzie said.

"Oh."

"Yo, we gotta leave! Rhyme is about to vomit!" Beat yelled.

"Where's the pussy?" Neku asked, looking around for a 7 foot cat.

_Of course. It is fucking pole-dancing._

Neku looked disgusted, but couldn't hold in his laughter. And then Shiki seen Mr. Mew.

"BAD BOY!" Shiki said, gripping the cat's paw.

"You've got moves." Lizzie complimented. "Wrapping your tail to hang was a nice touch."

"Thanks."

Josh and Neku exchanged looks, and Josh led them out the exit of the club.

* * *

Note: I still have 5 chapters to post today...


	55. Trust the Composer

The exit was a door that said 'personnel only.' It was just a little hallway with shelves with alcohol on them.

"Dammit, Boss." Sanae said, about to grab a Buttershots bottle.

"No takey." Josh smirked.

Josh opened another door, and suddenly they were back on a path.

"Josh, my is Hell so _cold?" _Lizzie asked. "Shouldn't it have flames everywhere?"

"Stereotypes. The pits of Hell have flames, though. This is all Underground. It's not like we're at the core of the earth. It's like UG and RG. This is just below UG." Josh said, grabbing Neku's hand.

"HOLY SHIT!" Neku gasped. "We left my cousins in the Supernatural Plane!"

"Eh, they hadn't finished their Game yet." Josh smirked.

"But you told them you'd let them out, Josh." Neku said.

"I lie sometimes."

Neku stopped dead in his tracks, making Josh stop. "Get them out."

Everybody but Sanae did an "Ohhhhh…"

"But Neku, they can't be here." Josh said. "They're useless."

"Then take them to our apartment or something. I can't just leave them there to die."

"Since when do you care about your cousins? I could tell by your Vibe they did some terrible things to you."

_'Guilt trip. But why? Did something happen?' _"I don't care. Get them out. They could die."

"You told me to put them in a Reaper's Game, or _something._" Josh smirked.

"But you can't do that this minute. So get them _out."_ Neku rasped.

Everybody, even Sanae, was surprised to see Neku make demands in front of the Composer, boyfriend or not.

Josh crossed his arms. "What nice thing have they ever done for you?"

"What _mean _thing have they ever done for _you?" _Neku parroted.

"Fine. I'll get them out. But I'll get back at you, Neku." Josh said, smiling sadistically.

"So scared." Neku said, sarcastically.

"You may have forgot, dear, I _am _the Composer, and I do have 1000 _demons _on my side." Josh smirked, walking, pulling Neku.

"You can't put me in another game, so don't even try that." Neku said, his tone even.

"Who says I won't?" Josh smirked.

"You _can't. _Proxy or not, I still _am _your boyfriend. You wouldn't kill someone you loved dearly."

Everybody was walking in pace with them, but keeping a distance from them. Although little arguments like this was normal, none have brought up a Game.

"Try me." Josh said, making Neku take his hand back.

"Josh. You are so worked up about this being our last day, and then you practically _threaten _me into another Game…?" Neku was fighting tears, barely managing his voice not to wobble.

Josh didn't know what to say, so he choked on air and looked at his friends, basically pleading, 'HELP ME!'

After a second or two, Neku held out his hand and a shot glass appeared. He chugged it, and looked back at Josh.

"You better start talking before I drink a whole bottle." Neku threatened, making another glass appear.

"Neku, do you actually think I'd put you through another Game?" Josh looked hurt.

"You've _shot _me twice, put me through _three _Games, and now I'm in _Hell._" Neku's voice was growing.

"Neku-" Josh was cut off by Shiki's voice.

"Neku, I know Josh hasn't done things that make you proud, but he still _is _your boyfriend. And he's the Composer. He's spat threats at you before. I don't know if that's Josh or Composer, but I'm sure they're empty."

Josh looked down at his shoes.

"We have to kill a queen. And whether you two do it dating or not, _you _have brought us here. _You _guys are partners." Lizzie said.

"Trust your partner, yo!" Beat smirked.

"Neku, Josh had to have been kidding. I'm sure it's just stress. This queen sounds like a bad bitch." Rhyme giggled.

"Fine." Neku said, grabbing Josh's hand. "I can't go through more pep talks by my friends."

_'I'm sorry.' _Josh thought into air.

"It's okay, Josh." Neku said, kissing Josh's temple. "We're okay."

You could hear all the 'awhs' coming from the girls, and fake vomiting by the cat, Beat, and Sanae.

"Oh, whatever." Neku said, turning his head to face all of his friends.

"You know, Neku, I didn't get a make-up kiss." Josh smirked.

Then you could hear an even _louder _vomiting noise come from everybody this time.

"You gonna freeze them this time?" Neku smirked.

"I'm freezing everybody but Beat and the pussy with their eyes shut." Josh said, and he did just that.

Neku smirked, pulling Josh into a passionate kiss. Josh smiled and pulled a wall up behind Neku, pushing him into it.

Josh slammed himself onto Neku, making him gasp.

"Josh! C-c-close their eyes." Neku gasped, breathing for air.

"Fine." Josh murmured, closing Beat and the cat's eyes.

"Can they hear?" Neku asked.

"I don't know. And I do not care." Josh said, pounding onto Neku.

"Oh!" Neku gasped.

Josh kissed Neku again, and then trailed his lips to Neku's neck.

"Josh." Neku murmured. "Not here."

Josh pushed himself off of Neku, snapping his fingers, making everyone unfreeze.

"One more stop, guys." Josh smirked, walking.

* * *

Note: THE WHOLE ENDING GOT FUCKING DELETED AND I AM FUCKING PISSED! UGH

I THINK MY DAD DID IT OMFG

UGH I AM 99% SURE I HAD THEM FUCK THEN TOO

SO IF IN A LATER CHAPTER IT SAYS SOMETHING ABOUT THAT KNOW THAT THEY PROBABLY FUCKED BUT I HAD TO WRITE 'okay one more stop' BECAUSE I DONT KNOW WHAT I PUT AND UGH

i just didn't feel like writing ANOTHER bang scene UGH


	56. Maybelline

"ONE. MORE. FUCKING. STOP." Beat groaned, ripping his hat off.

"You people need to eat, right?" Josh smirked.

"You act like you _don't, _Josh." Lizzie mumbled.

"Technically, I don't _have _to." Josh giggled. "But that would be rubbing it in my boyfriend's silly face."

"You. Don't. Have. To. Eat.?!" Neku was a little flustered.

"Nope." Josh smirked.

"WHY DO YOU MAKE ME PAY FOR DINNER THEN?!" Neku yelled, looking at Josh straight in the eye.

"Because I'm the seme." Josh smirked.

"Seme, my ass, motherfucker." Neku grumbled.

"You're going to deny that?" Josh smirked.

"Yeah. I am. Who was on top the _first time _we fucked?" Neku smirked.

Josh avoided eye contact. He lost. Again.

Lizzie chuckled. "Haha, JoshiePoo lost _again _to his proxy."

"Shut up, or else you'll be noise food." Josh grumbled, forgetting about Sanae.

"Do that, and-!" Sanae was interrupted.

"Producer against Composer." Josh smirked.

"So what? I'll _die. _But I'd do anything for that last female in our family-"

"Sanae." Lizzie whined. "I didn't want anyone to know." Her voice was high pitched.

"Sorry." Sanae mumbled.

"Lizzie's the last girl?" Rhyme asked, looking up at the man.

"Yeah…" Lizzie said, scratching her neck.

"I know the feeling." Rhyme said. "Other than mom."

"Me too. Other than my mom, of course." Shiki said.

"Guys, I'm one of the only guys left in my family. Other than Carter and my father. All the rest are female STD spreaders." Neku mumbled.

"There's always Jesse." Josh smirked.

"That's Susan's boyfriend, though." Neku looked at the ground.

"They were both wearing wedding bands." Josh said, smirking.

"They were?" Neku looked at Josh. "Okay. So there's Jesse. One less queer guy in our family."

"You act as if you're not homo, Neku." Beat chuckled.

"Strange, Beat. Sometimes 'queer' isn't a sexual slur." Lizzie smiled.

"Oh." Beat was disappointed.

"Oh yeah. Probably not the _best _time to bring this up-" Josh giggled. "Beat. Anything you'd like to apologize for?"

"What? No, man." Beat crossed his arms.

"Well~" Josh started. "When you were 13, you went on a date with a guy~"

"SHUT UP." Beat demanded.

"You're not denying it." Josh smirked. "Nice." The sarcasm in his voice was noticeable.

"Beat, you dated a guy?" Shiki asked.

"How_ hypocritical_ of you." Lizzie said, spatting out 'hypocrite'.

"Fine! But I was _thirteen _for God's sake! I was desperate!" Beat yelled.

"I'm not saying you lost your virginity to him, Jesus, Beat." Josh smirked. "But you did kiss him on the cheek. In _public._"

"Stop it!" Beat yelled. "It was a dare!"

"Don't always have to go with dares." Josh smirked.

"Yeah, Josh, you do." Neku said. "Beat still is my friend, and you _really do _have to go through with dares."

Josh 'hmfed.' "So if I dared you to finger Lizzie, right here, right now, you'd do it?"

"Now don't get crazy. Some need a cash reward." Neku giggled.

"You're avoiding it." Josh said, crossing his arms.

"You're a pedophile who wants to watch me bang a 14 year old." Neku said, crossing his arms, leaning on one of his hips, flipping his hair, _exactly _mirroring Josh's doing.

"Guys." Shiki chimed in.

"Not going to happen." Lizzie said, mirroring them, only sassier, because, well, _hips. _And hair.

"In theory, my boyfriend would whore himself for yen in a bet." Josh turned around and started walking.

"Nobody made the bet, now did they?" Neku said, standing still, making Josh turn around.

"'Nobody made the bet.'" Josh whined. "This isn't about _nobody._"

"Okay, I didn't deny the bet. But you also implied you'd watch." Neku smirked.

"GUYS." Rhyme chimed in. "You're being _horrible _to each other, _again."_

"Are you guys on your man-period?" Shiki chuckled.

"The Hell is a man-period?" Sanae asked.

"Every month men have awkward mood swings. C'mon, Uncle. That's a man-period." Lizzie chuckled.

"Are we going to eat or not?" Beat asked.

* * *

"Here it is. Food mall." Josh said, moving his arms as if it was Heaven.

To Lizzie, it was. "Mexican! Asian! American! I'm in paradise!"

"Hey, that's _my _line, sister." Josh pushed Lizzie's shoulder.

"Do _I _eat free this time, dear?" Neku asked sarcastically.

"Sure." Josh smirked. They made up on the walk there. (Without a forgiveness kiss, mind you.)

"What's the American?" Neku asked, looking at Lizzie.

"Basically, American foods come from everybody else. We're like the theme of food." Lizzie chuckled.

"'Murica!" Mr. Mew purred.

"Besides the fast food. Don't act like you guys don't have obese people in your country." Lizzie smiled.

"Not any that compete in beauty pageants." Rhyme giggled.

"Shush, child." Lizzie said, patting Rhyme's shoulder.

They all walked to the American portion, Lizzie in front.

"See, like you guys." Lizzie chuckled.

"Without the Ramen." Josh sighed.

"And the curry, yo!" Beat crossed his arms.

"I'll take three #2's." Lizzie ordered three extra-crispy large chicken legs. She handed one to Josh and one to Beat. "Shut up and eat this."

Josh looked disgusted. "I don't eat greasy food."

"You just ate at Sunshine." Neku smirked, ordering one leg for himself.

"Fine, but if I have a heart attack I'll-" Josh said, cut off by Neku.

"Throw us into a Reaper's Game?" Neku chuckled, taking a bite.

Beat ate that rather quickly. "IT'S A PARTY IN MY MOUTH!"

Neku smiled. "This actually is really good. This is what give you 'Murican's heart attacks?"

"Yep. I've been missing me a damn good chicken leg." Lizzie smiled, finishing her leg.

Josh was silent, embarrassed while chomping.

"Awh, is it too good? I'll finish it for you." Lizzie chuckled, going for Josh's chicken.

"NO!" Josh rasped, turning around, taking a big chunk out of it.

"Whoa, Josh." Neku smiled.

"Got any breasts?" Lizzie asked the person running the shop.

"Yeah."

"Boneless?"

"Yep."

"I'll take one more leg, and three boneless breasts." Lizzie said.

They forgot Sanae was standing there. "You guys have never ate fried chicken?" Sanae scoffed. "We eat it on Christmas."

"Never celebrated Christmas." Josh said.

"Does it have curry? No." Beat smirked.

"I don't have a legit answer." Neku said.

Lizzie grabbed her food, and tossed the boys their chicken.

"You guys are _lame._ You even _have _fried chicken here." Lizzie scoffed.

After they were done, they met Shiki and Rhyme at the Asian court. They had already finished their food.

"Done?" Josh asked.

"Not quite." Lizzie said, eyeing the Mexican stand. "I want a taco."

Everybody moaned.

"Nachos and a taco, please." Lizzie said.

She got her food, and sat down. "You know, you should try a taco, Josh."

Josh and everybody else ordered a taco.

Everybody seemed to like them.

"BRB." Lizzie said, walking back to the American market. "One shish kabob. Bacon, shrimp, chicken, pepper."

"Odd combo."

Lizzie got lucky everyone was still eating.

They all scoffed at her.

"What?" She asked. "I can eat it on the way."

Josh led them out. Nobody had to pay for anything.

"Was that your cheap way of being sarcastic?" Neku chuckled, grabbing Josh's hand.

"Have you met me, Cherry?" Josh smirked, looking at Neku from the corner of his eyes. _'He looks quite happy.'_

"Sadly, I have. It's a barren wasteland in that pretty head of yours." Neku giggled, messing up Josh's hair.

"I would say the cliché, 'My head is pretty?' but c'mon, who _doesn't _think my head is pretty. It's perfection."

Everybody, including Neku, scoffed.

They all said something including the word 'cocky' or 'jackass'.

Well, all except Lizzie, who said, after everybody was done, "Maybe she's born with it. Maybe it's Maybelline!"

They all started cracking up, making Josh blush.

* * *

Josh sighed.

"What's wrong?" Neku asked.

"There should be a door." Sanae said, grabbing his nose in frustration.

"DID WE REALLY JUST WALK ALL THIS WAY FOR NOTHING?!" Everybody gasped.

"Ugh," Josh sighed.

Neku was about to smack him. Neku turned to look at him, shooting daggers with his eyes.

Josh couldn't meet his eyes, so he settled for his dirty shoes. They used to be white.

"You took all of us to Hell. Just to be wrong." Neku crossed his arms.

Josh was silent. This was like his school days, whether it be parents, teachers, kids, or anybody. He was the helpless kid again.

"Josh!" Everybody whined.

"I feel so small." Josh mumbled, hoping nobody could hear it.

"It's okay, Boss. We can go to the original way." Sanae said.

Neku didn't exactly want to hurt Josh, but he was _enraged. _He had to do something. Neku grabbed Josh's wrist, clenched his jaw, and squeezed what was left of his nails into Josh's wrist, and turned it, almost twisting it. Josh yelped, "Neku!" Neku squeezed harder, and turned it more. Josh screamed, not used to this pain. Neku got him in the vein.

Neku let go, making Josh fall on his knees, burying his face with his hands, sobbing.

Neku immediately regretted what he did, but it was too late. All of his friends seen him. He _hurt _Josh, making him cry. Josh rarely _ever _cries.

Neku tried to pick Josh up. "DON'T TOUCH ME!" Josh yelled, face still buried with his hands.

"Josh- I'm sorry!" Neku yelled, pulling Josh up.

Josh looked Neku in the eyes, tearing up. "I'M NOT ALWAYS RIGHT, NEKU! I'M NOT PERFECT!" Josh turned away, lurking into the darkness of the room.

Neku couldn't look at his friends. He just looked at the ground instead.

"It's fine, guys, we can just go back up, right?" Lizzie asked.

"It's not that simple." Sanae said.

"But we _can _get out, right?" Shiki asked.

"Sure." Sanae said.

"You said it wasn't that simple." Rhyme stammered.

"The thing is, it is. But-"

"But what?" Beat asked.

"Put yourself in Josh's shoes. He expects to lose Neku on this battle, so he's been clinging to him. So then when they fight, he's hurt immensely more than you guys think. More than Neku thinks. So then Neku's regret is so large, but the damage is done. And Neku is Josh's weakness and partner. If there is a lack of trust, poof. They are _both _done for."

Neku buried his face in his hands, trying not to cry.

Nobody looked at them, and Josh was cradled in the corner, sobbing.

Neku started tearing up, and he started bouncing on his heels.

_'I wanna be in another place, I hate when you say you don't understand, I wanna be with the energy, not with the enemy a place for my head…'_

Neku sat down, crying.

"Neku-" Everybody started.

"Don't look at me. I'm a monster." Neku mumbled.

_'I must confess that I feel like a monster. I-I feel like a monster...'_

"No you're not." Shiki said.

"What am I, then? I can't take back what I did." Neku mumbled.

"Neku, you were just angry." Lizzie started.

Neku got up. "THAT'S NO EXCUSE FOR ASSAULTING MY BOYFRIEND!" He didn't mean to yell in Lizzie's face.

Neku calmed down a bit. "Lizzie, I didn't mean to yell in your face."

"Neku, it's fine." Lizzie said. Neku sat back down, pulling his knees to his face.

_'I can stop the pain if I will it all away…'_

Josh finally wasn't bawling anymore, but he was still crying.

"I wonder if…" Lizzie started. "…this is the queen's doing."

"What do you mean?" Shiki asked.

"They don't normally fight." Lizzie said, looking at Shiki. "They bicker, sure, but has Neku ever _assaulted _Josh? He could be on a man period but they've dated for more than a month."

"True." Shiki said. "But then again, what if it isn't?"

"Damage is done." Beat said.

"Neku, I want you to shut off your head." Sanae said, approaching Neku.

Neku nodded, trying to tune out his head. But there was _one _thing lingering in his mind.

Sanae put his hand on the boy's head, and Sanae could feel the negative energy.

"Muse." Sanae scoffed.

"Huh?" Everybody asked.

"Muse is like, drugs, for the mind, only implanted." Josh turned around, wiping his tears.

"He's been _jacked?" _Josh stammered.

"Afraid so, Josh." Sanae said, picking up the boy. Neku was in a tight form, and he couldn't move, Sanae's grip was so strong. "You know what you have to do."

"But I don't want to." Josh stammered, getting up. Boy, he was a _mess._

Neku looked at Josh's hurt eyes.

"You _have _to, Boss, I'm afraid."

Josh frowned.

Before you knew it, Josh punched Neku in the stomach, making him lose breath.

Josh let out a tear. "I don't like hurting him!"

"It's the only thing, Josh." Sanae said as Neku smiled.

"Go ahead, hit me you little pussy. Hurt me while hurting yourself." Neku's voice turned robotic-like.

Josh punched Neku again, this time twice as hard, making Neku laugh.

"PUSSY."

Josh punched Neku one last time, this time closer to the ribs, making Neku gasp.

Neku coughed up some blood, only it wasn't normal, it was _purple._

Josh put his hand on Neku's stomach, and pushed in, making Neku breathe out purple air.

Neku finally coughed, and stopped breathing out purple air.

"THE HELL WAS THAT?!" Neku asked as Sanae dropped him.

"Neku! You're okay!" Josh said as he hugged Neku with a death grip. "You scared me to death, don't ever do that again!"

"Not my fault." Neku chuckled.

"I know, Nekky. I know." Josh let out a tear of relief.

"Happy ending, right?" Lizzie smirked.

"Why'd Neku's voice go all robotic?" Shiki asked.

"Well," Sanae started. "The reason it didn't before is because Phones is a Misconceptioner. His Imagination counteracted it."

"Tough bitch." Beat said.

"It's going to take a lot more than drugs to get Neku away from me." Josh said, still hugging Neku.


	57. The Angel and his Cherry Garden

Josh led them the reverse direction. After a few moments, Lizzie walked up to Josh and Neku, and chuckled.

"So, how'd you know you were gay?" She was asking more Josh than to Neku, who was fiddling with his mp3, so he didn't bother listening to her.

"I never really knew." Josh said, scratching his head.

"Well, the boy wrapped around you-"

"I'm not fully gay, I guess you should say. Just because I'm dating Neku doesn't mean I don't like me a pair of squishy boobs." Josh chuckled.

"You said you prefer girls with small boobs." Lizzie crossed her arms.

"Because they have a bigger ass." Josh smirked.

"So, why are you dating a guy? I mean-"

"I fell in love with Neku. That's how life works. I don't see genitals affecting the relationship too much. _Too much._" Josh repeated himself, giggling. "They do, but it's different."

"How? Isn't it the same oral?" Lizzie asked, dumbfounded.

"Not really. Guy's tongues are rougher, they generate more saliva, and they aren't afraid to tease you." Josh smirked, glancing at Neku who wasn't listening.

"So?" Lizzie asked, eyebrow raised.

"So, friction. Friction makes you come. So, saliva. Warmth makes you come. So, teasing. Teasing makes you come. Point, guys." Josh chuckled. "Girls tongues are soft and they don't like to swallow. Plus, if the girl is wearing lipstick and shit it feels like lotion on your dick."

"Stereotypes." Lizzie scoffed.

"Anyways, vaginas are kind of overrated. It's really the woman that gets the pleasure." Josh looked at his shoes.

"What do you mean?" Lizzie asked.

"Well, girls can't go inside guys. So when they feel them inside them, it's more pleasurable for them." Lizzie looked confused.

"Imagine this. A guy using his rough, saliva filled tongue moving around in your vag." Lizzie shook and smiled.

"Even the thought of that makes you smile." Josh smirked. "Girls are limited on what they give to guys. They can't go inside us."

"So is that why you like the teasing? Competing for each other's attention?"

"Now you get it." Josh smirked. "Of course. When it's a guy and a girl, the guy focuses on pleasuring the female. But where's the return?"

"But what about hand jobs?" Lizzie asked. "That's kind of like a vagina in a redneck makeshift way."

"If a guy does it, it's better. Guys hands are rougher and they aren't afraid to mess you up for life." Josh smirked. "Girls hands are soft."

"So basically, guys fuck rough. What's wrong smooth?" Lizzie smiled.

"Guys can do that. But then it spirals out of control. It's always rough." Josh giggled. "Rough sex is always better."

Neku took off his headphones, putting them around his neck. "What are you guys talking about?"

Josh smirked. "Nothing, dear."

Neku raised his eyebrows, and after a second, put his headphones back on.

Sanae, Shiki, and Beat had their own conversation at the time about the Game. Things like planes and stuff Neku and Lizzie knew about.

Once This Close was done on Neku's mp3, he took his phones off and grabbed Josh's hand, linking their arms together.

Josh leaned up to Neku's ear, covering his mouth with his ear with his other hand, because everybody was behind them, and whispered in a low octave voice, "If this wasn't Hell and your friends weren't here I'd lick you clean, you filthy teenager." Neku felt himself get hard, and Josh slid his hand down to the front of Neku, and squeezed him. Neku sighed as Josh smirked and unwrapped his arm from Neku's, setting it around his shoulder, pulling his collar down with his finger. He could feel Neku shake, and he ignored it. Josh placed a tongue-less kiss on Neku's jawline, giving a pink circle on it, and after a few moments, Josh pushed off of Neku.

Josh turned to acknowledge Neku's friends, who were all staring, even the cat, and Josh said, "So. We've all lived another day. I'm thinking party once we get back?" Josh smirked, walking backwards.

"My place, I'm assuming?" Sanae chuckled.

"Duh. You're the only man I know who will take responsibility for a bunch of drunk teenagers." Josh smirked, looking at the cat and Rhyme. "Maybe a drunk cat and pre-teen."

Rhyme looked away, neither denying nor accepting.

"Sounds like me." Sanae chuckled.

"Uh, Uncle Sanae, you sure you want to get blasted?" Lizzie asked.

"Duh."

"It's just you tend to grope people." Lizzie smiled.

"Who cares? We're alive." Shiki smirked.

"Yeah!" Beat chuckled.

* * *

They were still walking, and suddenly, Shiki asked something to Neku.

"So, we've heard Josh's opinion. What's yours?"

"Opinion on what?" Neku asked, confused. Was she talking about the conversation he missed?

"You had your headphones on, then. What's your opinion on sex?" Shiki smirked.

"Yeah, Neku, _tell us._" Lizzie's voice grew odd.

"What do you mean? If I prefer guys over girls?" Neku scratched his neck.

"That. _And _sex." Lizzie smirked. Josh looked at Neku raising an eyebrow.

_'Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. I'm stuck between three rabid fangirls. Fuck. Lord help me. Halp.'_

Neku choked a little. "I don't think I can give you a straight-forward answer. I've never banged a girl. I've only kissed Lizzie."

"But Neku, Josh was giggling about your experience. That kind of implies you had sex with another male." Shiki giggled.

Neku choked, feeling his palms sweat. _'Fuck. Lizzie even knows.'_ "Uh…" Neku swallowed, standing tall. "I have had sex with another guy. Why do you care?"

Beat gasped. "Neku, you've had sex with _another _guy?!"

Neku looked down at his shoes, fighting tears. "No…yes. It's complicated."

"You either had sex or not, Phones." Sanae chuckled.

Neku thought about mumbling, but he went with yelling. "DOES IT COUNT IF IT WAS FORCED?!"

Everybody except Josh and Lizzie gasped, and Josh looked at his shoes, creasing his eyebrows.

"No need to torture Neku about it guys." Lizzie mumbled.

"But you-"

"I didn't think you'd go this far, Shiki!" Lizzie yelled.

"Why are _you _so defensive?" Beat asked.

"SHUT THE HELL UP, BEAT!" Lizzie yelled.

"Don't tell me you'v-"

Beat was cut off by Lizzie punching him in the face. He fell on the floor, gasping. "You have been molested, haven't you?" Beat got up, taking Lizzie's face in his hands, looking into her blue eyes, with had more green and grey in them than blue at the moment. Lizzie backed up, refusing to look in Beat's eyes.

"Get off me, pervert." She scoffed.

"Wait." Beat said, pulling her closer.

Everybody could see a moment of panic in Lizzie as she reached in her back pocket and pulled out a pocket knife, and showed the blade, pulling it towards Beat, but he pulled her in a kiss and she dropped it, wrapping her arms around Beat's neck.

Everybody gasped.

"That was unexpected." Josh said.

"Should I be happy…?" Rhyme asked.

"Uh…Good thing Beat and Eri broke up before she left."

"I'm going to be sick." Mr. Mew purred.

"Teenage lovers." Sanae smiled.

Neku just looked at Josh, and Lizzie and Beat were still swallowing each other. Neku shrugged. Josh giggled and pulled himself to Neku, smashing their mouths together and tongue wrestling.

"Uh…" Rhyme stammered.

"We'll be at the food mall." Shiki said, walking back to the food mall they just passed. Rhyme, Sanae, and Mew followed.

"Do you care if Lizzie and Beat see _us?" _Josh's voice trailed off when he started zipping Neku's zipper down. Neku gasped as Josh started moving his hand up and down Neku.

Lizzie whispered into Beat's mouth, "We're forced to keep kissing until they're done or else we get frozen."

Beat smiled and leaned up to Lizzie, twisting their tongues together.

Josh giggled while Neku moaned, and Josh used his free hand to pull on Neku's collar, licking his jawline. Neku giggled as Josh started twisting his fingers around Neku's neck, and Josh still managed to move both of his hands.

Neku glanced at Lizzie and Beat, who paused for a second to watch them.

For a second, Neku felt a moment of forgiveness. But that disappeared when Josh stuck his tongue in Neku's ear, making him squeak.

"What the-!" Neku said, being cut off by Josh.

"So you care what Lizzie and Beat see? Fine. But you'll owe me." Josh smirked, looking at Neku as Josh's wings popped out.

Neku didn't realize Josh's wings were so _large _as they encircled them, covering all of their bodies.

"Now, we're covered." Josh smirked, winking at Neku.

"You could've frozen them." Neku smirked.

"But then _they _couldn't suck face." Josh faked a pouting face. "But now I can give you one of the best blowjobs you've ever had." Josh whispered in Neku's ear, making him harder. "Don't be scared. I won't bite. …_That much._" Josh smirked, bending down on his knees. "Remember, somebody can hear us. So if you moan too much you'll be the embarrassed one." Josh winked at Neku through dark eyelashes, sticking his tongue out to cover Neku with saliva.

Neku whimpered, biting his tongue to keep from moaning.

Josh got up and whispered in Neku's ear, "I know moaning is your thing, but try to contain yourself, dearest. Your weakness at his almost wants to make _me _come. And that's not to goal at the moment." Josh bit Neku's ear playfully.

Neku sighed, looking into Josh's lustful eyes.

"Josh…"

"Hmm?" Josh hummed as he licked Neku's jawline, looking up at Neku through his eyelashes.

"…Can we do this in like, a room?" Neku asked, making Josh shiver.

"Fine. But you'll owe me." Josh smirked.

"We need to write down who owes who on a notebook." Neku smirked, kissing Josh's nose.

"Can I do _one _thing, dear?" Josh asked, faking a puppy dog face.

Neku nodded, knowing Josh would bend back down. He did, and sucked Neku's tip, tongue-less, making Neku smile.

"You won't stop will you?" Neku giggled, pulling back Josh's hair.

Josh smiled, still on Neku, and tightened his jaw a bit, and pulled his neck backwards.

Neku let out a loud moan, closing his eyes for that small second.

Josh gut up, zipping up Neku's zipper. "There." Josh giggled.

"Do that again and I will fucking pound you so hard you can't walk for three weeks." Neku said it with a threatening tone, but he smirked through the whole time he said it.

"Nice to know, dear." Josh smirked as he set one of his hands on Neku's chest lightly, Josh leaning Neku's nose to his. "I love you."

"I love you too, Josh." Neku smiled, looking into Josh's purple eyes, that glowed surrounded by all this white. Neku gasped, looking at Josh's beauty.

Josh half smiled, looking at Neku and then his wings. "Feel them." Josh smirked, pulling Neku's hand to a feather.

Neku smiled. "It's so _soft._"

"I know." Josh smirked, looking at Neku again.

Neku took the chance to look into Josh's eyes again, placing his hand up to Josh's face, caressing his cheek with his thumb. "You really _are _beautiful, Joshua."

Josh smiled. "You think so? I always get things like 'pretty boy' and 'hot kid', but I've never got a _beautiful _before…" Josh glanced down at Neku's thumb, still moving in circles.

"You _are _beautiful, Josh. People just don't have the eye to see it. Or they're intimidated by it. But I'll never be." Neku smiled as pulled Josh into a tongue-less kiss, Josh being shocked.

Neku pulled back, kissing Josh's nose. "I love you. You're my Angel."

"And you're my Cherry Garden." Josh said, placing his hand on Neku's chin. Josh pulled Neku closer to him, placing a very light kiss on his cheek.

Neku smiled, wrapping his hands around Josh's waist. "Don't ever leave me." Neku had his neck placed on Josh's shoulder, mumbling.

"I won't. I promise. I promise on all of Shibuya, as the Composer, that I will never leave you." Josh said.

"Good." Neku mumbled, pulling from Josh. "Now let's go."

"Let's." Josh smirked, about to pull his wings back.

"Wait." Neku stammered, pulling a feather from Josh's wing. "Sorry."

"Didn't hurt." Josh smiled as the orange haired boy put the feather in his back pocket.

"Let's." Neku smirked, grabbing Josh's hand, making the wings disappear.

Everybody was standing right by them, looking directly at them. Even Sanae. They all backed up, blushing. They were obviously eavesdropping.

Neku blushed a little.

Josh smirked. "What, can't get a little private time with my boyfriend?" Josh looked to Neku. "Tough crowd."

Neku chuckled.

"How much of a hurry are you all to get home?" Josh smirked.

"Eh. I don't care." Lizzie said, scratching her neck.

"There are no bathrooms here." Rhyme said, scrunching her face.

"I just want to sit down." Beat said.

"I could really go for some coffee." Sanae chuckled.

"I want to go home." The cat whined.

"I don't know." Shiki said.

"Neku, dear, stand on that X." Josh said, pointing at the ground.

"There is no X." Neku said.

"Scan it, dear." Josh smiled.

Neku did, and seen the X, walking on it.

"Link hands with us." Josh said, offering his hand out to Beat.

Beat grabbed Josh's hand, frowning a little, and then from Beat's right it was Rhyme, Sanae, Shiki, the cat, and Lizzie, holding Neku's hand.

"Take us out of here, Nekky." Josh smiled, looking at Neku.

"To where? Wildkat?" Neku asked.

"You don't exactly get to choose. Just do it, Neku. We're all going to end up in different places in Shibuya, anyways. We'll all just meet at Wildkat."

"Fine." Neku sighed, clearing out his head, making a large red Jesus beam appear on them, only it was demons instead of angels.

* * *

Note: omg just rereading the chapters and omfg this story is horrible i cant even _I WROTE THIS _its just kinda terrible lol.

Oh well.


	58. Cheesy Karaoke

Everything went red. All of the sudden, Neku found himself on the bed of Josh's apartment, head hurting.

"Josh?" Neku got up, vision blurry. _'He can't be here. He said we all end up someplace different. Duh. Well I'll just eat.'_

Neku got up, looking in the fridge.

All of the sudden, Josh fell out of the fridge, laughing.

Josh got up, looking at Neku's shocked face. "Why the fridge?" Josh giggled, placing a hand on Neku's shoulder.

"What do you mean 'why the fridge'? I couldn't control where you go!" Neku yelled, sensing Josh's hand was cold.

"Technically, you could. You must have been hungry." Josh shook uncomfortably, adjusting his pants by his belt loop. He stuck a hand in his pants, pulling out a chunk of cheese.

"What the fuck?" Neku mumbled.

Josh tossed it into the garbage can. "Looks like Neku wanted cheese." Josh smirked, leaning his face forward to Neku's. "Do you want _cheese?_" Josh's smile was creeping Neku out a little bit. "You'll get cheese." Josh started grabbing Neku's shirt, pulling it up to his neck. Neku raised his arms, and his shirt fell onto the floor. Neku smiled and started unbuckling Josh's shirt, making Josh back up into the counter.

Josh giggled, taking off his shoes. He raised Neku's leg, taking his left shoe off, and Neku chuckled, kicking his other shoe off with his now exposed foot. Josh hopped up on the counter, leaning against the microwave at an angle, wearing a cocky smirk on his face.

"If you're going to smirk like that all day, you aren't going to get anything." Neku smiled, crawling up onto Josh.

"But you owe me, Nekky." Josh smirked, winking at Neku.

"You owe me too, Joshie." Neku said, smiling, sticking his nose to Josh's.

"Joshie? That's a new one, although you didn't make the end that long." Josh smirked, leaning his head upwards to breathe into Neku's face. "I like it. It sounds kinky."

"Joshie. Joshie. Joshie." Neku smirked, grabbing in between Josh's legs. "Joshie. Joshie. Joshie." Each time Neku repeated himself, he felt Josh get harder, making him chuckle.

"Going to tease me all day or not, Nekky? I'm _waiting._" Josh said, frowning.

Neku crawled himself into a better position, sitting on Josh's erection. "I want to drive you crazy first, Joshie. Let me do that before I bang you." Neku smirked, lifting himself up a tiny bit, shaking his hips slightly, letting Josh know what he was doing.

"Neku…" Josh purred, wrapping his arms around Neku's waist, leaning up to kiss him. Neku rejected, smiling.

"No kissing." Neku chuckled, winking at Josh.

"Torture." Josh said, frowning.

"I wouldn't think that if I were you." Neku smirked, rubbing his butt against Josh's erection. Josh moaned, and Neku rubbed his chest against Josh's, feeling his nipples against his own.

Josh sighed, and Neku licked his jawline. "Show some spirit, Joshie. I'm doing this for my Angel." Neku giggled, kissing Josh's collarbone.

"You want spirit? I can give you spirit." Josh smiled.

"If it means screeching 'Yes!' in my ear all day, then I'd rather not." Neku smirked, shaking his hips, leaning his head lower, biting Josh's nipple.

Josh moaned, leaning his head backwards.

Neku took his chance, and slammed himself onto Josh, making him gasp.

"Neku!" Josh said, looking for air.

"Yes, Josh?" Neku asked, biting Josh's ear.

Josh moaned, closing his eyes.

"Joshie. You're ready but I haven't even sucked you." Neku smirked, setting his hands on Josh's nipples.

"I know." Josh moaned, looking up at Neku.

Neku still shook his hips, and he dropped his butt down again to grind against Josh, making Josh sigh.

"All talk and go game, Neku?" Josh smirked, clawing at the small of Neku's back.

"I have a game." Neku smirked as he slammed himself onto Josh, making him gasp. "You never said exactly _what _I owe you, now did you, Joshie?"

Josh choked, cursing himself for not being specific about the payment.

"It's okay. I'm feeling horny myself. So I'll give you a blowjob." Neku smirked.

"Great." Josh moaned.

"But you'll owe me one in return." Neku smirked, winking at Josh.

Josh choked, feeling nervous.

Neku got up, walking to the living room.

"Hey!" Josh yelled, "Get me all horny and leave me?!"

Neku smiled, walking back to Josh. Neku grabbed Josh's wrists, pulling him off of the counter bridal-style. Josh giggled, wrapping his hands around Neku's neck, as Neku led Josh to the bedroom.

Neku plopped Josh on the bed, smiling.

Neku walked out the bedroom door, slamming it shut.

"Hey!"

Neku laughed as he made his way to the couch, walking slowly. Suddenly, he ran into Josh, red-eyed and crossing his arms.

"Fuck you." Josh snarled.

"No thanks." Neku said, smiling, drinking the water he got from the kitchen.

Josh slapped the water out of Neku's hand, upset.

"Hey! I was drinking that." Neku chuckled.

"Now you aren't." Josh said. His eyes were turning back to purple slowly.

"Note: do not fuck with Josh." Neku said aloud.

Josh walked over and laid down on the couch, grabbing the remote.

"Okay, I totally wasn't about to sit there or anything." Neku said, standing in front of the tv.

"Shuddup." Josh said defensively.

"You want to get banged that bad? Fine. I'll bang you in front of everybody in Wildkat when Lizzie calls, okay?" Neku asked, sitting on the floor, looking at Josh's face, with his eyes fully purple.

"I love you." Neku said, half smiling.

"I love you too." Josh said, smiling.

Neku leaned in to kiss Josh, just barely touching lips. Josh wrapped his arm around Neku's neck, pushing him closer. Josh bit Neku's lower lip, smiling, asking for entrance. Neku smiled and pushed in to the kiss, and Josh gripped Neku's headphones, pulling them to cover their lips.

All of the sudden, there was a knock on the door.

Neku looked, back, shrugged at Josh, and opened the door.

"Hey Lizzie." Neku said, realizing he was shirtless still.

"Were you guys-"

"No!" Neku said back, blushing.

"No need to be embarrassed." Lizzie chuckled as she walked in. She seen Josh on the couch and said 'hi.'

"So, what do you need? We was just about to go over to Wildkat…" Neku murmured.

Lizzie grabbed Neku's neck. "HELP ME! I DON'T LIKE BEAT AND I JUST MADE OUT WITH HIM IS THAT NORMAL I NEED HALP!"

Neku gasped. "Calm down, dammit!" Neku pried Lizzie's hands off of his neck.

"Is. That. Normal?" Lizzie asked, blushing.

"I don't know. I made out with Josh when I _did _know I liked him more than I thought I did." Neku said, looking at Josh, who was just watching them. Josh waved to Neku, moving his fingers. Neku smirked. "Maybe you like Beat more than you think you do."

Lizzie gasped, blushing. "I do not!"

"No need to get defensive." Neku smirked.

"I am not!" Lizzie said, crossing her arms.

"Yeah you are." Josh said, getting up in her face. "You loooooveee BeatyBoo, don't you?" Josh's voice was purring, teasing the girl.

"No." Lizzie started getting uncomfortable.

"Prove it." Josh smirked. "Call him and break up with him."

Lizzie got out her phone, dialing his number. She then hung up right away, making Neku chuckle. "Failed."

"I do think I like Beat. But I like somebody at home more. Every time I see Beat I think of him…" Lizzie looked down at their feet.

"Who is he?" Neku asked.

"His name is Ross. Here's a pic of him." Lizzie held up her phone, and they saw a blonde haired brown eyed guy wearing a _Nightmare Before Christmas _beanie and a leather jacket with a white wife beater.

Josh practically started drooling. _'Wouldn't mind having that in my bed…'_

Neku kicked Josh in his nuts. "Don't. Think. That. Again. Do. You. Hear. Me. Yoshiya. Kiryu.?!"

Josh yelped. "I won't! Damn!"

"Awh, Josh got a crush on my crush? Well, he's straight."

"Neku _was _straight." Josh smirked. "But now he's about as straight as my hair."

"And now you're going to get a punch in the face unless you _stop._" Neku said, curling his fist into a ball.

Josh swallowed some spit.

"GUYS. My problem." Lizzie said, pointing to herself.

"Hit us." Neku said.

"I just think of him." Lizzie blushed, turning her head.

"Well, Eri is going to be back soon. I think Beat is using you. And you are using Beat." Neku said.

"Tap it." Josh smirked.

"X-Cuz Me?" Lizzie asked.

"Why not?" Josh smirked.

"Because I like being a virgin, thank you." Lizzie said.

"Are you _truly _a virgin, though? The man. The blowjob for me. The hand job for Neku. Sounds like anything that you haven't done is hump it." Josh giggled.

Lizzie slapped Josh across the face.

"Your life, not mine." Josh smirked. "Although I always have rainbow condoms…"

Lizzie walked out the door.

"You didn't have to be so rude." Neku said, grabbing his shoulder.

"Well, what could I say?" Josh smirked.

Neku frowned. "You at least didn't have to bring up the pedophile."

Josh grabbed Neku's hand. "Sometimes words slip, okay, dear?"

"Fine." Neku sighed.

"C'mon. Let's go get drunk." Josh smirked.

"I'd rather not." Neku smirked, pulling Josh into a hug.

"What would you rather do?" Josh asked, leaning back to look at Neku's face.

"I'd rather," Neku started, grabbing Josh's butt. "Touch you."

"Odd, but fine. Touch me." Josh smirked.

Neku lingered his hands anywhere he could get his hands on. He started at Josh's jawline, lingering at his collarbone, shaping his hands to his waist, feeling his spine, swirling his thumbs on his hipbones, and groping his butt lightly.

"You're such an awkward teenager, Neku Sakuraba." Josh smirked, looking at Neku's eyes.

"I'm sorry that the only time I've touched your bare skin is when we're fucking." Neku said, sarcastically.

Josh faked a 'blah' noise, sticking out his tongue. Neku grabbed his tongue, pulling it out further out of his mouth. Josh smiled and yelped because Neku pulled it out too far.

"Sorry." Neku said, wiping his spit covered hand with his pants.

"It's fine." Josh said, biting his lip.

"What?" Neku asked, creasing his eyebrows. "Is my hair insane?"

"Your hair is always insane, Neku." Josh giggled.

"Then what is it?" Neku asked, straight-faced.

"You've matured so much since the Games." Josh said, smiling.

"That's a good thing?" Neku asked.

Josh grabbed Neku's hand. "It's fantastic, Neku. Have you forgiven me?" Josh choked at the last part.

"I have." Neku said, making Josh's eye glow as he looked up from their hands.

Josh drifted into space, biting his lip again.

"What now?" Neku asked.

"You're just so gorgeous, Neku. I know that's not a word to describe a male, but you are. You're gorgeous, Neku Sakuraba." Josh said as he inched his way up to Neku's face. Josh leaned his head on Neku's, smiling. "I can't be in love with you any more, Neku. I seriously can't. I can't live without you. The thought of that is disturbing. If I lost you I'd kill myself."

"Josh-" Neku started being cut off.

"I'm dead serious, Neku. I can't even think about-"

Josh was cut off by Neku pushing his lips to his, tongue-less. Neku pulled back after a moment.

"I would too." Neku said, looking into Josh's eyes.

Josh let out a weak smile, giggling. "Can I get drunk now?"

"Sure. Let's go." Neku smirked, pulling Josh out the door.

"We forgot something!" Josh smirked, pulling Neku back into the apartment.

"Shirts. Right." Neku said, grabbing a white wife beater. Josh grabbed a plain black shirt that hugged his chest more than he thought.

"Nice nipples." Neku said, smiling.

"Shuddup." Josh said, pulling Neku out the door.

* * *

"HAYYY GUISE!" Josh yelled, walking in the door.

Everybody was sitting at the bar-table, like normal. Even Lizzie was sitting on the counter.

"Haaaayyy gurrrrllll haaayyyyy~." Lizzie said, smiling.

"Uhm…" Rhyme stammered, looking at Shiki.

"I have no clue." Shiki said, looking confused.

"Nice to know the pussy lovers joined the party." Sanae chuckled.

"Party?" Neku chuckled.

"Neku's right. It's not a party if there's no body shots." Instantly, Josh hopped up on the table, moving his arm around to Sanae's drinks.

Sanae grabbed the bottle before Josh could reach it.

"Hey." Josh pouted.

"If you're going to drink, you need to show these _mundanes _how to." Sanae said, opening the bottle, handing it to Josh.

"Listen, children. You tip the bottle to your mouth. You drink. You pass out. Or you fuck. It depends. Most of all, have fun. Got it? Kay." Josh said, smirking. Neku walked to Josh, sitting on the stool.

"Want some?" Josh handed the bottle to Neku.

"Sure." Neku said, tipping the bottle to his mouth. "I'm not planning on getting blasted tonight, so don't get your hopes up, dear." Neku smirked.

"Awh, and I thought my little Nekky was going to put on a show. Boo, you whore." Josh said, taking the bottle from Neku, drinking it.

"Share." Rhyme said, making everybody shocked.

"Eleven year old beating Shiki." Lizzie smiled.

"Here, Rhyme." Sanae said, handing her a little glass. "Sip it slowly. I wanna see your facial reaction."

Rhyme smiled, sipping it slowly.

She didn't like it.

"Nope. Not doing that again." Rhyme said, scraping her tongue.

"I'll try it." Shiki said.

"Here." Sanae handed Shiki the exactly the same thing he gave Rhyme.

Shiki didn't mind it. "Not the best."

"Try it with coffee." Sanae smirked.

"Buttershots?" Neku asked. "Why'd you give them _that?_ That shit is terrible."

"Whatever." Sanae said.

"So what do you have planned for this so called party?" Neku asked.

"Oh, Sanae! Do you still have that karaoke machine?!" Josh asked, excited.

"That thing?"

"It has internet." Josh smirked.

"Not anymore." Sanae said.

"We can hook it up to Neku's mp3 player." Josh smirked, taking Neku's mp3 player off of him. "Still got the dance floor?"

"You mean the rug." Sanae scoffed.

"The rug that went through 5 generations of beer? That's a dance floor to me." Josh smirked.

Next thing you know, there was a few microphones, a carpet, and a karaoke machine in the room.

Josh got up and looked through Neku's mp3. "Hmm…" Josh hummed. "I've searched my dearly beloved's mp3 but I've never seen a playlist that

has a password on it."

"No, Josh!" Neku got up, running to his mp3. Too late.

"That was easy." Josh smirked, running from Neku. He searched the playlist, noticing almost all of them had the theme of love or angels or rage.

"Neku… Was this your playlist when I didn't communicate with you for 8 months?" Josh's voice was soft.

Neku nodded, blushing.

"Good thing I know all of these songs." Josh smirked. "Get off the carpet dear, this is my stage now."

"You're really going to sing?" Neku asked, trying to grab his mp3.

"Yeah."

"Let him sing, Neku." Lizzie said.

"C'mon, Neku." Rhyme smirked. Neku walked back and sat down.

"Of course." Neku said out loud.

Josh started singing Angel with a Shotgun by The Cab.

Everybody gasped at Josh's singing skills, and his movements in the music, moving his hands and such, looking at Neku. Like he was a performer.

"It's crazy how much this song makes sense now." Neku smirked as he watched Josh.

Towards the end, Josh started walking to Neku, making him smile.

_'Gonna hide, hide my wings tonight.'_

Everybody clapped for Josh, smirking.

"Awh, Neku, why don't you sing something?" Lizzie said.

"Yeah, Neku!" Shiki said.

"Ugh." Beat groaned.

"Fine." Neku said, setting his mp3 to Endlessly by The Cab, making Josh blush immediately.

"Of course." Josh said out loud.

The music started playing, and everybody was even more shocked about Neku's singing skills. Josh already knew. Neku was _naturally _talented. His was from Composer-ness. He used to be a terrible singer.

When the song was over, everybody clapped for Neku, making him blush. Josh was already blushing.

"Your voices would sound great together, guys. You should sing something else. Got La La?" Lizzie asked.

"Yep." Neku said, dragging Josh to the makeshift dance floor.

While they were singing, they were dancing like idiots, pointing at each other, giggling.

They both sat back down.

"Encore!" Shiki shouted.

"Fine." Josh said, getting Neku back up, playing One of THOSE Nights.

When it was over, Neku sat down, drinking out of the bottle.

"No volunteers? Fine. I'll go." Lizzie said, getting up. "Note, I sing like a fucking dying donkey."

"How do you know-" Beat was cut off.

"Shut up." Lizzie said as she played Help I'm Alive by Metric.

"Okay. My turn." Neku said as he got up on the counter.

Neku turned on Temporary Bliss by The Cab, making Josh turn red because he was _pissed._

"Forgot I had this." Neku smirked as it started playing.

"No." Josh said.

Neku started singing, smiling.

Throughout the song, Neku was poking Josh in weird ways, laughing.

Neku would occasionally shake his head, and look up. Every time he sang _'Can you give me something please?' _He would grab Josh's jaw, lingering his finger around it, or just grabbing it.

At the end of the song, he grabbed Josh's shirt collar, looking into his eyes dementedly.

Once the song was over, Josh was chuckling. "I will get you back for that, Sakuraba."

"I know." Neku said, kissing Josh.

"Love fest aside, what's next?" Shiki asked.

"What's next it you and Rhyme preforming." Lizzie smirked. "And Beat."

"Hell no. Don't sing." Beat said, adjusting his hat.

"Neku has Eminem, you'll be fine." Lizzie smirked.

"Ugh." Beat said, getting up, playing Insane.

Beat was surprisingly good, earning cheers from everybody.

"Rhyme and Shiki." Lizzie mused, smiling.

"You be Taylor." Shiki said, playing Everything Has Changed by Taylor Swift and Ed Sheeran.

While Rhyme was singing, Beat was half-smiling.

When they were over, Beat hugged Rhyme.

"Booze!" Josh yelled once everybody got silent. They all started laughing, including Josh, and Sanae handed him a small glass.

Josh took it, sipping it, looking at Neku. "What is it dear? You're intoxicating me with your eyes, so look away. My focus is on the alcohol tonight, dear."

Neku chuckled. "Dear, dear, dear, dear. What's next?"

"Depends. It can be Neko or Cherry, depending on the way you lap dance on me." Josh said, picking up another glass. "You've never grinded me dressed up as a _cat _before. Think you could shake that tail for me just once?" Josh winked, making Neku smile, picking up a glass of his own.

"Depends. What do I get in return?" Neku winked, picking up another glass.

"Depends. What do you want?" Josh winked, picking up another glass.

"If you guys keep saying 'depends' I will fucking go insane." Sanae said, picking up a glass.

Sanae handed Neku a drink, and Neku refused. "Nah. I think I'm good."

"C'mon, Nekky." Josh smirked. "Don't be a wuss."

"You're already tipsy, dear." Neku said, smirking.

"Maybe. But it's more fun if my dearly beloved would match up to me." Josh smiled, flipping his hair.

"May you have forgotten, we gotta kill a queen." Neku said, straight-faced.

"You're no fun, Nekky." Josh giggled.

"I would make you swallow those words but I'm not going to get wasted tonight." Neku said, looking at their shoes.

"Nekky." Josh whined. "Pweezzzeeee?"

"No." Neku said, half-smiling.

"I'll give you a blowjob." Josh said, squeaking.

"You were going to do that anyways, don't lie." Neku smirked.

Sanae already had 8 drinks lined up on the table. He figured someone would drink them.

"I'll throw in a lap dance." Josh smiled, holding a glass up to Neku's face.

"Nah." Neku said.

"Ugh, Nekky. You're killing me. I'll add a little buttfuck if you're _that _stubborn." Josh smirked.

"Nah."

Josh sighed, sipping the glass he was holding in Neku's face. He looked at the glass afterwards, as if it was speaking to him.

"You've ran out of options. I might drink one more later but not right now." Neku said.

Josh smiled dementedly. "I'll dress up as Regina." Josh scooted up to Neku's face, looking into his eyes. "Lingerie and _everything~._"

"Everything? Even the little choker and the garter?" Neku choked, blushing.

"_Absolutely~."_

Neku smiled, biting his lip, looking at his friends. They all shrugged, 'hey, why not?'

_"I'll even do that little trick on you I pulled off earlier~."_

Neku growled, launching his arms to the drinks Sanae held out on the table. Neku quickly chugged 3 down, smiling.

"Can't believe I'm _that _desperate to get you in lingerie." Neku scoffed, holding another drink up to his mouth.

* * *

Note: hahaha I _LOVE _where this got to.

**_DUUUUDDDDDDDDEEEEEEEEEE_**THIS CHAPTER WAS LONG


	59. Lineup of Peasants

Josh chuckled watching Neku scoff himself. "Well, Nekky, you are desperate to get me in your pants, lingerie or not."

"Shuddup. You're the one offering to bang me. It's almost as if you can't keep your hands off of me." Neku smirked, choking down another shot.

Everybody behind them snickered, knowing this was going somewhere.

Josh hopped up in Neku's lap, sticking his hand under Neku's shirt, lingering his finger up his chest. In the meantime, Neku giggled, yanking one of Josh's curls. _'My favorite one.' _Neku thought to himself, hearing Josh yelp. It was the one that was super curly, out of place with the others.

"You're right, Nekky. I can't." Josh smirked as he bit Neku's ear.

Neku turned around, seeing his friends. "Josh, although I love you on top of me and everything, I want to talk to my friends for a minute."

"I can't so this?" Josh said as he grinded on Neku softly.

"Later." Neku smiled, kissing Josh's nose. Josh hopped off of him, making his way behind the counter.

"In the meantime," Josh smirked, "I will be on my way of getting blasted. Anybody is welcome to join~"

"I'll take a shot." Lizzie smiled as Josh handed a glass to her. "And so will these guys." Josh handed everybody a glass.

Everybody held up their glasses. "To uhm… Life?" Lizzie stammered.

"Life!" Everybody cheered before chugging down their drinks. Rhyme made her funny face again, scraping her tongue.

"Guys." Neku whispered, inching up to his friends so Josh couldn't hear. "Please don't make me get drunk alone…"

"I thought you wanted to get drunk." Lizzie smiled.

"Not really." Neku said, frowning slightly.

"Then act drunk." Rhyme smiled, adjusting her hat.

"Josh will know." Neku said, scratching his head. "He can read thoughts."

"Can't you shut him out?" Shiki asked.

"Yeah, isn't there some special Game-ma-meh-booper?" Beat asked.

"I don't know. Doubt it." Neku frowned.

"Then get Josh to do _your _dirty deeds." Rhyme half-smiled, making everybody look at her. The all said, "Huh?"

"Josh, he's just- it's he's- ugh. I give up. He's going to get his way, I know that's for sure." Neku said, adjusting his wristband.

"Don't act like you're not talking about me, Nekky~" Josh said from the backroom.

"Why and when did you go there?" Beat asked.

"Had to grab something." Josh said, bringing out the bottles hidden behind him.

Josh sat down on the counter, handing one to Neku. Neku groaned and opened it.

"Don't be so down, Neku." Josh purred, pushing Neku's hair back.

"One of the first times of the night you've called me by my name," Neku mumbled. "What do you want? I know you want _something. _I know you."

"Oh, Nekky, don't be a downer." Josh smirked, flipping his hair.

Neku raised his eyebrows. "Out with it."

Josh crawled on to Neku's lap, leaned up to his ear, covered his mouth, and whispered, "I know you don't want to get drunk. I can sense you fear, perhaps, it is? But I don't want to get drunk alone."

Neku pushed Josh off of his lap, and pulled him into the backroom. Everybody said, "ohhhh", expecting something to happen.

"Then don't, Josh." Neku mumbled, looking into Josh's slightly blurry eyes.

"But-"

"I don't see your obsession with getting drunk, Josh. I really don't. It's fun, yeah, but I don't see why you have to do it so _often. _Why do you like being drunk _so _much? Is it really because I fuck better? Because if that's the case I'll-"

"It's not." Josh mumbled, frowning.

"Then _what?!_ Because you can?! Tell me!" Neku said, shaking Josh's shoulders.

Josh closed his eyes. "I'm a terrible person, Neku. You have to understand that. I'm horrible."

"What are you getting at?! You're not telling me a _damn _thing, Josh!" Neku yelled, making Josh open his eyes.

"I don't drink like everybody else, I do it to forget things about myself…" Josh sang, looking into Neku's hurt eyes. "Neku. I run a Game about dead people, just _killing _them. I've killed people. I've tortured people. All for pleasure. And now life wants to get back at me. Do you understand how much _pressure _that is, Neku? Not to mention it started when my fucking socio of a mom left and an addict my dad was, when I was bullied _every single fucking day, _when I was insane, when I was just a _teenager. _The pressure. The pain. The suicidal thoughts. I fucking _lost it, _Neku! I FUCKING LOST IT! So when I finally had something I needed, life spits it up and chews it out! I CAN'T DO THAT AGAIN, NEKU! I FUCKING CAN'T!"

Josh bawled. "I can't lose you, Neku. Each moment I get with you feels like the last, as if I'm _wasting _it. _Like the spoiled fucking child you are, you piece of shit. You don't deserve to be in my bloodline. I fucking regret you, Joshua. You've disappointed me too much." _Josh said, altering his voice's tone.

Neku replayed that in his head a few times. Neku then gasped. "Josh, was that when…?"

"That was when my father _shot _me, Neku! My FUCKING FATHER SHOT ME!" Josh yelled, crying. "He shot me. He shot me. He shot me. He shot me…" Josh kept mumbling, hugging Neku.

Neku started crying slightly. "Josh, I'm so _sorry. _I think I understand now."

"But you don't, Neku." Josh mumbled, looking in Neku's soft eyes. "Nobody will. You understand more of it than anybody else, though."

"I understand that you want to forget something but you can't, Josh! You have something that haunts you every single fucking day and it NEVER goes away! The thing that you want to disappear most just LINGERS THERE AROUND YOU AND FUCKING TAUNTS YOU AND RIPS YOU APART!"

Josh looked down at Neku's shoes, bawling his eyes out harder than before. "I'M SORRY I KILLED YOU NEKU! I JUST- I just didn't have a choice." Josh choked out his last words. "_You will never have a choice, you filthy child. You keep disappointing me and everyone around you. You're a disgrace, Joshua." _

"Josh, stop thinking those nasty things about yourself! You'll never be a disgrace!" Neku said, pulling up Josh's face to meet him in the eyes. "Never, never in a million years will Yoshiya Kiryu be a disgrace. Not once, not ever. I'm in love with you, Yoshiya Kiryu. I am and I always will be. I accept your past. I fucking love you with all my heart, so why can't you do that for yourself?!"

"Because-"

"It's because your brain is corrupted to believe it, Josh. But it's not true. None of it's true."

"I'm in love with you, Neku." Josh leaned his head up to kiss Neku, lightly. Neku could tell Josh was shaking, so he pulled himself into the kiss more, wiping Josh's tears away. Josh smiled and leaned back, opening his eyes slowly. Josh hugged Neku with a death grip, still shaking.

Neku giggled at Josh's sudden urge to hug him. He hugged him back, returning the death grip.

"Don't let go of me, Neku." Josh mumbled, shaking.

"Not in a million years, Josh." Neku mumbled, resting his chin on Josh's shoulder.

"I love you." Josh hummed into Neku's ear softly.

"I love you too." Neku smiled, looking at Josh's eyes.

"So, what's next?" Josh asked, smirking.

"I don't know. Sanae doesn't host a very good party." Neku smiled.

"HEY!"

"Has everybody been eavesdropping _again?_" Josh asked.

"Yeah." Beat said.

Josh frowned. "They know…" he mumbled softly.

"Josh, it'll be okay." Neku mumbled. "It always turns out okay."

"Not always." He mumbled.

"Shush. I'm _not _leaving you, _ever._" Neku smiled, kissing Josh, tongue-less.

Josh smiled. "I know. Nobody can resist being by my side."

"No need to be all cocky about it." Neku scoffed sarcastically, opening the door.

Everybody backed up, clapping at them. Neku looked confused.

"Whaaat?" Neku asked, scratching his head.

Josh looked down at his shoes, frowned, and then looked back up. "As Composer of Shibuya I recommend you _stop._" He said that firmly, but nobody stopped.

Josh clenched his jaw, pushed his way past them, and punched the wall, leaving a massive hole in the wall.

"Damn, prissy kid can punch." Beat said, smiling.

Josh clenched his fists, screamed, and a gun appeared in his hand. Neku jumped in front of his friends on instinct, although he knew Josh wouldn't shoot his own friends.

Suddenly, there was a bunch of bodies appearing in the room, life-less.

If took Neku a minute to realize they were all dummies of familiar faces, and he gasped. Sho, Valentine, Megumi, and three faces he didn't recognize.

"SHO!" Josh yelled before shooting the dummy. "YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO BE MY FRIEND."

"VAL!" Josh continued, shooting the dummy. "YOU WERE A USELESS BASTARD WHO BETRAYED ME."

"Megs." Josh said calmly, shooting the dummy. "You lost."

"Vio!" Josh smirked, not shooting her yet. "You're the reason Valentine is after me. You're eradicated." Josh shot her.

Josh frowned at the next person he came across. "FATHER." Josh shot him, dead in the forehead. "YOU FUCKING KILLED ME. YOU, MOTHERFUCKER, ARE A WORTHLESS PIECE OF SHIT." Josh summoned a knife, stabbing the dummy in the heart, smiling dementedly at the blood. Josh stuck his hands over the blood drenching them, staining them red. Josh giggled, fisting his hands.

Josh then got up, wiped his hands off with his pants, and re-summoned his gun and frowned at the lady.

"MOTHER." Josh smiled. "Mother, mother, mother. It didn't really have to be this way." He shot her in the forehead, smiling. "I can't _wait _for our little showdown. It should be _nice. _I can't wait for your last words to be 'Yoshiya, don't! You BASTARD OF A SON!' I can't wait for you to plead my name in fury. I can't wait for all that _fucking _regret. I can't wait to _kill_ you, you _CUNT._" Josh laughed dementedly. "You should have known, the price of evil. And it hurts to know that you belong here, yeah." Josh sang, smiling. "I can't WAIT to sing that whole song to you when I watch your flesh burn in Hell! I'm such a _fucking fabulous _son, don't you think so?! I remember you said that to me right before you _left _me to _rot. _I can't wait to be in your shoes for once, you _CUNT._" Josh smiled, wiping his hands on the wound in circles. Josh giggled, flipping his hair. Josh then got up and looked at his parents, chuckling.

Josh stretched his arms, looking up at the sky. "Ooh, it's your _fucking _Nightmare, hahahaha!" Josh then summoned two throwing knives, crossed his arms, and hit them both dead in the head.

Josh looked at the ground, started bawling, and fell down onto the ground, curling up in a ball.

The bodies drifted into space, and all you could hear and see was Josh yanking at his hair, screaming and singing, "Selfish beneath the skin but deep inside I'm not insane! I'm not insane, I'm not insane! I'm not insane, I'm not, not insane!"

Everybody was quiet during his whole outburst, and Neku's face was almost stoic. _Almost. _His lip was wobbling, and his eyebrows were almost touching, and his eyes were wet, but he wasn't letting the tears fall. He whimpered slightly, and he looked at Josh, as if he'd lost all hope in him.

But really, he was _gaining _hope for Josh.

Everybody was hunched together, hugging each other, scared for dear life, still behind Neku. Rhyme was crying, with Beat right beside her, shielding her eyes. Shiki did lose all hope in Josh, and Lizzie just stared, stoic. Sanae was behind them, frowning.

Neku walked to Josh, pulled him up into his arms, and noticed Josh was shaking- _bad. _Josh cried in his arms, squeezing him with a forceful death grip.

"I don't mind where you come from, As long as you come to me, but I don't like illusions I can't see them clearly. I don't care, no I wouldn't dare to fix the twist in you, you've shown me eventually what you'll do. I don't mind. I don't care. As long as you're here." Neku sang, wiping Josh's tears away.

Josh looked away. "If you want more of this, we can push out, sell out, die out. So you'll shut up! Shut up! And stay sleeping, with my screaming in your itching ears."

Neku frowned, pulling Josh's face to look at him. "Take a breath, just take a seat. You're falling apart and tearing at the seams. Heaven forbid you end up alone, you don't know why. Hold on tight, wait for tomorrow, you'll be alright."

"Welcome to my world, where everyone I ever need, always ends up leaving me alone. Another lesson burned, and I'm drowning in the ashes. Kicking! Screaming! Welcome to my world." Josh sang, creasing his eyebrows.

"Don't drop me in, it's not my time. If you cut deep, then I might learn that you, scarred and left me. Like a sunburn." Neku smiled, sensing Josh calming himself.

"I saw the Queen, swam out below Her star on sea beneath. Though I lifted up my hands to Her, She never lifted me. Oh, something's missing in me. I felt it deep within me." Josh sang, this time meeting Neku's eyes.

Neku giggled. "I ran out of lyrics."

"Same here." Josh smiled, kissing Neku, tongue-less for a long moment.

"HOW THE HELL DO YOU CALM A SOCIO WITH SONG LYRICS?!" Lizzie asked, scratching her head.

Josh then hugged Neku, lips right next to his ear.

"Dammit, Neku! Had to fall in love with a sociopath Composer." Josh said, smiling, pulling back to look at Neku's eyes.

"Well, you fell in love with a hormonal teenager." Neku smiled.

"Not the same thing." Josh smiled.

"True. But my life was different than yours. You _have _an excuse." Neku said, pushing one of Josh's out of place curls in the correct spot.

"You mean my life of Hell?" Josh giggled.

"Yeah. That." Neku pulled Josh to him again and tongue wrestled with him.

"How. The. Fuck.?" Shiki stammered.

"What?" Beat asked, looking around.

"I swear, Josh acts more hormonal than Neku. It's kinda hilarious actually. Seeing Josh laugh at the fact Neku is hormonal and then being a hypocrite." Lizzie smiled, talking to herself.

"True." Sanae said, sipping a coffee. "Now to get that blood off my walls."

Josh smiled, pulling back at the kiss. "I love you."

"Love you too. Although I'm terrified to piss you off next time." Neku smiled.

"'Eh. All the Kiryu's have obsessions with guns. Plus all the Supernaturals. So…" Josh smiled. "I guess I've got best of both worlds."

"And now I'm _more _terrified, thanks, dear." Neku smirked, kissing Josh's forehead.

"Doubt I'd shoot you again." Josh giggled.

"Never know." Neku chuckled. "What's your view on necrophilia?"

"Shuddup." Josh said, pushing Neku's shoulder.

"Well, had to ask." Neku smiled.

Josh shook his head, giggling at Neku. Josh had a moment of inspiration, so he grabbed Neku's hand, pulling him out the door.

* * *

Note: aha Joshua is a deathbat

YOU GUYS KNEW THAT RIGHT

Avenged Sevenfold always

what do I name this hmmm


	60. Closet

"Where are we going? A nightclub?" Neku giggled, keeping pace with Josh.

"Nope." Josh smirked, looking back at Neku.

Josh stopped, bringing out his wings. Josh turned around, and picked Neku up bridal style.

Before Neku knew it, they were at the top of 104, looking at the sky.

"I still can't believe this is Shibuya." Neku said, gaping at the scenery.

Josh giggled. "Why not?" He was being sarcastic, but Neku was irritated by the question.

"Because…" Neku stammered.

"You didn't have to answer." Josh smiled, pulling his arm over Neku's shoulder, kissing his cheek.

Neku chuckled, blushing. "Josh?"

"Yeah, Neku?"

"Uhm," Neku stammered, choking. "You said you can't wait to-"

"The queen is my mother." Josh said, frowning.

"How do you know?" Neku asked.

"I just do, Neku. I can feel it. She always has to have her way of torturing me." Josh sighed. "Not this time. I've got to kill the cunt of a mother I have, whether I like it or not. Which I do. It's you or her- and you're going to be the one to live." Josh smiled, looking at Neku blush.

Neku stayed silent, remembering Josh _wanted _his mother to burn in Hell. It wasn't just his fault.

"I'm sorry for my outburst. I really am. But I can't change who I am sometimes." Josh smiled, resting a hand on Neku's chin. "But I'll always be me."

"And I love you. Every you. Every side of you. Every one of your pet-peeves. Every one of your insane outbursts. Every part of you." Neku stammered, kissing Josh's nose.

"Glad to hear that, Nekky." Josh said, turning to look at the ground.

Neku rested his head on Josh's shoulder, yawning.

"Sleep, Neku." Josh said, pulling Neku onto his lap.

"Ugh. Bed." Neku said.

Suddenly they were on Josh's bed, in that twisted position Josh loved.

Neku yawned again, shifting himself to make himself more comfy. He stuck his hand under Josh's shirt, and rolled up Josh's blood-stained pant leg so their skin could touch.

"Better." Neku stammered, drifting into oblivion.

* * *

"Good morning, sunshine." Josh mumbled as Neku leaned himself up.

"Ugh. Still tired." Neku said, falling back down.

"You've been asleep for like 14 hours, dear." Josh smirked, crawling onto Neku.

"Ugh. Need energy, then." Neku said, leaning up, realizing Josh was on him.

"Will this help?" Josh leaned down, licking Neku's jawline. Neku sighed out of instinct, and Josh leaned up a bit. "Helped."

"Helped." Neku said, smiling.

"Can this help more?" Josh winked, unbuttoning Neku's shorts, pulling them and his boxers down. Josh leaned down and placed a few hot kisses on Neku, teasing him.

"Helped." Neku choked, feeling Josh's tongue swirl around him.

Josh giggled, putting his mouth on Neku's erection, sucking him and twirling his tongue around him, driving him crazy.

Neku moaned, closing his eyes.

Josh looked up, seeing Neku, and closed his mouth with his teeth, and pulled backwards.

Neku yelped, slamming himself upwards. "You asked for it, motherfucker!" Neku pinned Josh down, ripping off his pants and underwear. Josh giggled, unbuttoning his shirt, and pulling Neku's off in the process. Neku slammed himself onto Josh, making Josh moan.

"Neku…I want to be yours so bad, Neku…"

Neku smiled, slamming himself onto Josh again, hearing him gasp.

"Ugh." Josh moaned, making Neku shocked. "Neku," Josh purred, moving his hands to Neku's neck. "I want to try something _different._"

Neku raised one of his sweaty eyebrows. "Like, what?" Neku choked, feeling Josh kiss his chin.

"Like, you get your sexy Neko outfit on and I'll be Regina." Josh purred, nipping Neku's neck.

"Uhm…Ohkay?" Neku mumbled, hopping off of Josh.

Josh giggled, running into the walk in closet.

Neku watched him, confused. "What? We gonna bang in your closet?"

"Maybe~" Josh winked, shutting the door. "Get dressed, dear."

"Fine." Neku smiled, putting his clothes on.

He never remembered looking so ridiculous. He had his cat ears on, the tights that Josh got him, and a furry jacket and a bushy tail. Neku looked at himself. "Ugh. Anything for Josh, right?" Neku mumbled to himself, looking at his face. Neku scooted up. "For some reason I have the strangest urge to put makeup on…Wait, what?!"

"Neku~" Josh hummed. "How long does it take for you to get dressed, dear? Although I know you like to be perfect for me~"

"Shush up, Josh. I'm coming."

"Already? I haven't even gave you anything."

Neku opened the door to see Josh in his short miniskirt, and a bra that was all lace. He had his tail on and his ears, and what looked like eyeliner. He also had the garter and the choker that Neku adored.

"I can't believe they make bras this small! I feel so bad for the girls that have to wear these." Josh smirked, grabbing Neku's wrists, pulling him to the wall.

"And yet you're wearing it, Josh." Neku smirked, being smashed against the wall.

"Not for long." Josh smirked, pulling Neku's arms up, forming him like a starfish. Neku looked up, noticing there was wrist cuffs on the wall.

Neku choked. "You're locking me…to the wall?"

"You're my boyfriend. But you're still a _proxy._" Josh smirked, securing both of Neku's wrists.

"But-?!" Neku stammered.

"I'm not torturing you, Neko… Yet." Josh smirked, closing what distance was with them with a nibble on his neck.

Neku sighed, easing himself.

Josh smirked, leaning up. "Better." Josh leaned down to Neku's waist, biting it softly.

Neku moaned, feeling himself get attracted to Josh's touch. Josh started swirling his tongue in circles rapidly, leaving saliva drip down Neku's side. Neku gasped as Josh started sucking his side, still moving his tongue, just slower.

Josh raised one of his arms, stroking Neku's other side of his waist. Neku gasped, feeling Josh's nails claw his skin softly.

Josh used his lips to his advantage, using the saliva to push himself off of Neku. Josh raised himself to look at Neku's lust-filled eyes, and whispered in a low tone, "I am going to lick every _single _part of you, proxy."

Neku whimpered softly, and Josh lifted his chin with his own, and Josh started licking his cheek, just for a brief moment before licking under Neku's chin, making him gasp. Josh licked slowly, making his way from one side of his ear to the next. Josh then licked Neku's jawline and nibbled the corner of his jaw, making him moan. Josh left a hot breath on Neku's jawline, before moving to his collarbone.

Josh licked his collarbones slowly, placing hot breaths on both of them, making Neku shiver.

Josh leaned up to look Neku in the eyes, murmuring with hot breaths, "Come for me." Josh's hands were on Neku's nipples, toying with him by swirling his thumbs in circles.

Neku released himself, sighing loudly in the process.

Josh murmured, "Good, proxy," before licking Neku's lips, without touching his lips with his own. Neku smiled, sticking his tongue out to wrestle with Josh's. Josh allowed it for a second, enjoying the feeling of Neku's tongue scrape against his own, but then leaned back. "Nope." Josh smirked before opening Neku's mouth with his tongue, exploring all of his mouth, starting with his closed teeth. Josh chuckled through this, feeling the soft sides of Neku's mouth. Josh then murmured, "Open," and Neku opened with mouth, feeling Josh's tongue on the other side of his teeth. Josh smirked, knowing there was about ten gallons of saliva dripping from both of their mouths. Josh lifted his tongue to the roof of Neku's mouth, circling it slowly. Neku shook, and Josh moved his tongue to the bottom of Neku's mouth. "Up." He murmured, knowing Neku's tongue would do as he said. Neku lifted his tongue up, letting Josh lick the bottom of his mouth, and Neku generated more saliva now than before. Josh giggled, wrapping his tongue around Neku's, filling his mouth with saliva. Neku was about to fight back, but then decided against it. Josh smirked as he kept wrapping his tongue with Neku's still, idle tongue, and started slowing his tempo. Josh then pulled back from that, looking at Neku's cloudy eyes.

"I'm going to torture the _fuck _out of you, _proxy." _Josh smirked, licking Neku's hot cheek.

Neku groaned loudly, making Josh's arms stroke his sides. Josh then bent down and bit Neku's nipple, making him sigh. Josh then started sucking and moving his tongue rapidly, enjoying the thought that Neku wanted more. Josh sucked harder for a few minutes, and then lifted himself up, seeing Neku's red nipple.

Josh then giggled, placing a hot kiss between Neku's collarbones, making him tense.

Josh lifted his hands up to Neku's nipples, swirling his thumbs, toying with him. Neku sighed, looking down at Josh.

"You, my dear proxy, will be here pleading my name." Josh smirked, kissing Neku's chin.

Neku moaned, feeling Josh lick his way down his chest. Josh chuckled, sticking his tongue in Neku's bellybutton, hearing a yelp from him. Josh giggled, placing 7 hot kisses above Neku's tights, one of his most sensitive spots.

Neku groaned, and then Josh leaned up to look him in his eyes. Josh then grabbed Neku, hearing him yelp with pleasure. Josh then started twisting his thumb on Neku, making him moan loudly.

Josh smirked, licking his way back down to Neku's tights. Josh then placed a hot kiss on Neku's tights, hearing him groan.

Josh giggled at Neku tensing up, and started pulling his tights down.

Josh was fumbling a little bit. "Such an _inconvenience." _He muttered, finally getting them off Neku's feet.

Neku sighed, looking down at Josh.

Josh then giggled, spreading Neku's legs apart. Josh then lifted himself to look at Neku in the eyes. "I'm going to lick you _fucking _clean, you _filthy _proxy."

Josh leaned back down, slobbering his tongue up before licking the inside of Neku's legs, strategically avoiding Neku's erection. Neku groaned, shifting his body for a second. Josh lifted himself and started breathing all over Neku, placing the hot breaths any crevice he could get.

A hot breath escaped its way out of Neku, more similar to a plead and a beg than Josh has gotten all night.

Josh giggled, placing one last hot breath under Neku, making him come.

Josh smiled, sticking his tongue on Neku, just his tongue, making him come once more.

Neku groaned as Josh started moving his way up and down Neku, each time closing his teeth and pulling backwards rapidly.

Neku was so pleasured, he couldn't even speak.

Josh then started sucking on Neku, not moving his tongue in any way, shape, or form. Neku growled, pulling himself backwards a bit, unfamiliar to this feeling of just sucking. Josh breathed a hot breath on Neku, making him come again. This time, Josh swirled his tongue all over Neku, moving up and down, sucking, and manipulating him all while speeding up his pace. Neku came once more, making Josh slurp it up.

Josh leaned up, slobbering all over Neku, then giving multiple hot kisses all over Neku, making him moan. Josh then licked the inside of Neku's legs, breathing hot breaths on him. Josh planted one last hot kiss on him, and lifted himself, looking Neku in the eyes.

Josh didn't realize that Neku was crying. Yes, _crying._ His eyes were wide open, looking Josh in the eyes.

"Don't stop!" Neku mumbled, looking at a laughing Josh.

Josh smiled, kissing Neku on the cheek. "Any requests?"

"Repeat _everything._" Neku smiled, feeling Josh wipe away his tears with kisses.

"Now, Neku, wouldn't you want to give _me _something? That's more you." Josh smiled, kissing Neku's nose.

"I want to be something I'm not. Something _different._" Neku smiled, winking.

Josh tickled Neku's waist. "How about this?" Josh started giving Neku a rough hand job, making him groan.

"YES!" Neku panted, moving himself to Josh's pace.

After a few minutes, Josh stopped, looking Neku dead in the eyes. He unbuckled his wrist guards, letting him fall on the floor.

"Maybe smooth isn't such a bad thing." Josh smirked, remembering his convo with Lizzie.

"I fucking _love _you, Joshua." Neku said as Josh crawled onto his lap.

"I love you too, Neku." Josh said, tongue wrestling with Neku.

Neku found his arms wrapped around Josh's sides, and Josh started shaking his hips, grinding against Neku.

Neku sighed lightly, making Josh push more into the kiss. Neku smiled, and started groping Josh's ass, which was exposed from Josh bending over so much. Josh gasped, and Neku grabbed his left cheek harder, making Josh pull back from the kiss.

"Toying with me, are you now, _proxy?_" Josh smirked, feeling Neku's finger make his way into him. Josh gasped, and Neku moved in further.

"Maybe a little." Neku smirked, finding two more fingers into Josh, making him moan. "My dick is too sore to be inside you at this moment, Josh." Neku winked, kissing Josh's sweaty forehead.

"That's fine." Josh choked, feeling Neku move in more.

"You're so tight." Neku smirked as he spread his fingers apart inside Josh, making him groan.

Josh couldn't reply, and Neku moved his hand out of him. Neku inched up to Josh's ear, mumbling, "Got that dildo that I thought you were lying about?"

"That requires me getting up and looking for it." Josh smirked. "I'm not leaving your side."

"Fine." Neku said as he wrapped his hand on Josh's bunny tail.

"Don't-!" Josh mumbled, too late.

Neku squeezed the tail, making it squeak like a dog toy. He died in laughter.

"Really? Really, Josh, really?!" Neku asked, smirking.

"Told you not to." Josh smirked, kissing Neku on the lips. Josh then pulled Neku up, bridal style.

"Bed or couch?" Josh smirked at Neku wrapping his arms over Josh's neck.

"Your choice." Neku smiled, kissing Josh's chin.

* * *

Note: ahaahaaahahahahahahahaha

haha its not over aha

now you dont wonder why a gay man spends time in his closet

closets are good for more than clothes


	61. Secrets

Josh led Neku onto the bed, making Neku giggle.

"Fuck me senseless, _now._" Neku mumbled into Josh's ears.

"Smooth or rough?" Josh smirked, kissing Neku's nose.

"As rough as you can fuck me, motherfucker. Don't fucking hold back." Neku mumbled, making Josh slam onto him, without holding back.

Neku yelped, screaming, "You've never-!"

Josh slammed himself onto Neku rapidly, making him gasp each time. Josh just couldn't stop, and he kept slamming himself onto Neku, about three times per second.

"JOSH!" Neku yelped, clawing at Josh's back.

"Shut the _fuck _up, I'm busy." Josh smirked, slamming himself down.

"Umf! Josh! JOSH! DON'T STOP! _OH!" _Neku pleaded, making Josh go even _faster. _"Harder!"

"Don't you think I'm _trying?! _I'm not used to lifting weights!" Josh mumbled, slamming himself down three times.

Neku yelped. "Don't stop then!"

Josh giggled, seeing his hair all over Neku's face. "You've got a pimple on your forehead." Josh stopped, looking at Neku, examining him. "One," He mouthed, silently. "Two, Three…" Josh smiled. "Four pimples on your face."

Neku frowned. "I said _senseless._"

"And I am the almighty Composer who isn't afraid of a proxy's horny wrath." Josh smirked, kissing Neku's nose.

Josh slid his hands down to Neku. "Looks like I have to lick you clean again, _filthy _boy."

Josh leaned down, spreading Neku's legs further apart, licking the insides of his legs. Neku came, right in Josh's face.

"Attractive." Josh mumbled, wiping his face off with his arm.

"Sorry." Neku murmured sarcastically.

"It's fine." Josh smirked, looking Neku in the eyes.

Neku, not knowing what came over him, toppled over Josh, biting his neck, right on the vein. Josh yelped, but didn't push Neku back. Neku started sucking as hard as he could, knowing a wicked hickey was going to be left on Josh. Josh chuckled at Neku, although experiencing pain, experiencing a massive amount of pleasure overtake him also.

Neku sighed in Josh's ear, making Josh chuckle.

Neku then unhooked Josh's bra, which he didn't even notice was at the front, and he did it with his teeth, and then bit Josh's nipple, making Josh groan.

Neku smiled, wrapping his hands around Josh's thighs, squeezing them. Josh yelped, and he immediately spread his legs, wanting Neku.

"Take me." Josh murmured in Neku's ear.

"I will." Neku smiled, licking his way down to Josh.

Neku adjusted Josh's legs, licking the sides, like Josh was doing to him, avoiding him. Josh gasped, just sensitive to Neku's touch.

Neku giggled, breathing hot breaths on Josh, only, unlike Josh's, lasted longer and then ended with a blast of cold air. Neku smiled as Josh yelped, squeezing the sheets. Neku repeated himself a few times, and then leaned back down, encasing Josh in his mouth. Neku moved up and down, not sucking or teasing him in any way.

Josh groaned, and Neku started sucking him, moving to his tip. Neku smiled, twirling and twisting his tongue on Josh, forming as much saliva as he could. Josh yelped, and Neku started moving up and down Josh again, mimicking his movements. Neku smiled, looking up at Josh, who was grabbing the bed, and closed his teeth, and pulled back, just so Josh knew how torturous it was.

Josh yelped and started panting rapidly. "Don't stop that!"

Neku did it a few more times, making Josh's ear-splitting scream pierce his ear each time, making him chuckle.

Neku then leaned up and placed a light kiss on Josh, making him come.

"Sorry." Josh mumbled, gripping the sheets.

"It's fine. Just have to clean you again." Neku smirked, leaning back down, slurping it up. Neku sucked Josh, staying idle, and then clenched his teeth and pulled backwards. Each time Josh yelped, Neku did it again, right before he finished yelping.

"Neku! Don't stop! UMF! _NEKU!" _Josh yelled, panting.

Neku slowed down and started sucking again, and then stopped, licking the inside of Josh's legs.

Neku pushed himself up to look at Josh in the eyes, smiling.

"Neku…" Josh mumbled, breathless, placing a hand on Neku's cheek.

Neku chuckled, slamming himself onto Josh. "May be sore but I can try." Josh sighed.

Neku slammed himself down again, making Josh moan.

"Okay. So my attempts don't help much." Neku sighed, kissing Josh.

Josh smiled through the kiss. "Not really."

"Shuddup. I tried." Neku smiled, getting up. "Ugh. Sore."

"Need an ice pack?" Josh smirked.

"Hell no." Neku smiled, pulling Josh up.

Neku wrapped himself around Josh, pulling his skirt down so he was actually partially covered. Neku rested his chin on Josh's shoulder, swaying.

Josh chuckled, pulling them into a faster dance.

"Please don't make me tango." Neku frowned. "I don't tango."

"You do now." Josh said, grabbing on of Neku's hands, pulling him to the left.

Neku almost tripped.

Josh then pulled him to the right.

"Okay, so you don't tango very well." Josh smirked. "Draw me something."

"Excuse me?" Neku asked, crossing his arms.

"Here." Josh walked over, tossing him a can of spray paint.

"How do you know I spray paint?" Neku asked, shaking the can.

"Just in your nature." Josh smirked, bringing out a cart full of spray paints.

"Why do you have-?"

"Sanae gives me almost dead cans. I tried painting once. Nope. Much rather prefer writing music." Josh smiled.

"Then you have to show me some music." Neku smiled, picking up an orange can, holding it up to the light blue wall.

When Neku was done, it was of him and Josh, blushing and kissing, holding hands, with their wings out.

"It's not very good." Neku said, examining the picture.

"Are you kidding me, Neku?! That's amazing!" Josh smirked. "You may be able to inspire CAT."

"Doubt it. Hanekoma is stubborn." Neku smirked, looking at Josh.

"Whatever. That's awesome though." Josh giggled.

"Well." Neku looked at Josh, crossing his arms. "Play me something."

"Okay." Josh smiled, pulling him into the walk in closet.

Neku looked confused.

All until Josh opened a door, revealing a room full of instruments.

Neku gasped. It wasn't everything, but it was _something. _

"Pick." Josh smirked.

Neku pointed to the cello. "Cello."

"Really?" Josh asked. "Thought you were more of a bass guitar."

"Cello." Neku smiled, seeing Josh walk over to it.

"You're telling me you know _what _a cello is." Josh smirked, picking it up. "What else do you know about it?"

"Bass Clef, aka F Clef, Goes from C string to A string, A on harmonic can play an E string, and Extended Four is _very very _painful if played incorrectly."

Josh gasped.

"I played it from 5th to 8th grade in secret." Neku blushed.

"Why are _you _making _me _play it then?" Josh smirked, rosining the bow.

"Because I haven't heard it in so long." Neku smiled.

"And I'm wearing a skirt."

"That too." Neku smirked.

Josh started playing Stairway to Heaven.

"Why that?" Neku blushed.

"Only song I remember at the moment." Josh smirked, getting up.

Josh handed Neku the bow. "Play."

Neku sighed, sitting down. Neku adjusted the cello to his liking, and played Monster by Skillet.

"Why that song?" Josh smirked.

"Only song I remember playing. I knew it was too challenging and I kept at it." Neku blushed.

"You're wonderful." Josh smiled.

"Really? All I felt was my bare skin against a cello." Neku chuckled.

"Do you play piano?" Josh asked, walking to his piano.

"Not very well. I had to mark the keys." Neku said, walking to it.

"Try." Josh smirked, making Neku sit on the stool.

Neku cracked his knuckles. "Fine." Neku stammered before placing his hands on the keys, playing Crazy Train.

Josh giggled. "Tempo is faster."

"Sorry, mother." Neku chuckled, trying to go faster.

"Oh, ha-ha." Josh mused sarcastically, moving Neku's hands on the keys.

Neku half-smiled, and then froze. "You play."

"Fine." Josh sat down, hip bumping off of the chair. "Hope you know piano is one of my favorite instruments."

"Duh. It's only the most important one. What's your first?" Neku asked, leaning on the piano.

"I don't know. I like cello. I like piano. I like guitars. I like drums. I like ukuleles." Josh smiled. "I like singers and songwriters."

Neku giggled. "So, you going to play?"

Josh started playing Remember Everything, smiling throughout it.

Neku noticed it right away, and started singing. _'Dear mother, I love thee…' _

Josh started singing along with Neku. _'In my heart I know I failed you, but you left me here alone…'_

Once Josh stopped playing, he let out a tear, leaving the last line to be sung by himself. _'Everything.'_

Neku wrapped his arm around Josh. "Don't cry."

Josh wiped his tear. "I'm not."

"I'm happy you're not, because I'm sitting here all naked and everything." Neku smirked, kissing Josh.

Josh crawled onto Neku's lap, shaking his hips.

Then suddenly, you heard a knock on the door from the front of the apartment.

"I'll get it." Neku smiled as Josh got off of him.

Neku walked into the bedroom, put on some underwear and basketball pants, and opened the door.

"Shiki?" Neku asked, looking at Shiki.

"Is Josh around?" Shiki asked.

"Yeah." Neku said, raising an eyebrow. "Josh," Neku yelled. "You've got a visitor."

"Is it the guy who's going to deliver my sparkly Converse?" Josh yelled, running into the room, wearing a skirt and a white wife-beater. "Oh. Just Shiki."

"Why are you wearing a skirt?" Shiki asked.

Neku blushed.

"Uhm-"Josh stammered.

"That is _so _not your color! What is _wrong _with you?!" Shiki stammered, running to Josh.

"Don't!" Josh yelled as he ran away.

"What?!" Shiki yelled, chasing him.

"Five minutes!" Josh yelled, locking the bedroom door.

"Ugh." Shiki muttered, hitting the door.

"That's what you get for not wearing underwear, Josh!" Neku smirked, yelling into the door.

"He wasn't wearing underwear?!" Shiki asked, looking disgusted. "EWWW!"

"So, do I _have _to wear a skirt now, because my boxers can be seen through them? And they're not _my _boxers. And they are wet."

"Shush up, Josh." Neku hit the door.

"Nope." Shiki said, backing away from the door.

Josh came out, hair in a ponytail, eating an ice cream.

"Since when do you have a freezer in the bedroom?!" Neku asked, taking the ice cream from Josh.

"This apartment has _secrets, _Neku. I'm surprised you haven't found them." Josh turned to Shiki. "What was it you wanted?"

Shiki blushed.

"Neku, why don't you try to find a secret in this apartment?" Josh recommended, pushing Neku into the bedroom.

"What was that, Shiki?" Josh asked.

"It's just, well, I'm happy you two found each other." They both blushed. "I mean, I thought Neku had feelings for you, anyways. I've never seen him cry after the Game." Shiki choked, adjusting her blazer. "I mean, it's just I've never seen Neku so _happy. _I love him like a brother. I used to think more, but I realized I never _wanted _him to be mine."

Josh smiled. "That's not all that you wanted to say."

"No, it's not. I wanted to ask you why you loathe your parents so much, if that's not too much to ask." Shiki stammered.

"Shortened story, my parents bullied me. My mom had suicidal thoughts. My dad was an addict. My mom left me. My dad continued to bully me, only getting worse, and started hitting me. He finally shot me, and I technically ran away. Ever since my mom had left I'd seen the Players. I'd got fascinated with their world. Then I met Sanae. Then I got shot. Then I killed the previous Composer, taking the title as my own." Josh blinked, smiling. "How would you feel if even you did your very best at being perfect, it wasn't enough? Society is hard enough, but your _own parents?! _I'd do everything. Change my looks. Get straight A's. Have manners. Listen to good music. Act _perfect. _It was rotting me inside. They were creating a monster, and I knew it. Then my mom _left. _Poof! Gone. Last words were, "Fuck You, Joshua." Then I stopped being perfect. When I finally stood up to my dad, he held a gun up to me. Boom. The Joshua I knew was gone. _'Who I am, is so goddamned._'"

Shiki choked, pity in her eyes. "You didn't have to tell me-"

"You're Neku's friend. You're _my _friend. I need somebody else to tell the story too." Josh smirked. "But, it would help if you didn't show pity. I am a man."

"Whatever." Shiki scoffed. "I hope you know that when you're in that Player body, looks are as good as lies."

"Will this help?" Josh smirked, turning into the Composer.

"Little." Shiki stammered.

"Your loss." Josh smirked, changing back to Player form. God, he was _tall _in Composer form.

"Well… Bye." Shiki stammered, almost walking out the door.

"Shiki." Josh made turn Shiki turn to look at him. "Thanks for being a great friend to Neku. He needs one."

Shiki half-smiled, and slid out the door.

Josh walked to the bedroom, seeing Neku nowhere in sight.

Josh looked in the closet, opening the door to his instruments room. Neku wasn't there.

There was only two doors left. The game room and the relax room.

Josh checked the game room, expecting Neku to find his stash of video game consoles, but he wasn't there.

Josh then walked out, checking the relax room, knowing there'd be hell to pay because-

"YOU HAVE A HOT TUB AND YOU DIDN'T TELL ME?!"

* * *

Note: I always write these after midnight and then it's all mush


	62. Photograph

Josh blushed, seeing Neku in the hot tub, naked.

"Yeah, about that…" Josh stammered.

"Let me guess. This is where you read and eat ice cream." Neku smiled, dunking his head underwater.

"Pretty much." Josh smiled as Neku pulled himself back up.

"You going to get in or not?" Neku smirked, motioning Josh to get in with his index finger.

"Fine." Josh said, taking off his shirt and pants, hopping in.

"Nope." Neku smirked.

"What?" Josh asked, dunking his head.

"No undies." Neku smiled, pulling Josh's soaked underwear off, throwing them on the ground. Josh smiled, wrapping his leg around Neku's, making Neku put his hand on Josh's chest.

Josh giggled, sticking his tongue out at Neku, mockingly.

"What?" Neku asked, blushing.

"Nothing." Josh smiled, kissing Neku's cheek.

"What? You've got something on your mind." Neku smiled and blushed. "So get it out."

"It's just-ugh. My world is so fucked up. My _mother _is the reason I can't have you. Do you know how painful that is?!"

"Tell that to Romeo and Juliet." Neku smirked, trying to calm Josh down.

"Fuck you." Josh smiled, kissing Neku's nose.

Neku turned away, blushing.

Josh watched him for a moment, watching him turn pink._ 'I love the way he shuts out when he's embarrassed. And the way he turns pink. And how his movements are so graceful as he does it.'_

Neku turned back, looking at Josh. "What?"

Josh half smiled. "Nothing."

Neku turned away again.

"Neku…" Josh raked a hand through Neku's wet hair. "How's come…the first time, your first kiss, you wanted it to be your first time, you know, also? How'd you not hold back? I thought you thought of me as using you as a toy."

Neku frowned, sighing. "I don't know, Josh." Neku looked up at Josh, blushing. "I don't know. I know I started to fall for you when I was dating Shiki…and then, I don't know. I got put into another Game, although not the same circumstances. I guess…I knew you'd be the only one to accept me? I don't know." Neku sighed again.

Josh smiled, blushing. Josh's hand was still on Neku's head, so he pulled him close and kissed him lightly, barely touching his bottom lip. Neku smiled, and Josh kissed him harder, this time sucking his bottom lip.

Josh pushed back, lightly. "I'm sorry, Neku."

"Hey, don't sweat it. I know you-"

"No. I made you fall in love with me and now one of us is going to die." Josh frowned, letting a tear fall. "I'm so sorry, Neku." He sobbed, covering his face with his hands.

Neku frowned. "Stop being so hormonal, Josh."

"It's just-! I give up. I don't want you to die. I don't want to die." Josh frowned, letting Neku wipe his tears away.

"How are you so _damn _sure of that, Josh?! You can't _possibly _know that we're both going to die!"

"I'm not sure. But my mother is a socio, not to mention a Supernatural."

"You don't even _know _that, Josh!" Neku screamed.

Josh frowned. "I don't. But whoever it is, is out to get me."

Neku pulled his lips to Josh's, in a desperate attempt to get him to shut up.

Neku sucked on his bottom lip, waiting for him to fight back. Instead, Neku crawled on top of Josh, and Josh wrapped his arms around Neku's waist, shocking him, so Neku bit Josh's lip slightly.

Josh moaned, breathing hot air in Neku's face. Neku giggled, ticking Josh's waist, making Josh open his mouth. Neku took the chance, and stuck his tongue in Josh's mouth, like Josh did to him a while ago. He started with his teeth, and then to the roof of his mouth, and then mumbled, "Up." And Josh raised his tongue. Neku's tongue didn't have as graceful movements as Josh's, but he still tried messing with Josh. He licked the bottom of Josh's mouth, and then twirled his tongue around Josh's idle tongue, smiling.

Josh didn't know what to do, so he stayed idle, feeling Neku's tongue in his mouth.

Neku pulled back, breathing in Josh's face, "Come out and _play._"

Josh pulled Neku's face to his again, this time taking his tongue out of his mouth, wrestling with Neku's, making saliva drip down their faces. Neku smiled each time their tongues his each other's faces, and it happened quite a lot. Neku pulled back, a line of saliva connecting their mouths.

Josh smiled at Neku, neither one of them bothered enough to wipe the saliva away.

Neku smirked at Josh, who was blushing. "You know, I think having sex three times in a day is unhealthy."

"It would be four." Josh smirked.

Neku leaned down, kissing Josh's neck, swirling his tongue in circles rapidly. Josh gasped, and started panting a bit.

Neku bit Josh's neck, like a vampire. Josh moaned, panting in the process. Neku leaned up.

"What?" Neku asked.

"_Hot _tub." Josh breathed.

"So what?" Neku smirked, leaning back down to kiss Josh's neck. Josh sighed, and Neku started groping his nipple, making him pant more.

Josh pushed Neku off. "Neku. I love you."

"I love you too, Josh." Neku smiled, blushing.

Josh smiled. "I want to go on a date."

"Okay." Neku smirked.

"Kinda." Josh finished.

"Huh?" Neku asked.

"I mean, I want to have dinner with your parents." Josh blushed.

"No-!" Neku was cut off.

"Neku…I don't have parents to _introduce _you too. Let me have a moment with yours." Josh hid his face. "Please?"

Josh's tone shocked Neku. He's never actually said 'please' unless Neku told him to, and even then he wasn't 100% sincere.

"Okay." Neku replied softly, pulling off of Josh. "But first you need to give me a Jesus Beam shower."

Josh snapped his fingers, beams raining down on them.

Neku smiled. "I guess let me call my parents."

"Okay." Josh said, walking into the bedroom.

* * *

"They said okay." Neku frowned.

"Don't worry, I won't embarrass you _too _much." Josh giggled, pulling Neku out the door.

* * *

Neku knocked on the door, not knowing if he should just walk in or not.

His mom answered the door. "Neku, you know you can _walk _in." She glanced at Josh, who was wrapped around Neku's arm. Somehow, she could tell Neku was irritated.

Neku sighed, walking Josh who was practically glued to him in. "Josh, you can get off now." Josh sighed, getting off of Neku, flipping his hair.

"How have you been?" Neku's mother asked Josh.

"Great. You?"

"Could be better." Neku's mom sighed. "Sorry, Neku, dad couldn't come."

"That's fine." Neku said.

"Shall we sit?" Neku's mom blushed. "Sorry. Not used to company."

"Please, Mrs. Sakuraba, I'm _no _company." Josh smiled, sitting down at the table.

"Well, you're always welcome." Neku's mom said, bringing out plates.

* * *

"So. How'd you guys meet?" Neku's mom asked, stabbing her fork in a steak.

Josh choked. "We met in a Game Neku and his friends were in."

Neku raised his eyebrows. "Yep. That's pretty much it."

"Oh." Neku's mom replied.

Neku noticed that Josh was done. "Want me to take your plate?" Neku got up, picking up his own plate as Josh handed him his. Neku turned around at the last second before going into the kitchen. "Don't embarrass me, Josh."

"Oh, Nekky, why would I _ever _do that?! Have you met me?" Josh's sarcastic girly tone made Neku scoff and walk into the kitchen.

"Great." Neku's mom said. "Look at these." Neku's mom plopped a bunch of pictures in front of Josh's face. Josh's face lit up immediately. They were Neku's baby pictures.

Josh picked them up. The first one was of Neku dressed up as an anime character for Halloween. "Awh!" Josh turned pink. "Is he supposed to be from Pokémon?"

"Don't know. It gets more adorable. Hurry before Neku comes back." Neku's mom giggled. Her laugh was light, like a feather.

The next was Neku as a toddler with his hair gelled in a mohawk. "That's just _adorable!"_

_"_Shhh." Neku's mom chuckled.

Josh turned to the next one, which was Neku in a princess outfit. Josh laughed hysterically.

"Let's just say Neomi dared him for 500 yen." Neku's mom laughed.

"That's awesome. I've only seen Neku in a dress once before." Josh smirked.

"Huh?"

"Dare from a friend. For 500 yen." Josh smiled, turning to the next one.

The next one was Neku in the bathtub, balancing a plastic duck on his head. "This one is my favorite." Josh turned bright pink.

"Is it because-"

Josh knew exactly what she was going to say, so he cut her off. "Maybe~"

She giggled. Josh turned to the next one. It was of Neku when he was about 8 walking around Shibuya when it was raining. Josh smiled weakly. "That's cute."

"Turn."

Josh turned to the next one, which was when Neku was 12, at the CAT mural, leaning against it with sunglasses on. "That's awesome. Look at Neku, the little wannabe."

Neku's mom giggled. Josh turned to the next one, which was of Neku when he was 14, thumbs pointed to him, wearing vampire fangs that fit in with his teeth perfectly. "Adorable." Josh smiled, looking at Neku. "Never knew he liked vamps."

Josh turned to the next one, which was Neku right before the Game. It was a self-shot, obviously, of him at the Scramble flipping the camera off. Josh smirked. "You changed, Nekky." He was talking to the picture, forgetting Neku's mom was there.

"Huh?" She asked.

"Nothing." Josh shook his head, turning to the next picture, which was of him hugging Hachiko after the Game. Josh smiled. "Yeah. You defiantly changed."

Neku's mom ignored him, watching him turn to the next one. It was of Neku and him at his 16th birthday, Josh squeezing his bright pink cheeks. "I like this one."

Josh turned to the next one, which was of Neku looking miserable at his 16th birthday party, wearing the tiara. Josh giggled. "Anything for 500 yen, Nekky."

"That's it." Josh sighed.

Neku's mom giggled, handing him more pictures, these wallet-sized.

The first 15 were of Neku sleeping. His position didn't change much over the years. He still slept in the same way he did with Josh. Except _that._

Josh looked at Neku's 11th year one, noticing he had a plush toy. It was Mowzy. "Out of all things!" Josh laughed, turning pink. _"Mowzy. _Really, Neku?!"

The next 4 didn't have him sleeping with anything. Except his 15th one, where he was shirtless.

Josh found himself drooling. _Drooling. _Josh forgot Neku's mom was there and mumbled, "Mmm…" while licking his lips.

Neku's mom hit his shoulder. "Earth to Joshua!"

Josh looked up, dazed and embarrassed. "What?" Josh actually forgot what happened for a second.

Neku's mom smiled, making Josh turn to the next pictures.

They were of his school photos, each year.

The first year, Josh seen this little excited boy. Then when he got to the fourth one, he seen a _sad _boy. One with a scratch on his forehead. One that was _molested. _Josh almost dropped the pictures, his heart broke. That was Neku, at such a _young _age. No wonder he gave up on Shibuya.

Josh knew if he was in Neku's shoes, he would too.

Josh stared at it for a moment, and then flipped the pictures. Each years his eyes got more _melancholic. _Josh was on the verge of tears. On the picture when he was 15, he looked like he gave up hope on the world. He was looking like he was pleading, 'kill me. Death is better than here.'

Josh sat the pictures down.

Just then, Neku walked in, sitting down. "What is it Josh? You look like you seen a ghost."

Josh's lip wobbled slightly as he handed Neku his school pictures.

Neku took them, confused, but then he kept flipping them.

He stopped at his fourth one, breath taken aback.

"That was…_me._" Neku frowned, flipping to the one where he was 15.

Neku couldn't speak. Instead, he threw the pictures down and ran upstairs, into his bedroom.

"What was that about?!" Neku's mom asked.

"It's not my…I can't tell you." Josh said, standing up.

"Please, sit. It's just Neku." Neku's mom's arm guided Josh back in the chair.

Josh choked. "Do you have any pictures of Neku and his babysitter?"

Neku's mom looked confused. "Yeah, why?"

"Can you go get them? Please?" Josh asked, looking at his shoes.

"Sure."

* * *

She walked back with three pictures, and handed them to Josh.

Josh looked at the first one. It was of Neku and the babysitter eating a hamburger, taken by the babysitter. Josh studied him. He had black hair with streaks of purple in it, and grey eyes. To a naked eye he looked normal.

Only to Josh, _he _was the reason Neku was the way he was.

"Nate." Josh growled.

"Yeah." Neku's mom said, smiling. "He was very nice to Neku."

Josh flipped to the next one, where Nate and another girl, who looked strangely like Eri, having her pink-red hair, only having amber eyes in difference, and Neku were sitting on a couch, eating cake.

Josh turned to the next one, which was of Neku on the ground, Nate pointing and laughing at him. Josh frowned.

"I don't remember why that was taken." Neku's mom admitted.

Josh threw the photos down, running upstairs.

* * *

Note: _duuuuudee i forgot i wrote this _dang its been a while hasn't it?


	63. Don't touch my book

Josh ran up the stairs, finding himself in a hallway with all the doors closed.

Josh turned left, knocking on the first door. He opened it, and it was a bathroom.

He noticed there was 3 other doors, so he chose a random one, without knocking. The door slid open, as if it wasn't closed at all. Neku was kneeling on the edge of his bed, face covered with his hands.

But he wasn't crying.

And Josh knew that.

Josh ran over to Neku, plopping on his bed, facing him.

"Go away." Neku mumbled.

"Is that any way to talk to your _boyfriend_?" Josh smirked, lifting Neku's head up to look at him.

"I give in." Neku said, smiling.

"I would ask what's wrong, but I know what's wrong." Josh turned over, looking at Neku upside down. "Your baby pictures were very adorable, by the way. You were such a chubby child." Josh smirked, grabbing Neku's face.

Neku blushed. "I'm not now."

"I know." Josh smiled. "My mom caught me drooling at a picture of you sleeping. Sexy. Couldn't help it. About to burst out of my pants." Josh winked, still upside down.

"Sorry that sexy is a sin." Neku smirked.

"Neku…I'm sorry. Your mom still doesn't know, does she?" Josh asked, sincere.

"Nope." Neku frowned. "Although I'm sure she's suspicious now."

"Probably." Josh frowned. "Why…Why didn't you ever tell her?" Josh choked, blushing.

"How do you lightly tell your parents that? 'Oh, yeah, mom. I forgot to tell you my babysitter molested me for a few years and that I'm scared from it.'" Neku smiled.

"You act as if it's no big deal. And it is, don't lie to me, Neku. It made you lose hope in society." Josh frowned.

"_You _made me gain hope." Neku smiled.

Josh smiled back, pulling Neku's lips to his.

The kiss lasted for a few moments, tongue-less, and then Josh pulled back, smiling.

"You're hot when you're upside down." Neku smirked, kissing Josh's nose.

"I'm always hot. You, my dear proxy, are hot upside down. Or right-side up, for that matter." Josh smirked, pulling Neku into another kiss, this one tongue wrestling.

Josh pulled back from the kiss again, smiling. "Mowzy, huh?"

Neku blushed and scratched his neck. "It was a gift."

"From who?" Josh smirked.

"Yukio…" Neku frowned. "My friend that died. He gave it to me, so I slept with it once, finally having a friend. Then, he died. I didn't ever look at it again. I left it at the mural. I never saw it again."

_'So that's what that was from!' _Josh was shocked.

"What are you so excited about?" Neku asked.

"Neku…I have that Mowzy in my closet…" Josh blushed. "Name tag says-"

They both said at the same time, "Flame."

Neku was shocked. "How'd you get it?!"

"I saw it at the mural with Sanae. He said to leave it, but I couldn't. I picked it up and kept it. I felt something stirring inside it. I felt grief and anger. I took it and locked it up." Josh smiled. "Should've known it was yours. It gave the same vibe as when I saw you at the mural. I guess my mind didn't connect."

Neku smiled. "I have to admit, I've missed Flame. But not much. Only after the Game."

"Now you know I have him." Josh smiled. "Although, you have me. What more could you want?"

"Well," Neku started.

"Shush up, Sakuraba." Josh smiled, thumb moving on Neku's cheek. "Anything you want to take from your room to my house?"

Neku got up and looked around. "I don't know."

Josh got up, looking around. Almost immediately, he found tallies on the wall.

"What are these?" Josh asked, counting 7.

Neku choked. "Nothing."

"Is it how many times he-"

"No!" Neku said, moving to cover it with his body.

"What is it then?" Josh asked, crossing his arms.

Neku frowned. "Why do you want to know?"

"Neku. Do _not _play this game. I can read your mind, _plus _I _will _weasel it out of you. So be a good boy and _tell me._" Josh's tone _wasn't _inviting.

"…Times I thought...thought about…suicide…" Neku mumbled lightly.

Josh frowned. "So, you're telling me that you've never cut yourself, but was slightest suicidal?"

"What was I supposed to do, Josh?! Rob a bank?! I was _ten _for god's sake! I didn't ever, so that's a plus." Neku frowned, grabbing his

wristband, pulling it off. "Thanks to Nate, I have this scar."

"He cut you there? In such an obvious place?" Josh asked, grabbing his wrist.

"No." Neku frowned. "I did."

"Why?!" Josh asked, looking into Neku's teary eyes.

"I was fucking ten. I was emo. I was abused. I was different. I was silly. You act as if you didn't expect it." Neku said.

"Neku, you've got to tell someone other than me." Josh frowned.

"Says the fucking drug addict!" Neku immediately regretted the words he said as soon as he said them. He expected Josh to slap him.

"I understand you're not feeling great right now. But I can sense that it _is _hurting you." Josh grabbed Neku's waist, pulling him close. "I'm not a psychologist."

Neku smiled. "I know you're not. We're shards of broken glass, formed together."

"Toxic as motherfuckers." Josh smirked, kissing Neku's bottom lip.

"That's us." Neku smiled, placing his hands on Josh's chest. "Love you."

"Love you too. Now grab something, or _I _will. And I don't think that you'd appreciate the embarrassing things I'd bring to show your friends."

Neku smiled, walking around his room. Josh went the other way, looking at a desk. He opened a drawer, finding a sketchbook. He grabbed it, and opened it. One was of Neku and Rhyme, one was of Eri and Beat, one was of Shiki and Mr. Mew, and one was of Josh and Sho. Josh turned the pages more, finding more of himself. One with him and Sanae, one with him fighting Beat, one with Megumi, all until he got to the pages of just himself.

One was of him floating in the air, cellphone in hand, like fighting.

One was of him in a girl's school uniform, parading around the Scramble.

Then there was one of him, lying on a bed, facing the person who was drawing, but partially from a cocked side view, hand on his jaw, finger tapping it. It took Josh a minute to realize that he was shirtless, only a sheet covering him, and not very well. And then he seen his leg raised, with no pants on.

"Damn, I'm hot." Josh said, forgetting Neku was in the room.

"Hey! Is that my sketchbook?!" Neku asked, leaping across his bed, trying to access it.

Josh quickly turned the page, finding a drawing of him and Neku in an intense make-out session.

Well, he guessed it wasn't even considered _making-out _considered all the clothes that were left was their underwear and one of Josh's rainbow socks.

Neku grabbed the journal, blushing.

"How in hell do you go from me and Megs to sex?" Josh smirked, flipping his hair.

"Please. You act as if I wouldn't." Neku smirked.

"You're right. I am damn sexy." Josh smiled.

"That you are." Neku smiled, picking up a photo album from his desk. "Take this. We'll look through it together, later."

"Fine." Josh smiled, picking up Neku's school bag. He put the album in it, finding clothes in the bag.

"Awh, are these Nekky's gym clothes?" Josh smirked, pulling a white shirt out.

"Maybe." Neku smiled, picking up a necklace. It had an upside down treble clef on it.

"Here." Neku said, walking over to Josh, putting it on him.

"Where's the match?" Josh asked, looking at it.

"What do you mean?" Neku asked, confused.

"If there's an upside down treble clef, there's almost always a bass clef that forms a heart." Josh smiled.

"I don't have one of those." Neku frowned.

Josh held out his hand, making one appear. "Now you do." Josh put it on Neku.

Neku blushed.

"Anything else?" Josh asked.

Neku looked in his dresser, tossing Josh some clothes.

"If only you could walk around naked…" Josh mumbled into the air.

"If only." Neku mumbled back.

"Is that it?" Josh asked.

"I think so. Wait." Neku said, kneeling down to a bookshelf. "Grab any book that you haven't read."

Josh scanned through the books. "I've read everything."

"Even the Collector's Edition of _Insurgent?!_" Neku asked.

"Duh." Josh sighed. "Although, I will grab movies."

"I'm taking all of them, so don't worry about that." Neku said as he grabbed all of his movies, sticking them into the bag.

"Ready?" Josh asked.

"Ready."

They walked back down the stairs, meeting Neku's mom once more.

"Do you guys want desert?" She choked.

"Uhm, sure." Neku said, sitting down.

* * *

"So, Neku. Got anything to tell me?" Neku's mom asked.

Neku choked. "Nope."

"Don't lie to me." Neku's mom said, voice rising.

"I don't have anything to tell you!" Neku said back.

Josh was just sitting there, not getting involved.

"I know you do. I overheard _all _of your conversation upstairs." Neku's mom said. "Why didn't you _tell _me?!"

"How could I?!" Neku asked, looking at his empty plate. "It was hard _enough _going through it, and I don't think I need a psychology aftermath of hell!"

"I could've _stopped _it." Neku's mom protested.

"But it happened anyways. It's _over. _It's _final._"

Neku's mom moved the conversation. "Could've sworn I heard 'druggie' in that." She turned to Josh.

"No ma'am, you didn't." Josh denied it.

"Fine." She smiled. "Other than that, Joshua. I'm worried about my little boy."

Josh looked confused. _Then _he got it. It's just he didn't know how to reply.

"All that flirting was quite _heavy _wasn't it? Makes me wonder what happens in that _apartment _of yours. So tell me, Joshua. Are you monitored?"

"If you mean we're stalked by my parents, then yes." Josh said. Not entirely a lie.

"So your parents are in that apartment with you?" She asked, crossing her arms.

"Yes, ma'am."

Neku was just sitting there, like a prop.

"So you have safe sex?"

"Yes ma'am." Neku was surprised at Josh's great lying skills.

"So, who's the top?" She asked, making Neku slam his head on the table.

"Kill me. Fucking kill me." Neku muttered, slamming his head.

"I am." Josh smirked.

"Jackass!" Neku yelled, looking up.

"So you're going to deny that?" Josh smirked, tilting his head.

"Hell yeah I'm going to deny that." Neku smiled, crossing his arms.

"Are you now?" Josh smiled, sipping some water.

"Yeah." Neku smirked.

"Prove it." Josh smirked.

Neku set his hands gently down on the table, saying in a low octave tone, "_Yoshiya_."

He leaned closer up onto the table. "_Joshie._"

"Joshie." Each time he said that, he leaned closer to Josh's face.

"_Joshie_."

"Joshie."

"_Joshie_."

"Joshie."

"_Joshie._"

Finally, Neku got to Josh's face, almost touching his nose with his. "_Yoshiya."_

Josh felt himself release. "You win!"

Neku sat back down, drinking Josh's water. "Damn right I do."

They both forgot Neku's mom was in the room. "Typical boys…" She muttered under her breath.

"Here." She said, handing Josh the photos again. "Take these and get out of here."

"You sure?" He asked, putting them in the bag.

Neku got up, grabbing all their plates again, walking into the kitchen.

"You know I've never seen Neku so happy." His mom said to Josh. "He told me little about that game, and now that I know he met you during it, I know why he's so happy. You. And I'm ever so thankful for that. Thank you, Joshua. I'd just like to make sure that next time I see Neku he won't be so PDA-Like. I wonder what he's going to do when he goes back to school…"

"Ready Josh?" Neku asked, walking back into the room.

"Yeah." Josh smiled, getting up. "Thank you. Mrs. Sakuraba."

"Call me Carrie." She smiled, waving bye.

"Where to?" Josh smirked.

"Wildkat. Duh." Neku smiled.

* * *

Note: why do i make the chapter so short

lol anybody here think _Austin & Ally_ or what


	64. Piece of Heaven

Josh knocked on the door. "Yoohoo? Anybody here?"

Sanae answered the door. "Hey, Boss. Hey, Phones." Sanae let them in the door.

"Sup." Neku said. Neku saw Lizzie on the counter, a glass of wine in her hand. "Thought you didn't drink."

"Always an exception~" She smiled, sipping her glass.

Josh giggled. "No friends?"

"I can always call them." Lizzie said, turning to them.

"You should. I've got Neku's baby pictures." Josh smirked deviously.

"Nuh-uh. You do not." Neku crossed his arms as Josh grabbed a bunch of pictures in his bag.

"Here~" Josh muttered, tossing them to Lizzie.

"That one's _gold." _She smiled, looking at the picture of Neku in the bathtub.

Neku quickly ran to her, taking the photos. "Nope."

"Awh, come on Nekky~. Don't be a party pooper." Josh pouted, sitting on the counter next to Lizzie.

Neku sighed as Josh snatched the pictures from him.

"Seriously. Don't!" Neku stammered, trying to grab the pictures back.

"Look at this." Josh smiled, handing a picture to Lizzie.

"Awh." Lizzie smiled. "Neku, you were so _cute._ What happened?!"

"Sexy happened." Neku smiled.

"No need to get cocky, dear." Josh smirked.

Neku stuck his tongue out at Josh.

"Keep that tongue out and I might just have it lose to mine." Josh smiled, handing Lizzie another picture.

"Blah." Neku smirked. "Don't do that. Five times is uncanny."

"Then stop being sexy." Josh smirked.

"That's not going to happen." Neku smiled.

"Guys." Lizzie said. "As much as I love yaoi, I seriously don't want to be in your fruity conversation."

"Fine." Josh said, sighing, handing Lizzie a sketchbook.

"HELL NO!" Neku grabbed it.

"Awh, Nekky embarrassed?" Josh smirked, grabbing the notebook.

"Only I see it." Neku grabbed it again.

"But _I _saw it." Josh smiled.

"Unintentionally," Neku started. "I'm going to burn this damn thing."

"Fine. Your stuff." Josh smirked, giggling.

"What else did my mom give you behind my back?" Neku asked.

"Just photos." Josh smiled. "Just photos."

"Why'd you say that twice?!" Neku asked, crossing his arms.

"No reason." Josh smirked. "No reason."

"What did she give you?!" Neku asked, annoyed.

"Nothing." Josh tapped his back pocket. "Nothing."

Neku pulled Josh off of the counter, reaching his hand in his back pocket. He grabbed a photo from it, pulling it out, looking at it.

It was of Neku at the beach, one hand on his hip. "What do you love about this picture so much? I'm at the beach."

"I don't know. It's just so casual. And _shirtless."_ Josh smiled, taking the photo back.

"Har-har." Neku said.

"Radio, anyone?!" Lizzie asked, turning on a rock station.

A Little Piece of Heaven came on, and Josh was excited.

"Lizzie turn that off!" Neku yelled.

"Why?!"

"Because Josh is a little too much of a Deathbat." Neku smirked.

Lizzie got off the counter, giving Josh some space as he started singing. He laid down, waving his legs, making the song dramatic.

"Create what God would never design…"

Josh covered his face, turning to look at Neku.

"Almost laughed myself to tears…"

Josh leaned up.

"Must've stabbed her fifty fucking times! I can't believe it. Ripped her heart out right before her eyes!"

Neku looked afraid. "Told you."

Lizzie smiled and started singing. "Cause I really always knew that my little crime would be cold, that's why I got a heater for your thighs."

"And I know, I know, it's not your time. But bye-bye." Josh smirked, laying back down, kicking a leg up.

"Holy fucking shit. _Hanekoma!" _Neku yelled, looking for Sanae.

"Smiling right from ear to ear…Almost laughed herself to tears…" Sanae sang, freaking Neku out.

Lizzie got up and popped behind Neku. "MUST HAVE STABBED HIM FIFTY FUCKING TIMES!"

Neku yelped.

"RIPPED HIS HEART OUT RIGHT BEFORE HIS EYES!" Lizzie yelled, wrapping her hands on Neku's neck.

Josh started walking up to him again.

"I gotta make up for what I've done, cause I was all up in a piece of heaven while you burned in hell, no peace forever…" Josh sang, wrapping his arms around Neku's waist.

Neku panted. "Cause I really always knew that my little crime would be cold…" Sanae sang. Lizzie let go of him, walking to grab more wine.

"HOLY FUCK SOMEBODY HELP ME!" Neku screamed.

"You had my heart. At least for the most part..." Josh sang, kissing Neku's neck softly.

"Cause everybody's gotta die some time…" Josh sang, sticking his other hand in Neku's front pocket.

Neku calmed down for a moment, enjoying Lizzie and Josh's voices meshing together.

Until, "Let's start the killing, start the killing." Josh sang in Neku's ear.

Once the song was over, Neku looked like he had a heart attack, although Josh was still wrapped around him.

"What's wrong, Nekky~?" Josh smiled, kissing Neku's neck. "Look like you seen a ghost."

"Could've." Neku stammered, trying to manage his heart rate.

"Don't tell me you think the queen mused me." Josh smirked, biting Neku's ear. "I'm just crazy. You _had _to fall for me. Not _my _fault."

Neku smiled, looking at Josh. "Yeah it is."

"How so?" Josh asked, licking Neku's jawline.

"One, you do things like that, and two, because you're perfect." Neku blushed, wishing his collar wasn't pulled down by Josh's fingers.

"I don't think you're the one to be calling others perfect, considering just from singing I almost made you shit your pants." Josh smirked, kissing Neku's cheek.

"Not my fault that everybody I like is singing about fucking necrophilia and fucking rape." Neku said, straight faced.

"Let's just say that I love Avenged Sevenfold a bit too much." Josh smiled. "Not a bad thing."

"Not a bad thing if you don't kill dummies of your parents while singing Nightmare." Neku said, hoping Josh wouldn't rub it the wrong way.

Josh rested his head on Neku's shoulder. "Let's just say I'm unique." He mumbled into Neku's shirt.

"You're _very _unique. And you're _mine._" Neku smirked. "Now dear, I like personal space."

"You didn't say that when I was cleaning-"

"_GUYS. _Too much info." Lizzie smiled, sipping on her wine glass.

Josh unwrapped himself from Neku, sitting on a stool.

"So." Neku muttered.

"Truth or Dare, anyone?" Lizzie asked, making Sanae run out of the room.

"Fine." Josh smiled. "You start, Nekky."

"Hmm…" Neku started. "Lizzie. Truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Why'd you want that condom?" Neku asked, making Josh cackle.

Lizzie blushed. "Curios-"

"No. A legit answer." Neku smiled.

"Fine. I had it in case Beat was to try anything stupid and me to dazed to stop it. Happy?" Lizzie frowned. "Josh. Truth or dare?"

"Ugh. Dare." Josh said.

"I dare you to change into Composer mode, sneak behind Uncle Sanae, and dump wine on him." Lizzie smirked.

"Such a waste." Josh smiled, changing into Composer form, grabbing the wine. He walked into the other room.

"WHAT THE HELL?!"

Josh ran out, in Player form, and hopped behind the counter, hiding.

Sanae ran in, grabbed some wine, and dumped it on Josh.

Josh pouted. Sanae walked back into the backroom.

"Haha." Neku chuckled.

"Neku. Truth or truth?" Josh smirked.

"Dare." Neku said.

"Truth. Tell me about-"

"I want a dare." Neku smiled.

"_Dare. _Fine. Run outside shirtless for 2 minutes." Josh smiled.

"Why?"

"Scared, Nekky?!" Josh giggled.

Neku ripped off his shirt. "_Fine."_

Neku ran outside.

Josh started mentally counting.

* * *

"You can come back in now." Josh said, smirking.

Neku came back in, shorts ripped, and lipstick all over him.

"Sexy is a _sin, _Neku." Josh smiled, drinking a glass of wine.

"Jackass." Neku muttered. "I know you did that."

"Maybe~" Josh smirked.

"Josh. Truth or dare?" Neku asked.

"Truth." Josh smiled.

"Tell me about the first person you ever cared about." Neku's voice grew sadistic.

Josh frowned, looking down at the table. "…"

"You picked truth." Neku smirked. "There had to be _somebody._ You're not a loner, Josh."

"Can I pick my mom, Sanae, an ex, or you?" Josh sighed. "Mom. Well. Who doesn't love their mom? You know how that turned out. Sanae. Well. I met him after my mom left. The ex. Jane. Well. I guess I never exactly 'cared' for her in _that _way. She was more of a toy. You. Well."

Friendship. That's what Josh was saying. "You're really telling me that I'm the only one out of them you _truly _love?" Neku blushed. "Thanks." He said weakly.

"Lizzie." Josh smiled, turning to Lizzie. "Truth or dare?"

"Dare." Lizzie smirked.

"Fuck." Josh muttered. "I've got one. Be a guy for a _full _day, starting tonight."

"Huh?" Lizzie asked, and suddenly Josh snapped his fingers, leaving a short, short-haired blonde under a _Nightmare Before Christmas _beanie, with a black wife-beater and khaki shorts in her place.

"_Hello, _Liz." Josh smirked.

"Hate you guys." Lizzie muttered. "Hey, my voice is normal."

Josh smiled, moving his finger down Liz's throat.

"Fuck you." S/he muttered, voice very deep.

Neku couldn't stop laughing.

"Just for that Neku. Truth or dare?" Liz asked.

"Truth." Neku smiled.

"Tell us about the first time you masturbated." Liz smiled. "Don't lie either."

Neku turned vibrant pink. _'Oh GOD.' _Neku choked.

Josh grabbed Neku's shirt, pulling his nose to his. _"Tell me, Neku." _Josh's voice totally wasn't _sadistic _at _all._

Neku gulped, pulling back from Josh's grasp. Neku then slammed his head on the bar-counter.

"I'm going to get you back for this, Liz." He spat, mumbling into the table.

"You gotta say it." Liz chuckled.

"Can I just say porn and get it over with?" Neku mumbled.

_"NO." _was Josh's reply. "It was about me wasn't it? I can sense it."

"Maybe." Neku's face was still in the table.

"That good enough for you, Josh?" Lizzie asked. "Not going to make him reenact it?"

"I should, but that would make me come. And that's happened more than enough times today." Josh smiled, pulling Neku's head up by his hair. Josh was pleased at Neku's face. "Shouldn't be ashamed. I do have this effect on everybody."

Neku frowned, pulling his shirt collar to his face. "Josh. Truth or dare?"

"Uhm. Dare." Josh smiled.

"Give Liz a lap dance." Neku smirked.

"Shirtless, shall I ask?" Josh asked.

"_Shirtless._" Neku smiled, biting his lip. "One rule. Follow my orders if and when I say them."

"Fine." Josh said, unbuckling his shirt.

Josh crawled onto Liz, pushing him back a little bit. Josh bit his lip, shaking his hip softly.

Neku smiled. "Grind."

Josh followed Neku's orders, friction forming on their hips. Liz looked awkwarded out, hoping Josh couldn't sense that-

"Oh, Liz. You're hard." Josh smirked, still grinding on him.

"Pound." Neku ordered.

Josh did, focusing all of his attention to tease the now boy under him.

Neku then leaned into Josh's ear, "Do whatever you need to, to make her come. Show her it's not a walk in the park being one of us."

Josh nodded.

"Hmmm…" He leaned down, biting Liz's still-pierced ear. "Liz, Liz, Liz." He mumbled. "How do I say this lightly? I know. Your female parts have lied to us. You _want _this. Nothing can un-prove it. So…" Josh pulled Liz's cap off. "This is the part where being a male gets _fun._" Josh licked Liz's bottom lip.

Liz was quiet the whole time, but that time a mewl escaped her now chapped and male mouth.

"Wonder how big you are." Josh smiled. "Won't know until-" Josh put his hand on the bulge in Liz's shorts.

Liz yelped, feeling uncomfortable.

"And here I thought little Lizzie was _fun._" Josh added space between their faces.

"I guess I was wrong." Josh smiled. "Unless-" Josh leaned down, licking Liz's jawline.

Liz yelped, pushing Josh off of her male body, and Josh fell onto the floor.

Liz looked down, seeing the shorts that were being occupied were wet.

"Thanks, assholes!" Liz yelped.

"Wel-_come._" Neku snickered.

Liz tried crossing her male legs, realizing it didn't work that way. "Balls."

Neku and Josh started laughing.

Just then Sanae walked into the room. "What are you-?" He stopped short when he seen his _nephew _on the counter, wet.

"What the? You guys made her do that?! How dare you-NOT TELL ME!" Sanae smiled, taking a picture of Liz.

"You men are sick." Liz crossed the now larger arms of hers.

"You've only been male for about half an hour. Trust me, tomorrow you'll be begging to be a guy forever." Josh smirked.

"What do you mean?" Liz asked.

"Well, for starters we don't have a miniature Satan trying to come out of our bodies every month." Josh smiled.

"One downer though." Liz smiled. "Kick."

They all frowned. "True. But I think I'd rather be kicked then bleed Satan." Josh smirked.

"Wait, so I'm male. Where'd my female body go?" Liz asked.

"Let's just say someone in another plane is _very _confused right now." Josh smiled, leaning on one hip.

Neku yawned, stretching his back. "Can we crash here?"

"Sure." Sanae said. "Please don't wake me in the middle of the night with your banging."

"No promises~" Josh smiled, walking into the back room with Neku.

* * *

They fit together on the couch, same as always.

"Neku…" Josh mumbled, turning to face Neku, who had his arms wrapped around Josh's waist.

"Yeah?" Neku asked.

"I'm kinda glad you don't take your headphones everywhere." Josh half-smiled.

Neku half-smiled back. "Your doing."

"I know. I just didn't realize it would change you. You used to be a prick. Now you're only one if you want to be."

"Same goes to you, Josh. Don't act like I'm the only one who changed. Everybody did." Neku smiled. "Come on, yes, you should watch this transformation…" Neku sang softly.

"You even sing now." Josh smirked. "Didn't before."

"Shush. I'm tired." Neku yawned.

"I'm sure. We banged the fuck out of each other today. Good night, dear~"

"Good night."

* * *

Note: aha A7X moments


	65. Explainations

Neku looked up, remembering he was in Wildkat.

"Good morning, dear." Josh smiled, turning around to look at Neku.

Neku blinked a few times, then moved his eyebrows. "Is there a pimple on my forehead?"

"Yes." Josh smirked at Neku's imperfections.

"Great." Neku moaned. "Just what _I _need."

"You _need _face wash." Josh giggled. "Too soon?"

"Shush. I want coffee." Neku smiled, pushing Josh off of the couch.

Josh landed with a thump and laughter. "You're so _nice _to me in the morning, dear."

Neku couldn't hear him because he was already sitting on a stool, asking Sanae for his usual. Josh walked in and plopped right next to him. Sanae handed them both coffees.

"So, Phones, Boss, how's it goin'?" Sanae chuckled.

"Cut the crap Sanae." Josh smiled.

Just then Lizzie walked in, looking like a mess. Probably because she was a guy still.

"HOW DO YOU EXPLAIN THIS?!" Liz asked as her man-hands pointed to her soaking wet pants.

Everybody chuckled. "It's called a wet dream." Neku giggled.

"No fucking durrh, asshole!" Liz squeaked. "I don't have any other clothes to fit me!"

"Too bad." Josh smirked. "You wanted to be a guy."

"Sorry, Liz, can't help you there." Sanae chuckled.

"So who was the lucky guy?" Neku asked what everybody was thinking.

Liz crossed her thick arms.

"Ross?" Josh asked.

"Beat?" Neku smiled.

"Logan Lerman?" Sanae asked, making Neku and Josh look at him like he was crazy.

Liz blushed. "Steve."

"Who?" Josh asked. "Oh, Azzy."

"Why don't you call him Azzy?" Neku asked, sipping his coffee.

"Why don't _you _call him Azzy?" Liz smiled, grabbing a coffee, sipping it.

"I can see being male insulted your brain cells." Neku chuckled.

Liz raised the now thick eyebrows at him. "You just called males more stupid than females."

And then Josh huffed, "You need to do better, Neku…"

"Shush." Neku frowned.

Sanae walked into the backroom, leaving the trio drinking coffee.

Neku looked down at the table, staring at it.

"What's wrong Neku?" Liz asked.

"It's just-" Neku looked up at Josh and Liz. "Why do we need to kill the queen?"

"Neku, it's more of a respect thing. They'll bow down to whoever kills her." Liz smiled. "Right, Josh?"

Josh smiled and nodded his head. "Exactly. I guess I should explain everything more."

Neku frowned.

Josh glanced back at Liz, and giggled.

"What?"

Josh turned away. "Nothing."

"So," Neku started. "How do you know she's at the Room of Reckoning?"

This made Josh frown. "I don't know. It's only logical, though."

"But if you had people on _your _side, why hasn't anybody _told _you anything?" Neku asked.

"I don't use my people as little pets and spies." Josh smiled.

"So why hasn't the queen made a move on _you, _Josh?" Liz smirked.

"Almost sounds as if she cared for you…" Neku smiled.

Josh frowned. "My mother doesn't care about my well-being. She was the one to rage out war."

"How do you know that?" Liz asked, making Josh raise an eyebrow.

"_Valentine _was the first to confront you, right?" Neku asked.

"Yeah, but-" Josh couldn't finish.

Josh looked down at his coffee. "I don't think I'll _ever _be ready to take on my mother."

"If you wait, _she _will come to you, like Sho, Valentine, and Konishi." Liz frowned.

"_HOW _is Sho even alive?!" Neku asked.

"I spared his life, thinking I could make him Conductor. Silly me, though. Guess _I _was acting hormonal. Or desperate." Josh frowned. "I don't like either, though. Guess that's what makes me even more vulnerable."

Neku frowned. "You didn't make _me _Conductor."

"Neku, you'd have to go through _millions _of Players, sparing their lives. Would you _really _want to do that? Plus, do you even know how to play chess?" Josh smirked.

"No…" Neku mumbled.

"I'll have time to teach you." Josh smiled. "_But, _a Conductor has to be fantastic at chess to be qualified." Josh glanced at Liz. "Maybe even better than _me. _Though, I've been around for a good 300 years, and Megumi has only beat me twice. Sanae only once."

"You make it sound as if Sanae was a Conductor." Liz smirked.

"Only for a short moment. He preferred Producing." Josh smiled.

"You're picky on your Conductor." Neku smiled.

"Maybe a _little _bit. But they also have to stand me." Josh smirked. "I know who I want as a Conductor, but I can't hire them until this is over. If I did before this is over, they'd be bait. And I'd be screwed."

"… and they'd have to play a game or two." Josh mumbled.

"Oh hell no, I don't want to be Conductor then." Neku smiled.

"But if you hang out with me I'd make you watch a game or two." Josh smirked. "And I could teach you chess."

"And I could teach you Tin Pin. And Pokémon." Neku smirked.

"I'm a beast at _ALL _of those." Liz smirked.

"You've played Tin Pin?!" Neku asked.

"Duh. Uncle Sanae sends me faulty pins to play with." Liz smiled. "I even got a pin called Rainbow."

"I remember that! That was a creation of one of Sanae's drunk nights!" Josh giggled. "Did he give you the Condom Pin too?" He asked jokingly.

"Accidentally, yeah. I even got Lingerie Glory." Liz chuckled.

"What about the TANgerine?" Josh smiled.

"Yep. Maybe put that on a bully a few times." Liz giggled.

"WHAT ARE YOU TWO TALKING ABOUT?!" Neku asked.

"Sanae's faulty pins." Josh chuckled.

"Rainbow, Condom, Lingerie…" Liz smiled. "I think Uncle Sanae gets desperate when he's drunk."

"So, one makes people gay, one wraps condoms on things, and the other makes people switch to lingerie? Damn." Neku smiled. "Lemme guess. TANgerine makes people turn tan so much they're orange?"

"Yep." Liz smirked.

"Nice." Neku smirked.

"Those things have _awesome _Tin Pin skills. I had to play against myself, though. One, nobody could see me, and two, I don't think anybody wants to play with a pre-teen with something named the Condom Pin." Liz smiled. "You'd be surprised how many people are on the Ohio UG, though."

"So, the UG is everywhere?" Neku asked. "Did we even bring Shiki and Beat into the UG?"

"Technically, _everyone _is always in the UG. Every a former Player sees UG people." Josh frowned. "Unless you're me. I don't know _why _I could see people, neither does Sanae. But he said I'd be a great Composer. Next thing you know, the former Composer was defeated, and a 15 year old took her place. Then I asked for my Producer, and I didn't know Sanae was it. Imagine both of our faces."

"So, you didn't know he was your Producer?" Liz asked.

"Well, I told him about what I could see. He didn't give anything away. And then he bought me a keyboard, and I was naturally talented. He told me I'd be a great Composer. I took it the same way he meant it, he just didn't figure I had enough room in my head to pick up on it. Oh, but I did. The first thing he said to me was, 'Whoa, Joshua. Looks like you're my Boss now. Guess puberty changes you. I guess I was wrong about you, Joshua.'" Josh smiled. "Oh, he was wrong all right. Then, I made him spill the beans. Literally. I _made _him spill his coffee beans. I knew he had a fetish for them."

"So how are we Commanders?" Liz asked.

"Well, people are just _born _with it. _Mostly._ You inherited from Sanae, oddly enough, sorry for you. Neku, though…" Josh paused. "…I don't really know."

"How can you not know?" Neku asked.

"Well, let's start with I'm not perfect. Then we go to I only have up until a 15-year-old's education. Then we go to 'I don't give a damn.' Then we go to the only Commanders I know have earned their position or born with it…" Josh paused again. "You weren't _born _with it, or else I would never choose you as a Proxy. So it had to be after the Game…" Josh mumbled.

"I _earned _this title?" Neku asked.

"It might be the fact you reincarnated your Soul." Josh said, smirking.

"Do what now?" Neku asked, raising his eyebrows.

"He means you _fixed _yourself, Neku." Liz said.

"Exactly." Josh looked at the now boy-Lizzie. "He-she's right."

Liz looked offended. "Shush."

"Think of your Soul like a parasite. It needs a Host. There are two types of Souls, forming one big Soul, or mortal. That's what makes _you _mortal. Well, during the Games, the one Soul just kinda, rotted off." Josh smirked. "Then the good Soul grew a new one."

"So, you're _both _saying, there were two clouds floating over me, one emo rain and terror, and one sunshine and rainbows. And the sunshine one… just made a new one full of friendship is magic?" Neku asked sarcastically.

"This is why I love you, Neku. That's exactly it. You just said it in a sunshine and friendship way." Josh smirked.

"Kiss my ass, Josh."

"Looks like the friendship one is a flaw." Liz smiled.

"That's what _also _makes you a Misconceptioner. You think things in ways other's don't." Josh smiled. "I could be wrong, but since you can make your own wings…" Josh paused. "Liz, take out your wings, now."

Liz did. They were much larger than before, but all black.

Josh frowned. "I'm…_wrong…_" Josh mumbled, looking disappointed.

"What's wrong?" Liz asked.

"You were _supposed _to have white and black wings." Josh got lost in his train of thought. "Maybe…" He mumbled. "Maybe…she has to be in the RG…or a Conductor…"

"Josh?" Neku asked. He could hear what Josh was saying loud and clear.

"Hmm?" Josh looked up at Neku. "It's nothing."

Neku pulled Josh close to him, making Josh fumble into Neku's lap. Neku used his hand to cover Josh's ear, so Liz couldn't listen or look at what he was whispering. "You're going to make Lizzie the Conductor, aren't you?"

Josh nodded firmly. "Valora." Josh smiled, looking at Neku. "She's perfect for it. She's wise for her age. She's a great friend. She can play chess. She's actually _interested _in the Game, and knows a lot about it, without even going through it yet. She's spent her teenage years in the UG. _And _I could make her play a Game or two. Or three."

"Hold up, Walker Texas Ranger, aren't we in a _war _from you doing that?!" Neku asked, half whispering.

"_Maybe._ But if I reign for all, then nobody will have a choice. Plus, _I've _played a few Games myself. Just because it's illegal doesn't mean people don't do it." Josh smirked. Josh coughed sarcastically, "Underage drinking." He coughed again.

"Shush. You shot people, played in a Game illegally-"

"Since when is this conversation about me, Nekky?" Josh asked sarcastically. "So to answer that, yes, that is my plan. If we all don't die first."

"Shush." Neku smiled.

"What are you guys whispering about?" Liz asked confused.

"Sex." Neku muttered, while Josh mumbled, "Music."

"Wow, guys. You. Are. Lame." Liz smiled.

"Sex and music is _such _a good combo, huh, Josh?" Neku laughed sarcastically, daggers in his eyes.

Josh snickered. "_Maybe. _Are we talkin' Nine Inch Nails or Kidz Bop?"

"So _now _you're talking sex and music." Liz smirked, sitting down on the counter. "In _thaaaatt _case…" Liz leaned down, grabbing a shot glass.

"Nope." Neku smiled.

"One." Josh mumbled. "Bottle."

Liz handed him the glass, pouring a drink without a label in it. Josh took is and chugged it.

"Damn." Josh scraped his tongue. "That's got a kick. Or a punch. Or a fucking freight train."

Neku snickered. "Ha."

Josh grabbed Neku's cheeks with both of his hands. "Why don't _you _drink it?" Josh grabbed another glass, which Liz filled, and dumped it in Neku's mouth.

Neku swallowed it. "Is that cinnamon?!"

"Cinnamon and ginger." Liz smiled.

"I HATE BOTH OF THOSE!" Neku frowned, coughing. "May have an allergy to ginger."

"It's not _real _ginger, I don't think." Liz frowned.

Josh hopped off of Neku. "Are you okay?"

Neku coughed again. "Fine. Can you get me some water?"

Josh ran to the stairs, turning left.

He ran back with water and laughter in the back room.

"Here." Josh said, handing Neku a bottle of flavored water.

Neku drank it, and then looked at the label, frowning.

"What's wrong? Sanae doesn't have actual water and his tap sucks ass." Josh smiled a bit.

"Nothing." Neku mumbled. "I just hate blueberry…"

Josh took the water from him. "Fine. I'll just drink it." Josh smirked, sipping the water.

Neku smiled, looking at Josh, making him choke a bit.

"Your eyes are red!" Josh said, grabbing Neku's face.

"It's fine, Josh. Really." Neku pushed himself out of Josh's grip.

"Neku…" Josh said, looking concerned.

"It's just a drink, right?" Neku asked, looking at the concerned Liz. "_Right?"_

Liz frowned, looking at the label. "Right."

Josh formed his lips in a straight line, thinking. He ran out of the room, up the stairs.

He ran back down, setting a blue object on the table. He grabbed a coffee mug, smashing it. He set it on a napkin, handing it to Neku carefully.

"Snort this." Josh said.

"Sn-snort it?" Neku asked, concerned.

"Yes. Trust me. Would I make you get high for no reason? I know my drugs, Neku. Snort it."

_'Here's a pill, why don't we take it? 'Cuz I heard it, makes it, out okay...' _The song randomly popped in Neku's head.

Neku hesitated, but then did it. It took him a minute, though.

Josh smiled, hugging Neku, setting his hand on Neku's heart. Josh then twirled his finger around it, making a heart repeatedly. Neku looked confused, raising an eyebrow at Josh. Josh then started singing in a very high pitched voice, but it wasn't unsettling.

"Haaa." He raised an octave. "Haaaa." Josh then went higher, raising two octaves. "Haaaaa."

Neku closed his eyes, listening to Josh's voice.

Josh then placed a light kiss on Neku's neck, breathing in his scent.

Neku then passed out, falling into Josh's arms.

Liz was stunned. "WHAT THE FUCK?!"

"Meditation." Josh lifted Neku up onto the table.

"What was the pill for?" Liz asked.

"Placebo. Plus, it lets me know they're in complete trust." Josh smiled. "So, more fun than a placebo."

"You've got to teach me the whole screech in your ear so you pass out thing." Liz smiled.

"You'll learn soon enough." Josh mumbled. "What time is it?"

"'Eh. About 4:30." Liz said.

"Normally, it lasts ten minutes. But it's for his eyes _and _his throat. So, maybe double? Plus it's gotta get out of his system." Josh smiled. He sat down on the stool in front of Neku, twirling his finger on his stomach. Josh hummed.

"So, what'd you do to him?" Liz asked, making herself another coffee.

"Muse." Josh half-smiled. "Not always bad. If used right, it heals people."

"Like alcohol." Liz smiled.

"Exactly." Josh looked happy, and placed a kiss on Neku's bellybutton.

"You _are _weird." Liz smirked.

"I could be fucking him…" Josh hummed, smirking.

"Please don't. That's just wrong." Liz smiled again, sipping the coffee.

"You should make me a hot chocolate." Josh smiled. "Caramel on top."

"Do I _look _like a slave?" Liz smiled, grabbing the ingredients.

"Hint of advice: don't say that, because I could come back with a sexist joke. _Woman._" Josh smirked, grabbing his hot chocolate.

"Technically, I'm male right now." Liz smiled.

"Fuck." Josh mumbled, sipping his hot chocolate. "So, Liz. Tell me everything you know about the Games."

Liz smiled. "Even obvious stuff?"

"Yeah." Josh smiled, realizing he spilled a dab of hot chocolate on Neku. Josh looked down. "'Eh. He's sleeping. He shouldn't be able to feel it." Josh leaned down to kiss where he spilled it on Neku.

"Weird." Liz smirked.

"I'm sorry that I love him, Liz." Josh scoffed sarcastically. "Game."

"Okay, okay." Liz started.

* * *

Note: I've still got more chapters holy

and like I haven't even done the whole royal asskicking yet


	66. Katrina

It took until Liz was finished to get Neku to wake up.

Neku looked up, seeing Josh.

"Hello, Sleeping Beauty~" Josh purred as he kissed Neku's nose.

"I'm pretty sure it's the lips." Neku smiled as he wrapped his arm around Josh's neck, pulling him into a soft kiss.

When they were done, Liz was making a hot chocolate.

"Hey…Did you drug me?" Neku asked, staring at Josh with death daggers.

"Let me explain." Neku leaned up, ready to kick Josh in the nuts if he needed to.

"Okay, okay, so I gave you a fake pill, and I Mused you. Only to heal my beloved~" Josh tried sounding sincere.

"_Fake _pill?" Neku asked, confused.

"Well, how was I going to know you'd trust me? I did just give you an allergy attack, so…"

"I'll always trust you." Neku pushed Josh's shoulder's playfully. "Even if it kills me. Twice. Or eight times. …Muse you say?"

"Not all Muse is bad." Josh smiled. "Better good, right? You're eyes aren't watery."

"I'll believe it this time, but do it again-"

"And you'll get me, I get it, I get it." Josh said sarcastically.

"Shush." Neku smiled.

Liz handed him a hot chocolate.

"Thank you." Neku smiled, taking it.

"CAN I PLEASE GO BACK TO MY GENDER NOW?!" Liz squealed.

Josh snapped his fingers. And then-

"ACK!" Lizzie was completely naked. She ducked under the counter.

"Lizzie, it's fine. We've seen you-"

"I haven't shaved in a few days." Lizzie stammered, setting her head on the counter. "Hay Neku you should like magically put clothes on me."

"How much?" Neku asked, smirking.

"Lucky 500." Liz smiled.

Neku snapped his fingers, putting a long dress on Lizzie.

"Really?" Lizzie asked.

"I matched it to your personality." Neku smiled.

"Least the guy can pick a good outfit." Lizzie smiled, twirling.

"He doesn't spend all that time in my closet for nothing." Josh giggled.

"Bite me, Josh. Bite me." Neku smirked.

"Where do you prefer?" Josh hopped up on Neku, wrapping his arms around Neku's neck, nonchalantly.

Neku chuckled. "I have to be more careful with my words. Lord knows you can't go 24 hours without sex."

"That's true." Josh licked Neku's jawline. "But, I could just be addicted to you. _You're like Poison on my tongue, so bittersweet. But I like it, I love it…" _Josh sang, smiling.

"Nice. I'm a nice girl in a dress, surrounded by men. Plot twist: they bang each other." Lizzie smiled, sitting on the counter.

"That is _if _Josh can arouse me." Neku smiled.

"That's a challenge from a _proxy._" Josh smirked grabbing Neku's jaw. "Prepare to beg." Josh breathed in Neku's face.

Neku smirked. "Sure. Whatever." He was being sarcastic, but he wasn't in the mood. Although, Josh would try anything to change that.

"How much do you like pointy teeth?" Josh smiled, making fangs in his mouth, showing them off to Neku.

"Uh…" Neku stammered. Boy, was he confused. Now his boyfriends...a _vampire?! _

Josh leaned down and bit his neck.

"Josh!" Neku yelped, trying to push Josh off of him.

Josh dug his teeth deeper, making Neku scream.

"JOSH! YOU'RE _HURTING _ME!" Neku screamed, but Josh was attached to him like a leech.

All of the sudden, Neku felt completely at ease. Josh was still biting him with his fangs, though.

"Ahh…Josh…"

Josh leaned up. "Seems you like Muse more than you think you do." Josh leaned back down.

"WHAT?!" Neku yelled. "YOU'RE AN ASSHOLE, JOSH!"

Josh leaned back up. "I know. But your blood is kinda tasty."

"Wait, so Josh is _actually _sucking your blood. _Wow. _Why isn't_ Twilight_ this good?" Lizzie asked.

Josh leaned up. _"_FUCK YOU _TWILIGHT_ IS AMAZING!"

Neku scoffed. "_This _is the guy I bang on a daily basis."

"Ah, ah, ah~" Josh sang, pulling at Neku's hair.

"Don't. Touch. My- _JOSH!" _

Josh gave Neku a noogie, and then spit in his hair.

"DAMN YOU." Neku mumbled.

"Can't do that. Poor you." Josh smirked, biting Neku's nose.

"Fuck you, then!" Neku yelled.

"Awh, it's so nice of you to offer." Josh got off of him and laid on the floor.

Neku crossed his arms. "If you think you're getting rewarded for being a prick then you are mistaken."

Josh leaned up on his elbows. "Your loss." Josh smirked, walking into the back room.

Neku eased himself, grabbing his neck. Surprisingly, there was no blood on his hands.

"What's he doing?" Lizzie asked.

A light bulb went off in Neku's head after a moment, and he ran to the back room.

He saw Josh pushing Sanae against the wall, making out with him.

Neku yelled and lunged at Josh, hanging him on the wall by his collar. Neku then punched Josh in the face, as hard as he could. He dropped Josh on the ground, enjoying the fall.

Josh got back up, giggling.

"WHY THE FUCK ARE YOU GIGGLING?!" Neku yelled in Josh's face, pushing him to the wall again.

"Because!" Josh giggled again. "I wanted to see if you could actually punch me in the face."

Neku slapped Josh in the face. "WHY DO YOU ALWAYS PUT ME IN A SELFISH GAME?!"

_That _wiped the grin off of Josh's face. Josh slapped him, making him stumble backwards.

Lizzie and Sanae were just watching.

"Men."

"Seriously, what the fuck."

Neku grabbed Josh's head, slamming it against the wall.

"YOU'RE A FUCKING DICK, JOSHUA!"

Josh kneed Neku in the nuts, making him fall over. Josh smiled.

Neku got back up, punching him in the face again.

"'Ey, does anybody else feel like a proxy? Raise your hand!" Sanae said, seeing himself and Neku raise their hands.

"Uncle, I'm sure you're _not _helping." Lizzie frowned. "Why do they _do _this?"

"I'm so glad you don't get the concept of make-up-sex." Sanae smiled, pulling Lizzie out of the room.

"THAT MAKES MUCH MORE SENSE!" Lizzie said.

"Wanna go to Ramen Don? They're going to punch each other for a while." Sanae asked.

"Sure." Lizzie said, walking out the door.

Josh punched Neku in the face. "_SELFISH _GAMES?!"

Neku punched Josh in the kidney. "Motherfucker."

Josh backslapped Neku in the face. "Fuck you!"

Neku frowned, holding Josh up to the wall, digging his thumbs into his neck. "DICK!"

Josh kicked Neku in the gut. "ASSHOLE!"

Neku stumbled backwards, falling into another wall.

Josh pinned Neku up to it, smacking him in the face.

Neku frowned. "Why, Joshua, why?" Neku kicked Josh in the shin.

Josh frowned, taking Neku's face in his hands, pushing his mouth to his.

Neku pushed into the kiss, shoving his tongue down Josh's throat. Neku then pulled back and slapped Josh's face. "DAMN YOU!"

Josh giggled, biting at Neku's sore neck.

Neku was running out of air. "JOSH!"

Josh leaned back up, looking at Neku. Neku slapped him again.

Josh set both of his elbows on the wall, forming close to Neku, shaking and grinding his hips against Neku's. Neku shook back, pushing the opposite direction Josh was heading. Neku bent his neck down, biting Josh's. Josh pushed himself forward, making Neku gasp.

"Did that door just close?!" Neku asked, slamming himself against Josh.

"Yeah. They left." Josh smiled tongue wrestling with Neku.

"Bed!" Neku gasped as he leaped onto Josh's waist.

"Sanae's or Lizzie's~?" Josh asked, gasping for air as Neku nibbled his ear.

"Both." Neku whispered sensually, making Josh stumble up the stairs.

* * *

"Casa de Sanae." Josh smiled as he laid Neku down on the bed.

Neku looked up, around Sanae's room-it was grey and had paint splattered all over it, each wall covered in one color only. His door was blue, and then the colors were orange, brown, white, and then lime green.

Neku hadn't even noticed Josh pulled off his pants and his blue plaid boxers until the cold air hit him. He moaned, leaning his head onto the pillow beneath his head.

Neku looked up at the ceiling. It had one thing on it-something that bothered him for some reason. A name.

**_Katrina_**_._ Neku didn't get a good look at it, but it was in a bold print and shadowed. It was also in blood red, making Neku gasp. Josh giggled and crawled to Neku's face, smirking and giggling.

"Is my dear, little, bittersweet proxy still upset with me?" Josh mused, straight-faced.

"What? No!" Neku stammered defensively and a little too quickly.

"Good." Josh smiled, turning his head slightly, head covering the ceiling.

_'The plan…' _Neku thought. _'Plan! Plan! Plan!'_

"What's _wrong, _Neku?" Josh asked, biting his lip. "I thought you loved _me." _Josh's voice was soft, but defiant, staring his midnight eye's with Neku's sky ones. Josh leaned down to kiss Neku on the lips slightly, sucking at his bottom lip. Neku moaned slightly, making Josh lean up. He leaned down again, kissing Neku's jawline, rubbing his cold fingers up Neku's shirt.

Neku gasped, noticing how _cold _Sanae's room was.

Sanae was an _angel, _not a _vampire._

Fallen angel.

Neku wasn't sure _what _Josh was, considering the incident with his fangs.

Neku shut his eyes closed tightly.

It didn't help that he was _pissed _at Josh, but the fact that 'Katrina' was written in blood red paint wasn't the highlight of his day, either.

Neku whimpered, biting his lower lip. Josh giggled in Neku's ear softly, placing both of his hands on his chest.

"Oh, Nekky~. It's _amazing _to see you so weak." Josh smirked, licking his lips longingly.

"Oh, Joshie~." Neku mused, "It's _horrible_ to see you so in _control."_

"Well, Nekky. Let's see. I've always _been _in _control._" Josh leaned his head to the left slightly, making his eyes pierce daggers. "But I see how a _proxy _could think he could outmatch a _Composer._ Wait, no I don't; refresh my memory." Josh demanded, twirling his thumbs on Neku's nipples.

Neku gasped, not out of pleasure, but out of how Josh could be such a _dickhead_, even _after _he got him where he wanted him.

"And _I _don't see how a _Composer _could fall for a _proxy._" Neku frowned, clenching his jaw. "Guess we're _both _pieces of shit." He mumbled.

"_What _did you just say?" Josh asked, defensively.

"I said we're both pieces of shit. Good for nothing rats." Neku rasped. "Especially _you. _The almighty Jesus of Suburbia, falling for some emo scum. Quite comical, actually; seeing a deity bow down to _me. _Lower his standards for _me. _Me, me, _me. _And yet _you're _here, on top of me, doing absolutely _nothing _but stall, while I'm laying here nude."

"If you keep acting like a jacka-"

"YOU JUST FUCKING MADE OUT WITH OUR FRIEND TO GET ME HERE, BUT YOU'RE THE REAL JACKASS!" Neku yelled, grabbing Josh's neck, not squeezing though.

Josh slipped his arms in between Neku's, breaking the grip, eyes glowing red.

"Well, my _plan _was for me to work you, but…just for _that_, I'll have you work me. Maybe help you on your anger issues." Josh smirked, pulling Neku on top of him.

"And my _plan _was to leave you stranded, but…just for _that, _I'll leave now. Maybe help you get a reality check." Neku smiled, hopping off of the bed, putting his clothes on.

"_Where _are you going? Better you tell me before _I_ find out." Josh asked, crossing his arms, sitting up.

Neku glanced at **_Katrina _**again, and ran out of the room, out of Wildkat, and made his way to Ramen Don.

Josh sat there, regaining his cool.

_'It's what you get Josh. Wait, you're supposed to be on my side! Wait! No.' _Yeah. Josh may or may not have a split mind.

Neku walked joyfully to Ramen Don.

* * *

Neku walked in, seeing Sanae and Lizzie. He sat right next to Lizzie.

"Hey guys." Neku smiled.

"Hey…Neku. Where's Josh?" Lizzie asked, confused.

"Probably moping and watching your copy of _Mean Girls._ Sometimes, I worry about him." Neku frowned, deep in thought.

"What did he do _this _time?" Sanae asked, slurping up some noodles.

"Oh, you mean _other _than make out with you? Let's see; he challenged me, called me a jackass, _and then _asked why I was angry at him." Neku said, looking at Sanae.

"Sorry, Phones. I wasn't- I didn't- ugh. I didn't _want _Josh to kiss me, if that's what you were implying." Sanae stuttered.

"No, Sanae, well, Josh, he kinda, got fussy over Neku, and Neku didn't- well, you know, and well, then, Josh came in there with you." Lizzie frowned. "Men."

"Yeah. That's pretty much how it went. For once Josh didn't get what he wanted." Neku snickered. "Wonder how he's going to react to _that._" Neku smirked. "Probably going to bite me in the ass."

"…or throw you in another Game." Sanae mumbled.

"What was that?" Neku asked, although he could hear Sanae loud and clear.

"Nothing." Sanae said.

Lizzie looked down at her shoes.

"Oh yeah. That reminds me." Neku started. "Who is Katrina?"

Sanae looked shocked. "You were in my room?!"

"Kinda. We didn't like, do _anything._" Neku stuttered back. "Josh's idea."

"Fine, I'll bite that." Sanae said, frowning. "Katrina…"

"That name sounds familiar, Uncle Sanae." Lizzie said, looking up at him.

"Okay, so, Katrina," Sanae started. "Well, let's just say, Romeo and Juliet…"

"Wait, wait, wait." Neku stammered. "So, that's-"

"How I got into the UG, yes. And well, I heard she was a Supernatural. And I tried, and tried, and I finally became an angel. And well, she wasn't ever there."

"But Uncle Sanae, you're a fall-" Lizzie stopped herself. Neku didn't know.

Sanae jumped back in his seat.

"You're a fallen angel?" Neku asked. "What's so bad about that? Why is it a secret?"

"Neku…" Sanae started.

"They do things against the Supernaturals, Neku." Lizzie finished quickly, looking at him. "They're _bad _people."

"But what did Hanekoma do?" Neku asked. "I don't think you're a bad person."

"Of course you don't, Neku." Lizzie smiled.

"Huh?" Neku asked, confused.

"Neku… The Supernaturals…well, they hate what I did." Sanae started.

"How? What? What did you do?" Neku asked, grabbing his hair.

"He helped save Shibuya, Neku. With you." Lizzie smirked.

"Huh?" Neku repeated, this time looking at Sanae.

"I watched you. Like a guardian, or a hawk, more accurately. Like a Producer _should._ But this time…I had to be _positive _Shibuya wouldn't die out- but even I couldn't tell little Joshua _that. _Hello, I like my ass not being bitten. Anyways…"

"He gave Taboo information to Sho." Lizzie finished. "To ensure Shibuya would thrive."

"This is bad?" Neku asked.

"Taboo noise, as you know, aren't _normal _noise. And, the Supernaturals are specific about their rules." Sanae giggled. "Okay, so the _Angels _are specific about their rules. The demons don't give a rat's ass."

"So, what you're saying is you did something bad, for something good?" Neku asked, looking at Sanae.

"Exactly."

"But he did it with the best intention, which is why Josh can't know. Or anybody, really. A Producer being a criminal? Hell-o. Sounds like hell." Lizzie snickered, smirking. "So yes, he did something bad for something good."

"I don't understand…?" Neku stammered, raking a hand through his hair.

"Sanae, he needs to read the Secret Reports." Lizzie suggested, smiling. "He deserves to know the difference between boyfriend Josh, and Composer Josh, right? You at least owe him that."

"You're right. I do." Sanae groaned lazily. "To Wildkat."

"…to Wildkat…?" Neku said, confused again.

* * *

Note: duude i wrote this like a month ago whut

im going to get to the end of this whole story soon okay its just kinda lingering

how the fuck do i get josh to die

i mean what


	67. Respect and Souls?

They all walk into the Wildkat, and there is nothing but slow taps in the air.

"Is that a metronome?" Lizzie asked immediately.

"Sounds like it. How'd you know?" Neku asked, tapping his foot to the rhythm.

"Please. Music is my life." Lizzie smiled, tapping her foot the same way Neku was. "Jesus of Suburbia. Green Day. American Idiot."

"How'd you-?" Neku looked confused.

"Green Day geek. He's in the 'I don't care' portion." Lizzie smirked. "You can hear Josh's voice."

Neku ran upstairs, finding Josh laying on Lizzie's floor, with a tv with no signal on it, singing Jesus of Suburbia. He was just finishing the 'I don't care' part, staring at the ceiling. Neku stood there, listening to Josh's hand tapping the floor and his voice without the music.

_'We are the kids of war and peace…'_ Josh sang.

When Josh finally got to the 'Dearly beloved' part, he sat up and stared at Neku, criss-crossing his legs.

Neku thought he looked like a helpless puppy. Well…_bunny. _

'_Dearly beloved, are you listening? I can't remember a word that you were saying. Are we demented or am I disturbed? The space that's in between insane and insecure…'_

Josh frowned slightly, focusing on Neku's eyes as he sang.

_'Nobody's perfect and I stand accused…'_

Josh smiled again as he sang.

_'And I leave behind… this hurricane of fucking lies.'_

Josh stopped singing after the 'not this time' line.

"You know, Neku… Read the secret reports. I know you're here for them. I- I read them while you were gone. I'm pissed. But hey, at least it's not at you anymore." Josh smiled sincerely. "I mean it, Neku. You…deserve to know. I didn't…I wasn't specific on who I am and what a Soul is and who Sanae is and anything else, really. I just told you basics. I thought you could piece it together; but, there's no sense in not knowing more. Seriously. If Lizzie can read them… Here. You'll need these." Josh said as he handed Neku a box of tissues.

Neku nodded and took them, and walked out of the room slowly.

At the last second, he turned his head to glace at Josh from the corner of his eye. "I'm sorry about what I said."

"…Me too."

"Will this change my vision on you?" Neku turned around that time.

"Possibly. But they always did say that to truly love a person, you need to know, love, embrace every side of them. But then again, they do say too that people who think they share a connection aren't truly connected."

Neku walked downstairs, clutching the tissue box.

All you could hear was the sound of Josh's makeshift metronome, it was dead silent.

"Ready, Neku?" Sanae asked as he handed Neku a few books.

"As ready as I'll ever be." Neku smiled as Lizzie handed him a hot chocolate.

"I'm sure Josh gave you a feels warning, considering the tissues; which you'll need." Lizzie smiled, grabbing a different book from the bar-table, running upstairs.

* * *

"You're almost halfway there, Neku." Sanae patted Neku on the back as he silently cried.

"'Return of his memories seems to have yielded only positives' my ass. I couldn't _stand _to look at Josh, Mr. H. Thinking he killed me… The way he always giggled and ignored my questions… Laughing at my failures, my flaws… Flirted with me… And then _left _me…" Neku mumbled into a handful of tissues.

"Finish, boy." Sanae muttered, tapping the book, drinking a coffee.

* * *

"_That's _why Josh shot me…" Neku muttered, staring at the book shitless.

"He _didn't _tell you that?!" Sane looked shocked, choking on his coffee.

"Kinda." Neku mumbled, burying his face again.

* * *

"When you mean the Composer 'changed'…?" Neku asked, looking up at Sanae.

"He's never had a real friend before, for starters. And then he widened the bond between you two. And then yes, call him a lovesick schoolgirl, but that's what he was; he did fall in love with you. Although after the game it took him three months to even _mention _you by name; it took him four to say he was _interested _in you, and then at month six, _well, _let's just say if he was an open book, it'd have hearts and 'I love Neku Sakuraba' and 'Josh and Neku forever' and 'Nekky is _mine'_ doodled on it." Sanae giggled lightly. "Maybe even a few 'I'm horny for Neku' and 'I want to lay Neku senseless'-'s."

"Who are you kidding? There would be more than a 'few'." Neku smiled, giggling. "Maybe…just maybe a few thousand."

"And still then he wouldn't tell me he was in love with you." Sanae said, straight faced.

"…It takes a lot to admit that." Neku said softly, remembering the first time he said it to Josh.

"Trust me, I know. Katrina." Sanae frowned. He tapped the book again. "Finish."

"There's _more?!_" Neku asked, looking back down.

"Just one." Sanae smiled as he watched Neku read it.

Neku giggled. "Tin Pin. Can you believe that? He always acted _horrible _whenever he plays with me."

"I didn't say he grabbed skills. Finish."

Neku looked back down. _'__**darkness has always been husband to light.**__'_

Didn't he read that in _Beautiful Darkness _once?

"Oh. That makes sense." Neku smiled. "Oh course it has- whether you're in Japan, South Carolina, Ohio…"

"Not done yet." Sanae smirked.

_'One last thing. To the Composer's __**pick.**_

**_Neku Sakuraba…_**

**_The future you must choose is within you._**

_I am glad to have had the chance to meet you.'_

Neku looked up, smiling. "You…idolize me?"

"I did. Up until I heard you pleading Josh's name like a girl." Sanae giggled.

"Oh _whatever._" Neku smirked.

A few seconds later, Neku looked down at his shoes.

"…Do you ever think I've changed _too _much, Mr. Hanekoma?" Neku mumbled.

"Nope. Change is good." Sanae smiled.

"But even now, I don't talk to anybody that much- I try. I wear converse. I do all of this little things- I read books, I sketch, I run, I actually _love _somebody…" Neku paused as he heard Josh's voice in his head, although he knew Josh wasn't eavesdropping.

_'Only by allowing strangers in, we can find new ways to be ourselves…'_

Neku ran upstairs to see Josh still lying on the floor, and Lizzie on her purple bed reading _Hush, Hush._

Josh looked up at Neku's figure, who was leaning on an elbow on Lizzie's pink door hedge.

"They must actually make contact, clash, and learn about others through their foreignness." Was all Neku said, smirking.

Lizzie looked up at Neku.

Josh got up, looking at Neku in a way he didn't recognize- curiosity, perhaps?

Josh smiled lightly. "You still love me."

"Course I do." Neku said, returning Josh's smile as he wrapped his arms around his waist.

Josh snuggled his head in Neku's shoulder, sighing softly. "You smell like cherry blossoms."

"Am I not supposed to? I thought that was my thing." Neku smiled, making Josh look at him.

"Maybe a little bit." Josh smirked, kissing Neku's nose.

"I'm the kid who lost his best friend, got sexually abused, emo, ginger, _why _do you want me? I just feel like a walking piece of shit." Neku frowned.

"Like I'm not. Okay, so my parents hate me, my dad beat me, my mom beat me, my mom left, my dad shot me, and now they're _both _trying to kill me." Josh frowned. "All while trying to take what I want."

"Is it angels, is it devils, whispering in my ears?" Neku sang.

"Both." Josh smiled again.

"I _love _to interrupt, but it's getting late. So, are you staying here?" Lizzie asked, looking impatient.

"I guess." Josh said. "I've got to talk with Neku privately, though."

"Okay…?" Lizzie said, confused.

Josh raised his eyebrows.

"I'm not leaving. Go to the back room." Lizzie smiled. "Can't risk you banging on my bed." She muttered.

"Please, Lizzie. I have some class as a 300 year old man." Josh smirked.

"Not much." Neku mumbled.

"Shush." Josh pulled Neku out of the room, running down the stairs into the back room.

* * *

"What did you need to tell me?" Neku asked as he turned the lights on.

"I'm sorry I've been a basic bitch lately. It's just- after the secret reports… What if they suspect _I'm _the Fallen Angel? That would make _much _more sense than giving you three games and Beat two…I mean, _I _went through six." Josh mumbled that last part.

"SIX?!" Neku shouted, eyes wide.

"Yeah. The Composer hated me. I don't know why- probably because she knew I had the Sight. Anyways, I had to do them. Week one, Valentine." Josh sighed. "Week two, Megumi." Josh looked down at his shoes. "Week three, Jane." Neku looked confused, and then he remembered who 'Jane' was. "Week four,…Katrina." Josh looked up to make sure Neku wasn't about to hit him. "Week five, Pepper. Week six,...Violet."

"Wow Josh. You have _quite _the history." Neku smiled.

"Well, only Megumi and Valentine made it out alive. And I don't even think I told you the story of 'Pepper', now did I?" Josh smiled. "He was a 9 year old boy suffering from cancer."

"That's _horrible!" _Neku said, waving out his arms.

"He went to a better place. Although he fought for his life both times…Until I told him if he made it back to life he'd have cancer again. Which he _would. _I thought I'd tell him to save him. See me, caring about people?" Josh smirked, flipping his hair.

"I guess?" Neku frowned, confused. "Is that it?"

"Nah. It's just…" Josh frowned, hugging Neku's waist. "…I'm having trouble, letting go…"

Neku knew what Josh meant. "But, if all turns well, we _won't._"

Josh sighed. "I know. But if all goes well, you'll see sides of me you don't _want_ to."

"Huh?" Neku looked confused.

"You'll- it's difficult to explain. Trust Joshie, okay?" Josh said, smiling.

"Fine." Neku smiled back, kissing Josh's cheek.

Josh giggled, blushing.

"I'm sorry to interrupt your love-fest, but I have a _splendid _idea." Sanae said, smiling.

"Which is?" Josh asked at Neku half-yelled, "You were here this whole time?!"

"Yes, I was. And why don't I just bound you souls to a _pin?!_" Sanae smirked, chuckling. "You'd be soulless, but then you're also most _powerful _that way. And the queen would never know. You wouldn't be _trapped- _just giving up something. Temporarily."

"Why didn't _I _think of that?!" Josh smirked for a few seconds, and then looked down at his shoes in melancholy. "It would only work for Neku and Lizzie, though."

"Huh?" Neku asked.

"Dear, you've said 'huh' more now than _I _ever have in bed. So please, either be on your knees or _stop._ It's annoying the piss out of me." Josh frowned, grabbing his nose.

Neku frowned, raising a hand to slap Josh.

Josh yelped, even before Neku could swing, stopping him in confusion.

_'Oh yeah…he was beat when he was little. Guess I've gone too far again.'_ Neku thought, frowning once again.

"Sorry, Josh." Neku now sounded like the scared little kid as Josh was acting.

"It's-it's fine…" Josh mumbled into the air. It took Neku a few moments to realize Josh was shaking.

"Okay, so now I should interrupt this hate-fest. J, why did you look so _down _when you said it wouldn't work?" Sanae asked, adjusting his sunglasses.

"…I'm soulless."

"WHAT?!" Sanae asked, wide-eyed.

"…I gave it up. On week 6. I didn't have much to _value _left, anyways." Josh frowned.

"But when you became Composer, you should've got it back." Sanae frowned.

"I've always been special, Sanae. Besides. I didn't get a damn _thing _back. Not my soul, or my sister, or my brother, or the fact that I _loathed _attention, or my locket, or my appearance." Josh sighed. "None of it. _None. _I got my appearance back, though, as punishment. But I never said I was happy or sad to see it. Wait, this isn't _about _me. Soul. Right. Never got it back." Josh frowned again, kicking the ground. "Guess Neku and Lizzie will have to comply, while I watch over it or something."

Neku frowned. _'Sister and brother? He never mentioned them. Loathed attention? Does that mean…Josh is _insecure?!_ That _can't _be right! Locket…yeah, I don't know what to make of _that _one. And his appearance…? Wait, so…he didn't _want _his appearance?! I thought the Reaper's Game was to _solve _your problems, not give them straight back to you!'_

Then a voice ran in Neku's head. _'Composer hated me, though.'_

_'He said he gained the Sight. Seeing Players and Reapers. But could that make a person loathe him? No! Unless…that person was jealous…? Insecure about themselves? Taking the sister and brother… sadistic? Gave him the need for attention, taking it. Greed? Locket…what was in that? Appearance? He must've been insecure…like Shiki. But…it didn't _help _him. Maybe…he loathes himself, hates his appearance…Loved his family, got broken enough to hate himself…maybe the locket was something all of the family had? Shared?' _Neku got lost in thought, not even noticing Josh and Sanae weren't talking, but watching him.

"You're right, Neku…" Josh mumbled, looking at his shoes.

"That's _insane._ How did Neku catch on so _quickly?! _I even knew you were messed up after, but it took me _year _to figure it out. Neku in a matter of seconds." Sanae said, gawking.

"He is a Misconceptioner, after-all. Plus, he was a Player himself. And he loves me. That's a plus. Add that to the ever-growing list." Josh tried to smile.

"Josh, you're telling me that you were insecure on your appearance, and then you lost your family, so you hated yourself, and then you lost the last thing you _had _of them, so then you craved attention?" Neku muttered, frowning slightly. "Six weeks. That's all it takes to break a person so un-repairable himself. _Who _was this Composer?! How could _anybody _be this cruel?! That's _FUCKED UP! _I understand I was _pissed _at you, but at least I came out stable! I went bizarre, but I came out _sane! _What was the goal of that?!"

"…to get me to kill her. Or, to make me give up. I finally gave up my soul. What she wanted. She knew once I killed her I'd never get it back." Josh uttered, scratching his neck.

"…Who was it?!" Neku yelled, clenching his fists.

"…Violet."

Neku gasped over-dramatically.

"…You're saying…?!"

"I'm saying I was partnered up with Valentine, and then later, Violet. Violent Violet. So, everybody currently after me has something on me- Sho wants to be Composer, Konishi wants to be Conductor, though she knew I'd never trust her again, or wanted to be with Sho, depends on if you view her as a whore or not, Valentine wants to avenge Violent- I mean Violet, and mom and dad loathe me. So. Seems like a perfect nightmare." Josh giggled. "A morbid, perfect nightmare. Bloodlust _everywhere. _Good thing the Kiryu's love guns." Josh growled during the last sentence.

"…glad I'm not you." Neku whispered, although he knew Josh had ears like…well, a Kiryu.

"You should be. So, Sanae, put Neku and Lizzie's soul in a pin, would ya?" Josh smiled, handing Sanae two clear pins.

"Neku…Give up three things that represent _you. _Who _Neku Sakuraba _is." Sanae smiled.

"Don't worry- I brought them." Josh giggled as he ran into the main room, grabbing Neku's gym bag. "Here." Josh said as he handed Sanae his headphones, his cat tail, and a plastic bunch of cherries.

"If that doesn't say _Neku Sakuraba _to me, then I don't know _what _does." Sanae chuckled, turning around.

"Wicked oral." Josh giggled.

Neku blushed. "Could describe either of us."

Luckily, Sanae had left the room already, walking up to talk to Lizzie.

"True, true. I should've said moaning." Josh smirked, wrapping his arms around Neku's neck.

And suddenly, you could hear a 'WHAT?!' from upstairs.

Josh and Neku ran up immediately, seeing Lizzie was flipping out on Sanae.

"It's just three things." Sanae said. "You'll _manage. _It's only temporary."

"BUT-!"

"You should be grateful that it isn't _more. _There are some who would love to give up only _three _things." Sanae's voice sounded like sandpaper.

"What?"

"Listen to your uncle, Lizzie. It's only three things you _like. _Not your most prized possessions." Josh smiled. "Although I'd be more than _happy _to take them, if you'd like."

"Shut the hell up, Josh. You're not-"

"In this? Yes, little missy, I _am. _This is to bind your soul to a pin, so we can save Shibuya. And if Shibuya dies, _I _die. Vice-versa. And I would be careful to not flap your yap so much to a sadistic _Composer _if _I _were you. Friend or not. I won't _hesitate _to put you in a Game after you do your part. Now, be a good little niece, and woman, and listen to the man." Josh smirked in a sadistic way. "Or else _I will _take your prized possessions, and it would be more than three. This is your, _our _lives we're talking about."

Josh inched his way close to Lizzie, practically touching their noses. "And I _won't _let anything happen to Neku, understand? If you stand in my way, _you _will be eradicated. Friend or not, Producer's niece or not, I _will. _Please comply nicely like the good little woman you are."

Lizzie frowned, slapping Josh. "Sometimes you're an _asshole, _Joshua."

Josh growled, tilting his head slightly, grabbing Lizzie by the neck, holding her back against her _Hunger Games _posters there. "You _see, _Lizzie. I'm very territorial. And bloodthirsty. And to _begin _with, I'm _not _in a very good mood right now. So, if a ditzy blonde is keeping me from saving my life, Shibuya's, and more importantly, Neku's; well, I don't know what I _wouldn't _do. I'm going to protect all three to my advantage, but Neku is my most important one. So…" Josh let go of her neck with one hand, still holding her up, twisting his hair. "…it would be best if you gave up your…" Josh paused for a second. "...eyeliner, your favorite Sick Puppies CD, and that poster your back is against. I picked things a hormonal teenage girl could _live _without. So, do that. Before I _command _you. That's _not _attractive."

Lizzie shook.

Josh gasped.

"_That's _the one thing Lizzie fears! Confrontation with her biggest nightmare- death. OF COURSE! Only the Composer in rage mode could scare the _piss _out of this girl. Duh. That's useful information. Thank you, Elizabeth Annette Stoneheart." Josh smirked, letter her go.

Lizzie frowned. "Fine. I'll give you what you want. Just don't-don't threaten me again like that, okay? Neku and his friends can deal, but I can't; I-I know what you're capable of. You don't even stand up to your potential with one tiny city. You could rule this whole world…And I seem like the only person that knows that, or respects it so greatly."

**Respect.**

"So, _please. _I'll do anything to keep that from happening. I value my life, and I don't think I'd like to be raped with Satan."

_'Even be my Conductor?' _Josh smirked. _'I can't ask that…yet. There's a time and a place for everything. Seems as if she respects me as a Composer to do that.'_

"Give those petty things to Sanae. You don't know the hell I went through in _my _games. So stop being a spoiled _bitch _and be the great Lizzie I know and _respect._" Josh whispered the last part, he couldn't bring himself to say it aloud. Respect? From a Composer? Pfft, when hell freezes over, he always told himself.

But he did respect few.

Neku Sakuraba. The reason he was in this pisshole in the first place. Oh yeah, and the fact that he was his wonderful world.

Sanae Hanekoma. Unbeknown to him, Aristo Mastema. Yep. The name fits Sanae quite well, doesn't it?

His own mother. Okay, he'll have to admit she was _kind…_was.

And added to the list, Elizabeth Annette Stoneheart, or in the future UG, Valora Annette Stoneheart.

"Josh, I understand you need to take precautions, but I don't think calling the Producer's niece a whiny bitch will help in your favor." Sanae said, picking those things up.

"…then don't help." Josh mumbled.

"Josh. Please. Stop this." Neku muttered, looking into Josh's hurt eyes. "I know you're one to make somebody realize their wrongs, but-"

"Making it _clear _that what happens to me happens to you is a _bad _thing? It's one that I'm Joshua, it's two that I double as Composer. I'll do whatever that takes."

"Cut the crap, Josh." Neku mumbled. "Seriously. For me?"

Josh frowned in defeat. "Fine." Josh pulled his lips to Neku's ear. "…_but you'll owe me."_

"Eh, anytime. I'm always _owing _you something, one thing after another." Neku smirked as Josh smiled.

"Of course, dear. It's how _I _roll."

"Interrupting again_, _but I need to take your souls now." Sanae smirked. "Perks of Being Producer."

"Is _that _so? Then what does a _Commander _get?" Neku snickered.

"It's unknown. Yet. Although there's _many _Commanders- they won't speak." Sanae smiled.

"If it's anything to do with the way Neku fucks, then that's alright with me." Josh snickered, flipping his hair. "It wouldn't surprise me. Considering _I _was your first kiss…"

"JACKASS!"

"Awh, Nekky, there's no _need _to be shy~." Josh smirked, flipping his hair.

"I think one day I might just shave that head of yours and see how _you _like it." Neku threatened.

"Do that and I take every Zelda game and every hair product you own and burn it." Josh shot back, crossing his arms.

"I don't know, maybe it's your feminine posture that pisses me off about you. If _only _you weren't so curvy…" Neku snickered, smirking.

"If _only _you had some pubic hairs to actually _validate _your agreement." Josh smirked back, not caring if Lizzie and Sanae were in the room.

Neku growled. "You'd _love _that. Seeing your little _proxy _actually hit puberty and have more hormonal teenage urges. Besides- you'd just shave them off for me."

"Both very true. But the fact is you insult my femininity when _you _can't carry a 115 pound man 15 feet." Josh smiled. "Although, little _Nekky _will do his best to try."

Neku clenched his jaw. "And little _Joshie_ has wet dreams in the middle of the night. _Yeah. I went there."_

"YOU KNOW ABOUT THOSE?!" Josh blushed, covering his face with his hands, hearing everybody laugh.

"It's okay; I'm sure even in your _dreams _you can't keep your hands off of me. I get it- sexy is a sin. Although…" Neku purred. "As many times I've banged _you, I've _never had a wet dream…"

Josh growled this time. "And the fact that you're so _cocky _about it makes me wonder; what _do _you think about when you sleep? Perhaps HT and I dressed up as playboy bunnies?"

_'Damn. Why does he _always _bring up HT? It's odd enough to go there already. Plus, he knows that's only _partially _true. Just the Josh part is.' _"Seeing as you're _Composer _and I can't actually _see _your dreams, I wonder more about what goes on in that head of yours. I'm sure a wet dream every other night must mean something; so who's the lucky guy? Sanae? Me? Ohh, I know! It's Josh Hutcherson isn't it? Or maybe going into this perspective, Asmonday. And I'm sure you wouldn't leave out fictional characters as well, considering your fetish for Alois Trancy and Nate River. Funny how they're _teenagers _too. Aren't you what, 300 now? I'm sure there's plenty of demons in hell, or angels in heaven." Neku purred, growling and adding emphasis as he stared daggers into Josh's eyes.

"And where's your knight in shining armor, Cole Holland? Seems to me as if you wouldn't mind being in Alice's shoes, now would you? Of course, Alice is a _virgin. _And I've got Cole's eyes, too._" _Josh smirked, putting a finger to his mouth in the girly-est possible way he could. "But then again, everybody loses it to _someone. _You just only choose to believe it was me because, well, I _am _the most attractive guy you've ever _met_, and I'm sure keeping your hands off of it is such a _challenge _for you. But I'll admit- even other planes of Joshua's can't stand not raping each other. So I guess it's even. Or incest. We all live by our own rules. I just so happen to be the one who makes them for Shibuya~." Josh bit his lip.

_'He's prying for attention. He wants me to deny anything on him.' _"You're _absolutely _correct, Joshie." The look on Josh's face told Neku he _was not _expecting that. "I just can't keep my filthy hands _off _of you- it weakens me to say you haven't fucked me senseless in 12 or so hours. It makes me feel as if you don't love me." Neku's voice was very soft, but Josh could still see through it he was all being sarcastic, which pissed him the _fuck _off. "But I know deep, deep down in my heart that you love me, but my body only believes you use me as a sex toy. But I'll be perfectly fine with that once I get what I _should _deserve." Neku turned around slowly, but overdramatically, looking at the door frame. "What am _I _saying? I should know that a _Composer _would _never _fall for his _proxy. _Let me leave these random thoughts to myself while I go masturbate to you in a bunny outfit." Neku waved the peace sign casually and walked out the door slowly.

"The hell was that?" Lizzie asked, scratching her head.

"My defeat." Josh sighed, flipping his hair with his breath. "Well, played, Neku." _'I see you're partially butthurt still. Or…? You sensed my insecurity…? To switch the conversation to a fake insecurity by you? That makes sense. Well played indeed…'_

"Makes sense." Sanae smiled.

"I think Neku needs some Sunshine." Josh smiled, walking to the door.

"Do you mean metaphorically, the food, or intercourse?" Lizzie snickered.

"Whichever~." Josh walked out the door.

* * *

Note: wat


	68. Sunshine

Note: ohkay sorry it took so long. Ya know _Death Note _and _Kuroshitsuji _have been taking my time.

* * *

Josh walked downstairs, looking at Neku tampering with Sanae's coffee machine. "That was a good show, Neku."

"Anything to get your mind off of your insecurities. Although I don't think I'll _ever _understand that- you're fucking gorgeous." Neku grabbed a mug and put it under the machine, putting coffee in it, adding caramel and creamer, then sitting on the bar-table. Josh sighed and sat down next to him, grabbing his right hand softly.

He sighed slightly again. "Neku…it's more of an OCD-like thing. Kinda. Where Do _I start? _I can't stand my hair."

"Why not? It's so adorable. And sexy. I love it." Neku smiled as he looked at a blushing Josh.

"Of course you would. Anyways, I can't stand my eyes. They're so _abnormal. _It's not natural." Josh frowned.

"You're not natural. It _fits _you. Besides, I'm in love with them. How they glisten in the moonlight but are so vibrant in the sunlight. It's _seductive _as fuck. Besides, who likes their eyes, anyways? I don't really like mine." Neku said, 'hmf'ing.

"But your eyes remind me of the sky. How they're so _dull _in the sun but sparkly in the moon. I wonder how they'd look in the Angel Plane. Anyways, back to me. I can't stand my nails." Josh said, holding out a hand. "It may be the homosexual angel in me, but I _have _to have them filed somewhat nice and sometimes, if I'm bored or having an emo moment, paint them clear."

"I guess the filing thing is okay. I've filed my nails. But never painted them clear." Neku said.

"You should file them more- it comes in handy when you're clawing at my back. Sometimes it hurts." Josh giggled, setting his free hand on the one he was grasping with Neku's. "Okay, back to un-manliness. I don't like pubic hairs. Although…I guess I should say that I haven't hit puberty a single inch in this form…"

"What? Oh, but it's _perfectly _fine to make fun of me for it." Neku scoffed, twitching his lip.

"…Although I should continue with the fact in Adult mode I don't have hair, either. Did you _not _notice that during that experiment of us in our Supernatural forms or what?" Josh asked.

"I just thought you shaved." Neku said.

"Nope." Josh said, frowning. "Okay, so I _hate _the fact I don't get pimples."

"Huh? WHAT? Be glad." Neku said, grabbing his cheek with his free hand. "They hurt like hell right here." Neku said as he pointed to the corner of Josh's nose.

"Do they? I wouldn't know. Anyways, I hate my legs."

"That's such a womanly thing to say, Josh. I don't not-"

"Notice my legs? Yes, that makes me feel so much better. They're so chicken-like." Josh frowned again, creasing his eyebrows.

"Well," Neku started, inching up to Josh's ear. "Next time it happens, I'll make you wish you didn't hate your legs. Got that? I hope you wouldn't mind me invading your personal space~." Neku sat back again. "Besides, men aren't supposed to have sexy legs. Even if I don't notice them for being sexy, they fit perfectly in every pair of pants you wear. And you only don't wear pants if you're taking a normal shower, or with me. So…"

"Okay, okay, okay. Got that. Anyways, I hate my eyebrows." Josh sighed lightly.

"I think you're focused on the wrong things, Josh. It's not your eyebrows that make me love you." Neku smiled.

"Okay, so you want to get to non-superficial things? I _loathe _my personality. It's so me, but then again, it' like it's _not _me. I just feel like a puppet on a string. Especially during the Game. I knew you were always pissed at me, but I couldn't _help _it. I loved seeing you pissed. I liked watching you fail to the noise. I liked it…when _I _won." Josh whispered, ready for a smack from Neku.

Amazingly, it never came.

Maybe he didn't have anything to be afraid of, after-all.

Neku paused. "That's _why _I love you."

Josh blinked hard, and then looked at Neku again. "..But I'm a monster."

"No you're not. Besides. You're _my _monster." Neku smiled and kissed Josh on the cheek.

Josh blushed again. "Okay, I hate my need for attention. It's like it's trying to fill my insecurities while ignoring it." Josh frowned again, looking at Neku. "Is that selfish? Or selfless?"

"Neither. I think you need help from Shiki on that one, though."

"But I _like _it. It makes me _me._" Josh smiled. "Could you imagine a Joshua where he doesn't look at himself gawking, when really he's just staring at imperfections?"

"Nope." Neku said as he adjusted his sweaty hand. "But then again, it's another thing I love about you."

"Okay fine, I'll bite that. I hate my life."

Neku looked shocked.

"Not the part about you of course." Josh smiled. "But then again, I'm still going to lose. I can't have that; you, in my life." Josh sighed.

"You've got your way of speaking, even the air you're breathing. You could be anything, but you don't know what to believe in. You've got the world before you, if I could only show you. But you don't know, what to do." Neku sang, making Josh giggle.

"Demi Lovato isn't good on you- I'll try." Josh snickered. "Tell me what to do-o about you, is there anyway, anything I can say, won't break us in two. Cause it's been a long time coming, I can't stop loving you. Tell me what to do-o about you." Josh sang, blushing.

Neku blushed then. "Okay so you sing better. Perks of Being Composer."

"One of many." Josh smirked. "Oh yeah. I hate my chest, my love for pink, and my sex drive."

"You added that last one to get me in bed, didn't you?" Neku giggled. He then leaned up to Josh's ear like before, and said seductively, "It worked."

"Hey, thought you left to go to Sunshine." Lizzie smiled as she walked in the door.

"Oh yeah. Pay for my food, Joshie~?" Neku asked, smirking. "Please? I'm craving a burger and fries."

"Sure play the whole 'you don't have to eat almighty deity' on me." Josh snickered, hopping off of the counter, pulling Neku off as well, him getting a rough landing.

"Yeah, leave if you're going to bang. I don't need to hear it while reading, it's rather distracting and annoying." Lizzie smiled, pushing them out the door.

* * *

"Looks like you're enjoying that burger." Josh smirked as they walked back to his apartment.

"Well, sloppy burger tasting mouth is always a turn on, wouldn't you agree?" Neku smirked as he stuck the burger up to his mouth again.

"Make sure you don't wipe that ketchup off of your face. I've got an _idea._" Josh giggled as he wrapped up what was left of his burger up and stuck it in the paper bag. "Good thing I got fries."

"Yes, yes it is." Neku smiled, "even if you can, I can't fuck on an empty stomach."

Josh giggled again.

* * *

Immediately as they walked in the door, Josh latched onto Neku's neck, making him stop and tilt his head backwards.

"Don't be ready yet, I need to eat." Josh giggled as he laid Neku on the couch, dancing and shaking his hips above him as he got the fries out of the bag.

"Banging with fries, that's us." Neku smirked as he stuck a fry to his mouth, letting Josh bend down and eat it.

"Good thing I only got a medium- a small isn't enough fun but a large is _too _much fun." Josh smirked as he put a fry into his mouth, bending down for Neku to eat it.

Neku looked around the bag, remembering 1/3 of Josh's burger was still in it. He ripped it apart, putting the pickle park in his mouth, smiling like a ninny.

Josh bent down and took the pickle from Neku's mouth, smirking, chomping it up. He giggled and stuck about five fries in his mouth, making Neku lean up and eat them.

* * *

"Damn, outta fries." Neku muttered, looking at the bag.

Josh giggled. "So disappointed." He bent down and licked the ketchup off of Neku's face, and started sucking on his bottom lip. Neku smiled in excitement, and wiped his tongue against Josh's mouth. Josh got the message, and started wresting his tongue with Neku's.

After a few moments, Josh broke the kiss, a concoction of saliva and salt dripping from their mouths, and started sucking at Neku's shoulder.

After a few short moments, Josh stopped and whispered, "I know you owe me, but I'm sure I'll take you tonight. So…" Josh smirked as he started messing with Neku's pants. "What is it that my dear, little, bittersweet proxy wants? Anything he desires I'll be glad to comply~."

Neku gasped slightly, closing his eyes. "Don't…care. Take…me any way you…want…goddammit Josh…" Neku said in between breaths at the boy nibbling at his neck.

Josh giggled a little bit, unbuckling Neku's shorts. "I don't think a normal person would trust me in the safety of their body. But you, my dear Neku, are always different than the others. That's why I love you." He slid his shorts down and off, and then admired the bulge under his gray boxers. Josh smiled and drooled a little bit onto Neku's face. Josh giggled as a thought passed in his mind and out of his mouth as fast as he thought it. "You think I'm going to blow you, don't you, Neku?" Josh kissed his chin lightly.

"That's what I expected." Neku mumbled.

"Not tonight." Josh smirked, unbuckling his shirt slowly, looking down Neku like he was his prey.

In a way he was.

Neku looked confused as Josh's shirt fell onto the floor, Josh giggling.

"That plastered look on your face says something about you. I don't know which; I'm the youngest. I'm somewhat innocent. Ohh, I know~! I'm the _uke, _the _proxy._" Josh giggled, guiding Neku's hands to his waist, crossing his own, bringing them downwards. "But I guess that's all right. We all can't be sluts here."

"Are you trying to insult me?" Neku asked as Josh looked at him sympathetically.

"Maybe a little~. It's amusing to watch you get so pissed off." Josh giggled.

Neku lowered his hands to his own sides, making Josh frown.

"You know I don't like to fuck when I'm pissed." Neku said, edge in his voice.

Josh smirked and giggled, midnight eyes meeting daylight ones.

Josh then flipped his hair slowly, and then placed a hand on his heart, closing his eyes, sighing.

Josh opened them again after a short moment. "Oh, I'm so sorry, Nekky." He mused in a girlish tone, placing a hand to cup Neku's cheek. "All I wanted was for you to love me, but I see that will never happen." Josh's lip quivered, acting hurt. "I just wanted to have that perfection stick all to myself. I've been so selfish lately, haven't I? I'm sorry. I'm ignoring your needs." Josh smiled again, unbuckling and unzipping his pants, but not taking them off. Josh didn't keep his eyes off of Neku's wondering ones. "Do me instead. I insist. It's the least I can do." Josh leaned in to Neku's face. "Lay me." He whispered, tugging Neku's shirt hem. "_Please. It's all _I _want. I want _you." He whispered again, same tone as before. "I want to be screaming 'Neku!' until my voice breaks, until I'm numb, until you _lay _me. _Please."_

Neku leaned his head upwards, kissing the blushing Josh. After a few moments, Neku broke the kiss, smiling and biting his lip. Neku then grabbed Josh's shoulder with his left hand, and crawled up to him, pushing him downwards. Neku giggled at Josh's face, which showed all kinds of confusion.

Josh then smirked. "_Wait. _I've got an idea." Josh then crawled out from under Neku, falling onto the floor. He got up and walked to his bedroom, making Neku not sure if he was going to follow or not.

"Wait there, Nekky~ I'll be there in a minute. I won't keep you waiting~." Josh giggled from the bedroom.

He came back in with a cd and a hand behind his back.

"All that time to get a cd?" Neku asked, raising an eyebrow as Josh put it in the cd player.

"Well, no. I've got something fun for the both of us. The one will have to wait. Although it's more of a catalyst. So…" Josh smirked, crawling under Neku. "Lip gloss or whipped cream?"

At first, Neku wasn't sure Josh was being completely serious.

But, then he seen _those. _

Josh had his hand full of lip gloss and a can of whipped cream, and he pulled it to Neku's face.

Neku sighed, taking the lip gloss. "Do you expect me to put it on?"

"I'll put it on you, and vice versa~." Josh smiled.

"Well if _that's _the case, I'll wear cotton candy, and you pink bubblegum." Neku sighed.

"Don't act so _down. _It's practically lubricant. Just… for our lips." Josh smirked, grabbing the cotton candy

One, opening it, and applying it to Neku.

"Rub it in." Josh whispered, watching the confused Neku rub it in.

"Now you." Neku smirked, opening Josh's lip gloss. He put it on him, giggling the whole time.

"Rules- no sucking the others lips until the lip gloss is all gone. Got that?" Josh asked, smiling, wrapping his arms around Neku's neck.

"Huh? Oh, whatever." Neku said, kissing Josh passionately.

After a few minutes, Josh broke the kiss, smirking. "So~ Whipped cream or no? Decisions, Nekky."

"Won't be needed." Neku smirked. "Although, I know you shove your whole fist in your mouth and turn bright red. And squeal. So I'm giving you a heads up now." Neku inched his way to Josh's ear. "You _will _squeal _Neku _so many times you will forget it. So, don't fuck up. Kay, _Joshie?" _Neku's voice made Josh choke lightly.

"G-got it." Josh stammered, somewhat fearful.

Neku could sense it. "Don't be scared- it's only me. Just me…giving you my all." Neku smirked again, biting at Josh's collarbone.

"Oh dear god, Nekky hasn't given his all already to me. I'm almost worried. _Almost._" Josh smirked.

"You should be. Although you're still my first." Neku smiled, kissing Josh's jawline.

"And I'll always be glad to be. Even with the tiny bit of innocence you had left I took, it still gives wiggle room."

"Tiny bit of innocence." Neku scoffed, flicking his hair. "Whatever."

"You say that like it's a bad thing, Nekky~." Josh smirked, turning to meet the orange haired boy's face.

"There's still a few things I haven't tried myself. And I haven't been a virgin for what, longer than 300 years? It's not so bad. Everybody's got a side they haven't shown."

"Oh yeah? And what's that?" Neku smirked, leaning up to touch their noses. "Never known a dick as perfect as mine?"

"That's true." Josh admitted, blushing. "But, no. That's not it."

"Hmmm…have you ever been rode, Joshie?" Neku's sarcastic voice made Josh choke. "No. You're kidding, Josh! You have to be!"

"…I'm not. Plus, I didn't say anything." Josh stammered, adjusting his shoulders. "I'm not. Could I tell you another secret, if it wouldn't make you squirm too much?"

"Uhmm…sure?" Neku stuttered, placing his hand on Josh's cheek, twirling his thumb. "You can tell me anything, Joshua." Neku half-smiled, admiring Josh.

"I've never masturbated."

Neku raised his eyebrow in disbelief. "Haven't you, though?"

"No, I haven't. The thought always _disturbed _me." Josh's mouth twitched. "But I don't need it now."

Neku giggled. "No, you don't." Neku started kissing Josh's collarbone, somewhat deep in thought.

_'Should I ride him tonight? Nah, that's what he's hoping for. Maybe…I can tease him?'_

Neku smirked at the satisfaction-like thought, taking off his shirt slowly. Josh's eyes dilated more, jaw clenched.

Neku set his hand on Josh's chest, bringing his index finger slowly, lingering on Josh's perfect pale skin, making Josh shiver a bit. Neku giggled lightly, moving his arm to Josh's thigh, rubbing under his leg softly, although Josh still had pants on. Josh sighed lightly, making Neku giggle again.

"You're about to cum, you little cunt. So do it now before it's too late."

Josh resisted, placing his hand on Neku's hipbone, smiling in a way Neku only recognized when Josh was analyzing him or remembering Neku's insecurities.

Neku slightly tugged at Josh's pants near his thigh, pulling them halfway cock-eyed, but enough to see the edge of Josh's boxers, making Neku smile.

"Spread your legs, you little cunt." Neku smirked, rubbing on Josh's chest with both hands. "_Now _please."

Josh did, setting his feet on the couch, wide enough for Neku to see the one half of his underwear.

"I told you you were going to scream. I just may not be doing the same thing as planned."

Neku slid the rest of Josh's pants off, looking at his bulge.

"So, I was a'thinkin'," Neku started, tapping his fingers on Josh's collarbone impatiently. "That I should watch _you _masturbate. But then I'm like, nah. So then now, I just feel like teasing you. So…"

Neku bent down at the whipped cream, picking it up, and squirting some on his fingers. "Suck."

"Excuse me?" Josh asked, eyebrows high up in disgust.

"I said suck my fingers, you cunt."

Josh did as told, or more like _demanded, _making Neku laugh sadistically.

Josh looked up at Neku, hoping it was enough.

Neku pushed his fingers on Josh's mouth more, making him close his eyes, sucking harder.

Josh looked up again after a few seconds.

"Fine, fine, fine." Neku sighed. The he squirted some on his nose. "Lick."

Josh leaned up, licking all of the cream off of Neku's nose.

"I see you don't refuse when I'm on top- kinda good, kinda bad." Neku smirked. "Are you going to be mute forever? Speak up, cunt."

"Why are you calling me cunt, for starters?"

Neku looked defiant. "Because only _I _get to see the cunt side of you, correct? You're _mine. _I'm _yours. i_sn't that it? I don't think anybody's put up with this much shit before- especially _me. _So, you're my cunt. My Joshie. Angel of _mine. _My one and only true love. It only makes _sense _for me and only me."

Neku stammered, "to see this in you. That sexy, beasty, foxy, perfect side of you. The addiction I need and love so much. No regrets. Because I get _all _of you, I just got lucky you can fuck me senseless and s_till _make me beg more."

Josh blushed red. "True."

"Slip your undies off, _Joshie._" Neku corrected, making Josh do it. Neku then smirked and brought Josh's hands to his boxers, sticking them inside, just for two seconds, then shoved them away quickly, like an awkward tension. Only Neku knew what Josh would do.

Josh moaned as soon as his hands were out of Neku's underwear, gasping and looking at Neku's face. "_Lay me. Please. PLEASEEE!" _He moaned lightly, looking sincere. "Please Neku? I love you!"

Neku smirked, seeing as his plan worked out. He lifted a hand to cup Josh's cheek and lightly whispered, "Possibly."

Josh frowned, wrapping his arms around Neku's waist, pulling him down on him. "Please! Neku! Please!" he yelled, meeting noses. "Please?" He whispered with all of his breath on Neku's lips.

"I told you I was going to tease you." Neku repeated.

"…What's left?" Josh asked, open mouthed. For a second he looked like a little kid at an amusement park. Only opened for Yoshiya Kiryu and Neku Sakuraba, of course.

"…Hmmm." Neku hummed, tapping his finger on his lips. "This."

Neku smirked, twirling his index finger between Josh's navel and his erection, careful not to touch him. Josh sighed, gasping for air. Neku took the hint, and started stroking Josh very slowly, smirking.

"Please, Neku…" Josh mumbled, eyes wider than they've ever been.

"I love how your eyes dilate so much when you want something, Joshie. Too bad you're not going to get what you hope for." Neku stared at him.

Josh was silent, other than him gasping at Neku's delicate touches.

Neku then kissed Josh on the nose lightly. "Sorry," He murmured into Josh's face, "I absolutely _have _to do this." Neku then started rubbing Josh's testicles, bringing them up and down.

"mwahhh…._Neku…" _Josh purred and gasped, "Don't _mwah…._stop please… _Neku…" _

Neku giggled. "Your nuts are so soft, Joshie." He purred, planting a soft kiss on the corner of Josh's jawline. "Good thing I like that in a guy." He whispered in Josh's ear softly, then bit Josh's ear softly.

"What.?" Josh stammered, trying to gain a breath.

"…Nate….wasn't _you._" Neku smirked, although Josh couldn't see him, and was still gasping at Neku's delicate touches. "I'll never love somebody as much as I love you. Especially when we have moments like this." Neku giggled again. "Enough chit-chat. _Joshie~,_" Neku mused, still rubbing him, making him groan softly. "Anything you like? I'd love to make you happy enough."

"mwahh~" Josh mused, gasping. "Uh…," he stammered, and Neku couldn't tell if he was oversexed or thinking.

Neku adjusted himself, sitting on Josh. Neku giggled and grabbed Josh's hands, twisting fingers.

"And what are you gonna do now?" Josh asked. "I've been through enough torture."

"Well consider it a given, because I _could _be cutting you." Neku said, looking pale and sad.

"Neku-"

"Save it, Josh. I don't need a victim story." Neku said, and then giggled.

Josh and Neku weren't even paying attention to the music that was playing- they'd gone through a few songs during this whole time. Up until you heard the quick _bump, bump, bump, bump _intro of Give Me All Your Love.

Neku raised his eyebrows at the second _bump, _smirking and looking befuddled at the same time. "Oh Joshie~," Neku mused longingly, using the other beats. "_Give me all your love…"_

Neku started bouncing softly on Josh, making him moan and gasp.

"You know, my _original _idea was to spread your legs and fuck you. But then this happened, and well, I want to show you what you're missin'." Neku teased, "Although I will have you know I have only the vaguest clue on how to do this." Neku slid his underwear off, Josh drooling. "It's not like you haven't seen me before, Josh." Neku said, embarrassed.

"I know it's just-" Josh stammered, smiling. "You're so sexy when you're hard."

"As are you, Joshie." Neku smirked finally, biting his lip. "So uhm…_how _do I do this? You've got a better clue than me…"

"Listen up, Nekky, because I'm going to tell you some useful information. That side-table by my bed, you know? There's a drawer- I'm surprised you haven't peeked in it yet. Anyways, there's some lube in there. You may or may not want to use it, your choice. Although it can tease the piss outta me." Josh smirked. "Hurry back, Nekky~ I can't wait to see how this turns out."

Neku got up, walking to the bedroom. "Yeah yeah whatever." He teased.

When he got back, Josh was messing with his fingers, twisting them and grabbing them in weird ways.

"Having fun there, Josh?" Neku asked, giggling, crawling back onto Josh.

"So this works by…?" Neku stammered.

"Rub it on me." Josh smirked. "Then give the lube to me."

Neku did as told, making Josh moan again shortly.

"Had to get on my balls too, Nekky?" Josh asked, gasping for breath.

"Here." Neku said, handing it to Josh.

Josh smirked, tapping the end of his jawline, making Neku kiss it and suck on it lightly. Josh giggled at the thought of Neku now being at his whim.

Josh stuck his hand in the lube, and held his nails on the small of Neku's back gently with his other hand. He stuck his hand by Neku's crack, rubbing the lube all over there. He then stuck a finger in Neku, making him bite his jaw, still sucking.

"Ow." Josh said.

"Could've gave me a warning you were gonna finger-fuck me." Neku said as Josh entered two more fingers in him.

"I'd rather not. Besides, you're ready. I think." Josh said at the last moment.

Neku straightened his back, looking at Josh, placing his hands on Josh's chest, and whispered, "So this is it? I _obviously _have to slide your dick in me, but this is how I sit? I mean-"

"Yeah, this is pretty much it, as far as _I _know."

Neku started shifting his body weight, trying to get Josh in but trying to tease him at the same time.

"Damn, lube's slippery." Neku muttered, blowing a piece of hair out of his face.

Josh hummed lightly, enjoying the fact that Neku was not only teasing him, but utterly _failing _so far.

After a few minutes, Neku got him in, gasping lightly at the pressure.

Josh got a little sarcastic about it. "Oh, so you finally got me in."

"I wouldn't be a bitch about it," Neku growled.

"Well then show me what you got, Cherry."

* * *

Note: meh. I just kinda wanna end this. This whole fic was the purpose of getting me used to writing porn XD and seeing if I can keep a plotline. All in all, I don't think it makes very much sense. But it'll be done soon. Any ideas I had for this will go into another fandom fic, sowwryy if you don't know it. Poor chu.

heyy I think I have a great idea for Mello and Matt...hmmmmm cx


End file.
